Celos nivel: Kussun
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: Este fanfic es sobre las seiyuus de las chicas. Kusuda Aina tendrá que lidiar con sus celos al ver como la atención de su senpai (Nanjou Yoshino) es robada por cualquier cosa, persona, animal etc, que no sea ella. entra y descubre que hizo nuestra Nan-chan para sobrevivir. Jolks. ¡Segunda temporada, yay!
1. Chibi-chan

Y si hacemos un muñeco~ esperen eso no era lo que iba a decir... ¡Bueno! aquí está el fanfic de Nan-chan y Kussun!, pero voy a hacer algo diferente, El primer comentario elije la siguiente victima de enfrentar la furia de Kussun por los celos de ver a su senpai con alguien más, ¿Les parece bien la idea?, en fin espero que disfruten de esta historia y dejen review junto a su opinión y el pedido de la siguiente victima w0

Disclaimer: Nada escrito de aquí me pertenece.

* * *

No me ignores senpai.

01 Chibi-chan.

Odiaba todo aquello que robaba su atención, empezando por ese gato que me miraba con superioridad desde su cómodo asiento...

El cual era las piernas de Nan-chan, en las cuales debería ir mi cabeza y sus manos acariciando mi cabello, no aquel pelaje marrón.

-¿Kussun? –Escuché la voz de Nan-chan llamándome.

-¿Qué? –Solté sin querer con rudeza.

Desde el rabillo de mi ojo, miré como ella alzaba una ceja.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué necesitas? –Busqué algo más interesante que ver en su departamento, algo que no sean sus ojos inquisidores.

-Estás haciendo caras raras, ¿Algo te está molestando? –Preguntó con ligera preocupación.

-_Tu gato me molesta _–Dije en mi mente. –Te preocupas demasiado. –Respondí sin mirarla aún.

-Si no es nada, ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

-No puedo, el programa está interesante.

-Kussun, a ti no te gusta ver las películas de terror. -¿Es una de terror?

-S-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. –Tosí un poco para estabilizar mi voz.

-Claro, si tú lo dices. –Dijo con sarcasmo. –Mientras "disfrutas" de la película, iré a preparar té, ¿Quieres un poco?

-Por favor, si no es mucha molestia –Sonreí levemente.

-No es ninguna molestia. Mientras lo hago ¿Podrías vigilar a chibi-chan? –Asentí con una mueca.

Sin decir algo más, Nan-chan fue directamente a la cocina, dejándome a solas con el gato.

-No te saldrás con la tuya... –Le susurré a chibi-chan con amenaza. –Si tengo que actuar como un gato para tener la atención de Nan-chan, lo haré...

Chibi-chan solo me miraba, mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

-No me dejaré vencer por ti... –Lo apunté con mi dedo índice, el cual mordió juguetonamente.

Este gato estaba declarando la guerra.

Por estar en guardia baja, chibi-chan había escalado por mi brazo para llegar a mi cabello.

-Chibi-chan~ duele, suelta mi cabello. –Jalaba al pequeño gato de mi cabello.

Ahora entiendo el dolor de Nan-chan al lidiar con esto todos los días.

-Parece que Chibi-chan encontró otro cabello para jugar. –Miré desde mi posición a la dueña del departamento.

-Estoy demasiado segura que lo hizo para vengarse.

Nan-chan se acercó a mí, alejando al gato de mi cabello.

-Sí que eres travieso chibi-chan. –El nombrado solo maulló. –Pero tan lindo~ -Restregó su rostro con el gato.

Bufé molesta al ver esa escena.

-Ya no me apetece tomar el té, iré a dormir, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y dormir con tu gato. –Con rapidez subí hacia nuestra habitación.

-¿Acaso Kussun está celosa de ti? –Miró al gato. -Eso es algo... infantil. Aunque te he prestado más atención a ti que a ella.

Ya dentro de la habitación, me había lanzado a la cama y tapado con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

-Nan-chan tonta... –Susurré aún con molestia.

No mucho después escuché unos suaves pasos acercarse a la cama. Así que fingí estar dormida.

-Kussun sé que no estás dormida. –Odio que me conozca tan bien.

-Si lo estoy...

-Que yo sepa las personas dormidas no responden al llamado de su nombre. –Suspiré.

-Yo soy una excepción. –Escuché su risa. –Por cierto, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo duermo aquí. –Respondió con obviedad.

-¿No irás a dormirte con tu gato?

-¿Acaso lo que escucho son celos? –Preguntó con burla.

-Tal vez...

-¡Estás celosa!

-Tal vez... –Repetí mi respuesta.

-Cielos, no deberías estar celosa por un gato. –Sentí sus manos querer apartar la sabana, pero no la dejé. –Mou, déjame ver ese lindo rostro que tienes.

Un sonrojo invadió mi rostro al escucharla.

-No, estoy enojada contigo. Me has reemplazado por un gato...

-No te reemplacé, no seas ridícula. –Siguió jalando la sabana.

-Si me crees tan ridícula, será mejor que te consigas una novia felina que no lo sea.

-¿En serio dijiste aquello? –La incredulidad se escuchó en su voz.

-Amas mucho a los gatos ¿no?, creo que eres capaz de casarte con ellos si pudieras.

-¡Claro que amo a los gatos, pero no de esa manera! -Exclamó con molestia.

-Pues parece. –Murmuré.

-Oh dios... –Suspiró con resignación.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotras. Hasta que ella lo rompió...

-Espera... me he dado cuenta que estoy saliendo con una gatita.

-¿Eh?

No entiendo nada.

-Si... Una gatita que está debajo de las sabanas ahora mismo.

-¿Tan enamorada de los gatos estás, que ya estas alucinando que soy uno?

-¿No habías dicho que eras como un gato?

-Oh...

No sabía que decir ante aquello.

-Ahora si me permites, me gustaría ver la carita de mi gatita. –Dijo con suavidad.

-Bien...

Con lentitud descubrí mi rostro de la sabana, encontrándome en el proceso unos ojos castaños que me miraban con...

Burla

-Si me miras así regresaré a mi escondite. –Amenacé.

-No, no lo hagas. Solo es que se me hace gracioso que sientas celos por mi pequeña mascota.

-Te lo advierto Nanjou Yoshino.

Nan-chan solo rió.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarte?

¿Recompensarme, uh?

-Quiero que me mimes hasta que me duerma.

-Lo que quiera la gatita.

Levanté las sabanas para cubrirnos las dos. Al tener su cuerpo cerca del mío, la abracé.

-En verdad... –Acarició mis cabellos con lentitud, gracias a eso casi soltaba un ronroneo. –Que eres una gatita.

-No me molestaría ser tu gatita.

-Yo sé que no. –Suspiré con satisfacción cuando sentí su otra mano acariciar mi espalda.

Hace algunos minutos planeaba como deshacerme de la mascota de Nan-chan sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero hubiera sido muy cruel de mi parte, tal vez ella me haría comprarle 20 gatos por la muerte de 1, precio que no estoy dispuesta a pagar.

-Tal vez si Chip juega con él... –Lo dije en voz alta.

-¿Qué dices Kussun?

Podría decir que fue un accidente por haber jugado con mi mascota y así nadie me culparía por tal crimen, ni Nan-chan me hará comprarle un gato.

Sin embargo de cualquier manera ella comprará otro gato y lo nombrará "Nuevo chibi-chan 2"

-¿Kussun estás ahí? –Un beso en la frente me sacó de mis pensamientos homicidas.

-Ah, decía que sería una buena idea que Chip y Chibi-chan fueran amigos. –Sonreí con inocencia.

-No estoy segura de eso, ¿Qué los perros y gatos no son enemigos por naturaleza?

-Podemos intentarlo. –Puse mi mejor cara de cachorro. –He leído que puedes a acostumbrarlos.

-Uh, no puedo negarte nada... –Suspiró una vez más. –Bien, hay que hacerlo.

-¡Gracias, eres la mejor! –La abracé con fuerza.

-Sí, si...

Prepárate para la venganza Chibi-chan, que esta gatita te dará con todo.


	2. Rippi

¡Aquí otro capitulo! espero que les guste y dejen review, por cierto gracias a todos que dejaron su review, me alegró demasiado n.n, sin más disfruten.

* * *

02 Rippi

Rippi esto, Rippi aquello, Rippi sabe hacer esto, deberíamos invitar a Rippi.

A veces pienso que Nan-chan solo lo hace para molestar, ya que quedaron muy evidentes mis celos en el programa del Radio Garden

-uhm... –Miraba fijamente a Rippi desde mi posición.

La cual se encontraba estirándose en el suelo, mientras platicaba animadamente con Nan-chan.

-Parece como si quisieras tirar a Rippi a un barranco, por alguna razón desconocida. –Escuché la voz de mi amiga a un lado de mí.

-Debe ser tu imaginación, Pile-chan. –Sonreí con inocencia. -¿Por qué quisiera hacerle eso a una amiga y compañera?

-¿Será porque Nanjou-san está más interesada en hablar con ella que contigo? -Respondió con otra pregunta.

-No me importa, ella puede hablar con quien sea. –Crucé mis brazos. –No es como si estuviera molesta por ello.

-Kussun está celosa~ -Llegaron de la nada Ucchi y Emitsun.

-No lo estoy. –Negué.

-Si lo estás, Kussun está celosa, Kussun está celosa. –Ellas comenzaron a cantar con burla.

-¡No lo estoy! –Grité nuevamente.

-¿Quién está celosa? –Alguien más se unió a la conversación.

-Kussun lo está. –Respondió Pile-chan.

La recién llegada era Mimorin, quien me veía con burla.

-No es por ser chismosa, pero... –Levanté mi ceja, mostrando lo impaciente que estaba. –Escuché que Nanjou-san y Rippi irán a beber algo después del ensayo.

Fruncí el ceño cuando escuché tal información.

-¡Nan-chan!~ -Me levanté del suelo para dirigirme hacia ella.

-¿Kussun? –De la nada la tacleé al suelo. - ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Reclamando mi territorio!

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Bájate de mí! –Se quejaba, mientras trataba de empujarme hacia a un lado.

-¡No! –La abracé fuertemente.

-Eso fue tan repentino. –Escuché el comentario de Shikaco.

-En verdad que me asustó. –Dijo Rippi con sorpresa.

Al escuchar su voz, me dio la necesidad de reclamar que Nan-chan es mía, solamente mía.

-¡Rippi! –La llamé.

-¿Eh? –Su confusión era grande.

-¡Quiero que veas lo que haré, para que te quede claro a quien le pertenece Nan-chan!

-¿Ah? –Rippi en verdad que se veía que no entendía nada de nada.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! –Exclamó Nan-chan con nervios.

-Ya lo verás... o sentirás... –Lo último lo susurré con perversión.

-¡E-Espera, Kussun!

-No lo haré. –Sostuve sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-¡¿Por qué tan de repente?! ¡Mhp! –Antes de que reclamara o dijera algo más, la besé en los labios.

Al principio se resistía, pero terminó correspondiendo el beso.

-¿Era necesaria la escena? –Susurró Rippi con vergüenza.

-Ya sabes cómo son ellas, siempre una tensión sexual las acompaña. –Respondió Shikaco.

-Sí que te gusta ocasionar problemas... –La voz de Pile-chan se escuchaba algo molesta.

-Estaba aburrida. –Respondió simplemente.

Sé que Pile-chan no puede estar molesta con Mimorin, la termina perdonando a los 5 segundos, ahh~ lo que causa el amor.

-¿Qué haré contigo? –Preguntó suavemente Pile-chan a Mimorin.

-¿Recompensarme, tal vez?

Dejando eso de lado, metí mis manos bajo la camisa de Nan-chan, sin importarme que las demás estuvieran a tan solo metros de distancia.

-Veo que ya no necesito preguntar quién es la dominante en la relación. ¡Emitsun págame! –Dijo Ucchi con victoria.

-¡Estaba muy segura que Nan-chan era la dominante! –Exclamó Emitsun.

-El que sea mayor no significa que sea la dominante. –Explicó Ucchi con sabiduría.

-Hey~ ¿De qué me perdí?

La voz de Soramaru (Quien había entrado al estudio, mientras nosotras estábamos distraídas) retumbó en la habitación, ahora en silencio.

-¿Eh? ¡Ustedes que están haciendo! -Ante su pregunta, separé mis labios de los de Nan-chan.

-Bueno... –Con discreción saqué mis manos de la camisa de Nan-chan. –Estábamos jugando y una cosa llevó a la otra...

-¡Mentirosa! –Exclamaron las traidoras de mis amigas.

-Gracias por su apoyo. –Dije con sarcasmo, mientras rodaba mis ojos.

-Kussun quería demostrar quién era la dominante y por lo que ves, ya queda bien claro quién lo es.

-Ucchi, estás modificando los hechos. –Regañó suavemente Pile-chan.

-¿No era esa la razón? –Preguntó con confusión.

-Por supuesto que no. –Respondieron las demás.

-Oigan... ¿No debemos preocuparnos por otra cosa? –Todas miramos a Shikaco, esperando alguna explicación o algo. –Yoshino no se ha movido de su lugar ni ha dicho algo...

-Oh...

-...

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Nanjo-san/Nan-chan! ¡No mueras!

Debió quedarse congelada de la vergüenza por ser vista por todas.

Media hora después.

-Me siento tan avergonzada... –Susurró en una esquina mi Nan-chan.

-No te sientas así, ya estamos acostumbradas. –Rippi tomó sus manos, mientras sonreía angelicalmente.

-Eres todo un ángel Rippi. –Devolvió la sonrisa mi Nan-chan.

-Ángel mi perro... –Murmuré con molestia.

-Ah, tu Takeshi Chip. –Dijo Emitsun.

-¡No es Takeshi! –Grité con indignación.

-Tiene cara de Takeshi. –Comentó Nan-chan, sin soltar las manos de Rippi.

-Hmp. –Voltee mi rostro, ignorándola por completo. –Como te decía Emitsun, no le digas Takeshi.

-¿Estás molesta conmigo? –La ignoré nuevamente. –Kussun...~ -Picó mis costillas con sus dedos.

-Se enojó... –Murmuraron entre sí, Pile-chan y Mimorin.

-Pensé que Nanjou-san siendo mujer, entendería a las mujeres. –Esta vez fueron Soramaru y Ucchi.

-No me gustaría estar en el lugar de Yoshino... –Ahora fue el turno de Shikaco.

Si que mis amigas conocen la palabra discreción, si, lo dije con sarcasmo.

-Kussun~ -Sentí los labios de Nan-chan tocar mi mejilla. –No me ignores gatita.

No debo caer en la tentación... Sé fuerte y hazte la difícil Aina...

-Iré a tomar aire... –Sin más me levanté de mi lugar y salí corriendo hacia la azotea del edificio.

-Pensé que siendo la mayor del grupo no serías tan densa. –Alcancé Escuchar decir a Shikaco con exagerado cansancio.

Tonta Nan-chan.

Con cada escalón que subía, maldecía a Nan-chan por ser tan densa cuando se trata de sentimientos.

-_Debes entenderla, eres la primera pareja que tiene en toda su vida. _

-Genial lo que me faltaba, mi propia conciencia haciéndome sentir culpable... –Murmuré a nadie en especial.

En cuanto llegué a la azotea, me acerque a la reja de protección, mirando hacia abajo.

-_Este sería un buen lugar para comprobar si Rippi puede volar como un ángel o caer de pie como un gato. _–Pensé.

-La vista es hermosa ¿No lo crees? –Un par de brazos rodearon mi cintura desde atrás.

-Como para lanzar a alguien desde aquí.

-¿Uh?

-Nada, solo ignora lo que dije. –Dije con inocencia. -¿Qué te trae por aquí Nanjou-san?

-Usando apellidos, debes estar muy molesta conmigo.

-¿Por qué será?

-¿Por qué no te presté atención? –Respondió con otra pregunta.

-Bingo, te ganaste un premio por ser la más lista. –Sarcasmo ¿Dónde?

-Dame un beso entonces.

-Dile a Rippi que te lo dé.

-No, yo quiero uno de Kussun. –Desde nuestra posición, sabía que Nan-chan estaba haciendo un puchero.

-No lo tendrás tan fácil.

-¿Por favor? –Rogó.

-No.

-¿Por favor?

-No.

-Bien... –Su voz sonó derrotada.

Que fácil te rindes Nan-chan.

-Tendré que robártelo.

De un momento a otro mi cara fue dirigida hacia unos labios ansiosos. Movimientos suaves y en sincronía, además de muchos sentimientos, fue cargado el beso.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Mhm. –Saboree mis labios. –Tal vez... –Dibujé una sonrisa burlona.

No recibí una respuesta si no otro beso.

-¿Ahora? –Preguntó de nuevo.

-Lo estaré considerando... –Me giré completamente hacia ella, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Beso tras beso, fue lo que recibí ante mi respuesta.

-Bien, bien, ya estas perdonada. –Suspiré con fingida resignación. –Pero si lo vuelves hacer te castigaré severamente.

-Descuida no lo haré.

-Espero que así sea...

Bien ya no tendré que planear nada en contra de Rippi, aunque... estoy tentada en ponerle una serpiente de juguete en su camerino.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa perversa? –Preguntó Nan-chan con confusión.

-Oh por nada, solo disfruto de tu compañía... –Era la mitad de la verdad.

-Aw, eres tan linda, gatita...

Haré lo que pensé con Rippi, así que iré a una juguetería y compraré una serpiente de juguete.

Lo siento Rippi, pero es como venganza por los celos...

* * *

La siguiente victima será Shikaco, así que escojan quien será en el capitulo 4.

Por cierto a petición de Avemari, ¿Quien quiere escenas de mimorin y pile como pareja? ellas también tienen un cierto aire de atracción entre ellas.

El fanfic tipico problemas de chicos será actualizado el jueves. Gracias nuevamente n.n/ los veo en la próxima


	3. Shikaco

Actualización~ Chicos lamento si al principio está algo aburrido, pero no se me ocurría como iniciar este capitulo. En fin disfruten del capitulo de hoy y dejen review! la siguiente victima es Mimorin, en este capitulo además de los celos de kussun, agregaré también los celos de pile, bueno si es que están de acuerdo con la idea. ahora escojan la siguiente victima para el capitulo 5.

Por cierto muchos se preguntaran si se perdieron algo sobre mimorin y Pile, pues no, dije lo ultimo en mi anterior capitulo por que vi en unas fotos en facebook que al parecer ambas en un live llevaban anillos a juego y en el mismo dedo (indice).

¿Saben? además de las chicas de μ's también pueden elegir a Nao (Ex integrante de Fripside) y Satoshi (creo que se llama el compañero de Nan-chan en fripside)

Pd: Al final del capitulo hay un Omake, tiene leve Ecchi, pero si no gustan de él, no lo lean n.n

pd2: La actualizacion de mi otro fanfic no podrá ser este jueves, ya que tengo escuela hasta tarde, así que lo actuallizaré este fin de semana, lamento la demora u.u

Pd3: ¿Que piensan de un fanfic con el punto de vista de Nan-chan lidiando con los celos de Kussun? o ¿Un fanfic de una Nan-chan celosa?

Bueno~ los dejo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

¡Gracias a todos por sus buenos y geniales reviews!

* * *

03 Shikaco

-Las han invitado a un programa en donde hacen bromas a las personas. –Dijo nuestra jefa.

Hace unos días nuestra jefa nos había llamado a una reunión, la cual consistió en avisarnos sobre este programa de bromas.

-Entonces... ¿Aceptan?

Unos días después.

-Denle la bienvenida al famoso grupo... ¡ μ's!

Cuando nos mencionó el conductor de tal programa, salimos a escena.

-Buenas tardes~ -Saludamos al público, mientras hacíamos una reverencia.

El público aplaudió con emoción, algo que nos hizo sonreír.

-¿Listas para jugarles bromas a las personas? –Preguntó el conductor.

El cual tenía cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

-¡Por supuesto! –Respondimos.

-Bien, para comenzar solo dos chicas serán las encargadas de la broma. Para hacerlo democrático, en esta caja –Una asistente le entregó dos cajas, la primera de color roja y la otra negra. –Roja contiene pelotas de colores y en esta otra –Tomó entre sus manos la caja negra. –La broma que harán. A las dos personas que saquen las dos pelotas negras, serán las elegidas, ¿Entienden? –Solo asentimos. –Genial, ahora pasen y saquen una pelota.

Una a una sacamos una pelota de color roja, a excepción de Shikaco quien por mala suerte sacó la negra.

-N-No puede ser... –Murmuró mientras miraba con miedo dicha pelota.

-En verdad que tienes mala suerte. –Soramaru se burló.

-La única que falta es Nan-chan. –Desde mi posición puedo decir que Nan-chan está nerviosa.

-En verdad que necesito suerte... –Mi amada senpai se acercó a la caja. –Soy mala mintiendo...

Todas mirábamos con expectación a que sacara su mano de la caja.

Cuando la sacó... se tiró al suelo con dramatismo.

-¡Es injusto! –Lloriqueó.

-¡Yoshino! –Gritó Shikaco con dramatismo.

-¡Shikaco! –Nan-chan imitó la acción de Shikaco.

Tenía la tentación de lanzar mi pelota hacia ambas cuando se abrazaron, pero me contuve, para no dañar la imagen de μ's con mis acciones agresivas.

-Debemos escoger nuestro destino –Comentó Shikaco.

-Te dejo que saques el papel de la caja negra. –Shikaco solo asintió.

-Creo que a alguien no le gustara esto... –Me miró por un segundo, antes de leer nuevamente el papel que sacó de la caja negra.

-¿Qué sacó Kubo-san? –Preguntó amablemente el conductor.

La mirada que me lanzó por alguna razón me molestó.

-Esto... Pareja de colegialas. –Respondió con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –Preguntó con confusión mi Nan-chan.

-Ah, fingirán ser pareja en la calle. Una de ustedes se hará pasar por la típica chica inocente que es acosada y la otra la salvará.

-Oh... –Murmuraron Nan-chan y Shikaco.

-Por cierto, decidan quien usará el uniforme femenino y masculino.

-Hay que hacer esto con madurez. –Dijo Shikaco.

-Piedra, papel o tijera. –Gritaron ambas.

-¡Gané! –Gritó como victoria Shikaco. –Escojo el uniforme masculino.

-Maldición... –Murmuró Nan-chan.

-Te verás linda... –Le susurré.

-Kussun... –Sonrió.

-Hay que darnos prisa, amor mío. –Shikaco rodeó con su brazo izquierdo los hombros de Nan-chan.

-¿Acaso ella quiere morir tan joven? –Preguntó con inocencia Rippi, quien hacía un puchero por alguna razón desconocida.

-Al parecer no valora demasiado su vida. –Comentó Pile-chan.

En verdad que no...

En tan solo minutos nos encontrábamos en una calle transitada.

-En verdad que te ves como una estudiante. –Ucchi sonrió con inocencia a Nan-chan.

-Pero si alguien en verdad supiera su edad real~ -Mimorin murmuró.

-Es rudo mencionar la edad de una mujer. –Regañó mi amada Nan-chan.

-No quise ofenderte. –Se defendió Mimorin.

-Hay que dejar eso de lado y hagan lo que tienen que hacer. –Exclamó con impaciencia Emitsun.

-¡Cierto! ¡Vamos Nanjo-san! –Soramaru empujó a Nan-chan.

-Alguien sostenga a Kussun. –Dijo Pile-chan.

-Creo que es mejor que la sostengamos todas, aunque Kussun sea bajita es muy peligrosa cuando se enoja. –Mencionó Ucchi.

-O cuando está celosa. –Esta vez fue Shikaco.

-¡Escuché eso Shikaco!

Sin pensárselo ningún segundo, todas me sostuvieron a excepción de Shikaco y Nan-chan, quien se encontraba sentada en una banca, mirando pasar a las personas.

El uniforme que tenía puesto sí que le quedaba bien, aquella falda escocesa color rosa con rayas rojas que dejaba al descubierto sus muslos blancos, las medias negras que se ajustaban a sus piernas, los zapatos negros que la hacían verse un poco alta, su camisa blanca de botones ajustada al cuerpo... Deja mucho a la imaginación.

-Hey... Miré que estabas sola y quise acompañarte. –La voz de un chico, me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Eh? ¿De dónde saliste? –Desde la distancia miraba con molestia a aquel chico, quien miraba con perversión a MI CHICA.

-Eso no importa. Por cierto ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres hermosa?

-Mi pareja me lo ha dicho demasiadas veces.

-Yo no veo a tu novio por aquí.

-B-Bueno... –Nan-chan miró hacia nosotras.

-Shikaco...será mejor que salgas ya. –Comentó Pile-chan.

-Solo dame mi bate de plástico. –Rippi le pasó lo que quería.

Shikaco en un dos por tres se acercó donde estaba mi Nan-chan.

-¿Coqueteando con mi novia, amigo? –El chico miró asustado hacia Shikaco.

-E-Ella es tú... –Señaló con descaro a nuestra amiga.

Debo admitirlo, Shikaco se ve intimidante con el uniforme masculino negro y con aquel bate.

-¡No te creo que sea tu novia! –Aquel chico se colocó de pie de la banca.

-¿Quieres que te lo confirme? –Levantó una ceja Shikaco.

-¿Shikaco? -El rostro de Nan-chan se puso pálido.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bien, si el caballero quiere una confirmación...

¿Qué está haciendo Shikaco? ¿Por qué está tomando de la cintura a Nan-chan? ¡¿Por qué está besando a MI CHICA?!

-Oh dios... ¡Esto se convertirá en una masacre! –Gritó con miedo Soramaru. -¡Huyan por sus vidas!

Desde el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como Mimorin alzaba en brazos a Pile-chan y salía corriendo, a Ucchi jalando de los brazos a Emitsun y Rippi, y a Soramaru rezando con desesperación.

Con molestia me quite la gabardina que llevaba en ese momento, dejando al descubierto el mismo uniforme que llevaba Shikaco, de mi bolsillo del pantalón saqué un listón blanco y me lo coloqué en la frente.

-Esto no te lo perdonaré...

Con pasos grandes me acerqué al trío.

-SHI-KA-CO –Recalqué su nombre.

La nombrada se separó de mi chica con rapidez.

-K-Kussun, espera... –Levantó sus brazos en modo de defensa. –Tengo una buena explicación...Pero primero ¿Qué con ese traje?

-¡No cambies de tema! –Grité con molestia. –Tú tocaste lo que es mío y debes pagar por ello...

De un momento a otro la taclee al suelo.

-¡Kussun, espera! –Forcejeábamos en el suelo, sin importarnos que gente se colocara alrededor de nosotras. –La gente se entiende hablando.

-¡Cállate ladrona de besos!

-Parece que el programa de bromas se convirtió en lucha libre... –Escuché el comentario de Nan-chan. –Aunque sería más genial si pelearan en una piscina de lodo.

-En vez de quedarte ahí, mirando como tu mejor amiga está siendo atacada por una celópata, ¡Deberías ayudarme!

-¡No soy una celópata! –Grité ofendida.

-Claaaro. –Entendí tu sarcasmo, ladrona.

De repente sentí unos brazos jalándome hacia atrás.

-Vamos Kussun... –Un susurro en mi oreja me hizo detener por completo mi ataque.

-Grr... –Me aparté de ella con molestia.

-¿Kussun?

Sin decir algo, la alcé del suelo con mis brazos.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Adonde me llevas?! –Trató de bajarse, pero yo no se lo permití.

-A nuestro departamento, para dejar en claro a quien le perteneces... De nuevo... –Respondí, mientras me dirigía hacia nuestro departamento.

-¿Qué hay del programa?

-Eso ya no importa...

-¡Kussun!

-Como castigo haré que no camines por una semana... –Dije con seriedad. –Te abriré la cadera.

-Por alguna extraña razón me gusta cómo suena eso...Oh dios me has convertido en una masoquista... –Nan-chan dejó de luchar y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Cariño, antes de que empezáramos a salir ya eras masoquista. –Sonreí con burla.

-Calla, se escucha mejor si es tu culpa.

-Lo que digas...

Por ahora me ocuparé de mi senpai, después veré como vengarme de Shikaco sin que nadie sospeche de mí.

Omake:

-Nan-chan~ -Susurré en su oreja.

-Kussun... ya no más... Estoy muy...Cansada... –Bostezó mi senpai.

Reí un poco, para después presenciar todas las marcas en el cuerpo de Nan-chan.

Mordidas, rasguños, marcas moradas... vaya necesitará mucho maquillaje para cubrirlos.

-Ucchi en este momento debe estar nadando en dinero. –Dije mientras pasaba las yemas de mis dedos por las marcas moradas que adornaban el cuello de Nan-chan.

-Escuché que Emitsun y Ella estarían apostando hasta saber quien al final es la dominante.

-Debimos decirles que ambas lo somos.

-Prefiero verlas sufrir por la curiosidad. –Dije con burla.

-Eres mala...

-Lo sé. Cambiando de tema... ¿Quieres...? –Dejé inconclusa mi pregunta.

-Dame un respiro... –Suspiró con cansancio.

-Está bien, está bien...Pero mañana no te salvas. –Levanté su barbilla un poco para depositar un beso en sus labios.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas...Por cierto... Te amo.

-Casi me sentí ofendida por no habérmelo dicho antes, ¿Sabes? –Escuché una pequeña risa. –Pero también te amo...

No esperaba respuesta alguna, ya que Nan-chan había cerrado sus ojos.

Antes de acompañarla al mundo de los sueños, mi celular vibró, avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Así que con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Nan-chan, tomé mi celular y leí el mensaje

"_Ustedes sí que saben cómo romper la red, ¡están por todo internet!  
Atte. Pile"_

Abrí el Link de una página de internet que me había enviado Pile-chan y lo que vi en tal página me dio gracia.

"_Nanjou Yoshino y Kusuda Aina, completamente gay por la otra"_

Al terminar de leer el artículo apagué mi celular y lo dejé en su lugar de antes.

Le di una mirada más a Nan-chan, antes de acurrucarme a su lado y cerrar mis ojos.

-_No podemos ser más obvias..._

Ese fue mi último pensamiento de esta noche...

Fin del omake.

_Continuara..._


	4. Extra: ¡San valentín!

¡Sé que es tarde, pero Feliz San Valentín! y he aquí un capítulo extra de este fanfic. Disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y de una vez alguna idea para el capitulo de Mimorin en donde los celos de Kussun y Pile se centrarán en la grabacion de Storm in lover, pero necesito como desarrollarla, toda opinion será agradecida n.n

¡Sin más los dejo y hasta la próxima actualización!

* * *

04.5 ¡San Valentín!

Hacer chocolates para la persona que amas, no es muy fácil... Más aun si lo tienes que hacer a escondidas, pero es complicado cuando vives con aquella persona.

-¿Qué tanto compraste en el mercado? –Preguntó Nan-chan con curiosidad.

-Solo cosas que nos hacían falta. –Mentí con descaro.

En una bolsa se encontraban múltiples barras de chocolate que había comprado, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que el chocolate casero que haría no saldría a la primera.

-Oh. –Fue lo único que dijo.

-Nan-chan, ¿Tienes trabajo que hacer hoy? –Pregunté de casualidad.

-Ah, lo había olvidado, tengo que estar en media hora en el estudio. –De la nada se metió a nuestra habitación.

Con cuidado dejé la bolsa con barras de chocolates en la alacena, mirando de vez en cuando la puerta de la cocina.

En cuanto escuché un sonido, cerré de inmediato la puerta de la alacena y me recargué en el comedor, "actuando normal".

-Kussun, si estas cansada deberías tomar una siesta en la cama, no en el comedor. –Dijo Nan-chan con burla.

-Lo pensaré. –Respondí imitando su tono de voz. –Por cierto ¿A qué horas vendrás a casa?

-No lo sé, creo que estaré aquí pasando de las ocho, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada, solo curiosidad. –Me acerqué a ella con una sonrisa inocente.

Nan-chan arreglaba su bufanda con concentración que no notó mi cercanía.

-Bien, si tu lo dices. Bueno debo irme, nos vemos lue... ¡¿Huee?! –Soltó, cuando introduje mis manos bajo su camisa. –Kussun no hagas eso. –Trató de separarse de mí, pero yo no se lo permití. –Vamos, tengo que irme.

-Lo sé, solo quería darte un pequeño adelanto de mi regalo. –Dije sin borrar mi sonrisa.

-¿Regalo? ¿Se celebra algo? –Confusión se dejó ver en su rostro.

Silencio...Dulce y tenso silencio...

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya vas tarde al estudio. –La empujé hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Aún tengo tiempo! –La ignoré por completo. -¡Kussun!

-¡Suerte grabando tu canción! –Con un último empujón la saqué del departamento. -¡Que te vaya bien! –Azoté la puerta en su cara.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Sin ningún beso?! ¡Eres cruel! –Detrás de la puerta escuchaba las quejas de mi novia.

-Tú eres la cruel... –Susurré con molestia.

-¡Te amo! –Fue lo último que escuché de Nan-chan.

Me dirigí a la cocina nuevamente, dudando si hacerle o no el chocolate a Nan-chan.

-_"Si que nos tocó una novia muy olvidadiza" _–Escuché mi conciencia decir.

-_E idiota, densa, juguetona..._

-"_Hermosa, sonriente, linda, sexy..."_

-_También eso lo es._

_-"En fin, ¿Le haremos el chocolate o no?" _

_-No se lo merece por olvidar que el día de hoy es San Valentín...Pero..._-Mordí mi labio. -¡En verdad que estoy enamorada de esa idiota sexy!

Sin esperar un segundo más, me puse a trabajar en el chocolate de Nan-chan.

**Yoshino POV**

-Así que solo fingiste no recordar que día es hoy. –Solo asentí ante las palabras de Satoshi. -¿No crees que es algo cruel de tu parte?

-Se lo recompensaré.

-Tal vez en este momento debe estar triste porque no recibió ningún chocolate de su novia.

-Me estás haciendo sentir culpable Sat-kun, pero confía en mí, tengo un plan. –Sonreí.

-¿Y ese es? –Esperó a que diera alguna respuesta.

-Serás el primero en saberlo... –De mi bolsillo de mi chaqueta saqué una cajita aterciopelada color morada.

-Yoshino, ¿acaso tú...? –Dejó inconclusa su pregunta.

-Sí, estoy muy segura que ella es la indicada. –Acaricie la cajita con mi dedo índice.

-Que todo resulte bien para ustedes. –Sonrió Sat-kun.

-Gracias~

Despues de una hora de grabación, me disponía irme a mi departamento, en el cual estaría mi novia esperándome, sin embargo...Al entrar en mi camerino me encontré...

Demasiadas cajas de chocolates en el pequeño sillón que había ahí.

-Kussun me va a matar... –Temblé en mi lugar.

**Kussun POV**

Ya hechos los chocolates después de dos intentos fallidos, estaba lista para la llegada de Nan-chan al departamento.

-Espero que le gusten... –Mordí mi dedo pulgar con nerviosismo.

De repente un pequeño tic apareció en mi ceja.

-¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que Nan-chan me hará enojar? –El tic se había detenido por completo cuando la puerta de entrada de abrió.

-Estoy en casa~

Al escuchar su voz, fui a recibirla con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a... –Mi saludo decayó al ver que mi novia cargaba una bolsa de regalo con varias cajas de chocolates dentro de esta. –Tú muerte... –Terminé de decir con furia. –Veo que recordaste que día es hoy.

-¡Déjame explicarte! –Dejó la bolsa en el suelo. -¡No los acepte!

-¡Mentirosa!

-Debes creerme, estos se encontraban en mi camerino y no los podía dejar ahí. –Explicó con nervios.

-¿Te los comerás? –Pregunté, mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-No hay otra manera para deshacerme de ellos. –Suspiró con resignación.

-Entonces creo que debería tirar mi chocolate a la basura.

-¿Me hiciste chocolate?

-¡Por supuesto, pero como veo que tienes demasiados en tu bolsa, no tiene caso dártelo! –Corrí hacia la cocina.

-¡No, no los tires! –Nan-chan de inmediato me siguió. -¿Vas a dejar a esta pobre chica sin el chocolate de su amada? –Ella se señaló con su dedo índice.

-Lo voy a hacer, tienes demasiados chocolates, así que ¿Por qué tomar los mios? –Dije con molestia.

-¡No! ¡No quiero otros chocolates, yo quiero los de Kussun!

-Pues te quedarás con las ganas.

\- ¡No lo hagas!

-¿Tanto los quieres? –Pregunté alzando mi ceja.

-Sí, tanto que haré lo que me pidas.

-Uh, entonces deshazte de esos chocolates ahora mismo.

-hm... ¿Y si hacemos un nuevo chocolate con todos? Me da lástima tirarlos.

-Lo sé, a mí también, pero lo haremos mañana.

-Entonces... ¿Me darás tus chocolates? –Nan-chan sonó como una niña pequeña.

-Claro, aunque te hayas olvidado que día es hoy. –Suspiré con resignación.

-De hecho, no lo olvidé, fingí no acordarme porque me gusta hacerte enojar.

-Está decidido, no te daré los chocolates.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Estaba bromeando, Kussun!

Horas después...

-Di _ahh_~ -Nan-chan hizo lo pedido e introduje un chocolate a su boca.

-Está delicioso. –Sonrió Nan-chan.

-¿E-En serio?

-Yup, ¿Quieres comprobarlo? –Solo asentí, recibiendo a cambio un beso con sabor a chocolate.

El beso continuó por un par de segundos más, antes de separarnos.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Dulce...En sí no es el chocolate, si no tú. –Recargué mi frente en la suya.

-En verdad... –Besó una vez más mis labios. –Por cierto, te preguntarás sobre tu regalo.

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno para conseguirlo tendrás que escucharme y responder mi pregunta al final. –Se separó de mí por completo.

-Está bien... –Miré con extrañeza a mi novia.

-Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los tuyos, de inmediato supe que serías una parte muy importante en mi vida, pensé que formaríamos solamente una amistad o un lazo, pero vaya que equivocada estaba... De un momento a otro, todo esto se convirtió en amor. Cuando supe que había caído por una chica, tenía miedo no solamente a tu rechazo, si no al de mis padres y amigos cercanos, sin embargo tu me hiciste ver que no había nada por qué temer, que lo que estábamos haciendo no estaba mal...Solo eran dos personas amándose, siendo felices sin importar lo que los demás digan. Kussun, mi linda Kouhai, mi novia, mi gatita, mi celópata –Reí un poco ante lo último. –Hemos vivido tanto buenos como malos momentos, que quiero crear nuevos junto a ti...

Miré como Nan-chan sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cajita aterciopelada, mientras se colocaba en una sola rodilla en el suelo.

-¿Q-Quieres casarte conmigo? –Abrió la cajita, mostrando un anillo de plata con un diamante pequeño en su centro.

Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos ante la sorpresa...

Mi emoción fue tanta que empecé a llorar de felicidad.

-Sé que no fue en un restaurante lujoso como lo estaba planeando, pero era muy riesgoso ya que tú sabes... Somos Idols. También fue simple e intimo y comprendo que haya sido todo un fiasco la propuesta... –Comenzó a hablar sin sentido alguno.

-¿Podrías callarte y colocarme el anillo? –Pregunté juguetonamente sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Eso es un sí? –Preguntó con duda.

-Sí, es un sí. Un definitivo si –De un momento a otro sentí un par de labios chocar con los míos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho. –Sus manos temblaban mientras trataba de ponerme el anillo en su lugar correspondiente.

-Duh, soy Kusuda Aina después de todo, sin mí no serías nada –Bromee.

-Te doy la razón. –Besó de nuevo mis labios. –Te amo...

-Yo también te amo... –Susurré.

Este San Valentín sí que superó a las anteriores...

Esperaré con paciencia el día de la planeación de la boda y la misma.

Pero por ahora disfrutaré el resto de la noche con mi prometida y futura Waifu.


	5. Mimorin

¡Actualización! Lamento si no pude actualizar mi otro fanfic, lo haré en estos días! Y también lamento si este capitulo no es como ustedes esperaban, si quieren otra versión avísenme u.u, La siguiente victima será Emitsun!

En fin disfruten del capitulo y dejen review junto la sugerencia de la siguiente victima del capitulo 06!

Gracias por sus reviews! En verdad que me hacen muy felices! QwQ

* * *

04 Mimorin

La impaciencia crecía aún más en mi, mientras miraba la puerta por la que Nan-chan había entrado junto a Mimorin.

No era la única que se sentía así. Pile-chan caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando alguna novedad de Mimorin.

Al ver en ese estado a mi amiga me pareció ver a un cachorrito perdido sin saber nada de su amo.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto? –Preguntó con molestia Pile-chan.

-No lo sé, ¿Tal vez se prolongó la reunión? –Respondí insegura.

-Espero que eso sea. Por cierto ¿Nanjou-san no te mencionó nada?

-No, solo me dijo "Cuando termine la reunión te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero cuando te lo diga no vayas a taclear a Mimorin"

-¿Por qué te habrá dicho eso?

-No tengo la menor idea. –Suspiré.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que ambas diéramos un salto.

-Mañana empezaremos a grabar, las quiero a tiempo en el estudio. –Escuchamos decir a nuestra jefa.

-Aquí estaremos. –Dijeron Nan-chan y Mimorin.

-Oh, buenos días Kusuda-san, Pile-san –Saludó con educación nuestra jefa.

-Buenos días –Hicimos una pequeña reverencia.

-Las veo a todas mañana. –Con eso dicho se despidió nuestra jefa.

-Así que ¿De qué se trató la reunión? –Pregunté una vez que estuvimos las cuatro a solas.

-Bueno... –Nan-chan y Mimorin se miraron nerviosas la una a la otra.

-Nanjou-san y yo haremos un dueto. –Respondió Mimorin.

-¿Qué clase de dueto? –Preguntó Pile-chan con curiosidad.

-Uno de amor.

-¡¿Uno de amor?! –Gritamos Pile-chan y yo con molestia.

-N-No fue nuestra idea. –Respondieron rápidamente.

-¡¿No pudiste negarte?! –Miré a Nan-chan, quien se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Kussun debes entenderlo, es solamente un dueto, no hay sentimientos involucrados entre nosotras.

-Solo vámonos a casa. –Sin esperarla me alejé de ahí.

-¡Kussun!~ -Escuché en la lejanía la voz de Nan-chan.

Después de aquella noticia ignoré todo el transcurso del día a Nan-chan, aunque ella intentara hacerme hablar, me negué por completo a dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? –Escuché a Shikaco preguntarle a una decaída Nan-chan, cuando llegamos al estudio a ensayar.

-Algo así. –Respondió simplemente mi senpai.

-Bueno, alégrate no eres la única, Mimorin también los tienes.

-Pile-chan, háblame, no me ignores~ -Desde esta distancia se podía apreciar como Mimorin abrazaba a Pile-chan, quien hablaba con Ucchi, ignorando por completo a Mimorin.

-Pobre... –Susurró Soramaru con pesar.

-Nanjou-san, Mimori-san. –Las llamó nuestra jefa. -¿Listas para grabar su dueto?

-... –Ambas se miraron entre ellas. -¿Tenemos seguro de vida, verdad?

-Am, si... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo curiosidad. –Respondió Mimorin. -¿Qué dices Nanjou-san, estamos listas para ir a la guerra?

-¡Saldremos vivas de esto!

-¡Vamos hacia la batalla!

Mimorin y Nan-chan corrieron hacia el lugar donde grabarían su dueto.

-Ok... Ustedes si no tienen nada que hacer pueden venir a ver la grabación.

Aunque esté molesta con ella, quiero escuchar su voz...

Las demás nos encontrábamos mirando al dúo, quien estaba leyendo la letra con concentración.

-¿Preparadas? –Preguntó amablemente el chico técnico.

-¡Preparadas! -Dijeron con nervios.

No tengo ni la menor idea él porque nos miraban a mí y a Pile-chan con nervios.

-En 3...2...1 –El chico dio una señal, iniciando la música en el proceso.

La habitación fue llenada de una música que parecía latina, junto a las voces de ellas dos...

Un verano deseando verte  
Un verano de este año  
Es una historia entre tú y yo  
Así que no huyas  
No tengas miedo  
Mirándonos a los ojos, amantes tormentosos.

Sus voces, debo admitirlo...Pegaban bien juntas. Al saberlo, apreté mis puños, aumentando aún más mi molestia.

No me detendré  
¿Puedo decirlo?  
Quien aparte la mirada primero pierde  
Ya no me detendré  
Solo los dos en la playa  
Quiero amarte fervientemente.

-Grr... –A un lado de mí, pude escuchar el gruñido de Pile-chan.

El cual se intensificó junto al mío, cuando nuestras novias comenzaron a sonreír mirándose la una a la otra.

Cuando terminó la grabación, fueron felicitadas por las demás, excepto nosotras dos, quienes queríamos a asesinar a una persona en especial.

-Deberíamos practicar la coreografía. –Dijo Mimorin con emoción. –Storm in Lover si que tiene un ritmo pegajoso.

-Vamos entonces. –Nan-chan dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Oh, esto será grandioso. ¡Que alguien traiga la piscina de lodo! –Gritó Soramaru.

-Rippi y yo nos encargaremos de eso. –Shikaco sugirió. –Vamos Rippi. –Shikaco jaló de la mano a Rippi.

-E-Esta bien. –Fue lo que dijo el "ángel".

Ignorando aquello, me dirigí junto a Pile-chan a presenciar la coreografía de mi senpai.

-No puede ser... –Susurró Pile-chan con furia al ver como Mimorin sostenía de la cintura a MI NOVIA.

-Bien, debemos hacer esto civilizadamente... –Murmuré.

-Tal vez debamos pegarnos un poco más en este paso. –Comentó Nan-chan.

-¿Qué tal si te sostengo por detrás?

-Al diablo con la civilización, ¡Esto ya es demasiado!

Con rapidez me acerqué hacia ellas y las aparté la una de la otra.

-¡¿Kussun?! ¡¿Qué haces?! –Gritó Mimorin cuando la sometí en el suelo.

-Guarda silencio o lo usaré en tu contra. –Advertí.

Ella no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio.

-Mimori Suzuko, te reto a una pelea a las tres en el estacionamiento del estudio. –Ella abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pile-chan?! –El grito de Nan-chan me sacó de mi amenaza.

Mi dulce senpai se encontraba en el suelo, sometida por mi amiga.

-Yo también te reto a una pelea Nanjou-san.

-No entiendo para que me retas a una pelea, si ambas sabemos que tú ganarás. ¡Soy débil! -Protestó mi novia.

-Quiero humillarte. –Dijo simplemente Pile-chan.

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!

-Nanjou-san solo acepta, vamos ¿Qué puede salir mal? –Mimorin dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Minutos después...

-Ok... Quiero saber ¡¿Quién fue la que trajo una piscina de lodo?! –Preguntó con molestia Nan-chan.

Desde el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como Shikaco y Rippi se ocultaban detrás de Emitsun y Ucchi.

-Eso no importa, ¡Que comience la pelea! –De quien sabe dónde, Soramaru sacó un cartel que decía "Round 1".

-Esto es increíble –Suspiró con exasperación Nan-chan. -¿Decías algo sobre que podría salir mal, Mimo-chan?

-En verdad que me arrepiento ahora de mis palabras, lamento todo esto Nanjou-san. –Hizo una reverencia.

Aproveché su distracción y la empujé hacia la piscina.

-¡Eso es trampa Kussun! –El rostro de Mimorin se encontraba empapado de lodo como su ropa.

-Kussun nunca juega limpio, literal... –De un momento a otro Nan-chan fue arrojada igualmente a la piscina. -¡Eso es injusto Pile-chan!

-¡Kussun y Pile-chan ganan el primer round! –Anunció Soramaru.

-Apuesto que Mimo-chan y Nan-chan someterán a Pile-chan y Kussun. –escuché decir a Emitsun.

-Yo apuesto que las otras lo harán, todas sabemos que Mimorin y Nanjou-san son unas domadas.

-¡Podemos escucharte! –Ucchi solo las ignoró.

-Entonces es una apuesta~ -Emitsun y Ucchi estrecharon sus manos.

-Mou... –Se quejó Nan-chan, mientras se ponía de pie en aquella piscina. -¿Ahora como salgo de esta?

-Ahem... –Tosió fingidamente Mimorin.

-¿Ahora como salimos de esta? –Nan-chan solo rodó sus ojos.

-Tenemos que luchar para sobrevivir. –Ambas se tomaron sus manos.

Las cuales fueron separadas cuando las tacleamos al suelo.

-¡Te haré tragar lodo Nanjou-san! –Gritó Pile-chan con furia.

-¡No! –Pile-chan y Nan-chan forcejeaban en el lodo.

-Te ahogaré en el lodo, Mimorin... –Ella solo abrió sus ojos con miedo.

-¡¿Porque esto me sucede a mí?! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo Nan-chan y Mimorin.

...

-Maldición, el agua está fría... –Exclamó Mimorin cuando el agua de la manguera la limpió por completo.

-Eso no me preocupa... –Dijo avergonzada Nan-chan, cubriéndose en el proceso sus pechos con sus brazos.

-¿Qué aprendieron hoy? –Preguntó Pile-chan aun molesta.

-No quieren que nuestras manos estén sobre Mimo-chan/ Nanjou-san –Respondieron al mismo tiempo con pereza.

\- ¿y? –Alcé mi ceja esperando algo más.

-Nada de acercamientos inapropiados en el quinto live. –Respondieron nuevamente con el mismo tono de voz.

-¡Buenas chicas! –Las felicitó Pile-chan.

-Ahora hay que irnos Nan-chan~ -La traje a mis brazos.

-Si... ahora que lo veo... Ambas estamos mojadas, ¿Cómo llegaremos al departamento?

-Traje mi auto, no te preocupes~ -Sonreí.

-A veces me pregunto cómo puedes cambiar de humor tan rápido, tal vez deba comprar pastillas tranquilizadoras... –Murmuró Nan-chan.

-¿Dijiste algo? –Pregunté.

-Te amo –Sonrió con inocencia.

-Aw, yo también Nan-chan. –Besé sus labios suavemente.

-Vamos que necesito urgentemente un baño. –Ante lo dicho sonreí con picares.

-¿Puedo bañarme contigo?

-Mientras no intentes nada raro, está bien.

-No prometo nada~

Se sintió tan bien hundir la cabeza de Mimorin en el lodo, tal vez deba hacerlo en otra ocasión.

Ah, bueno será para la próxima vez que la vea.

-Uh... –Mimorin tembló por alguna razón.

-¿Sucede algo Suzuko? –Preguntó Pile-chan.

-No, nada... Solo sentí un pequeño escalofrió por el frio.

-Sí es eso, debemos ir rápido a casa y darnos un baño. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte a limpiarte.

-Me gustaría eso. –Sonrió con nerviosismo Mimorin.

-¡Está decidió, hay que darnos prisa!~ -Pile-chan solo comenzó a arrastrar Mimorin hacia la salida.

-_Tal vez deba escribir mi testamento..._

Cuando pasaron cerca de nosotras sonreí malvadamente.

-Nos vemos mañana~ -Dije con inocencia.

-S-Si nos vemos m-mañana. –Fue la respuesta de Mimorin, antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista.

-Kussun, vámonos ya, tengo frio –Protestó mi senpai con impaciencia.

-¿Es eso o estás impaciente por verme desnuda? –Molesté.

-¡Las dos cosas!

-Tan honesta como siempre, me gusta eso de ti.

-Desde que mi sensei dijo que no gustaban de niños mentirosos, ya no miento.

-Pobre de mi senpai. –Rodee con mi brazo sus hombros. –Pero fue por tu bien.

-Sí, si lo que digas.

Reí ante la actitud infantil de mi Nan-chan. Sin demorar más nos alejamos del estudio.

-Nos dejaron solas con este desastre... –Dijo Shikaco.

-Anda vamos a limpiar. –Ordenó Soramaru. –Odio que en nuestro grupo hayan amigas tan desconsideradas...

Nadie respondió...

-¿Chicas? –Silencio.

-...

-¡Son unas crueles! ¡Idiotas insensibles!

La pobre Soramaru se quedó limpiando todo el estacionamiento por su propia cuenta...

Continuará...


	6. Emitsun

¡Aquí otro capítulo! Disfruten la lectura, dejen review y elijan la siguiente víctima de Kussun!

Gracias a todos por sus anteriores reviews!

* * *

05 Emitsun

-Y es por eso que debería denunciar a Pile-chan por abusar de los mayores.

-Yoshino...Solo te pregunte si tenías un poco de agua... no tu vida personal.

-¡Insensible! ¡Te estoy contando mis problemas y tú me dices eso Shikaco!

* * *

Tal parece que hoy no es mi día. Primero, desperté sola en la cama que comparto con Nan-chan, quien me dejó una nota en el refrigerador que decía "lamento no estar ahí para desearte buenos días gatita, pero me citaron en el estudio una hora más temprano. Posdata: Te amo", segundo, no había agua caliente; tercero, mi auto se averió y tuve que tomar un taxi.

Creo que el karma está haciendo de las suyas, ¿será que estoy pagando por haber pensando en deshacerme de un gato, pensar en tirar de un edificio a Rippi, tirar al suelo a Shikaco, hundir la cabeza de Mimorin al lodo?

Nah, debe ser por otra cosa.

En cuanto puse un pie en el estudio, la emoción de ver a mi amada senpai recibirme invadió mi sistema, pero al parecer el señor todo poderoso quiere ver arder el mundo...

-Nan-chan, ¡Hazlo por mí! –Emitsun se encontraba en el suelo, arrodillada, abrazando por la cintura a mi senpai.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Es vergonzoso! -Desde aquí puedo ver el sonrojo de Nan-chan.

-¡Vamos es una buena idea! –Exclamó con emoción Emitsun.

-Pero...Pero... ¡No saldré viva de eso! –Gritó Nan-chan, mientras caminaba por toda la habitación, sin importarle que Emitsun estuviera arrastrándose.

-Por favor vas a morir feliz. –Escuché la voz de Mimorin, la cual sonó burlona.

-Ah, Kussun está aquí. –Pile-chan me sonrió con inocencia.

Ignoraré el hecho de que Pile-chan se encontraba en la espalda de Mimorin.

-¡Aborten la misión, aborten la misión! –Gritó Soramaru con desesperación.

Las chicas solo corrieron de un lado a otro. No lo sé, algo me dice que me están ocultando algo.

-¡Kussun! –Nan-chan se separó de inmediato de Emitsun y corrió hacia mí.

-Buenos días Nan-chan... –Dije con cierta molestia, no solo por presenciar aquello, sino también por no verla en el departamento.

-Lo sé, estás molesta, pero todo tiene una explicación...La cual no puedo decirte en este momento.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque en este instante solo quiero estar contigo. –Sé que me oculta algo, no soy tan tonta como para no notarlo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres. –La tomé de los hombros con suavidad. –Antes de dejar el tema, debo decirte algo.

-¿Y eso es? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No me gustan las niñas mentirosas.

-¡Me has hecho recordar viejos traumas de mi niñez! –Se soltó de mí.

Antes de que pudiera salir dramáticamente de la habitación, nuestra coreógrafa la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas nanjouIno? BiBi es la primera sub- unidad en ensayar. –Dijo esta con confusión.

-A ninguna parte. –Nan-chan se colocó en el centro del estudio de baile.

-Creo que no le salió su huida dramática. –Escuché el murmuro de Soramaru.

-Pile-san, por favor baja de la espalda de Mimori-san y colócate en tu posición.

A regañadientes Pile-chan se bajó de la espalda de su pareja y se acercó a Nan-chan.

-Bien, comencemos con Trouble busters. –Ante la mención de la canción, las demás ahogamos una risa.

No es que nos burláramos de la canción, sino que nos parecía divertido ver enérgicas a las chicas.

-¡Vamos BiBi! –Gritó con emoción Soramaru.

-¡BiBi, BiBi, BiBi! –Animamos las demás.

-Si... –Susurraron con vergüenza Nan-chan y Pile-chan.

Al terminar el ensayo, nos sentamos en el suelo a descansar y hablar entre nosotras.

Cuando me iba a dirigir hacia mi senpai, alguien había tenido la misma idea que yo... y esa era...

Emitsun.

Ambas se encontraban muy cerca, susurrándose entre sí y riendo como un par de colegialas traviesas.

-_¿Por qué Faito dayo está muy cerca de mi novia? _–Pensé con molestia.

-Uh... ¿No sienten que el lugar de un momento a otro se enfrió? –Preguntó con temor Rippi.

-Si quieres Suzuko y yo lo calentamos. –Pile-chan movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Pile-chan, Rippi aún es inocente! –Shikaco cubrió las orejas de Rippi con sus manos.

-Está confirmado, soy parte de un grupo de lesbianas...

-¿Dijiste algo Soramaru? –Preguntó con inocencia Ucchi.

-Nada, solo estaba cantando.

Ignorando eso, me acerqué al par.

-¿De qué hablan? –Pregunté lo más dulce posible.

-Ah, sobre el cumpleaños de Ku... ¡Kurama, mi perro! –Ante lo dicho por Emitsun, Nan-chan se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Pero tú no tienes perro, que yo sepa.

-Es mi perro virtual. –Respondió con una sonrisa que me pareció muy sospechosa.

-Ok...Tengo otra pregunta, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos, aquí, en la esquina, a solas?

-Le estaba pidiendo a Nan-chan que fuera mi regalo. –Sonrió Emitsun.

-¿Sabes que diciendo eso cualquiera puede malpensarlo? –Nan-chan se dio otra palmada en la frente.

-¿Tu...Regalo...? –Dije lentamente.

-Así es, ella es un buen regalo, digo creo que ya debiste notarlo, Nan-chan es linda, Sexy y muy traviesa.

-Estas empeorando todo~ -Cantó con miedo Nan-chan.

-¿Es lo que piensas de mi novia? –Apreté mis puños.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso y mucho más!

-¡Emitsun! –Iba a taclearla al suelo, sin embargo el grito de mi senpai me descolocó.

-Oh dios... ¡La gatita ha sacado sus garras! ¡Repito, la gatita ha sacado sus garras! –Gritó Nan-chan con desesperación.

Antes de taclearme al suelo...

-¡¿Qué mier...?! ¡Ufff! – Además del peso de mi senpai, varios más fueron agregándose. -¡Que hacen todas ustedes encima de mí! ¡Muévanse!

-Es nuestra alarma contra IAPPK. –Dijo Shikaco, la cual se encontraba encima de Nan-chan.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso? –Traté de salir de aquella "prisión" humana.

-Intento de asesinato por parte de Kussun. –Explicó Rippi, quien se encontraba encima de Shikaco.

-Aw, mira que el nombre es lindo. –Solté con sarcasmo.

-¡Gracias fue idea de nosotras! –Ucchi dijo junto a Soramaru.

-¿Saben que fue sarcasmo, verdad? –Escuché desde arriba la voz de Pile-chan.

-Déjalas, son demasiadas inocentes. –Mimorin mencionó.

-Por favor, ¡De inocentes no tienen nada! –Exclamó Emitsun.

-Bien...Ignorando lo que dijeron aquellas. –La voz sofocada de Nan-chan de alguna manera me encendió (Si sabes a lo que me refiero).

-Nanjou-san tiene a varias mujeres encima de ella. –Murmuró Soramaru.

-Literalmente, claro está. –Esta vez fue Shikaco.

-¿Saben? Están provocando otro ataque, pero ahora en contra de todas.

-No olvidemos mencionar... ¡Que todas ustedes están pesadas! ¡¿Podrían bajarse?!

Sin decir algo más, se quitaron de encima.

-¡Gracias! –Nuevamente el sarcasmo salió de mí.

Después de aquel acontecimiento pasó una semana, en la cual nos preparábamos para el concierto.

-Oh~ -Soltó Emitsun al ver el gran estadio.

-¿Ya estas más calmada? –Preguntó mi senpai con dulzura.

-Sí, gracias por las palabras de anoche. –Sonreí con timidez.

-Estoy aquí para ti Kussun. –Besó mi frente. –No dudes en contarme tus inseguridades.

Esta aura que nos rodea es tan mágica...

-Nan-chan...

Créanme estaba a punto de besarla, pero al parecer el Karma aún está en contra mía.

-¡Nan-chan!~ -Emitsun se acercó a nosotras con energía. -¡Tienes que ver esto! –Comenzó a jalarla de la mano.

-¡¿Huee?! ¡H-Hey, E-Espera!

Mi novia fue completamente separada de mí... Para que Emitsun le mostrara la estúpida plataforma que se puede elevar. Desde aquí se podía ver que hablaban con entusiasmo.

-En verdad que alguien quiere ver arder el mundo. –Susurré con una sonrisa malvada.

Después de algunas horas, el concierto dio inicio. Gracias a eso difícilmente Nan-chan y yo podíamos hablar sin ser interrumpidas por los maquilladores o los estilistas.

Eso fue lo que pasó el primer día, pero el segundo día del concierto...

Todo fue maravilloso.

No solo por haber hecho el NozoEli notar o por el solo que tuve (Ignorando el dueto EliUmi) sino por la sorpresa que me hicieron las chicas por mi cumpleaños, ¡el cual se me había olvidado por completo! ; En fin, las chicas me habían llevado a la plataforma que se elevaba, debo admitirlo estaba asustada, ya que eso no era parte del concierto, sin embargo omitiendo el susto que sentí y las lágrimas que solté de alivio/Felicidad, fue realmente maravilloso y más aún cuando Nan-chan...

Me sonreía con amor, mientras extendía su mano hacía mí. Un cumpleaños que por primera vez celebro junto a Nan-chan... es algo que no podré olvidar en mi vida.

...

En cuanto terminó el concierto, fuimos a devorar el pastel que mandaron hacer exclusivamente para mí.

-¡Yay, felicidades Kussun! –Gritaron mis amigas, cuando soplé las velitas del pastel.

-Gracias~ -Sonreí con alegría.

La cual quería compartir con mi novia, pero no la encontré en ningún lado y eso me entristeció.

-¿Dónde está Nan-chan? –Pregunté herida.

-Ah...Bueno... –Todas se miraron entre sí.

Ahora que lo notó, tampoco Emitsun se encuentra por ningún lado.

El sonido de un mensaje calló la habitación. Dicho celular fue el de Shikaco que sonrió con picares al leerlo.

-Es hora. –Fue lo único que dijo Shikaco.

-Oh~ -Las demás solo la imitaron.

-¿De qué? –Pregunté con confusión.

-Je, digamos que Emitsun y Nanjou-san están en la habitación de la última. –Dijo Mimorin.

-A solas. –Siguió Pile-chan.

-En una habitación. –Esta vez fue Soramaru.

-En la cual hay una cama para dos. –Soltó Ucchi con inocencia.

-Que está muy ansiosa de ser utilizada –Dijo Rippi.

-Por dos cuerpos desnudos. –Dijo simplemente Shikaco. -¿Sabes? Deberías darte prisa o si no llegarás tarde.

¿Acaso Nan-chan?

Empuñé mis manos y salí corriendo hacia la habitación que compartía con mi novia.

-Vamos a ir al infierno...

-Pensé que ya estábamos en él...

-De hecho es un poco de ambos...

...

En cuanto llegué a dicha habitación, Emitsun estaba recargada en la puerta de enfrente de mi habitación.

-Emitsun... –Susurré con furia.

-¡Ah, Kussun! ¡Kyah! –Gritó con miedo cuando azoté mi palma en la pared cercana a su cabeza. -¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con Nan-chan en mi habitación?

-¿Eh? Nada malo.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijeron las demás. –Gruñí.

-No me imagino que te debieron haber dicho... –Suspiró con resignación. –Pero te juro que no es nada malo.

-No te creo.

-¡Deberías! ¡Preparé todo para ti!

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –La confusión dio paso en mí.

-Solo entra a tu habitación y ten esto... –Emitsun me entregó una corbata azul cielo.

-Si es una de tus bromas...

-¡No lo es, es mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti! ¡Solo entra! –Me empujó a mi habitación.

-¡Emitsun! –Grité una vez ya dentro de mi habitación.

Gruñí con molestia, el cual desapareció cuando escuché una voz...

-Aina... –Me giré hacia la voz.

Encontrándome una imagen apetitosa. La cual era una Nan-chan en lencería negra y medias blancas hasta el muslo.

-¿N-N-Nan-chan? –Tragué saliva con dificultad.

-Aina-sama...Hazme lo que quieras, ya que soy tu regalo de cumpleaños. –Sonrió coquetamente desde nuestra cama.

-O-Ok...

Miré la corbata en mi mano y sonreí con picares...

-¿No te molesta estar a ciegas por toda la noche, verdad?

-Ordenes son ordenes...

Me acerqué a ella y le coloqué la corbata en sus ojos, amarrándolo de atrás.

-Gracias...Yoshino... –Susurré en su oreja.

Este es...

EL. MEJOR. CUMPLEAÑOS. DE. TODA. LA. VIDA.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que un letrero en la chapa de la puerta (desde afuera) fue colocado...

El cual decía:

_NO MOLESTAR._

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Ahora entienden por qué Nan-chan tiene problemas físicos y desgaste de voz. *Mueve las cejas sugerentemente.*


	7. Extra: Mimorin 2

Actualización~ disculpen la tardanza pero mi laptop sufrió un accidente y en este mismo instante no tengo donde escribir mis historias, así que me tardaré un poco en actualizar, sin más los dejo y disfruten de la lectura de este capítulo extra, el siguiente capítulo será Ucchi la victima esta vez y el que sigue de este Pile-chan, Escojan la que sigue después de estas dos!

* * *

05.5 Extra: Mimorin 2

-¡Necesito alcohol en mi sistema! –Gritó con exagerado dramatismo Soramaru.

-Pensé que la borracha era Mimorin. –Dijo Nan-chan con inocencia.

-¿No era Ucchi? –Esta vez habló Shikaco.

-Quien sabe. –Pile-chan respondió con tranquilidad.

-Deberías de saberlo ya que tú eres su dueña –Se burló Soramaru.

-¿Por qué lo dices como si yo fuera su perro? –Mimorin en verdad que se veía molesta.

-Será tal vez porque tú eres una chica buena y obediente. –Respondió Soramaru simplemente.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Soy toda una malota!

-Suzuko.

-¿Si?

-Guarda silencio.

-Lo que digas... –El resto solo nos tapamos la boca para no soltar las carcajadas que amenazaban por salir.

* * *

-¡Y aquí estamos! –Soramaru extendió sus brazos hacia el local.

-¿Nos trajiste a un Karaoke? –Mimorin alzó una ceja con molestia.

-No es solo un karaoke mi querida amiga. –Soramaru rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Mimorin.

Pero lo retiró de inmediato al escuchar un gruñido furioso

-Uh, como te decía...Este karaoke incluye bebidas alcohólicas de cualquier tipo. –Nuestra amiga se adentró a un salón, así que solo la seguimos

-Tengo un mal presentimiento... –Susurró Nan-chan con miedo.

-Por cierto Nanjou-san, ¿Cómo sigues de tu cuerpo? –Preguntó con inocencia Ucchi.

-Ah, me encuentro bien. –Respondió con nerviosismo.

-¿Segura? Estás caminando un poco raro. –Preguntó Rippi con preocupación.

-Rippi eso se debe por que se esmeró dándole su regalo a Kussun. –Explicó Emitsun con una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

-¡Emitsun! –Exclamó con vergüenza mi senpai.

\- No olvidemos los gritos de excitación que estaban lanzando. –Esta vez se metió en la conversación Shikaco.

-O las suplicas de Nanjou-san para que kussun dejara de jugar con sus dedos.

-Oh ahora entiendo el por qué Kussun mencionó algo sobre introducir tres dedos...

Ante lo dicho por Rippi las demás rodaron en el piso (literal) a causa de la risa, a excepción de Nan-chan, yo y claro está Rippi, pobrecita debe estar muy confundida.

-Ustedes... -Murmuró mi senpai con vergüenza y molestia.

-Vamos, no es tan malo~ -Acaricié sus hombros.

-Como tú no fuiste la que fue escuchada anoche. –Sin desaparecer su molestia se apartó de mí.

-Yoshino~ -La llamé pero me ignoró por completo.

-Oh, entonces… ¿ya han roto la barrera entre senpai y Kouhai? -Preguntó Emitsun.

-Y no solo esa barrera… -Murmuró Soramaru.

-Nah, la barrera que tú dices, la rompimos en la primera semana de noviazgo, ¡Fue tan emocionante nuestra primera vez! –Dije con voz soñadora.

-¡Ten un poco de decencia! –Escuché la voz de Nan-chan.

-Ustedes sí que no perdieron el tiempo. –Ucchi se sentó en los sillones que había en la habitación.

-Nos teníamos ganas desde el primer concierto. –Respondí.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿Cómo fue que se volvieron pareja?, ninguna de las dos nos lo mencionó antes, ¡Soy tu mejor amiga y nunca me lo contaste! –Shikaco apuntó con su dedo índice a Nan-chan.

Quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-Primero, apuntar a las personas es una falta de educación. –Shikaco bajó su dedo con lentitud. –Segundo, ¡Es vergonzoso!

-¡Pero a nosotras nos gusta las historias vergonzosas! –Exclamaron las demás.

-¡Y eso a mí que me importa! -Dijo con irritación Nan-chan.

-Al parecer alguien no tuvo suficiente de Kussun anoche. –Comentó Mimorin como no queriendo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Kussun, ¡Por favor cuéntanos! –Suplicaron las demás.

-Pero…Yoshino se enojará y no quiero eso… -Murmuré con vergüenza.

Desde mi asiento podía ver como Nan-chan sonreía con superioridad.

-Nunca pensé que serías tan domada. –Pile-chan me miró con decepción.

-Mi respeto hacia ti se fue al caño. –Emitsun siguió imitando la mirada de Pile-chan.

-¡Ya no te reconozco! –Ucchi comenzó a llorar con sus manos en su rostro.

-¿Están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo?… -Preguntó en un susurro Rippi.

-Así es mi bella ángel… -Respondió de igual manera Shikaco.

-Vaya, debo aprender mucho de ellas… -Esa fue Soramaru.

-¡S-Se equivocan! ¡No soy una domada!

-¡Kussun es una domada! ¡Kussun es una domada! –Comenzaron a gritar mis amigas cercanas con burla.

-¡No lo soy! ¡No lo soy! –Grité con molestia.

-No puede ser… Murmuró Mimorin.

-¡Entonces demuéstralo!

-¡Bien, ustedes lo pidieron! –Miré a Nan-chan. -¿Alguien tiene cinta adhesiva? –Pregunté.

-¡Ah, yo tengo! –Rippi me dio la cinta, ganándose miradas de confusión. -¿Qué? siempre cargo con ella, ya que soy una persona que rompe cosas.

-¿Todo lo arreglas con cinta? –Preguntó Shikaco.

-Bueno… -Desvió su mirada con vergüenza.

-Ignorando aquello, Soramaru préstame tu bufanda.

-A la orden capitana. –Sin rechistar me entregó su bufanda negra.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que vas a hacerme? –Nan-chan preguntó con nervios.

-Nada de lo que no estes acostumbrada. –Nan-chan intentó correr hacia la puerta de salida.

Pero la agarré del brazo y la sometí al sillón, quedando su cuerpo boca abajo.

-¡Aina suéltame en este mismo instante! –Tomé sus brazos por detrás.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez la gatita no te obedecerá… -Susurré mientras con la bufanda de Soramaru ataba fuertemente sus manos.

-¡Kussun se ha rebelado!

Ya hecho mi trabajo, la senté en el sillón.

-No te saldrás con la tuya… ¡Mhp! –Besé sus labios antes de colocarle un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en su boca. -¡mefa fagars impiota! (¡Me las pagaras idiota!)

-Bueno ya hecho mi acto de rebeldía, les contaré nuestra historia. –Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Mof fios… (Oh dios…) –Nan-chan solo agachó su cabeza a modo de rendición.

-Esto sucedió después de cantar Garasu no hanazono. –Dije con voz soñadora.

**Flash back**

_Corríamos por los pasillos, tratando de llegar a nuestro camerino. Ninguna de nosotras había soltado alguna palabra en todo el trayecto, solo mantuvimos nuestros dedos entrelazados y el mismo paso…_

_En cuanto llegamos a nuestro destino, entramos y desatamos lo que llevábamos encerrado desde hace tiempo…_

_-Nan-chan… -Ella no respondió, solo jaló el cuello de mi camisa y me atrajo hacia sus labios. _

_Toda esta tensión al fin se había disuelto. Tocamientos voluntarios, anhelos de unos labios chocando contra los tuyos, sentir la calidez de la otra bajo nuestros dedos fríos…_

_Valió la pena esperar… _

_Mis traviesas manos desbotonaron con rapidez el saco de Nan-chan, mis labios comenzaron a trazar un camino de besos desde su quijada hasta su cuello._

_-Mh… -Suspiró. –K-Kussun… _

_Al tener el saco abierto, imité la acción del saco, pero ahora con su camisa. Todo esto lo hice sin dejar de besar el cuello de Nan-chan…_

_Cuando estaba a punto de meter mi mano por debajo de su bra, el sonido de una puerta abrirse me detuvo. Así que abracé a Nan-chan…_

_-¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó Shikaco._

_-A-Ah, K-Kussun se encontraba llorando y yo… solo la estoy reconfortando… -Con discreción abroché su camisa blanca, mientras fingía sollozar. –Ya, ya no hay por qué llorar… -Acarició mi espalda. _

_-Bueno las dejaré un minuto a solas… _

_Escuché la puerta cerrarse._

_-Estuvo cerca… -Suspiró aliviada Nan-chan. _

_Nos separamos lentamente de la otra, sin saber que decir…_

_-Ne, ¿Nan-chan? –De un momento a otro ella comenzó a buscar su ropa casual. _

_Creo que lo está haciendo por el ambiente incomodo._

_-¿Si? –Se encontraba dándome la espalda. _

_-Lo qué pasó hace unos segundos… ¿Significó algo para ti? _

_Su silencio me respondió todo._

_-Creo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento. –Reí forzadamente. –Wah tendremos problemas en el futuro si seguimos dejándonos llevar por el momento. _

_Si seguía hablando estaba segura que soltaría mis lágrimas. _

_-S-Será mejor que olvidemos lo que pasó aquí… _

_-No quiero olvidarlo… -Dijo suavemente. _

_-¿Eh? _

_Nan-chan se giró a mí, sonriendo._

_-No quiero olvidar el beso que anhelaba tanto de la persona que amo. _

_-Nan-chan…_

_-Kussun, te amo. _

_Cuando lo dijo, rompí finalmente en llanto. Enseguida sentí unos brazos cálidos envolver mi cuerpo._

_-Yo también… Yo también te amo… -Sollocé con fuerza. _

**Fin del flash back**

-Así que si no nos hubieran interrumpido, habríamos tenido sexo en el camerino. –Dije con molestia.

-Ahora entiendo el por qué estaban abrazadas aquella vez. –Dijo Shikaco.

-Como ya obtuvimos lo que queríamos. ¡Que empiece la fiesta! –Soramaru exclamó con emoción.

De la nada, diversas botellas de alcohol se encontraban en la mesa.

-¡Ofjian! (¡Oigan!)

-Ah casi lo olvidaba… Murmuró Soramaru.

Con miedo desaté a Nan-chan, quien por cierto me miraba con furia…

-¿Estas enojada?

-Hmp… -Giró su rostro hacia el otro lado.

-Yoshino~ -Giré su rostro hacia mis labios, los cuales fueron mordidos. –Ow, ¿No beso? –Hice un puchero.

-… -Giró nuevamente su rostro.

-Yoshino~

-…

-Cariño~

-…

-Nena~

-…

-Bebe~

-…

-¿Bailamos? –Sin ninguna respuesta. -¡Mou no me ignores!

-Creo que deberías dejar que se le pase el enojo. –Dijo Pile-chan. –Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no cantamos un dueto? –Pile-chan me extendió su mano.

-Uhm… -Miré a Nan-chan, pero ella no me devolvió la mirada. –Está bien… -Sin dudar tomé su mano.

Grave error, Nan-chan frunció su ceño aún más (si eso era posible).

Cuando ambas comenzamos a cantar, pude ver como Nan-chan tomaba el vaso extendido que le dio Mimorin.

Al momento de avanzar la canción, esas dos se encontraban susurrándose al oído y riendo. Nan-chan me miró un segundo para después fruncir nuevamente su ceño, siendo seguida por Mimorin.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, la canción es de amor, Pile-chan y yo nunca soltamos nuestras manos y eso significa…

-¡Vamos a cantar Suzu-chan! –Gritó con emoción Nan-chan.

-¡Como tu ordenes Yoshi-chan! –Respondió de igual manera Mimorin.

Apreté el micrófono con furia.

-Con permiso~ -Nan-chan nos corrió del pequeño escenario. -¡Aquí vamos!

-Algo me dice que esas dos están muy ebrias~ -Dijo Shikaco, quien se encontraba sosteniendo en sus brazos a Rippi.

-Esto es… ¡Storm in lover!

¡AQUELLA CANCIÓN, NO OTRA VEZ!

**Un verano deseando verte**

**Un verano de este año**

**Es una historia entre tú y yo**

**Así que no huyas**

**No tengas miedo**

**Mirándonos a los ojos, amantes tormentosos**

**No me detendré**

**¿Puedo decirlo?**

**Quien aparte la mirada primero pierde**

**Ya no me detendré**

**Solo las dos en la playa**

**Quiero amarte fervientemente**

**¡SÍ! ¡No! ¡Di sí!**

**El amor**

**Acepta toda mi pasión convertida en amor**

¡Pero esta vez hubo tocamientos inapropiados y un casi beso!

-Somos grandiosas, ¿No lo crees Suzu-chan?

-Por supuesto que si, tal vez debamos ser amantes, digo nuestras novias lo son ¿Por qué no nosotras?

-¡Eres una genio cariño! –Ambas rieron con alegría.

-¡Aw, gracias! –Ambas se abrazaron.

Ok, es suficiente.

-Nadie tendrá una amante…. –Me acerqué a ellas, junto a Pile-chan.

-¡Pero es injusto tú tienes una! –Se aferró a Mimorin cuando la quise separar de ella.

-¡Ella no es mi amante! –Grité con molestia.

-¡Suéltala Suzuko! –Gritó Pile-chan.

-¡No quiero!

El mundo se congeló cuando ambas obstinadas se besaron.

-¡Kyah! ¡Vamos a morir todas! –Las otras borrachas gritaban.

Si, va haber sangre…

-¿Por qué gritan chicas? –Nan-chan y Mimorin miraban a todas con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez estén felices por nosotras. –Dijo Mimorin.

-Claro eso debe ser~ jeje

-Nanjou Yoshino/ Mimori Suzuko…

-¡Ese es mi nombre! –Gritaron ambas.

-¡Están muertas!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué las sonrisas sádicas? –Preguntaron con inocencia. -¿E-Eh? ¡Eh! ¡Kyahhh!

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza…

* * *

Al día siguiente...

-Mi cuerpo duele… -Se quejó Nan-chan.

-Es algo obvio, ya que caíste sobre la mesa. –Respondí con una sonrisa inocente. -¿Quieres que te dé un masaje?

-Si no es mucha molestia~

-Por supuesto que no~ -Comencé a darle un masaje en los hombros.

-Buenos…Días… -Mimorin entró al estudio con el brazo izquierdo enyesado.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? –Preguntó Nan-chan con curiosidad.

-Pile me dijo que una gatita me atacó por defender lo suyo. -El rostro de Nan-chan fue épica. –Ese fue mi rostro también. Oh también mencionó que te caíste sobre una mesa.

-Vamos Suzuko, es hora de tu medicina. –Pile-chan apareció de la nada, arrastrando consigo a Mimorin, no sin antes mirar con amenaza a mi senpai.

-Eso fue extraño…

-Ni tanto, todos saben que no debes besar la novia de otra persona y más aún cuando ese alguien tiene una novia.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-Nada, solo relájate con mis expertos dedos.

-Kussun, no me mientas.

-En verdad que no es nada, no seas paranoica.

-¡Estas mintiendo!

-No lo hago~ -Besé su cuello.

-Dime~

-Bien, besaste a Mimorin estando borracha. Gracias a eso Pile-chan te arrojó a la mesa y yo le rompí el brazo a Mimorin.

-¿Ah?

-Sí, ¿Grandioso, no lo crees?

-¡¿EH?!

_Continuará…_


	8. Ucchi

Perdón por la demora, mi compu no sirve y estoy usando la de mi hermano, sin más les dejo la actualización. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones Creanme es dificil escribir tres fanfics con diferente tematica u.u.

* * *

06 Ucchi

-Este juego es infantil, no entiendo cómo puede gustarles el pocky kiss –Miré como Pile-chan y Mimorin mordían cada extremo de aquel palito de chocolate.

-Claro, lo crees aburrido porque tienes un merjo juego que jugar con Yoshino. –Dijo Shikaco.

-El cual consiste en desvestir a Nanjou-san ¿Me equivoco? –Dijo Ucchi.

-¿Eres psíquica? –Pregunté con asombro.

-Lo dije en broma, tú te descubriste solita. –Respondió.

-¿Cómo pasó la conversación de Pockys a esto? –Preguntó con confusión Rippi.

-No tengo ni la menor idea –Suspiró Soramaru con resignación.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Yoshino? –Preguntó esta vez Shikaco.

-Oh, ella esta... –Fui interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abrirse.

-Buenos días~ -Mi senpai entró con un paquete de pockys en su mano.

En cuanto los vi, supe que tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-¡Yoshino!~ -Me acerqué a ella con rapidez.

-¿Eh? –Fue lo único que emitió.

Sin vergüenza le quité el paquete, lo abrí y saqué un pocky de fresa, introduje un extremo del palito de fresa a mi boca.

-Juguemos al pocky kiss –Agité el pocky con mi boca, invitándola a morder el otro extremo a mi novia.

-Qué raro, hace unos minutos dijo que era infantil –Escuché decir a Emitsun.

-Ya sabes cómo es Kussun le restó importancia Shikaco.

-Cuando se trata de su amada senpai es una completa bipolar. –Escuché decir a las demás.

Pero no les presté atención, ya que estaba muy concentrada en los labios que se acercaban a los míos, gracias a un insignificante palito de fresa.

* * *

-Nos pidieron hacer un comercial –Nos dijo nuestra jefa aquella mañana.

-¿Qué estaremos vendiendo? –Preguntó Nan-chan.

-Pockys edición limitada de µ's

-¿Eh?~ -Exclamamos todas con confusión.

-Como lo escucharon... –De su maletín sacó una hoja, la cual tenía plasmada la caja de pockys con la imagen de nuestros personajes (con los trajes de No Brand Girl). –Además de la caja con sus personajes, los pockys son del color de cada chica.

La jefa sacó nuevamente de su maletín algo, el cual resultó ser la caja de Pockys mencionada.

-No es por ser la negativa del grupo, pero... ¿Esto en verdad es comestible? –Preguntó Mimorin con preocupación. –Si nuestros fans son envenenados tendremos muchas demandas.

-¡Por supuesto! Nosotros ya los hemos probado ¡Y son seguros! ¿Quieren probarlos? –Nuestra jefa nos extendió el paquete.

Con duda abrimos el paquete y sacamos un pocky de nuestro respectivo color.

Al momento de darle una mordida y saber que eran deliciosos, soltamos un suspiro de alivio.

Los sabores de los pockys fueron estos:

Naranja para Honoka

Blueberry para Umi

Chocolate para Kotori

Cereza para Maki

Limón para Hanayo

Mandarina para Rin

Fresa para Niko

Uva para Nozomi

Chicle para Eli

-¿De qué se tratará el comercial? -Preguntó Emitsun con curiosidad.

-Bueno… -Por alguna razón la jefa se comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

La miramos en silencio con paciencia.

-Jugaran al pocky kiss entre ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritamos con sorpresa.

Aunque no me molestaría si es solo con Yoshino.

-Y para eso, se sortearan las parejas.

Está confirmado, el mundo me odia.

-… -Con mi dedo índice señalé la espalda de Yoshino, después mis labios y al final pasé mi dedo por mi garganta como si fuera un cuchillo.

Todo esto lo hice mirando a las demás.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó Yoshino, alzando su ceja derecha en el proceso.

-Nada~ -Respondí con inocencia.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Pero jefa-san, ¿Cómo haremos el juego sin que la otra se sienta incomoda? –Preguntó Soramaru.

-Tendrán que pasar una semana con la otra para que se acostumbren a la presencia de la otra. –Explicó tranquilamente la jefa.

-Una pregunta más. –Ucchi levantó su mano derecha.

-Adelante –Le cedió la palabra a Ucchi.

-Somos nueve, ¿Qué haremos con eso?

-Alguna de ustedes tendrá que repetir con la otra que quedó sin pareja. –Respondió. -¿Alguna otra pregunta, más?

Negamos con la cabeza

-Bien, ahora empezaremos el sorteo.

Nuestra jefa cortó nueve pedazos de papel, donde estaban escritos nuestros nombres.

-Lo abrirán cuando yo lo diga. –Nos dijo una vez que tuviéramos en nuestras manos el papel. –Ahora…

Hicimos lo que nos pidió. Por desgracia el nombre de Yoshino no se encontraba en mis manos, si no el de Pile-chan.

-Voy a morir…Voy a morir-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ucchi y Soramaru.

-¿Quién les tocó? –Preguntó con curiosidad Shikaco.

-Sí, ¿Quién, quien? –Rippi se acercó a ellas.

En cuanto miró por sobre sus hombros, dirigió su mirada hacia mí con temor.

-¿Por qué la mirada Rippi?

-¿Cuál mirada? ¡Yo no te di ninguna mirada! –Saltó por la ventana de la oficina.

-Qué bueno que estamos en el primer piso. –Comentó Shikaco con preocupación.

-¿Por qué siento que tendré que vestirme de negro? –Mimorin preguntó en un susurro.

Ucchi temblaba y saltó cuando mi senpai tocó su hombro.

-N-Nanjou-senpai. –Tartamudeaba con nerviosismo.

-Por favor cuida de mí~ -Nan-chan sonrió con aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba mientras mostraba el papel que le había tocado.

-¡I-Igualmente! –Ucchi hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto.

-No seas tan formal Ucchi~

-E-Entonces… ¿Onee-san? –Preguntó con precaución.

-¿Ah? –Nan-chan se encontraba muy confundida.

-La linda onee-san. –Repitió Ucchi.

Cuando dijo aquello, recordé lo que había dicho en el radio garden a causa de mi fiebre.

-Soramaru, ¿Qué haces escribiendo en aquella hoja? –Preguntó con curiosidad Mimorin.

-Mi carta suicida… -Susurró con pesadez.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Eres una parte importante en mi vida! –Abrazó a Soramaru.

-¡No lo haré, pero suéltame! ¡Me estas condenando a la muerte! –Gritó con desesperación.

Por alguna razón mis amigas se encontraban algo "traumadas" por nosotras.

¿Es normal aquello, verdad?

**Primer día.**

¡A penas va comenzando la semana y ya no lo soporto!

No soporto como Ucchi se recarga en Nan-chan para leer una hoja. ¡La cual ella también la tiene y enfente de ella!

-No pienses en homicidios, Aina… -Murmuré. –No pienses en homicidios.

Si yo estoy así, no me imagino cómo debe estar Pile-chan…

Miré a mi costado, encontrándome a mi amia haciendo una muñeca.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Rippi con curiosidad.

-Oh, ¿esta? –Pile-chan ató una pequeña cuerda en la cintura de la muñeca. –Es Soramaru y esto… -Sacó de su bolso una guillotina de tamaño a escala. –Una guillotina…

Pile-chan colocó la cabeza de la muñeca en el lugar correspondiente y jaló la cuerda de la guillotina. Dejando sin cabeza a la pobre muñeca que enfrentó la furia de Pile-chan.

-¿A poco no es lindo? –Sonrió con inocencia mi amiga.

-¡No! –Una vez más Rippi saltó por la ventana.

-Al menos estamos en el primer piso…

-Pensé que estábamos en el tercer piso. –Dije.

-Oh…

.

.

.

-¡Rippi! –Pile-chan y yo salimos corriendo en búsqueda del ángel caído.

**Segundo día.**

-Es una suerte que había un colchón ahí. –Dijo Shikaco mientras abrazaba a Rippi. –No sé que hubiera hecho si perdiera a Rippi.

-Ya comprobé que si lanzamos a Rippi desde un edificio no vuela como un ángel ni cae de pie como un gato. Y…

-¿Cómo es que llegaste a eso? -Preguntó Soramaru.

-No tienes derecho de preguntar nada Tokui-san. –Dijo con frialdad Pile-chan.

-¡¿Ahora que hice?!

-Tú y Suzuko compartieron un beso indirecto, ¡Y debes pagar por ello! –Pile-chan comenzó a perseguir a Soramaru.

-Gah, ¡Solo tomé un poco de agua de su botella!

-¡Es imperdonable!

Bueno, si Pile-chan hace eso…

-¡Aléjate de mi futura esposa! –Le grité a Ucchi.

Quien iba a entrando con una sonrisa y la cual se borró cuando la taclee al suelo.

**Tercer día**

-Yoshino… -Suspiré cuando sentí unos labios besar mi cuello.

-Por fin puedo relajarme… -Dio una pequeña mordida.

-Has tenido mucho…trabajo… Últimamente… -Sus manos se deshicieron de mi camisa muy rápido. –Mm… ¿Agresiva hoy?

-No…Más… Palabras… -Me besó profundamente, callando cualquier protesta.

Aunque estaba muy claro que no iba a protestar.

Cuando Yoshino estaba a punto de quitarme mi short, un teléfono sonó por toda la habitación, rompiendo el ambiente sexual que habíamos creado.

Con resignación nos separamos.

-No… -Gruñí en frustración.

-Lo siento gatita. –Besó mis labios, antes de contestar la llamada. –Nanjou Yoshino hablando… -Yo solo la miraba desde mi posición en la cama.

Me perdí tanto en mirar, que no me di cuenta que se estaba vistiendo enfrente de mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Yoshino?

-Ucchi necesita mi ayuda con unos ejercicios vocales. –Suspiró. –Tengo que ir~

-¿No puede ir alguien más?

-No, me dijo que las demás estaban ocupadas y que yo era la única libre…

-Vaya forma de interrumpirnos. –Bufé.

-Lo sé y lo siento… -Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa culpable. –Te lo recompensaré luego ¿Si?

-Bien, anda ve. –Ella besó mis labios una vez más, antes de irse.

En cuanto escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse grité en frustración:

-¡TE MALDIGO UCCHI!

**Cuarto Día**

No pasó realmente nada, solo que Pile-chan comenzó a perseguir a Soramaru por todo el lugar.

-¡La has visto desnuda!

-¡Todas nos hemos visto desnudas en el vestidor! –Gritó Soramaru, mientras corría lejos de Pile-chan.

-¿También has visto a Yoshino desnuda? –Pregunté molesta.

-Pues si y debo decir que sus piernas son sexys…

-¡Estas muerta! –Acompañé a Pile-chan a perseguir a Soramaru.

-¡Que alguien me ayude!

-¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a tu mejor amiga, Mimo-chan?

-Ella se lo busco, Nanjou-san. Yo no pagaré los platos rotos de alguien más.

**Quinto día**

-¿Kussun, qué haces? -Preguntó Pile-chan, cuando me miró agitar con furia el agua mineral que saqué de la bolsa de Ucchi.

-Agitando… -Respondí simplemente.

-¿Y haces eso porque…?

-Ucchi palmeó el trasero de Yoshino…

-Ah, tiene mucho sentido ahora.

Dejé en su lugar el agua mineral de Ucchi.

-¿Y tu clavaste la ropa de Soramaru al banco de madera porque…?

-Tocó los pechos de Suzuko. –Respondió simplemente.

-Tiene mucho sentido ahora.

Unos pasos nos alertaron, así que actuamos a lo natural.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Preguntó Shikaco en cuanto nos miró a nosotras dos jugar manitas calientes.

-Jugando~ -Respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-Solo no la golpees muy fuerte, ¿Bien? –Yoshino pasó a un lado de mí, depositando un beso en mi mejilla como saludo.

Al ver como Ucchi agarraba su botella de agua mineral sonreí con burla.

-¡Kyaa! –Escuché el grito de Ucchi junto al gas escaparse de la botella.

Ah~ mi plan resultó.

-¡¿Quién fue la graciosa?! -Preguntó Soramaru al entrar, mientras arrastraba un banco consigo.

Esta vez Pile-chan sonrió con burla.

Somos unas genios de la maldad…

**Sexto día**

-¿Y ahora que haces?

-Quitando los tornillos a la silla de Ucchi –Dije quitando el último tornillo de la silla.

-Ahora que hizo.

-Interrumpió otro momento íntimo con Yoshino. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Coloqué una pistola de pinball que disparará cuando abra su casillero. –Respondió Pile-chan.

-¿La razón? –Escondí la caja de herramientas que utilicé.

-Interrumpió mi momento íntimo con Suzuko.

Saqué de mi bolsillo una baraja de cartas, en cuanto escuché pasos aproximarse. Cuando miré a Ucchi entrar primero, sonreí con inocencia.

-Ucchi, debes estar cansada por caminar mucho ¿Por qué no te sientas en aquella silla? –Señalé la silla sin tornillos.

-Ah, gracias Kussun. –Ella hizo lo que dije.

Gritó de dolor al caerse al suelo, junto a Soramaru de seguro…

**Séptimo día **

-Debo tener mala suerte, toda esta semana me ha pasado muchas cosas malas. –Me comentó Ucchi con miedo.

-Al menos no fueron tan peores como lo que me sucedió a mí. –Soramaru tenía una bandita en su mejilla. -¿Quién habrá puesto una pistola de pinball en mi casillero?

Pile-chan silbó con inocencia.

-Tal vez deban tener desde ahora un amuleto de buena suerte. –Yoshino se encontraba abrazándome desde la espalda.

-Tienes razón onee-san. –Dijo Ucchi con una sonrisa.

Eso me molestó, que la llamara onee-san es imperdonable.

-Oh dios, ¿Qué es eso? –Señalé hacia un lugar al azar.

-¿Qué cosa? –Las tres giraron hacia dicho lugar que señalé.

Al ver nuevamente la botella de agua mineral de ucchi, la agité muy fuertemente y la dejé en su lugar cuando terminé de hacerlo.

-No era nada. –Dijo Yoshino mirándome tiernamente.

-Lo siento, era mi imaginación –Sonreí con inocencia.

-Ver películas de terror te está afectando. –Ucchi abrió su botella.

Esta salió rápidamente, mojando su cara en el proceso.

-¡Kyaah!

Je, es tan gracioso verlo de nuevo…

**Día del comercial**

-Debemos hacer algo… -Susurré con impaciencia. –Estamos a punto de comenzar el comercial.

-Tengo una idea, pero no sé si estás dispuesta a hacerlo…

-Lo que sea, mientras detenga a Ucchi de besar a Yoshino, lo haré.

-Bien, necesitamos sogas y cinta adhesiva.

-Estoy en eso. –Me acerqué a Rippi. –Rippi, ¿Me prestarías tu cinta adhesiva?

-Ah, claro. –Me dio lo pedido.

-Gracias pequeño ángel. –Palmee su cabeza.

-Soy la siguiente en morir, Kussun palmeó mi cabeza…

-Ahora, vamos. Ya sé donde están Ucchi y Soramaru.

-¿A dónde van? –Preguntó Mimorin con curiosidad.

-Iremos por Soramaru y Uccchi, ya se han tardado demasiado. –Dijo Pile-chan con inocencia.

-Bien, no tarden ustedes dos. –Respondió Mimorin.

-Por cierto Aina. –Miré a mi novia con inocencia. –No las lastimes mucho.

¿Acaso Yoshino sabe?

-Ah…

-Vámonos. –Pile-chan jaló mi brazo para que comenzara a caminar.

Pile-chan me dirigió hacia el vestidor, en donde estaban la dos faltantes del grupo.

-¿Ya es hora? –Peguntó Ucchi al vernos entrar.

-Sí, es hora de su encierro. –Pile-chan mostró la soga que habíamos conseguido antes de llegar aquí.

\- ¿Eh?

No dimos oportunidad de que ellas dijeran algo más, solo las amarramos en el banco que había ahí.

-¡Suéltenos! –Gritó Soramaru con desesperación.

-Por favor, el programa está a punto de comenzar. –Esa fue Ucchi.

-Esa es la razón de esto, ninguna de las dos permitiremos que toquen los labios de nuestras novias. –Miré con molestia a Ucchi.

-¡Pero…! –Pile-chan les colocó un pedazo de cinta a su boca.

-Ya hecho nuestro trabajo, nos vamos.

Salimos del vestidor, sin impórtanos los balbuceos de nuestras amigas.

-¿Las encontraron? –Preguntó Mimorin una vez que llegáramos.

-Por desgracia no. –Mintió descaradamente Pile-chan.

-Esto es malo… -Susurró el director encargado de hacer el comercial.

Las horas pasaron y sin ninguna señal de las dos chicas faltantes.

-Será mejor que pospongamos el comercial para otro día. –Fue la última palabra de nuestra jefa.

-Solo que… -Yoshino levantó su mano. -¿Si, Nanjou-san?

-¿Podríamos cambiar de parejas?

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno cada vez que alguien está cerca de Mimo-chan y de mí, ese alguien misteriosamente sufre un accidente. Así que podría poner a Pile-chan como pareja de Mimo-chan y a Aina como mi pareja, ellas dos son las únicas que no tienen la mala suerte de accidentarse.

-¡Debería hacerlo! –Rippi, Emitsun y Shikaco dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, si todas ustedes están de acuerdo… -Todas asentimos. –Que así sea.

-¡Yay! –Pile-chan y yo nos dimos cinco.

-Ni crean que se han salvado… -Susurró Yoshino con seriedad.

-¿Eh? –Miré con miedo a mi novia.

-Sé lo que hiciste Aina… ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta?

-B-Bueno… -Desvié mi mirada hacia a un lado.

-Mou, ¿Por qué no puedo estar enojada contigo? –Yoshino me abrazó. –De alguna extraña manera me pareces linda estando celosa. Y creo que Mimo-chan piensa lo mismo de Pile-chan. –En nuestra posición miramos a las mencionadas, quienes nada pérdidas se estaban comiendo la boca de la otra.

-Dejando de lado aquella escena pornográfica. Vamos a casa a jugar al Pocky Kiss. –Comencé a jalar a mi querida senapi.

-Pensé que lo odiabas.

-Solo lo odio cuando alguien lo está jugando contigo. ¡Apúrate que estoy excitada por jugarlo!

-Sí, Si lo que digas.

Yoshino debe amarme demasiado para permitirme cualquier cosa. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo, me enfurece que alguien me robe la atención de mi novia!

A todo esto… ¿Por qué siento como si estoy olvidando algo?

.

.

.

Nah debe ser mi imaginación~

No me preocuparé por cosas insignificantes como esa, solo en otras maneras de jugar con Yoshino.


	9. Pile-chan

Siento que este capitulo fue más de romance que de humor, pero que va. Espero que disfruten de la lectura, dejen reviews con sus opiniones junto a la siguiente victima de Kussun y denle like a mi pagina de Facebook (el link está en mi perfil)

al final de la lectura les dejaré un spoiler acerca del capitulo extra que viene.

* * *

07 Pile-chan (x2)

-¡Aléjate de Aina!

-¡Aléjate de Yoshino!

-¡Wah, me están lastimando! –Pile-chan estaba siendo jalada por ambas tórtolas.

-¡Como si me importara! –Nanjo-san y Kussun gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿No ayudarás a tu novia? –Preguntó Soramaru.

-Tengo miedo de que me pase algo interponiéndome entre ellas, así que por ahora estaré al margen de la situación.

-¡Eres una pésima novia, Suzuko! –El grito de Pile-chan llamó la atención de Mimorin.

-¡Lo siento, por ti sacrificaré mi vida! –Mimorin con pasos vacilantes se acercó hacia ellas. –Em, Nanjo-san, Kusuda-san.

-¿Qué? –Ambas mencionadas giraron hacia Mimorin.

-¿Podrían soltar a Pile-chan? -Pidió amablemente.

-No. –Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de las dos.

-Bueno lo intenté. –Mimorin se encogió de hombros.

-¡Haz otra cosa! –Suplicó Pile-chan.

-Eres lenta, Mimorin. –Shikaco se había acercado a ellas.

De un momento a otro Shikaco tomó las cabezas de Kussun y NanjoIno y las estrelló contra la otra.

-¡Ow! –Ambas automáticamente se llevaron sus manos a la frente.

-Así es como se hace. –Shikaco como vino, se fue.

-Lo siento Aina. –Nanjo-san llevó sus manos a la frente de la menor.

-Yo debo pedir disculpas… -Kussun imitó la acción.

-Aina…

-Yoshino…

-Deberíamos irnos, ahora que las dos se metieron en su propio mundo… -Sugirió Mimorin, a lo cual recibió como respuesta un asentimiento por parte de Pile-chan.

En silencio salieron de ahí, sin ser notadas por las tórtolas que se perdieron en la mirada de la otra.

-Vuelvo a decirlo, soy parte de un grupo de lesbianas… -Soramaru pasó por un lado de ellas.

-Pues tu no te quedas muy atrás.

-¿Pedí tu opinion Shika-chan?

-No

-Entonces callate.

* * *

**Yoshino pov**

-Te ves estresada. –Dijo Pile-chan al sentarse enfrente de mí.

-He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y no ayuda que Aina esté enojada conmigo. –Suspiré en derrota.

-Eso es raro, ¿Por qué se enojó contigo? –Preguntó interesada.

-Falté a la cena del cumple años de su madre.

-¿Por trabajo?

-Sip, aun no terminaba de grabar la nueva canción de mi grupo y tú sabes que a mí no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. –Pile-chan solo asintió. –Estoy tan estresada que me duelen los hombros… -Enfaticé la oración acariciando mis hombros.

-Si quieres puedo darte un masaje, digamos que soy algo buena en darlos. –Sugirió ella.

-No es necesario, de seguro tienes otras cosas que hacer.

-Ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer, vamos… -Pile-chan me pidió que me sentará en la almohada que había en el suelo, ella se sentó atrás de mí. –Dolerá un poco, pero te aseguro no será por mucho.

-Está bien.

-Con permiso~ -Al decir aquello, mis hombros comenzaron a sentir el tacto de sus manos.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Mimo-chan? –Pregunté.

-Fue a comprar algunas bebidas junto a las demás, el calor es insoportable.

-Solo espero que no nos encuentren en esta situación, puede ser problemático… -Susurré.

-Lo sé.

**Aina POV**

-Solo espero que no nos encuentren en esta situación, puede ser problemático... –Fue lo que escuche detrás de la puerta del estudio de baile.

-¡_¿A qué se refiere con eso?! _–Pensé con molestia, mientras miraba a Mimorin, quien tenía la misma expresión que yo.

-¡A-Ah! –Un gemido de placer fue escuchado desde adentro.

-Jeje, estás tan tensa. –La voz burlona de Pile-chan me alertó. –Deberíamos hacer algo con ello.

-¡N-No tan fuerte! –Rogó Yoshino.

-Lo siento tengo que hacerlo para que estés relajada. A ver, vamos a darte un poco más duro…

Ok eso ya no lo pude soportar.

De una patada abrí la puerta del estudio, asustando a las dos chicas que estaban adentro.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! –Pregunté furiosa.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Pile?! –Preguntó Mimorin.

-¿Qué están diciendo?

Al ver la escena enfrente de nosotras nos extrañamos tanto que nos paralizamos en nuestros lugares.

-Estaban pensando en lo peor, ¿Verdad? –Yoshino se cruzó de brazos.

-No, claro que no. –Mimorin y yo negamos rápidamente.

-Lo dudo. –Yoshino se colocó de pie. –Gracias por el masaje Pile-chan, me siento mucho mejor.

-Cuando quieras~ -Sonrió Pile-chan.

-Gatita, ¿Sigues enojada? –Me preguntó Yoshino.

-No, ya no… -Susurré en vergüenza. –Debí comprenderte, tenías trabajo esa noche.

-Me alegro… -Besó mi mejilla. -¿Te parece bien si vamos por un helado?

-Tú sí que sabes cómo mimarme, ¡Vamos!~ -Sin más tomé su mano y salimos corriendo del lugar.

**Unos días después.**

-Dime que no te estás acostando con mi novia… -Había acorralado a Pile-chan en una pared.

-Te recuerdo que yo tengo novia. –Frunció el ceño mi mejor amiga.

-¿Y que con eso? La pudiste engañar. Además es muy sospechoso que ustedes dos se hayan vuelto tan cercanas –Miré fijamente a mi amiga.

-Estando en esta posición, la gente puede malinterpretarlo ¿lo sabes, verdad? –Me ignoró por completo.

-Pile-chan tiene razón. –La voz molesta de Yoshino me alertó.

-Amor mío, no es lo que parece. –Me separé de mi amiga, quien también estaba alarmada.

-Estaban a punto de besarse.

-No, No, No, ¡Estás confundiendo las cosas! –Ambas negamos rápidamente.

-¿Me están diciendo ciega?

-¡Claro que no!

-No les creo. –Yoshino sacó una cubeta de quien sabe dónde y nos arrojó el contenido.

El cual resultó ser agua con hielo.

-¡Kyah! –Gritamos al sentir la fría agua chocar en nuestras pieles.

Pocos minutos después.

-¿Es necesario hacer este comercial? –Preguntó Rippi con vergüenza.

-Es la única manera de vender los trajes de baños edición µ´s –Dijo nuestra jefa. –Todas se verán fantásticas, se los aseguro.

Con duda nos miramos unas a otras.

-¿Qué podría salir mal? –Shikaco soltó.

.

.

.

-Ok, ¡Esto está súper mal! –Gritó Shikaco.

-No, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Preguntó de forma sarcástica Soramaru.

-Tal vez el hecho de que Nan-chan está persiguiendo a Pile-chan con un paraguas. –Dijo Emitsun al ver tal escena.

-¡Miraste el cuerpo de mi gatita!

-¡No lo hice! ¡Te juro que no lo hice!

-Mi novia es tan tierna estando celosa~ -Dije con una sonrisa. –Y se ve tan sexy con el traje de baño de Elichi.

-Creo que fue muy mala idea filmar el comercial en la playa. –Soramaru dijo con burla.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó Ucchi con confusión.

-Nanjo-san tacleó al agua a Pile-chan. –Ante lo dicho por Soramaru, busqué con la mirada a mi senpai.

Quien estaba agitando por los hombros a mi mejor amiga.

¿Eh? ¿Qué hace Mimorin con aquella pelota?

¿A caso ella?

-¡Mimorin, ni pienses aventar esa pelota a…! –Ella lo hizo. –Mi novia…

La pelota se estrelló en la nuca de mi novia, ocasionando que su cabeza se fuera hacia adelante y gracias a eso…

Sus labios cayeron sobre los de Pile-chan.

-¡Kyahhh! –Las demás (a excepción de Mimorin, Pile-chan, Yoshino y yo) gritaron aterrorizadas ante aquella escena.

Ambas se separaron del beso, mirándose mutuamente con una cara de horror.

-Vamos a morir…

-Tú vas a morir, Aina no me haría nada…

-Ella no, pero Suzuko sí.

-Mier… ¡Corre! –Ambas salieron del agua y salieron corriendo.

-Oh no, eso sí que no. –Agarré la pelota que Ucchi tenía en sus manos.

Y la lancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia Pile-chan, quien no pudo esquivarla a tiempo.

_THUD _

El rostro de Pile-chan conoció el suelo.

-¡Pile-chan! –Yoshino se acercó a ella con preocupación. –No te acerques a la luz.

-Ya es muy tarde…Para mi… -Levantó un poco su cabeza. –Corre como si no hubiera mañana… -Dejó caer su rostro a la arena.

-Lo haré por ti… -Antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, una pelota de futbol se estrelló en su rostro.

-¡¿Por qué una pelota de futbol?! –Miré con molestia a Mimorin, quien se encogió de hombros.

-La tuya fue de voleibol. –Fue lo único que dijo. –Es justo, ¿No lo crees?

-¡T-Tu! ¡Grr! –Bufé con molestia.

.

.

.

-Ahí va~ -Shikaco golpeó la pelota de voleibol.

-Yo, Yo. –Rippi la golpeó antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Buen trabajo. –Felicitó Shikaco.

-Um… -Un quejido en mi regazo hizo que le prestara atención. -¿Dónde estoy?

-En la playa. –Respondí suavemente. –La pelota que te lanzó Mimorin te dejó inconsciente por tres horas.

-¡¿Tanto?! –Trató de levantarse, pero no la dejé. -¿Eh? ¿Aina?

-Puede que estés mareada, así que mejor quédate así.

-Oh… -Volvió a acostarse en mi regazo. -¿De qué me perdí?

-Mimorin quería lanzarte al mar, pero no la dejé.

-Creo que debo tener cuidado desde ahora con ella… -Susurro Yoshino.

-Por cierto, es la primera vez que te veo estar celosa de alguien. –Sonreí con burla. -¿Por qué ahora demuestras tus celos?

-No lo sé, creo que sentí celos porque tratas diferente a Pile-chan que a mí.

-Cariño, te trató diferente porque eres mi novia, quiero ser lo suficiente madura para ti. Además antes de volvernos pareja, tardamos mucho en ser amigas cercanas.

-Tienes razón… -Susurró con pena. –Perdón por comportarme así.

-No tienes porque disculparte, la que debería disculparme soy yo, me comporté muy mal con nuestras amigas… y más con Shikaco-chan…-Susurré lo último.

-Ya que lo mencionas, siempre me he preguntado porque tú no hablabas mucho con ella antes de todo esto.

-Le tenía envidia, ya que ella ganó rápidamente tu confianza y se volvió tu amiga más cercana en poco tiempo y yo tardé como dos años en convertirme tu amiga, gracias al programa de radio. No olvidemos que tú no dejabas acercarme…

-Al principio no quería involucrarme con alguien porque llegaría un momento donde tendría que decir adiós y olvidar aquellas amistades. –Sonrió levemente. –Hacía amistades en mis anteriores trabajos y después solo desaparecían con el tiempo.

-Tu historia se me hace familiar. –Murmuré con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez sea la Nozomi de este mundo. –Rió un poco.

-Pero sin el cuerpo ni las cartas del tarot o su especialidad de descifrar las cosas en unos segundos. –Reí fuertemente al sentir un golpe en mi brazo.

-Eso no fue lindo Kusuda-saaaan –Hizo un pequeño puchero.

-Lo siento, pero es tan fácil molestarte... –Fui interrumpida por unos labios chocar con los míos. -¿A que vino eso? –Pregunté suavemente cuando nos separamos.

-Sentí que debía hacerlo. –Recargó su frente en la mía. –Era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

-¿Con el momento perfecto, te refieres a la puesta del sol?

-¿Qué digo? –Rió nuevamente. –Cualquier momento contigo es perfecto…

-My, alguien anda de lanzada el día de hoy. –Mis mejillas se colorearon al ver su sonrisa característica.

-De vez en cuando debería tomar el liderazgo. –De un momento a otro, mi espalda impacto sobre la arena. –Por ejemplo, hoy es un día perfecto para hacerlo.

Mi sonrojo creció cuando ella se posicionó encima de mí.

-El golpe te afecto… -Susurré, soltando una sonrisa en el proceso.

-Tal vez~ -Sin decir algo más, volvió a besarme.

Así que yo solo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, atrayéndola un poco más hacia a mí.

-Creo que será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí, lo antes posible…

-Sí, es una excelente idea.

-Esas chicas sí que no tienen vergüenza…

-Deberías saber que cuando están en su propio mundo no les importa lo demás.

-Dejen de hablar y vayamos muy lejos de aquí.

-¡SI!

Escuché unos pasos alejarse, pero poco me importó.

Lo que importa es que tenga a esta idiota sexy entre mis brazos…

Tal vez desde ahora deba dejarle que tome el liderazgo. Me gusta este lado de ella…

Dios Kusuda Aina te has convertido en una pervertida…

Pero cuando se trata de esta chica, se me olvida.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, bien sin más el spoiler:

-¡No!

-¿Suzuko?

-Escuchame bien Soramaru, Pile-chan es solo mía. ¡No me importa si su fandom me mata! ¡Odio con todo mi ser el NikoMaki!

-Yo odio el EliUmi y no me quejo. -Nanjo-san la miró. -¿Que? ¡Es la verdad!

-¿Vas a sentir celos de Umi-chan también? -Preguntó extrañada. -Te recuerdo que soy NozoEli shipper

-¡Yoshino te amo! -Kusuda-san abrazó a su senpai. -Umi-chan jamás nos separará. -La mirada de Kusuda-san si que asusta.

**Capitulo extra: Odio el NikoMaki**

y listo ese es el pequeño spoiler junto a... *redoble de tambores* El amor más cercano (El cual se llamaba closest love, pero lo cambie porque estoy traduciendo ese fanfic al ingles) y Tipicos problemas de chicos.

En el amor más cercano solo voy a decir que por una situacion comprometedora Nan-chan y Kussun estarán encerradas en el armario de un salon y tal vez solo tal vez... Por el pequeño espacio que hay en dicho armario y la tensión que hay entre esas dos, se besen.

Y en Tipicos problemas de chicos en el capitulo que sigue será lemon tal vez por eso se va a titular "Primera vez" tardaré un poco ya que no soy muy buena en escribir lemon.

En fin, nos vemos en las siguientes actualizaciones. ¡Los amo, ustedes son la razón de que yo siga escribiendo! n.n/


	10. Extra: ¡Odio el NikoMaki!

Actualización! Capitulo extra n.n. Creo que este me salió medio agridulce, ya que al final coloqué una escena de Soramaru, Nan-chan y Mimorin. En fin disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil) ah! y escojan la siguiente victima, (¡No me ignoren! Q.Q)

Posdata: para que sientan la melancolía en la escena final escuchen el solo de Elicchi: Arifureta kanashimi no hate.

¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!

* * *

07.5 Extra: Odio el NikoMaki.

**Suzuko POV**

-¡¿Quién puso _esto _en el camerino?! –Entré gritando al estudio de baile, agitando un poster en mi mano en el proceso.

-¿A penas te diste cuenta? –Preguntó Nanjo-san incrédula. –Ese poster has estado ahí desde hace meses.

-¡Es imposible! –Restregué el poster en la cara de mi superior. -¡Esto es horrible! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Horrible!

-Me estas cortando con el papel… -Ante el tono de voz de Nanjo-san, quité rápidamente el poster de su cara. – Gracias. –Acomodó su cabello ahora despeinado. -¿Por qué le tomas tanta importancia? Solo es un poster de Maki-chan y Niko-chan.

-Le tomo mucha importancia porque odio el NikoMaki. Dime ¡¿Cómo te sentirías si los fans emparejaran a Kussun con Soramaru, solo porque shipean el NozoNiko?!

-B-Bueno… -Una mueca apareció en su rostro. –No me sentiría muy bien…

-¿Hm? –Alcé mi ceja, esperando algo más específico.

-Está bien… Lanzaría a Soramaru desde un edificio de quince mil pisos.

-Tal edificio no existe.

-¡Estando en estado yandere no razono mucho, déjame en paz! –Ella solo se cruzó de brazos. –Gracias Mimo-chan, ahora tendré que buscar a Soramaru para jugarle una broma para saciar esta sed de sangre.

-Eres mucho peor que Kussun estando celosa. –Temblé.

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? –Kussun había salido de la nada, asustándonos en el proceso a Nanjo-san y a mí.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-Lo siento~ -Kussun abrazó a su senpai como disculpa.

-Sí, sí, te perdono. –Nanjo-san acarició la cabeza de Kussun. –Por culpa de Mimo-chan tengo que preguntarte algo. –Fruncí el ceño cuando escuché aquello.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¡¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio?! –Kussun se llevó ambas manos a la boca al preguntar lo último.

-Aina, gatita…Ya te pedí matrimonio en el capitulo extra de San Valentín.

-¡Oh, Es cierto!

-Esperen…¡¿Qué?! –Grité en sorpresa al saber aquella información.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Que mala amiga eres! –Shika-chan apuntó con su dedo índice a Nanjo-san.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que es de mala educación apuntar a las personas?! -Shika-chan solo se encogió de hombros. –Eres imposible…

-¿Cuándo planeaban decírnoslo? –Preguntó esta vez Pile. –Ha pasado más de un mes y ustedes sin decirnos nada.

-Siempre lo supe, Pile-chan es una metiche… -Kussun escondió su rostro en el cuello de su senpai.

-Han surgido demasiadas cosas que no tuvimos la oportunidad de decírselos, lamentamos eso.

-Yo no… -Susurró Kussun, sin levantar su rostro de su escondite.

-Kussun. –Regañó su senpai.

-¿Qué? no quería decirles porque estarían de envidiosas en nuestra boda, ya que me casaré con la sexy vocalista de fripSide. –Sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Todavía crees que sentimos algo por Nanjo-san? –Preguntó con confusión Soramaru. –Por favor Kussun, solo sentimos amistad por Nanjo-san, no más.

-Más les vale, porque no quiero manchar mi ropa de sangre. –Por un instante su mirada se ensombreció, hecho que nos hizo temblar a todas (excepto Nanjo-san quien parece que ya está acostumbrada a los cambios de humor de su novia).

-Cambiando de tema… -Murmuré. -¿Quién pegó esta porquería en el camerino? –Mostré el poster.

-¿No te gusta el NikoMaki? –Preguntó Pile con sorpresa.

-¡No!

-¿Suzuko?

-Escúchame bien Soramaru. –Ella me miró. –Pile-chan es solamente mía ¡Y no me importa si su fandom me mata! ¡Odio con todo mi ser el NikoMaki!

-Yo odio el EliUmi y no me quejo. –Nanjo-san la miró. -¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

-¿Vas a sentir celos de Umi-chan también? –Preguntó extrañada. –Te recuerdo que soy NozoEli Shipper.

-¡Yoshino te amo! –Kussun abrazó a su senpai. –Umi-chan jamás nos separará… -La mirada de Kusuda-san sí que asusta.

-Ignorando todo aquello. –Señalé con descaro a las lesbianas que comenzaron a besarse enfrente de nosotras. –Que comience la guerra entre tú y yo, mejor amiga…

-Mientras no sea nada peligroso, supongo que estará bien…

.

.

.

-¡Espera Yoshino, todavía no estás bien protegida! –Kussun perseguía a Nanjo-san alrededor, intentando que esta se colocara el casco y las gafas de protección.

Te preguntarás la razón detrás de esto. Decidí retar a Soramaru al pinball para dejarle en claro que su pareja será hundida.

Para eso nos juntamos en equipo de cinco (Tuvimos que llamar a nuestra jefa para tener los equipos completos) y nos vestimos con ropa militar algunas llevaban chaquetas militares (Nanjo-san, Shika-chan, Ucchi) y las demás camisas de manga larga.

-¿Qué le dieron a Nanjo-san? –Pregunté al verla toda hiperactiva.

-Tuvo que hacer un comercial de bebida energética, así que recibió como bono extra un pack de estas. –Explicó Kussun. –Esta mañana se tomó dos y pues… Está como está ahora.

-¿Cuándo comenzaremos a jugar? –Preguntó emocionada nuestra mayor. -¡Debe ser rápido! ¡En verdad que quiero comenzar a disparar! ¡jajaja! –Su risa no me gustó para nada.

-Uhm, creo que no es buena idea que Nanjo-san se tomé las demás botellas de bebida enérgica. –Murmuró Ucchi con nervios.

-No Ucchi, no es buena idea que tenga un arma. –Escuché decir a Emitsun.

Como verán mi equipo está conformado por Kussun, Nanjo-san, Ucchi y Emitsun.

-Tenemos que escabullirnos por los arbustos. –Dije con seguridad. –Si alguien del equipo contrario nos detecta…Estamos muertas.

-Y tu dignidad quedará destrozada. –Comentó Nanjo-san, siendo ayudada por Kussun a ponerse su casco y lentes de protección.

-Nada de ruidos ¿Entendido? –Solo asintieron con su cabeza.

Con una señal de mi mano comenzamos a caminar por el lugar al azar.

Nos escondimos entre los arbustos al ver a Shika-chan caminar a solas por el lugar.

-No hagan nada estúpido… -Susurré con seriedad.

-¡Ciervo-chan!~

Golpee mi rostro con la palma de mi mano, con tal fuerza que quedo marcada.

-Ara, ¡Yoshinon!~ -Ambas se encontraban enfrente de la otra, mirándose retadoramente. –Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

¿Qué está haciendo Shika-chan? Con su arma en el suelo no podrá dispararle a Nanjo-san.

-Hay que hacerlo a la antigua. –Nanjo-san imitó la acción de Shika-chan.

-Saldrás perdiendo, he mejorado mucho en mis técnicas. –Nuestra enemiga posicionó sus manos como las de un boxeador.

-Dime que no se van a pelear a golpes… -Susurró Kussun con preocupación.

-Shika-chan ganará, Nanjo-san no es buena en educación física. –Comentó Ucchi con seguridad.

-Hay que apostar. –Ucchi y Emitsun estrecharon sus manos.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo… -Susurré con molestia.

-¡Esto es por la foto que publicaste en Twitter! –De la nada Nanjo-san tiró al suelo a Shika-chan.

-¡Wah! ¡¿De dónde sacaste tanta fuerza?!

-¡Bebida energética por dos! ¡Jaja!

De nuevo, su risa no me gusta para nada…

-Me vengaré de todas aquellas que me hicieron pasar un mal momento… -Susurró con malicia nuestra superior. –Empezando por ti, querida amiga. –Nanjo-san había recogido su arma y ahora le apuntaba a Shika-chan con ella. -¿Unas últimas palabras?

-Yo…

-Muy tarde. –Nanjo-san solo disparó hacia la ropa de su mejor amiga.

-¡Demonios eso duele! –Agonizó del dolor Shika-chan. –Ow, Ow, ow….

-Te lo mereces por sentar a mi gatita en tus piernas…

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto mejor amiga!

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Nuestra superior nos miró con seriedad.

-Aquí es en donde nos separamos.

-¿Eh? ¿Esto es una clase de película? –Preguntó confundida Emitsun.

-Shh, estoy a punto de decir mi discurso emo. –Nanjo-san la silencio con una sonrisa juguetona. –Como decía, aquí es en donde nos separamos…Aún tengo que asesinar algunas personas de las cuales tengo algunos pendientes. Mi venganza es más importante que mis amigas, nadie se atreva a seguirme…

Sin más Nanjo-san comenzó a correr hacia unos árboles.

-¿Quién lo iba a hacer de todos modos? –Le resté importancia al asunto.

-Esto Mimorin… -Emitsun me llamó.

-Lo sé, Kussun se fue tras ella. –Suspiré con resignación. –Déjenlas, vayamos hacia nuestro objetivo. –Nuevamente ellas solo asintieron con su cabeza. –Estás fuera del juego. –Le dije a Shika-chan cuando pasé por un lado de ella.

-Ya lo sabía… -Bufó con molestia.

**Yoshino POV**

Había encontrado a un ángel a mitad del camino, así que con sigilo me acerqué a ella.

-¡Hola Rippi! –Saludé con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Vas a dispararme, cierto? –Ese fue su saludo.

-¡Acabas de arruinar mi plan! –Hice un puchero. –Pero creo que yo también arruiné tu plan, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Rippi se encontraba sudando frio.

-Bueno… -Apunté hacia el arbusto más cercano y disparé cuatro veces. -¡Jefa, estás fuera! ¡Jaja!

-¡Ow, Ow, Ow! ¡¿Quién te dio esas bolas de pintura tan duras?! –Fue lo que dijo nuestra jefa al salir del arbusto.

-Mimo-chan. –Respondí simplemente. –Ahora es tu turno Rippi… -Susurré con malicia.

-Oh no… ¡Que alguien me ayude! –Aunque me daba pena dispararle, tuve que hacerlo y lo hice rápidamente para que no sufriera más. -¡Kyahhh!

**Aina POV**

_¡KYAHH! _

-Esa fue Rippi… -Murmuré. –Cuando lleguemos a casa tiraré todas esas bebidas que le dieron… No es saludable que ande tan hiperactiva y sádica con nuestras amigas.

En cuanto di unos pasos, detrás de mí sentí que alguien me seguía. Giré, pero no me encontré con nada ni nadie.

-_Debe ser mi imaginación… _-Pensé con nervios.

-Te encontré… -La voz de Pile-chan me heló. –Y es hora de que quedes fuera del juego. –Pile-chan no venía sola, sino con Soramaru. Ambas portando una sonrisa sádica. –Hasta la vista nena… -Cerré los ojos con fuerza y resignándome a los moretones que tendré en mi cuerpo.

Escuché los seguros quitarse de las armas junto al sonido de las balas impactar en algo…

Pero lo raro es que no me dolía nada.

-¿Estás bien gatita? –Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Yoshino enfrente de mí.

-¡Yoshino! –Con dramatismo dejé que su cuerpo se impactara contra el mío. -¡Resiste, no mueras!

-Es tarde…Para mí… -Tosió fingidamente. –Recuerda que siempre…Te amaré… -Cerró sus ojos.

-¡Yoshino! –Grité como una drama queen.

-Es lo más ridículo que he visto en mi vida. –Dijo con burla Soramaru.

-Y estúpido, no hay que olvidar mencionarlo.

-Ustedes… -Las miré con mi mejor mirada que pude de yandere.

-K-Kussun… es solo un juego… ¡N-No hay por qué tomárselo tan a pecho!

-Mataron al amor de mi vida… -En mi cuello sentí los labios de Yoshino sonreír. –Huyan antes de que las mate a ustedes…

Sin repetirlo dos veces ellas huyeron como cobardes.

-No puedo vivir sin ti… -Acosté en el suelo a Yoshino. –Es por eso que yo… -Tomé la pistola de Pinball y la apunté a mi cabeza (obvio que en el casco) –Me suicidaré… -Disparé, sintiendo el impacto en mi casco.

Fingí caer sobre Yoshino, mientras escuchaba la risa de mi novia.

-Sí que fue una escena de una película de acción. –Acaricié sus mejillas con mis manos. –Estoy segura que tendré muchos moretones en mi espalda. –Susurró formando una mueca de dolor.

-No te preocupes, llegando a casa te pondré una pomada. –Ella solo sonrió agradecida. -¿Sabes? Ahora que me doy cuenta… -Acaricie su cuello con las yemas de mis dedos, lentamente. -Estamos las dos a solas en un bosque... Sabes lo que significa ¿Verdad?

\- Creo que tengo una pista. –Ella cambió nuestras posiciones. -¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –Yoshino comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Conociendo a Mimorin… -Solté un respingo al sentir unos dientes morder suavemente mi cuello. –Dos horas aproximadas.

-Es suficiente tiempo para mí…

**Suzuko POV**

No debí distraerme, mis dos compañeras restantes fueron atacadas por el equipo contrario, cuando yo estaba inspeccionando el lugar.

-¿Dónde están Nanjo-san y Kussun? –Bufé con molestia. –A este paso perderemos.

-De hecho ya perdiste. –La voz de mi mejor amiga a mis espaldas me alertó. –Ríndete estás acabada. –Alcé mis manos al ver que mis dos personas favoritas me apuntaban con sus armas. – ¡El NikoMaki ha ganado! ¡Jaja!

¡No lo permitiré! ¡Esa Soramaru no se saldrá con la suya!

-Si en verdad quiero llegar a la victoria… -Ambas me miraron con confusión. -¡Debo sacrificar mi vida!

Grité al estilo Rambo.

-¡SORAMARU! –Sentí como todo el mundo se colocó en cámara lenta al momento de disparar incontables veces mi arma hacia el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga.

-¡SUZUKO! –Ella había imitado mi acción.

Las balas en verdad que duelen…

En un par de segundos, ambas terminamos en el suelo, quejándonos del dolor por las balas impactadas en nuestros cuerpos.

-Estuve tan cerca… -Hice un puchera.

-Ah~ -Pile-chan soltó un suspiro. –Lo que voy hacer es porque te amo, Suzuko. –De su bota sacó una pequeña pistola y se apuntó a su cabeza.

-¡NOO!

_Bang _

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces… ¿Nuestros cuerpos recibieron balas por nada? –Gruñó molesta Shika-chan. -¡¿Y todo para quedar en empate?!

-Entendemos tu sentir Shika-chan, pero relájate… -Rippi le dio un pequeño apretón a sus hombros.

-A todo esto, ¿Dónde están las dos tórtolas? -Preguntó ya relajada Shika-chan.

-Lo último que supimos de ellas…Fue que se quedaron "muertas" en el bosque. –Explicó Pile-chan mientras abrazaba mi brazo derecho.

-Ha~ perdón por la tardanza. –Al escuchar la voz de Nanjo-san, nos giramos hacia ella. Sonrojándonos al verla con tales fachas.

Su chaqueta se encontraba desabotonada, dejando ver la camisa de tirantes que portaba debajo de esta (mal acomodada por cierto), su cabello despeinado, sus labios hinchados y con una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior, pero lo que llamó más la atención fue el aspecto de Kussun.

Su camisa se encontraba mal abotonada, sus pantalones ¿Estaban al revés? Quién sabe, desde aquí se podía ver las marcas de mordidas en su cuello y sus labios hinchados, sus uñas al parecer habían rasguñado a alguien lo digo por la poco sangre que estas portaban.

-Ustedes sin que no tienen vergüenza. –Ambas recién llegadas solo rieron con picares.

-Lo siento nos dejamos llevar. –Ambas se miraron fijamente.

-Perdón por morderte... –Kussun fijó su mirada en los labios de Nanjo-san

-Yo lo siento por dejarte varias mordidas en tu cuello –Nuestra superior acarició las mordidas del cuello de kussun.

-Oh por dios, ¡Consíganse un cuarto, estúpidas adolescentes hormonales! –Exclamó Soramaru.

-A todo esto... ¿Qué haremos con esto de NikoMaki? –Preguntó Rippi.

-Bueno... –Pile-chan rascó su mejilla con nerviosismo. –Uhm, Suzuko... –Me mantuve en silencio. –No importa lo que los fans piensen de mí y de Soramaru, cuando se refieren al NikoMaki, no significa que te dejaré y estaré con tu mejor amiga solo para darle lo que quieren a los fans. Tú eres la única en mi vida... Y te amo más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Pile-chan... No sabes cuánto te amo... –La abracé con fuerza. –Tu también eres la única en mi vida.

**Yoshino POV**

Por unos minutos dejé de ver los hermosos ojos de mi novia y me fijé en Soramaru.

La cual tenía una sonrisa de resignación mientras miraba a Mimo-chan y a Pile-chan.

-_Tenías sentimientos por ella ¿Eh? –_Pensé con una sonrisa melancólica. –Ne, Aina...

-¿Hm? –Me miró esperando que dijera algo.

-Ahora vuelvo, ¿Si? –Ella solo asintió extrañada. –No tardo... –Besé su frente antes de acercarme a Soramaru.

-¿Al fin enfriaste tus hormonas? –Preguntó en broma al verme a un lado de ella.

-Tal vez. –Respondí con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Por qué aquella sonrisa?

-Observé como mirabas a Mimo-chan... –Susurré lentamente.

-¿Eh?

-Conozco a alguien que me dio exactamente la misma sonrisa que tú estabas portando... –Miré a mi mejor amiga, quien reía con Rippi, Ucchi y Emitsun.

-Pensé que eras densa cuando se trata de sentimientos... –Rió melancólicamente.

-Finjo serlo porque no soy muy buena tratando con ellos. Créeme soy un desastre, es difícil dejarlos libres.

-Te lo tenías bien guardado, pero tienes razón es difícil dejarlos libres, así que decidí que mejor me olvido de ellos y seré feliz por la felicidad de mi amiga. –Sonrió levemente.

-Te aseguro que encontrarás a alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos, solo sé paciente ¿Si? –Acaricié su cabello. –Alguien te amará con la misma intensidad como tu amas.

-M-Mou... –Secó las pequeñas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-¿Soramaru? –La voz de Mimo-chan hizo que detuviéramos nuestra plática. -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo Nanjo-san y yo teníamos una conversación de corazón a corazón.

-Bien, ya hemos terminado nuestra plática. Las dejo a solas~ -Antes de alejarme pude escuchar...

-Lo siento... –La disculpa de Mimo-chan junto el sonido de los sollozos de Soramaru.

El amor es como un caramelo agridulce, dulce y agrio al mismo tiempo.

Tal como a veces se pierde y otras se gana.

-No sé qué hiciste, pero siento que me enamoré más de ti. –Dijo Aina cuando me acerqué a ella nuevamente.

-¿En serio? –Rodee su cuello con mis brazos.

-Si... –Su cabeza se apoyó en mi pecho.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste al decir eso... –Besé su cabeza con ternura.

_CONTINUARÁ_


	11. Soramaru

Actualizacion! Disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews con la siguiente victima, denle like a mi pagina (el link esta en mi perfil)

me dio una idea mi lectora Avemari, ¿Que tal si hago un especial donde involucre a las seiyuus de Akuma no riddle? una competencia tal vez, imaginense esto Love live Vs Akuma no riddle, Idols VS Asesinas. ¿Que resultara en esa batalla? obvio que el especial será despues de la victima que escojan.

escrito lo que tenia que escribir les dejo con el capitulo de hoy n.n/

* * *

08 Soramaru

-Dime una buena razón para no golpearte… -Kusuda Yandere-san, se encontraba sosteniendo por el cuello de la camisa a Tokui Victima-san, mientras levantaba su puño derecho.

-Ahm, ¿Soy la actriz de voz de Niko-chan? Sin mi Niko-chan no tendría vida… -Respondió con nervios.

-¡Dije una buena razón!

-¡No lo sé! –Lloriqueó la peli negra.

Se preguntaran donde están las demás que no ayudan a Soramaru, bueno ellas están…

-¿Qué color Nanjo-san? –Preguntó Ucchi.

-Azul~ -Respondió la mayor.

-Te maldigo Yoshinon… -Shikaco comenzó a agarrar cartas del mazo, mientras escuchaba las risas de las demás.

Ellas se encontraban jugando UNO con tanta tranquilidad sin notar nada de lo que sucedía muy atrás de ellas.

-¡Ustedes son unas insensibles! –Gritó con terror nuestra querida víctima.

Recemos por la salud de Soramaru.

* * *

**Aina PDV **

-¿Qué te traes con Tokui-san, Nanjo-san? –Le pregunté a mi novia.

-Nada, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Ella guardó su teléfono celular, sin que me dejara ver el contenido del mensaje que le llegó.

-Últimamente estas muy apegada con ella. –Crucé mis brazos.

-Gatita, no te estoy engañando como esta imaginando tu cabecita. –Golpeó suavemente mi frente con su dedo índice. –Te amo solamente a ti. –Besó mi mejilla. –No seas paranoica, ¿Si?

-Entonces si no lo estás haciendo, ¿A qué se debe esta unión tan de repente?

-Soramaru necesita una amiga en este momento.

-¿Qué hay de Mimorin? –Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-No seas así, Mimo-chan en este momento no puede ayudarle… -Sonrió levemente. –Solo empeoraría las cosas con ella.

-Ellas… ¿Están peleadas? –Pregunté con preocupación.

-No es eso, te lo diré cuando Soramaru se sienta bien, ¿Si?

-No me gusta que me escondas nada. –Hice un puchero, el cual fue besado.

-Lo sé, solo sé paciente… -Acarició mis dos mejillas con ternura. –Te prometo que te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

-Bien… lo prometiste. –Ella rió.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Sé que me pidió paciencia, pero se me está acabando…

Verla tan cerca de Soramaru me enfada. Yoshino le tomaba las manos, le susurraba palabras a su oreja, ¡Me estoy volviendo loca de tan solo verlas!

-Estoy al límite de explotar… -Susurré.

-También estoy sorprendida de aquel cambio de Yoshinon. Nunca las había visto tan cercanas… -Murmuró Shikaco.

-¿Será que Soramaru me está reemplazando? –Susurró con tristeza Mimorin.

-¿Por qué lo dices Suzuko? –Pile-chan acarició los cabellos de Mimorin.

-Últimamente Soramaru me evita y habla muy poco conmigo… ¿Hice algo mal? –Mimorin estrelló su cabeza en la mesa que estaba enfrente de nosotras. -¡Ow, eso dolió!

-Eres imposible… -Rodee los ojos.

-Necesito emendar mis errores. –Con decisión Mimorin se acercó al par que estaba alejado.

**Yoshino PDV **

-No sé cómo mirar a la cara a mi mejor amiga… -Susurró tristemente Soramaru. –Duele tanto como las bolas de Paintball que recibí en la guerrilla que tuvimos hace algunas semanas.

-Vaya comparación. –Rodee los ojos.

-Déjame en paz, el dolor es muy grande. –Colocó su cabeza en sus brazos.

-Soramaru. –La nombrada se sentó recta al escuchar la voz de Mimo-chan. -¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? No hablas conmigo, apenas quedamos para salir a algún lado… ¿Hice algo mal?

-Tal vez deba irme… -Dije con incomodidad.

-No, tú te quedas aquí. – Soramaru jaló la manga de mi suéter para que me sentara nuevamente.

-Esto quiero hablarlo a solas contigo, deja que Nanjo-san se vaya. –Me levanté de mi asiento.

-Ella se quedará aquí. –Nuevamente me sentó.

-Ella se irá. –Otra vez me paré de mi asiento.

-Ella se quedará. –Volvió a sentarme.

-Se irá.

-Se quedará.

-¡Se irá!

-¡Se quedará!

-¡Mierda decídanse por una vez! –Grité desesperada.

-¡Ah, Nanjo-san dijo la once! –Me apuntaron acusadoramente.

-No… Yo… -Tapé mi boca con ambas manos. – ¡Aina!~ -Mi linda kouhai no tardó en acercarse a nosotras.

-¿Qué sucede? –Me abrace.

-Ellas me decían que me quedara, que me fuera… ¡Ellas me hicieron decir una mala palabra! –Sollocé en su cuello.

-Mi senpai…. –Acarició mi espalda suavemente. –Ya, ya, todo estará bien~

-Mi respeto por ti como senpai, se esfumó. –Escuché decir a Soramaru, pero poco me importó.

.

.

.

.

**Aina PDV**

-Repite de nuevo lo que acabas de decir por favor. –Dije con una sonrisa de lo más dulce posible.

-M-Me quedaré a dormir en casa de Soramaru… -Se notaba que mi senpai estaba nerviosa.

-¿Quieres decir que me dejarás sola esta noche por estar con alguien que muy poco conoces de ella? –Sentía palpitar la vena de mi sien.

-Uhm, ¿Si? –Sonrió raro.

-Mi paciencia llego al límite y lo sabes~ -Dije cantando. –Y el cuerpo de Soramaru lo sabrá~

-Hey, ¿A dónde me llevas?

-A casa de Soramaru. –Respondí simplemente. –Tengo que dejarle en claro que sucede cuando alguien roba la atención de la senpai de Kussun.

-Cuando hablas en tercera persona da miedo.

-Mira como a Kussun le importa tu opinión.

-¡P-Para ya!

-Kussun no quiere.

-¡Aina das miedo, para ya!

.

.

.

.

_Ding Dong (N/A: ¿A que no es genial mi efecto de sonido? xD) _

-Ah, debe ser Nanjo-san.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Kussun portando una sonrisa dulce y un bate de plástico.

-K-Kussun ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó Soramaru con nervios.

-Ya sabes, lo habitual. –Jugué con el bate. –Atender unos asuntos por allá y por acá.

-U-Uhn, ya veo, ¿Vienes sola? –Preguntó.

-Nop, Yoshino está aquí. –Me alejé por un momento de la puerta y regresé, trayendo conmigo a mi novia amordazada.

-Mforre (Corre) –Patee suavemente el costado de mi novia, quien soltó un ¿Gemido?, dios convertí en una masoquista a mi senpai.

-Si me permites…. –Empujé a un lado a Soramaru para que se quitara de la puerta de su casa.

-No me has dicho tu razón de estar aquí.

-Vine a decirte algunas cosas. –Senté en el sofá a Yoshino. –Sobre mi chica…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué está pasando entre tú y ella? –La apunté con mi bate.

-Nada, solo somos amigas. –Desvió su mirada.

-No es lo que parecía esta mañana. –Gruñí.

-Solo me está ayudando a olvidar a alguien, nada importante.

-Fo Nof… (Oh no) –Yoshino trató de deshacer el nudo de sus muñecas, pero todos sus intentos son en vano.

-¿Nada importante? ¡¿Nada importante has dicho?! –Levanté mi bate a la altura de mi cabeza. -¡Estas usando a MI NOVIA para olvidar a alguien! –Dirigí el bate hacia ella, pero lo esquivo. -¡No te saldrás con la tuya Tokui Sora!

Comencé a perseguirla por toda su casa, dejando detrás un gran desastre.

-¡Mou detente, malinterpretaste mis palabras! –Gritó aterrorizada.

-¡Debes pagar por quitarme la atención de mi senpai!

-¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!

De la nada algo me tacleó al suelo, más alguien me tacleo.

-Suéltame en este mismo instante Nanjo Yoshino –Amenacé.

-Aina, Soramaru está enamorada de Mimo-chan, pero como sabrás Pile-chan es su novia. Me di cuenta de sus sentimientos al terminar la batalla de Paintball y yo la estoy aconsejando de lo que debe hacer para olvidarla. –Me explicó todo corrido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Fruncí el ceño. –Pudiste evitar todo esto.

-Te lo iba a decir, pero te adelantaste al ataque.

-Como ya sabes mi secreto, tendrás que limpiar todo esto… -El abanico cayó sobre la mesa de centro.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces, ¿Qué le has dicho a Soramaru hasta ahora? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Que debe empezar a conocer gente nueva para olvidar a Mimo-chan.

-Solo que es difícil. –Comentó Soramaru. –No sé por dónde buscar o comenzar…

-Tengo una idea, pero no sé si estarás de acuerdo.

-Viniendo de ti, me da miedo hasta preguntar.

.

.

.

.

-No pensé que Soramaru aceptaría tu idea, gatita. –Me ofreció su cuchara llena de helado.

-¿Quién no quisiera hacerse un perfil en "Solteras buscan pareja con desesperació "? –Comí el helado de su cuchara.

-El nombre lo dice todo. –Sonrió divertida mi senpai. –En verdad que quiere olvidar a Mimo-chan.

-Ella lo quiso así, no hay que interferir en sus decisiones. –Sonreí levemente. –Nosotras solo debemos esperar a que consiga una chica que la ame y cuando eso pase estaremos muy orgullosa de ella.

-Cambias de humor rápidamente. –Rió divertida mientras rodeaba mi cintura con uno de sus brazos. –Pero te amo así toda bipolar.

-Bueno, pues gracias. –Dije con sarcasmo. –Yo también te amo chica con un humor extraño.

-Sí que te gusta provocarme. –Esa sonrisa, no me des esa sonrisa guapa que no podré aguantarme a quitarte la ropa.

-Así que si te sonrío así, ¿Te dan ganas de quitarme la ropa, eh?

-¿Lo dije en voz alta? –Pregunté avergonzada.

-Sip. Vayamos a casa… -Yoshino dejó suficiente dinero en la mesa del local antes de Salir corriendo hacia nuestro departamento.

Para saciar nuestras necesidades.

**Soramaru PDV**

-_Me estoy arrepiento en aceptar tal idea loca de Kussun. –_Miré por decima vez mi reloj de muñeca. –_Mi cita no vendrá… _-Suspiré con resignación.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme, un par de toques en mi hombro me detuvo.

-Esto… ¿Tokuisexy12?

Genial mi nombre de usuario ¿No?

-Ahm si…. –Me giré hacia ella, encontrándome con alguien que trabajé hace mucho. – ¿K-Kitta-san?*

-¿T-Tokui-san? –Ella estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.

-Vaya que coincidencia. –Sonreí con vergüenza.

-Si… -Imitó mi sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Debemos comenzar nuestra cita?

-Hay que comenzarla~ -Ella tomó mi brazo. –De una vez hablemos sobre que fue de ti en todos estos años.

-No exageres, solo fueron ¿Tres?

-Por eso mismo. –Solo me reí ante su puchero.

Tal vez este recuentro con esta chica me haga olvidar a Suzuko, si pongo mucho esfuerzo en esto seré capaz de olvidar lo que siento por mi mejor amiga…

Quiero ser feliz como las demás y compartir este sentimiento llamado amor con alguien…

_**Continuará**_

* * *

*Kitta Izumi: la chica que hace la voz de Glauca Cordelia en Tantei Milky Holmes. (Idea gracias a Lin)

Gracias por leer la actualización! Nos vemos luego~


	12. Extra: Idols vs Asesinas

Actualizacion~ ¡Disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina! *ojitos de perrito pateado* Por cierto les dejaré esto por aquí

Suwa Ayaka (Azuma Tokaku)

Kanemoto Hisako (Ichinose Haru)

Nanjo Yoshino (Hashiri Nio)

Numakura Manami (Takeshi Otoya)

Yoshimura Haruka (Kaminaga Kouko)

Uchimura Fumiko (Sagae Haruki)

Yamada Yuki (Kenmochi Shiena)

Uchida Mami (Kirigaya Hitsugi)

Misawa Sachika (Namatame Chitaru)

Anzai Chika (Shuto Suzu)

Otsubo Yuka (Banba Mahiru /Shinya)

Asakura Azumi (Inukai Isuke)

Arakawa Miho (Hanabusa Sumireko)

**Love live seiyuus:**

Ohashi Ayuru (Yuuki Anju)

Sakura Ayane (Ayase Arisa)

Matsunaga Maho (Toudou Erena)

Sakuragawa Megu (Kira Tsubasa)

* * *

Extra: Idols Vs Asesinas

-¡Suéltame Yoshino! ¡Ella debe entender que eres mía! –Kusuda-san era sostenida de la cintura por parte de su senpai.

-¡Prácticamente ella no es tuya aún! ¡Ustedes todavía no se casan, así que tengo una oportunidad! –Mientras tanto, Suwa-san era sostenida por Kanemoto-san. -¡No eres digna de ser la futura esposa de Nanjo-senpai!

-¡¿Qué has dicho bestia?! –Nanjo-san tuvo que ejercer un poco más de fuerza.

-¡Aina! –Se quejaba la mayor. -¡Mou, tranquilízate!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice mujer?!

-Sería un problema si se agregara otra pelea. –Murmuró Soramaru.

-¡No te acerques a mi mujer! –Gritó Pile-chan fuera de sí.

-¡Oblígame coreana pirata! –Respondió Otsubo-san.

Mimori-san sostenía por la cintura a su novia histérica y Arakawa-san a Otsubo-san.

-Hablé demasiado pronto… -Las demás miraban la escena enfrente de ellas con una sonrisa incomoda.

* * *

**Yoshino PDV **

-¿Qué les parece el lugar? –Pregunté a las demás, quienes miraban maravilladas el teatro en el cual me presentaré con mis compañeras del anime Akuma no riddle.

-Es muy grande. –Exclamó mi mejor amiga.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que harán? –Preguntó mi querida kouhai con curiosidad.

-Juegos, preguntas, lo habitual de estos eventos. –Respondí sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-No te veo muy emocionada. –Aina tomó mi mano derecha.

-Hoy se supone que era nuestra cita para probarnos los vestidos de novias, me siento culpable por haber cancelado al último momento. –Hice un puchero.

-No te sientas culpable, tenemos demasiado tiempo para hacerlo. –Besó mi mejilla.

-Hablando de bodas, ¡Tenemos que hacerte una despedida de soltera! –Exclamó mi mejor amiga.

-No quiero que la organices tu, la última fiesta que hiciste terminamos en la cárcel. –Gruñí con desaprobación.

-No es mi culpa que el policía no haya tomado bien la broma.

-¡Lo golpeaste con su manopla!

-Relájate, relájate, no te exaltes demasiado. –Sonrió.

-Eres problemática. –Suspiré con resignación.

-Vamos, Shika-chan no será la única que organizará tu despedida de soltera. –Soramaru dijo, a lo cual Mimo-chan asintió. –Nosotras ayudaremos.

-Por alguna razón no confío en ustedes. –Entrecerré mis ojos.

Antes de que el trío se quejara, una voz a nuestras espaldas nos llamó la atención.

-¡Nanjo-senpai! –Suwa Ayaka-san se acercó a nosotras junto a las demás con las que trabajo actualmente. -¡Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos! ¡Me alegro de verte! –Sin vergüenza se lanzó a mis brazos.

Al sentir sus brazos rodear mi cuello, me tensé en mi sitio.

-Uh, igualmente, supongo… -Solo le di una palmadita en la espalda. -¿P-Podrías soltarme?

-Solo un poco más~ -Su cara está muy cerca de la mía.

¡Por favor apártate!

-Listo~ -Se separó de mí, a lo que suspiré con alivio. –Oh que modales, mucho gusto soy Suwa Ayaka futura señora de Nanjo-senpai.

Por favor que alguien me diga que no dijo eso, ¡Que alguien me lo diga!

-Ja, no me hagas reír. –La voz de mi gatita se escuchaba más que molesta. –La chica que ves aquí. –Al sentir su mano en mi espalda, me relajó por completo. –Es mi prometida, no te hagas falsas ilusiones Suwa-san.

-No te creo, eres… -Miró de arriba hacia abajo a mi kouhai. –Muy poca cosa para alguien como Nanjo-senpai. –Rió después de decir aquello.

-Ohhhh~ -Las demás exclamaron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Antes de que se lanzara hacia Suwa-san la agarré de la cintura. - ¿Yoshino?

-No debes preocuparte… para mi eres perfecta… -Sonreí al ver un sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas. –Suwa-san te pido por favor respeto a mi prometida. –Miré con seriedad a mi compañera de trabajo.

-Si Nanjo-senpai lo pide…-Se cruzó de brazos molesta. –Pero… -Su mirada no me gustó para nada. –No me rendiré sin haber peleado.

Oh, oh… este se ve mal. Suwa-san tomó entre sus manos las mías, las cuales quería separar a toda costa.

-Me gustas senpai, no me importa si te vas a casar con… -Miró con una mueca a mi novia. –_Ella, _aún eres alcanzable. –Besó mi mano derecha, aun sabiendo que mi gatita estaba mirando.

-¡Oh no, no lo hiciste! –Aina fue sostenida por nuestras amigas. -¡Suéltenme, ella merece pagar! ¡Nadie besa a mi senpai! ¡Esa enana debe pagar!

-¡¿A quién le dices enana, dientona?! –Suwa-san fue agarrada por mis actuales compañeras del trabajo.

-¡¿Ya ves lo que causas Yoshinon?! –Gritó entre quejidos mi mejor amiga. -¡Si sigues así causarás una tercera guerra mundial!

-Ah~… -Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme por tanto alboroto.

.

.

.

.

-Ya que ambas estamos enamoradas de la misma persona. –Solo suspiré ante el punto de Suwa-san. –Que el evento de Akuma no riddle se convierta en una competencia por el amor de Nanjo-senpai.

-¿Qué esta chica no respeta las relaciones? –Escuché la pregunta de mi mejor amiga.

-Está claro que no. –Respondió Soramaru.

-Uh, perdón por no haberte saludado antes Mimori-san. Teníamos que detener a Suwa-chan.

-Descuida, igual yo lo siento.

-Ahora que lo noto, te has puesto más hermosa, dime ¿Te hiciste algo?

-Eh, solo me agarré mi cabello, no hay porque halagarme tanto.

¿Por qué siento que alguien más nos meterá en problemas?

-Hagas lo que te hagas siempre te verás hermosa.

-¡Hey ya párale de coquetearle a mi novia! –Y ese alguien será Pile-chan.

-Sin ofender…De hecho si, Vamos, ¿Una coreana pirata siendo la novia de Mimori-san? Ni en tus sueños más profundos.

-¡¿A quién le dices coreana pirata tu actriz de doble personalidad?! –Pile-chan fue agarrada por todas nosotras.

-¡El que le de voz a una, no significa que yo también lo sea! –Otsubo-san fue agarrada también.

Y ahí está, otro problema…

**Minutos después…**

-Esto es injusto, solo somos 9 y ellas 12… -Bufó Aina con molestia.

-De hecho gatita… -Ella me miró fijamente. –Ustedes son siete, ya que Mimo-chan y yo seremos parte del jurado.

-¡¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer sin ustedes?! –Gritaron las demás con preocupación e histeria.

-¡No quiero perderte! –Mi kouhai favorita se abrazó a mí.

-No me perderás~ -Le acaricie sus cabellos. –Sabiendo de ante mano el número de participantes de nuestro lado, llamé a Ohashi-san*, Sakura-san*, Matsunaga-san* y a Sakuragawa-san*.

-¿En qué momento? –Preguntó curiosa Mimo-chan.

-Cuando fui al baño. –Respondí simplemente.

-Bien que comience la competencia. –De la nada Suwa-chan apareció, mirándome en el proceso con "Amor" y desprecio a mi prometida. –Disfruta los pocos segundos que te quedan junto a Nanjo-senpai. –Como vino se alejó.

-¿Un beso de la suerte? -¿Cómo negarle algo a Aina cuando pone esa carita?

-Ganarás porque te amo y me amas. –Besé levemente sus labios. –No debes preocuparte…

-Da lo mejor de ti Pile-chan~ -Mimo-chan besó la frente de la nombrada.

-¡Sora-chan!~ -Esa voz.

-¡Izumi-chan!~ -Soramaru corrió hacia la chica.

-Eh~ ¿Así que nuestra Soramaru ya ha crecido? -Sonreí con picares. –Este es un buen material para molestarla.

-Después, ahora concentrémonos en cómo ganarles a las asesinas. –Dijo con seriedad mi mejor amiga, muy raro en ella.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunté alzando una ceja en el proceso.

-Oye, es la felicidad de Kussun y la tuya contra ellas, como mejor amiga debo defenderla.

'_Tu felicidad es más importante que la mía' _

Cuando me dijo aquello en ese entonces, portaba la misma sonrisa que le vi a Soramaru.

-Gracias Shika-chan. –Sonreí.

-Ahora vamos a patear traseros de asesinas. –Me dio una palmada en mi espalda. –No se te olvide que hemos trabajado contigo por tres años, así que danos ventaja.

-Haré lo que pueda~ -Gracias al apretón que me dio Kussun en mi cintura, recordé su presencia. –Vamos gatita es hora de que triunfes… -Ella se soltó de mí mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Suerte a todas!~ -Lo dijimos al mismo tiempo cuando las vimos alejarse de nosotras.

Después de las presentaciones de todas, llegó nuestro turno.

-Buenas, Nanjo Yoshino como Ayase Eli y Hashiri Nio –Saludé al publico entusiasmado.

-Buenas tardes, Mimori Suzuko como Sonoda Umi –Se presentó esta vez Mimo-chan.

-¿No te parece raro esta competencia? –Pregunté a Mimo-chan.

-Más que raro, Idols vs asesinas… ¿De dónde salió eso?

-¡Celos! –Gritaron las demás (a excepción de Aina, Pile-chan, Otsubo-san y Suwa-san)

-Pero aún así~ -Suspiré. –Bien dejando eso de lado, les presentamos a nuestra tercer jueza. –Redoble de tambores. -¡Kagamine Pame-san!~

La nombrada salió detrás de la cortina, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Un gusto estar aquí. –Que linda, hizo una reverencia.

-Ne, ne, Pame-san ¿A cuál equipo prefieres? –Preguntó Mimo-chan.

-A las idols por supuesto. –Respondió de inmediato.

-¿Tienes alguna favorita de µ´s? –Ella me miró con cierta timidez.

-Kusuda-san y Nanjo-san son mis favoritas, ustedes son grandiosas, pero perfectas cuando están juntas –Sonreí por aquella respuesta.

-Gracias~, ¿Lista para la competencia? –Pregunté emocionada.

-¡Claro!

Esta chica me agrada.

-Ya que fuiste muy linda, serás la primera en escoger la sección por la que deberán pasar las competidoras. Por favor, la pantalla~ -En la pantalla mostraban cuatro secciones.

Las cuales eran:

Preguntas personales

El juego de las sillas

Vencidas

Signo de interrogación

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál es el último? –Preguntaron las competidoras con curiosidad.

-Lo sabrán al final. Entonces, ¿Cuál escoges Pame-san?

-Uhm… ¡Escojo la primera! –Una musiquita se escuchó por todo el teatro.

-Mimo-chan, ¿Podrías explicar de qué se trata?

-La primera sección serán preguntas sobre nosotras dos, la competidora que oprima rápido el botón rojo que está en su mesa por cierto, tendrá el derecho de responderla. –Asentimientos de cabeza recibió Mimo-chan. –Pero si la responden mal, miren los baldes que están arriba de sus cabezas. –Y así lo hicieron. –Les caerá un contenido que nosotras desconocemos.

Mentira, sabemos lo que hay en cada contenido, pero a Mimo-chan le gusta asustarlas.

-¿Quedo claro? –Otros asentimientos como respuesta, pero esta vez estaban asustadas. –Bien, que comience la sección. Nanjo-san, te doy la palabra.

-Gracias Mimo-chan. -Reí con diversión.

Algo que se me pego de Nio-chan.

-Primera pregunta… -Aclaré mi garganta. -¿Apodos que tiene Mimori Suzuko?

El botón fue apretado por Pile-chan.

-¡Idols, encargada en contestar Pile-san! –Le cedí la palabra.

-Mimorin, Mimo-chan, Suzu-chan.

Pile-chan cerró sus ojos, esperando que el balde se cayera encima de ella.

-¡Correcto, un punto para las idols! –Mis amigas gritaron de alegría. –Segunda pregunta, Mimori-san.

-Sí. –Sostuvo su tarjeta. -¿Animal favorito de Nanjo-san?

¿Por qué Soramaru y Shikaco se sonríen?

Ambas apretaron el botón.

-¡Idols! –Gritó Mimo-chan.

-Quiero una respuesta seria… -Murmuré con advertencia.

Ambas se encogieron de hombros.

-Soramaru. –Shikaco le cedió la palabra a la nombrada.

-Es Kussun, ya que es una linda gatita. –Sonrió con inocencia la maldita.

-¡Te dije que quería una respuesta seria!

-¡Es seria! –Esas dos.

En fin, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? La respuesta es correcta.

-Pame-san, por favor. –Ella solo asintió.

-Nombre verdadero de la novia de Mimori-san.

Silencio…Silencio…Silencio…

-¿Eh? ¿No sabes tú verdadero nombre Pile-chan? –Preguntó Aina incrédula.

-No recuerdo si se escribe con C o con K –Murmuró Pile-chan avergonzada.

De todos modos el botón fue presionado por Otsubo-san.

-¡Asesinas, encargada de responder Otsubo-san! –Gritó Pame-san.

-Tiene cara de Panchita Pancracia.

-¡¿Qué con ese horrible nombre?!

-Horrible nombre para una chica horrible.

-¡Estás muerta! –Antes de que brincara sobre la mesa, las demás la agarraron con fuerza.

-Como si pudieras hacerme algo.

-Ella no, pero yo sí. –Dijo Mimo-chan con la dulce sonrisa que Umi-chan portaba en el anime.

*_Splash~* _(N/A: Sigo con los efectos de sonido bien kawais del mundo xD)

Un líquido espeso amarillo había caído sobre la cabeza de Otsubo-san.

-¿No es pipi, cierto? –Pregunté asqueada.

-Nop, es aceite de cocina reciclada desde hace una semana. –Respondió Pame-chan. –Como el equipo de asesinas respondió incorrectamente, le daremos la oportunidad de responder a las idols.

-Ah… ¿H-Hori Eriko? –Respondió nerviosa Rippi.

-¡Correcto! –Aplausos por parte del público y besos en las mejillas de Rippi por por parte de Shika-chan fue lo que causó su respuesta. –Tercera pregunta, por favor Nanjo-san.

-Sí, ¿Apodos de Nanjo-san? Se siente tan raro hablar en tercera persona. –Dije en un murmuro.

El botón fue presionado rápidamente por Aina.

-¡Idols! –Sonreí con orgullo al saber quien había presionado el botón.

-Najolno, Jolno, Nan-chan, Yoshinon.

Campana de respuesta correcta.

-¡Correcto!

.

.

.

.

-Última pregunta de esta sección. –Anuncié.

El marcador era este

Idols 6 –Asesinas 6

Mis compañeras de trabajo actuales llegaron a esa cantidad gracias a las preguntas sobre el anime en que estábamos trabajando.

-¿De qué color son las pantis de Nanjo-san en este instante? Eh… Esperen… ¡¿Quién fue la idiota que colocó esta tarjeta con esta estúpida pregunta?! -Pregunté avergonzada y furiosa al mismo tiempo.

Desde el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver como Shika-chan ocultaba unas cuantas tarjetas debajo de su asiento.

-Tú…

-¡Kusuda-san presionó el botón! –Gritó con emoción Pame-san.

-Por supuesto, las pantis de Yoshino son de color… -Me mostró una sonrisa picara. –Negras con listones blancos.

-¡¿Cómo estas tan segura?! –Preguntó exaltada Suwa-san.

-Bitch please, vivo con ella, duermo con ella, hago el amor con ella, ¿Alguna otra cosa más que preguntar?

-Uhh, ¡Te la aplicaron! –Exclamó con burla Pame-chan.

-Nuestros fans no debían enterarse de esa forma… -Murmuré avergonzada, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos en el proceso.

-De alguna u otra forma se iban a enterar. Sin más que decir, ¡Las idols han ganado! –Estas saltaron de emoción. -¿Listas para la siguiente sección? –Todas asintieron. –Cha, chan, -La pantalla se iluminó nuevamente. -¡Vencidas! ¡Chicas escojan a sus 4 competidoras más fuertes!

-¡Emitsun, Ohashi-san, Sakuragawa-san, Matsunaga-san! –Gritaron.

-¿Asesinas? –Preguntó Mimo-chan.

-¡Yoshimura-san, Uchimura-san, Misawa-san, Kanemoto-san! –Gritaron las "asesinas".

-Teniendo seleccionadas las competidoras, vamos a seleccionar a la primera pareja en competir. –Pame-san explicó. –Nitta-san Vs Uchimura-san. ¿Quisieran decirse unas palabras?

Ambas se miraban retadoramente sobre la mesa que habíamos colocado hace unos pocos minutos.

-Pásame el micrófono Nan-chan. –Sin dudar le tendí lo pedido. –Oe, jamás he escuchado de ti, ni sé quién eres en realidad. –Emitsun miraba fijamente a su rival. –No tienes finta de ser una buena actriz de voz.

-Ohhhh.

-Eh~ ¿Me lo dice una idol que ni siquiera la he visto en mi vida?, tsk, tsk, hey eres muy arrogante chica.

-Ohhh~

-¿Listas? –Ambas se colocaron en posiciones. –Ready… ¡Go!

Esto es asombroso, ambas son de la misma fuerza.

-_Emitsun debes ganar, nuestra felicidad depende de ti y de las demás. –_Cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

-¡Tenemos un ganador! –Exclamó Mimo-chan emocionada.

-¿Eh? –Eso fue rápido.

-¡Emitsun gana! –La nombrada hizo una pose de victoria. –Yay~

-Siguiente ronda es de… Matsunaga-san Vs Yoshimura-san. –Las nombradas se acercaron a la mesa.

-Micrófono por favor. –Pidió amablemente Matsunaga-san. –Es una lástima que tenga que ganarle a una chica tan bonita como tú.

¿Are?

-Por favor no coquetees conmigo que no tendré el valor de ganarte. –Fue la respuesta de Yoshimura-san.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

-Dejen eso ya… ¿Listas? –Posiciones. –Go~

No duró mucho la batalla, ya que ganó de inmediato Matsunaga-san.

-¡La victoria es para Matsunaga-san! –Esta solo le sonrió a Yoshimura-san.

Creo que ya tenemos otra pareja formada.

-Siguiente…

¿Pueden creer que Ohashi-san y Kanemoto-san quedaron en empate? Ninguna pudo mover el brazo, es igual lo que nos pasó a mí y a Aina… En verdad que somos débiles… Ah, sí, la única que perdió de nuestro equipo fue Sakuragawa-san.

**Tiempo después…**

-La siguiente sección es… -La pantalla nuevamente brilló. -¡Sillas musicales!

Muchas gruñeron, otras gritaron emocionadas.

-Seis de cada equipo participará, así que escriban los nombres en las hojas que les hemos proporcionado, tienen 10 minutos.

**Aina PDV **

-¿Quién es la más rápida? –Pregunté, mirando en el proceso a compañeras y amigas.

-¿Te gustaría participar, Sakura-san? –Preguntó amablemente mi mejor amiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Estarán bien conmigo? –Se señaló a sí misma.

-Por supuesto, no importa si pierdes en esta, llevamos la delantera. –Sonreí restándole importancia al asunto.

-Si ustedes lo piden, estaré encantada de participar. –Aplausos, aplausos.

-Bien, escribe tu nombre. –Le extendí la hoja. -¿Alguien más que quiera participar?

Soramaru, Ucchi, Pile-chan, Rippi levantaron sus manos.

-Escriban sus nombres.

-¿Vas a participar Kussun? –Preguntó Emitsun con curiosidad.

-Claro, no perderé la oportunidad de humillar a Suwa-san. –Sonreí con burla. –Aquel o aquella que se meta con Kussun, nadie sale vivo.

-Nanjo-san tiene razón, Kussun da miedo cuando habla en tercera persona… -Murmuraron las demás, pero no les presté atención.

En cuanto tuvimos la hoja lista, me dirigí hacia Yoshino, quien hablaba con Mimorin y Pame-san.

-Oh, ¿Ya están listas? –Solo sonreí mientras asentía con la cabeza. –Da lo mejor de ti… -Yoshino acarició mi mejilla con afección. –Patea unos cuantos traseros. –Esa sonrisa.

-Lo haré por nosotras~ -Ella rió. –Debo volver para prepararme, pero primero ¿Cuál es la última sección?

-Uh, la verdad yo tampoco lo sé, el encargado del evento no nos quiso decir. –Yoshino hizo una mueca. –Solo nos dijo que sería revelado después de esta sección.

-Raro, bueno ahora si debo irme con mi equipo. –Besé rápidamente sus labios. –Te veré en unos cuantos minutos. –Corrí hacia mi lugar.

-Tiempo terminado. –Dijo Mimorin al tener la hoja dada por las "Asesinas". –Es hora de pasar lista.

-Empezaré yo. –Tosió un poco mi senpai, antes de hablar. –Equipo de idols: Sakura Ayane-san, Tokui Sora-san, Iida Riho-san, Uchida Aya-san, Pile-san y Kusuda Aina-san. –Desde el fondo pudimos apreciar como unos chicos acomodaban 11 sillas en el centro del escenario. –En el centro por favor. –Obedecimos de inmediato la orden.

-Y en el lado de las asesinas tenemos a: Uchida Mami-san, Anzai Chika-san, Yamada Yuki-san, Otsubo Yuka-san, Arakawa Miho-san y Suwa Ayaka-san. En el centro por favor. –Ellas obedecieron de inmediato.

-Pile-chan… -Ella me miró. –Hay que derrotarlas de una forma humillante.

-Me gusta como piensas Kussun. –Ambas nos dimos los cinco. –Hagamos todo lo necesario para ganar.

-Yo seré la más fuerte… -Miramos a Arakawa-san, quien había dicho eso.

-Oba-chan, no te vayas a caer, porque no habrá manera de pegar tu cadera~ -¿Mi prometida dijo eso?

-¡Oi! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! –Anzai-san gritó indignada.

-No. –Respondió con seriedad mi prometida. –Uchida-San nada de hacerle algo a Yamada-san.

-¡Es injusto! –Desde aquí se podía ver el alivio de Yamada-san.

-¡Que empiece el juego desu! –Oh, ya veo, Yoshino está entrando en su papel.

-La canción seleccionada es "Cutie panther" versión Off vocal. –Que bueno, porque no sé qué habría pasado si escuchara nuevamente la voz de mi prometida con ese tono de voz tan sugerente. -¡¿Listas?! –Nos colocamos en círculo, quedando en el centro las once sillas. -¡Que comience el juego! –Gritó entusiasmada Pame-san.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos sillas y cuatro personas quedan…

-¿Quién ganará esta sección? –Preguntó Mimorin al público, los cuales gritaban: "Idols" "Asesinas".

-Reanuden la canción por favor. –Ante la petición de Pame-san, la música se reanudó.

-Je, si gano en esto… -Murmuró Suwa-san. –Estaré en empate con las idols…

Claro como si yo fuera a permitir eso.

-Pile-chan ¿te acuerdas que desarrollamos una gran resistencia al girar? –Pregunté mientras caminaba en círculos.

-Ahm ¿sí? ¿Por qué estás recordando eso ahora?

-Solo corre muy rápido en círculos. –Ella solo asintió.

De un momento a otro comenzamos a acelerar el paso.

-Oh no, ¡Ustedes no serán las que se lleven todo el crédito! –Idiotas, cayeron en nuestra trampa.

Mi plan era este: Hacer que ellas corrieron en círculos a la misma velocidad que nosotras para que se mareen.

Mirando que ambas estaban perdiendo el equilibrio, la música paró de manera brusca.

-Estoy… Mareada… -Suwa-san se apoyó en una de las sillas, pero se fue de lado antes de que pudiera sentarse en ella.

Gracias a eso su cara se estrelló fuertemente en el suelo.

Con orgullo y burla me senté en una de las sillas restantes, junto a Pile-chan, quien reía a todo pulmón al ver a su rival caer del escenario.

-¡Eso les pasa por entrometerse en la relación Jolks y SuzuPile, respectivamente! ¡Tomen eso perras! –Rió con burla Pame-san.

-Eres todo un orgullo para nosotras Pame-san.

-¡Gracias Nanjo-san!

-¡Las ganadoras de esta Sección son nuevamente las idols!

Pile-chan y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos e hicimos un baile de la victoria junto a las demás.

-¡Es hora de que se revele la última sección! -Aquello nos llamó la atención, así que nos callamos de inmediato. –Y es… -Redoble de tambores.

Dime que no es verdad lo que apareció en la pantalla, ¡Que alguien me diga que es una broma de mal gusto!

-¡Lucha libre! –Anunció muy emocionada Mimorin. -¡Lucha libre!

-Me olvidé que eres una gran fanática de la lucha libre profesional. –Murmuró Yoshino.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Escojan a sus 5 competidoras!

-U-Uhn…

.

.

.

-No pensé que tendríamos un Ring ya preparado. –Miré con cierta admiración el gran cuadrilátero que colocaron afuera del teatro, junto a una gran pantalla y rejas de contención.

-El encargado trabaja rápido. –Dijo entre dientes mi mejor amiga. –Esto es malo, no sabemos nada de técnicas de lucha libre.

-Yo unas cuantas, he visto lucha libre con mi hermano. –Respondí. –Hasta se las apliqué.

-Eres violenta con tu hermano también…

-Estaba aburrida esa vez, debes comprenderme.

-Dejen de hablar ustedes dos, debemos cambiarnos a nuestros atuendos de "luchadoras" –Nos regañó Soramaru.

Nuestro equipo estaba conformado por Shikaco, Soramaru, Emitsun, Pile-chan y yo. Tal vez tengamos una posibilidad de ganar…

No puedo perder… Esto lo estoy haciendo por nosotras…

Sin decir nada, nos dirigimos hacia los vestidores…

-Si algo sale mal, debemos actuar. –Fue lo que escuché decir a Yoshino al abrir la puerta de los vestidores.

-¿Puedo golpearla con una silla? ¡He visto como fingen los luchadores golpear a sus rivales con la silla! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo también!

-Si eres buena fingiendo, adelante Pame-san.

-¡Yay! –Celebró la tercera jueza.

Inconscientemente sonreí.

-¿Cuáles son nuestros disfraces? –Pregunté una vez que me adentré junto a las demás al vestidor.

-Aina, llegas en un buen momento. –Sonrió. –Aquí están~ -Señaló unos casilleros que se encontraban atrás de ellas.

Con curiosidad abrimos dichos casilleros encontrándonos los disfraces.

Había desde Shorts, tops, chalecos, pantalones o traje de cuerpo completo, hechos de cuero o de licra.

-Escojan el que más les acomoda, nosotras las dejamos~ -Sin nada que decir se salieron del vestidor.

-No sabía que la lucha libre era exhibicionista…

.

.

.

Shikaco, Pile-chan y yo optamos por un top y unos shorts de cuero del color de nuestro respectivo personaje de anime, botas negras y rodilleras del mismo color.

Soramaru y Emitsun ellas se decidieron por un par de pantalones y un chaleco con ziper, del color de su personaje.

Dejando eso de lado, nuestra entrada fue "No brand girl".

A ver cómo nos va…

-Oye, no veo a las tres juezas por ningún lado… -Susurró Shikaco con cierta preocupación.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…

-¡Sora-chan, te amo, eres la mejor! –Eh, la voz de Izumi-san.

-¡Izumi-chan!~-Soramaru se subió a la esquina del cuadrilátero y mandó besos a la nombrada.

-Después nos burlamos de ella.

El sonido de una canción nos hizo parar nuestra conversación.

(N/A: como no se describir la ropa les digo que Suwa-san, Numakura-san, Mizawa-san, Otsubo-san y Asakura-san, estarán usando la ropa del opening del anime Akuma no riddle)

Revelando la molesta figura de Suwa-san, caminando hacia el cuadrilátero, con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Ya te despediste de Nanjo-senpai?

-Nunca podré despedirme de ella… Así que no te confíes, Yo ganaré esta batalla… -Murmuré a modo de amenaza.

-Ya lo veremos… -Las demás se colocaron en las orillas del ring.

-¿Están listas? –Preguntó amablemente el réferi.

A lo que asentimos con determinación. Viendo esto el réferi, hizo una señal con su mano para que tocaran la campana.

-¡Vamos Kussun! -Mi equipo gritaba, animandome.

-Estoy ansiosa de tener el apellido de Nanjo-senpai... -Murmuró divertida. -Yo soy la unica digna de tenerlo.

-¡No lo serás...!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oracion, Suwa-san me habia hecho una lanza, sacandome todo el aire en el proceso...

**Yoshino PDV**

-Esto está mal... -Susurré al ver en la pantalla a mi Kouhai siendo sometida a una llave de rendición. -Ya es hora de que vayamos allá. -Me giré hacia Mimo-chan y Pame-san, quienes ya se encontraban vestidas como luchadoras. -Primero debohacer algo~ -De mi bolsa saqué un pack de bebidas energeticas.

-Pensé que Kussun te las había tirado. -Abrí una lata de aquella bebida.

-Escondí un pack en caso de emergencias y esto es una emergencia. -Bebí todo el contenido de la lata de un solo trago. -Vamos ustedes también inténtelo. -Les extendí a cada una dos latas. - ¿Que puede salir mal? -Abrí otra lata.

**Aina PDV **

-_Este tic no es para nada normal..._-Pensé mientras trataba de soltarme de la llave, pero era imposible con la fuerza con la que lo esta aplicando.

Quiero respirar... ¡Necesito respirar!

El agarre de mi cuello se hacia más fuerte y solo faltaba unos cuantos segundos para que cayera inconsciente al suelo...

-¡Kussun no te rindas! -Las voces de las demás se escuchaban lejanas.

Antes de que cerrrara los ojos, una música se escuchó por todo el lugar...

**_ Estuve mas cerca de ti que nadie mas y no pude escuchar tu voz (sister's noise... lo descubrí...)_**  
**_ Dentro del tiempo que siguió avanzando finalmente pude encontrarte_**  
**_ sister's noise, seguiré buscando el lugar donde deambula mi corazón (la tristeza en tu corazón... la derribare...)_**  
**_ ¡Con nuestros sentimientos unidos nadie puede destruirnos...! _**

-_Esa canción y esa voz..._ -Miré a lo lejos, encontrandome a Yoshino entrando junto a Mimorin y Pame-san las tres con una sonrisa parecida a la de una maniática.

El brazo que rodeaba mi cuello perdió la fuerza aplicada.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! -Fue lo que escuché de Yoshino al estar junto a las demás. -Ne,Ne, Ne, ¿Les molesta si las reemplazamos? -Le preguntó a Shikaco, Soramaru y Emitsun.

Las cuales negaron con su cabeza.

-Ya estuvo que perdimos... -Diji Pile-chan con pena.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Ganaremos, Ganaremos! -Ok, ¡¿Que fue lo que bebieron esas tres?! -¡¿Verdad?!

-¡Si, ganaremos, ganaremos! -Exclamaron con energia Mimo-chan y Pame-san.

-¡Gatita, gatita has el cambio, has el cambio! -Mi prometida me extendió su brazo con desesperación.

¿Como me libero? ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé!

De un momento a otro mandé mi cabeza para atrás, al verme liberada de la llave (gracias al cabezazo dado) choqué mi mano con la de Yoshino, quien entró rapidamente al ring, aún portando esa sonrisa que da miedo.

-No pensé que quisieras rendirte, Nanjo-senpai. ¡Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de tus sentimientos! -Yo solo gruñí molesta.

-¿Eh? Los unicos sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti es odio. -Respondió simplemente.

-Si tu lo dices~

Antes de que Suwa-san pudiera avanzar, mi prometida le aplicó un lazo...Hecho que nos sorprendió a todas.

-Ya sé lo que bebió Yoshino... -Murmuré molesta. -Despues la castigo, esto se ve tan emocionante. ¡Vamos rompele una pierna! -Grité al ver como mi prometida le aplicaba una llave a Suwa-san.

Pero esta fue liberada por Otsubo-san quien habia empujado a Yoshino hacia a un lado.

Me iba a meter, sin embargo Mimorin fue más rapida, ya que sacó en un segundo del ring a Otsubo-san.

-¡Yay, mi primer movimiento! ¡Y lo haré mejor!

¿Que esta haciendo Mimorin al subirse a la esquina?

-¡Suzuko! -Gritó con preocupacion mi mejor amiga cuando miró que Mimorin se habia lanzado desde la esquina.

Cayendo encima de Otsubo-san, la cual gritó de dolor.

-¡Otra gran tecnica por parte de Suzuko! -Menos mal que no le habia pasado nada.

-¡Duele, duele, duele! -El quejido de dolor de Yoshino me alertó.

Cuando miré lo que estaba pasando mi enojo creció al ver como Suwa-san estaba apretando con sus manos los pechos de Yoshino.

-¡Oh no, eso si que no! -Una mano en mi antebrazo me detuvo de mi futuro homicidio. -¿Pame-san?

-¡Dejamelo a mi Kusuda-sama! -De quien sabe donde sacó una silla de metal. -He querido hacer esto desde que miré sus primeras interacciones con Nanjo-sama.

Pame-san se adentró al ring con la silla muy en alto.

-¡Toma! -En una rápido movimiento golpeó con la silla a Suwa-san.

-Esto... -Yoshino la miró con sorpresa. -¿Fue fingido cierto?

-Lamento decirte que... no soy buena fingiendo. -Pues ahora está usando esa habilidad.

-Bueno, ¿Que se le va a hacer? -Encongiendose de hombros, mi prometida le hizo el conteó a una inconsciente Suwa-san.

-1...2...3... -El referí contó. -¡Nanjo Yoshino es la ganadora! -Yoshino se levantó del suelo, mostrando una gran sonrisa. -¡Las idols han ganado!

Aplausos gritos y silbidos del público se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.

-¡Yoshino! -Corrí hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Hemos ganado~ -Sintiendo la felicidad, ella me alzó en sus brazos. -¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado!

-Todo gracias a Pame-san. -Al nombrarla ella se sonrojó de la vergüenza. -Como agradecimiento estás invitada a nuestra boda.

-¡¿En serio?! -Nosotras solo asentimos. -¡Genial! ¡Es Genial! ¡Ahora vuelvo lo publicaré en twitter! -Sin más salió corriendo hacia una computadora más cercana.

-Argg... Eso dolió... -Sonreí con burla al escuchar la queja de dolor de la chica fastidiosa.

-Te enviaré la invitacion de nuestra boda por correo, claro si es que me acuerdo. -La molesté.

-Grr... -Sin decir algo más, se levantó del suelo con ayuda de sus compañeras y se fueron del lugar.

-Por cierto Yoshino. -Ella me miró. -Tendré que castigarte, ¿Cuantas latas de bebida energetica tomaste?

-Esto...Uh... ¿Cuatro?

-¡¿Tantas?! ¡Eso puede ser peligroso! -Regañé.

-Lo siento, lo siento, ¿Que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-Oh... -Me sonrojé ante su pregunta. -Uh, llevame mañana a probarme el vestido...No puedo esperar más en tener tu apellido...

-Aina... ¡¿Por qué eres tan tierna?! -Me abrazó con fuerzas sin llegar a lastimarme.

-¡Mou es gracias a ti! -Reí ante la idiotez de mi prometida. -¡Me haces tan feliz que no puedo evitarlo!

Si, es todo gracias a ti...

Mi amada senpai.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_Omake:  
_

-He perdido contra una dientona... -Murmuró Suwa-san, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida alcoholica.

-Bueno... practicamente habias perdido contra ella desde el inicio. -Dijo aburrida Asakura-san. -Sabias desde un principio que no tenias oportunidad, pero insitiste.

-Si estuvieras en mi posicion me entenderías. -Gruñó molesta Suwa-san.

-Nop, te equivocas. Me rendiría de inmediato si supiera que la persona que amo está con alguien más, ¿Para que causar problemas?

-Estoy de acuerdo con Asakura-san, Suwa-san.

-No tu Kanemoto-san~ -Lloriqueó Suwa-san.

-Perdon por interrumpir su conversacion, pero te llegó esto Suwa-chan. -Numakura-san le entregó lo que parecía ser una invitacion.

-Esa dientona... ¡Como la odio! -Fue lo que dijo Suwa-san al leer el contenido de la invitacion.

_'Estas invitada a la boda de Nanjo Yoshino y Kusuda Aina_

_Esperamos tu presencia para que veas lo felices que somos_

_¿Que se siente saber que mi prometida te golpeó? _

_¡Alguien que se mete con Kusuda Aina, no sale vivo!  
_

_¿Como te quedó el ojo?_

_De seguro morado por el sillazo que te metió Pame-san lol' _

Ahora si...

_CONTINUARÁ... _


	13. Rippi y Shikaco

**Actualizacion, disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina (El link se encuentra en mi perfil) Elijan la siguiente victima! n.n **

* * *

**09 Rippi y Shikaco. **

-¿Por qué tenemos que cumplir el capricho de Kussun? –Tokui-san le preguntó a su mayor, quien estaba tratando de llegar a la cima de la montaña de nieve.

-Porque lo anotamos en nuestro cuaderno de promesas.

Vamos Nanjo-san, tu puedes escalar esa montaña, solo te hace falta unos cuantos centímetros para alcanzar tu meta.

-¿Y eso nos incluye porque…? –Esta vez fue Kubo-san, quien se encontraba escalando la misma montaña.

-Eh, encontré algo escrito en el cuaderno. –Por fin Nanjo-san llegó a la cima de la montaña. –El cual decía: "Haré que Yoshino lleve a Soramaru, Shikaco y a Mimorin a una montaña y las arrojé desde ese punto"

-Algo me dice que no le caemos bien. –Mimori-san ya se encontraba en la cima de aquella montaña.

-Creo que fue muy evidente cuando te rompió el brazo. –Dijo lo obvio su mejor amiga.

Ya estando las cuatro chicas en la cima miraron el amanecer desde ese lugar.

-Es hora de que haga mi promesa. –Murmuró Nanjo-san.

-H-Hey espera un momento… -Kubo-san la miraba con nerviosismo.

-No~

Nanjo-san empujó a su mejor amiga desde la cima.

-¡Me las pagaraaaaas! –Esa fue venganza asegurada.

-Debemos correr… -Susurró Tokui-san con miedo.

-Tienes razón.

Pero en vez de correr hacia el lado correcto, Mimori-san corrió al opuesto.

-¡Me equivoque!

-¿Me harias los honores, Tokui-san? –Preguntó con una sonrisa Nanjo-san.

-Ya que… -Por voluntad propia se tiró de la montaña.

_THUD_

-¡Ow, ustedes pesan! –Gritó Kubo-san con dolor.

-¡¿A caso me estás diciendo gorda?! –Esa fue Mimori-san.

-¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó de la nada, Pile-chan.

-Cumpliendo la promesa de mi prometida. –Sacó de quien sabe donde el cuaderno.

-Yoshino, ¡Se supone que era en una montaña mucha más grande que esa! –Kusuda-san señaló con desprecio la "gran" montaña en la que estaba su prometida.

-Lo siento por haber fallado a mi promesa, pero es todo lo que pude escalar con el físico que tengo –Enfatizó sus palabras al señalar su propio cuerpo.

-¡Consigue una más grande!

¿En que estaba pensando Kusuda-san en ese momento al escribir esa promesa en el cuaderno?

**Aina PDV**

-¡Es tan hermoso!~ - Exclamó Rippi con emoción.

-Tienes razón. ¿Te parece bien si vamos a escoger nuestra habitación? –Preguntó tiernamente Shikaco.

-Sí, vamos. –Ambas se tomaron de las manos y se metieron a la cabaña.

-Algo está pasando entre ellas. –Unos brazos, desde atrás rodearon mi cintura.

-Estoy sorprendida, es la primera vez que notas algo romántico pasando entre nuestras amigas.

-Oye no es para tanto. –Reclamó.

-Si, si lo es. Ahora, deja de hacer ese puchero y vayamos a escoger nuestra habitación, antes de que nos ganen. –Me separé de ella, tomé su mano y comencé a correr hacia la cabaña.

-¡D-Despacio Aina!~

**Esa misma noche. **

Rippi, Pile-chan, y yo, estábamos recogiendo los platos utilizados en la cena, mientras que Shikaco, Mimorin y yoshino los lavaban.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo? –Rippi nos miró a Pile-chan y a mí, con timidez.

-Claro. –Respondió mi mejor amiga, a lo cual yo asentí.

-¿Cómo se confesaron a Mimorin y a Nanjo-san?

-Bueno, por mi parte fue por garasu no hanazono y ya saben lo demás. –Desvié mi mirada. –Primero nos besamos y después nos confesamos.

-Oh, ¿Y tu Pile-chan?

-Uh, fue en una salida de amigas que tuvimos Suzuko y yo , todo transcurrió normal, hasta que por accidente solté que la amaba desde un tiempo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, salí corriendo. –Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. –Ella me siguió y me dijo que también me amaba.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Piensas confesarte a alguien? –Lo último lo dije en broma.

Pero no esperaba que Rippi asintiera con su cabeza.

-¿En serio? ¿A quién?

-A Shika-chan… -Susurró avergonzada.

-¡¿A shikaco?!

-¿Alguien me mencionó? –Creo que no debimos gritar.

Ahora que lo noto, ¿Por qué Shicako está toda empapada?

-Sobre mi aspecto, digamos que tuvimos una pelea. –Se trató de explicar Shikaco.

-Eres una salvaje. –Mi prometida apareció con el mismo aspecto, pero con espuma en toda su cara y cabello.

-Para que empiezan a molestarme. –Bufó Shikaco.

-Te lo merecías por todas las cosas indecentes que nos dijiste. –Mimorin solo apareció toda mojada.

-Que delicadas salieron. –Agitó sus manos Shikaco.

-¿Por qué te estaban molestando? –Preguntó Rippi.

Gracias a la pregunta, por primera vez Shikaco se sonrojó.

-Nada importante, d-debo irme a cambiar que está haciendo mucho frío. –Escapó la muy cobarde.

-Tarde o temprano lo sabrá.

-Deberías también cambiarte de ropa Yoshino. Vamos –Tomé su brazo para irnos a nuestra habitación.

.

.

.

**Yoshino PDV**

-Yoshinon ¿Qué hago?…

Las demás y yo habíamos decidido ir a jugar en la nieve. Como me había cansado de jugar, decidí sentarme en la nieve y mirar al resto de mis amigas con tranquilidad, pero alguien había interrumpido esa tranquilidad.

-¿Sobre tu confesión a Rippi? –Pregunté con una sonrisa picara.

-Hundiré tu rostro en la nieve si sigues molestándome. –Levanté mis manos a modo de rendición.-Es sobre Soramaru.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Quiere que la aconseje sobre cómo olvidar a Mimo-chan. –Me sorprendí al escuchar aquello. –Vino hacia mí porque alguien le había dicho sobre mi ya superado enamoramiento por ti.

-Pensé que ya la había olvidado, gracias a Izumi-san.

-Lo está haciendo, pero me dijo que aún siente algo por ella. ¿Qué debo hacer? –Suspiró exasperada.

-Cuéntale lo que tuviste que hacer para olvidarme. –Se siente tan raro.

-Lo haré, iré a hablar con ella… -Se alejó de mi para buscar a Soramaru.

-Solo espero que nada resulte mal…

**Yurika PDV**

Había arrastrado a Soramaru conmigo, a un lugar muy lejano de nuestras amigas.

-Hay que continuar con nuestra charla… -Me senté en el suelo cubierto de nieve. –Mencionaste que aún gustabas de Mimo-chan.

-Así es… -Imitó mi acción. –Sé qué está mal sentir todavía esto por Suzuko, aún cuando yo tengo novia.

-De la noche a la mañana no se puede olvidar el sentimiento, este va desapareciendo lentamente.

-¿Qué hiciste para olvidar a Nanjo-san? –Preguntó curiosa.

-Al principio no fue fácil mirarla siendo feliz con alguien más, pero era inevitable. Lo primero que hice fue mantener ocupada mi mente en actividades que la requerían.

-Oh. ¿No te daba celos cuando la mirabas con Kussun?

-No te voy a mentir…Si, sentía demasiados celos, sufrí demasiado por ellosgracias a ellos a cada momento Yoshinon y yo peleábamos. Hasta llegamos a distanciarnos…

Su mirada me dijo que estaba muy confundida.

-Cierto tu no lo sabías. En fin, solucionamos nuestros problemas cuando me confesé y ella me rechazó. –Sonreí.

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No deberías estar triste porque te rechazó?

-Porque pude decirle lo que sentía y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Aún si estuviera en riesgo nuestra amistad…

-Ya veo…

-¿Te sirvió esta conversación?

-Si, gracias, Shika-chan.

-Bien, ahora vamos a la cabaña, que deben estar buscándonos. –Ambas nos colocamos de pie y nos encaminamos hacia donde estaban las demás.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que tres personas estaban escondidas entre los troncos de los pinos.

**Rippi PDV**

¿Shika-chan estaba enamorada de Nanjo-san? No se notaba para nada, solo la amistad que le mostraba.

-¿Por qué me siento molesta? Tal vez si lo hablo con Nanjo-san desaparezca el enojo.

Y ahí estaba, tratando de calmar a su prometida, quien se veía desde esta distancia su enojo.

-¡Es increíble que no me hayas dicho sobre aquel acontecimiento!

-¡Debes entender, no lo hice porque no quería que te enfadaras conmigo!

-¡¿Cómo crees que estoy en este momento?!

-¿Enfadada?

-¡Exacto idiota!

Un golpe y un "Lo siento" se dejó escuchar en el lugar con nieve.

-Ow, Ow… -Nanjo-san se encontraba en el suelo, sobándose su cabeza en el proceso.

-¿Se enojó contigo? –Fue lo que pregunté al acercarme a ella.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada. –Se sentó de rodillas. -¿Cómo se habrá enterado de aquello?

-¿Te refieres a cuando Shika-chan se te confesó? –Fruncí el ceño de tan solo imaginármelo.

-¡¿Tu también lo sabes?! –Me miró impactada.

-Escuchamos a hablar a Soramaru y Shika-chan. ¿Por qué no correspondiste sus sentimientos?

-Rippi, no podía corresponder sus sentimientos porque no eran mutuos, hubiera sido peor si los aceptara sin sentir nada por ella. Yo no soy esa clase de mujer…

-Debiste aceptarlos, ella en estos momentos estaría feliz…

-¿Qué pasaría contigo entonces?

-¿Eh?

-Tú no estarías feliz si yo fuera novia de Shika-chan. Ni mucho menos mi gatita… ¿Acaso quieres eso para ti?

-¡N-No sabes nada! –Me alejé de ella con rapidez.

-¡Arg, Rippi! –Comenzó a perseguirme por todo el lugar. -¡No quise decirlo de esa forma!

Un pequeño juego comenzó entre nosotras.

Perseguirnos en círculos por todo el lugar cubierto en nieve.

**Aina PDV **

-¿Qué es ese escándalo? –Preguntó Shikaco con molestia.

-Es allá fuera. –Me coloqué mi chamarra y salí, junto a Shikaco a investigar el ruido.

Y lo que miré incrementó mi molestia.

-¡Perdóname! ¡No era mi intención! –Mi prometida perseguía a Rippi en círculos. ¡Rippi!~ -La nombrada solo la ignoraba. -¡No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos!

-_¿Herir sus sentimientos? _

-Ara, ¿Acabas de rechazar a Rippi? –La voz de Shikaco me hizo temblar.

-¿Eh? –Ambas chicas se detuvieron.

-¡N-No es a lo que me refería!

-¡Estas muerta! –Shikaco fue tras mi prometida, quien ya se encontraba a varios metros lejos de nosotras.

-Rippi. –Ella se giró a mí. -¿Te le confesaste a mi PROMETIDA?

-¡N-No, estas equivocada! ¡Yo no siento nada por Nanjo-san!

-¡No te creo! –Al lanzar mi grito ella salió corriendo. -¡Ven aquí ángel!

.

.

.

No sé en qué momento llegamos a parar en un lago congelado, ambas quietas sobre el hielo, sin saber qué hacer.

-Con un solo movimiento que hagamos, el hielo se rompe. –Miré debajo de mí.

El lago no era muy profundo, pero si caíamos en él, nos congelaríamos hasta los huesos y sería muy difícil llegar caminando a la cabaña que alquilamos.

Un ruido entre los arbustos nos alertó.

-Si es un oso, estamos muertas… -Murmuró nerviosa Rippi.

No dije nada, solo seguí mirando el arbusto. Al ver una sombra salir de esta me asusté demasiado que di un paso hacia atrás.

_CRACK_

-Oh, mierd…

_SPLASH_

No pude terminar mi grosería ya que caí al lago junto a Rippi.

-¡Aina! -¡Mi salvadora idiota!

Habia nadado hasta la orilla junto a Rippi.

-Rápido toma mi mano. –Demonios todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando.

Extendí mi mano hacia ella, quien no dudo en tomarla. Con bastante fuerza me sacó del lago.

-D…D…D…Demo…mo….nios… -Maldije entre dientes, mientras me abrazaba a mi misma.

-Mi gatita… -Se quitó su chamarra y la colocó en mis hombros. –Pronto entrarás en calor, aguanta un poco… -Su preocupación era evidente. -¿Cómo está Rippi, Shika-chan?

-Congelada. –Ambas se encontraban abrazadas. –Pero está bien… gracias a dios.

-V…V…Vayamos…. –Dijo Rippi temblando del frio.

-A la cabaña, lo sé…

-N…No pue…do C…Caminar… -Mi prometida solo me sonrió antes de agacharse enfrente de mi a espaldas.

-Vamos sube a mi espalda. –No dije nada solo obedecí.

Desde el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver como Shikaco cargaba en brazos a Rippi.

-Vámonos rápido, antes de que se conviertan en unas paletas humanas. –Se colocó de pie Yoshino, agarrando mis piernas por la parte de atrás.

.

.

.

**Shikaco PDV**

Después de un baño caliente, ropa y un chocolate caliente, ambas chicas congeladas entraron en calor.

Deseándoles buenas noches a Yoshinon y Kussun (Quienes se quedaron en la sala, enfrente de la chimenea encendida) subimos a nuestra habitación correspondiente.

-¿Es cierto que te confesaste a Yoshinon? –Pregunté una vez que cerré la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-¡No! –Exclamó.

-¿Entonces por que ella te gritó aquello? –Me senté junto a ella en la cama.

-Le estaba reclamando el porqué no había aceptado tus sentimientos.

-Eso ya es algo del pasado. –Acaricié su cabeza. –No es importante ya.

-Claro que lo es, tu felicidad es importante. Ella es tu felicidad…

-Te equivocas… -Ella me miró confundida. –Tú eres mi felicidad.

-Si dices eso, no podré contenerme a decirte algo muy importante… -Susurró con vergüenza.

-No lo hagas.

-Te amo, me enamoré de ti la primera vez que me hablaste.

-Yo también te amo.

-No puede ser… Estás mintiendo, ¿Verdad?

-No y te lo comprobaré… -Tomé ambas mejillas con mis manos.

Y la besé en los labios.

-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia, angelito? –Pregunté al separarnos.

-Sí, Si… -Me abrazó con fuerza.

Al fin tengo a la chica de mis sueños en mis brazos…

**Yoshino PDV**

-¿Aún sigues molesta conmigo?

Ambas nos encontrábamos sentadas en la alfombra de la cabaña, enfrente de la chimenea.

-Algo. –Dijo sin mirarme. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que Shikaco se te confesó?

-La verdad es que ella me lo pidió, no quería que tuviéramos problemas en nuestra relación. –Mandé un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja. -¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? –Esto último lo susurré en su oreja.

Un par de labios se posicionaron en los míos.

-Lo que puedes hacer para que te perdone… -Tomó mi mano y la dirigió a su pecho. –Es que me hagas esta noche… Tuya…

Estoy segura que me está saliendo sangre por la nariz al ver como se sonrojó, sin que ella dejara de presionar mi mano en su pecho.

-Tenemos que ser muy silenciosas… -Con rapidez me deshice de la parte de arriba de su pijama.

-Trataré…

-No te preocupes por eso, te silenciaré con mis besos…

Y lo cumplí hasta el final…

Cada gemido, cada grito, cada llamada de mi nombre, los callé con mis labios…

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_

**OMAKE**

8 chicas se encontraban desayunando entre risas y platicas en la mesa de la cabaña, hasta que alguien paró la conversación.

-Oigan… ¿Alguien ha visto Soramaru?

La mesa fue puesta en silencio.

**Mientras tanto… **

-¡Que alguien me ayude!

Tokui-san se encontraba amarrada en el tronco de un pino, muy lejos de la cabaña y muriéndose de frio.

**De nuevo en la cabaña.**

-Lo siento, nadie la ha visto Suzuko. –Respondió con una sonrisa inocente Pile-chan.

Nadie mencionó los cuernos que salían sobre la cabeza de Pile-chan, por su propia seguridad emocional y física.

_**AHORA SI…**_

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_


	14. Videojuegos

Sorpresa!~ Actualizacion muy temprana~ \\(n.n)/ Disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (el link se encuentra en mi perfil)

* * *

-¡No lo hagas Aina! ¡No destroces mi consola! –Nanjo-san gritaba con desesperación.

-¡Por culpa de esta cosa estás más distante conmigo! –Kusuda-san traía en manos un martillo.

-¡No seas exagerada! ¡Solo fueron dos horas!

-¿Exagerada, yo?

Creo que no debiste decir eso Nanjo-san.

Gracias a esa "grosería" la consola de Nanjo-san terminó en la basura, hecho pedacitos.

* * *

**10 Videojuegos**

¿Qué es lo que tenían de interesante esos juegos? Debo admitir que las gráficas son demasiadas buenas y el sonido también.

¿Pero por que Yoshino le presta más atención a esa actividad? Solo son una pérdida de tiempo, te hace más violenta, te distrae de tu trabajo y te vuelve distante con los demás.

Un caso es lo que está pasando ahora…

-Yoshino, dame un abrazo~ -Me senté a un lado de ella en el sofá.

-….-No me respondió.

-Yo~shi~no~

-Ya que termine con este jefe… -Murmuró sin mirarme alguna vez.

-Eso dijiste hace dos horas y todavía estás ahí. –Me crucé de brazos con molestia.

-No seas exagerada, solo ha pasado una hora~

-_De seguro ni ha visto el reloj. _–Bufé, formando un puchero.

Tengo que hacer algo para que me preste atención, pero ¿Qué cosa?

Una idea llegó a mi mente.

Con una sonrisa picara, me dirigí a nuestra habitación.

No tardé mucho en bajar nuevamente a la sala, en silencio me acerqué a ella…

-Ne, me he comprado ropa interior nueva, ¿Qué te parece?

Mi ropa interior era morada con un pequeño listón en el centro del bra.

-Te queda bien.

-¡Ni me has mirado! –Reclamé.

-Lo siento~ tengo que hacer esta misión para tener dinero extra y comprar armas muy poderosas. –Exclamó emocionada, subiendo el volumen de la televisión de pantalla plana.

-¡Hmp! –Nuevamente subí hacia nuestra habitación.

Ese juego es un absorbe cerebros, ¡Por dios mi prometida se resistió a mis encantos!

Quiero llorar de frustración por no poder tener mis mimos que merezco por ensayar tan duro.

-_Debe haber otra cosa que pueda apartar su atención de la pantalla. Vamos Aina, le sabes varias debilidades…_

Oh…

Bajé a la sala nuevamente y me coloqué atrás de Yoshino, quien por cierto, gritaba desesperada.

-¡No, no, no, aún no te puedes morir Faye! -Presionaba los botones del control del Xbox con rapidez y locura a la vez.

-Te emocionas demasiado por los videojuegos, eh~ -Agarré sus hombros con suavidad.

-¡Ahhh! –Por tal susto que le di, se cayó del sofá.

Gracias a eso la tal Faye murió en combate provocando el shock en Yoshino (Quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mirando la pantalla).

-Aina…

Una alarma en mi cabeza me advirtió que saliera corriendo, lejos del peligro que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-¿T-Te he dicho que te amo? –Me alejé de ella lentamente.

-Ni tu amor podrá salvarte de esta. –Se fue acercando a mí.

-No quise hacerte perder en el juego, lo siento mi amor…

-Un lo siento no lo arreglará todo.

Salí corriendo siendo perseguida por mi prometida enseguida, por todo el apartamento, dejando un gran desastre en el proceso.

Cuando estaba a punto de saltar lejos del sofá, ella tomó mi antebrazo.

-¡Perdóname! –Ella no dijo nada, solo se sentó en el sofá.

Atrayendo mi vientre hacia su regazo, mientras sostenía mis dos manos con su mano izquierda.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

Lo que hizo Yoshino después con su mano derecha, me dejó sin aliento.

_PLAF_

Si, había recibido un golpe en mi lindo trasero como ustedes se lo imaginaron. El ardor era soportable, pero la vergüenza y el sonrojo…

Insoportable.

-¡No me trates como niña! -Otro golpe en mi trasero. -¡Hyaa! ¡Yoshino!

.

.

.

.

-Me arrepiento de mis acciones…No lo volveré hacer… -Susurré, ocultando mi rostro en la almohada que estaba en el sofá.

Tratando de ocultar mi gran sonrojo.

-Me alegro escuchar eso gatita. –Me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en mi trasero lastimado.

Mi sonrojo incrementó aún más gracias a esa acción.

-_Si supiera lo que me hace sentir esta idiota. _–Suspiré al volver a escuchar el sonido de los golpes en la televisión.

El plan de la ropa interior falló, el querer darle un masaje sexual falló, Algo más se me debe ocurrir…

El sonido de un gruñido estomacal me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Oh vaya, parece que alguien tiene hambre. –Solté una risita en cuanto noté su sonrojo.

¡Eso es! ¡Debo solo usar mi mandil! ¡Estoy segura que caerá en mis encantos esta vez sí o sí!

-Iré a preparar la cena, te llamaré cuando esté lista~ -Con una risita pervertida, fui a la cocina a preparar algo _especial _para Yoshino.

-Si supiera Aina que me estoy haciendo la difícil…

**Unos minutos después. **

-Yoshino, la cena está lista~ -Después de unos segundos escuché unos pasos ligeros acercarse a la cocina.

Reí internamente al ver la cara súper sonrojada de mi prometida al verme solamente en mi mandil, sin nada de ropa por debajo.

-Oh…Uhn…

Para molestarla un poco más, me acerqué a ella y abracé su cuello.

-¿O acaso quisieras pasar ya al postre? –Yoshino no sabía dónde colocar sus manos.

-P…Prefiero comer primero, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

…

**RECHAZADA**

-¡Eres una idiota Nanjo Yoshino! –Mordí su mejilla derecha como castigo.

-¡Ow, ow, Aina para, duele! –Ignoré sus suplicas. -¡Ow, no fue mi intención herir tus sentimientos, ow!

-Grr…

.

.

.

.

Y otra vez estoy como al principio.

Mirando y maldiciendo a la consola que me roba la preciada atención de mi senpai. Quien por cierto, tenía una marca roja en su mejilla a causa de la mordida que le di en ella…

Para distraerme y no matarla, jugué con mi celular, miré la telaraña que estaba en la ventana, jugué con chibi-chan (Quien me saltó encima para morder mi cabello), traté de dormirme, pero nada servía…

Esa cosa era todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, eso y destruirla mientras Yoshino estuviera fuera de casa.

-_1…2…3…4… -_Contaba las estrellas desde la ventana de la sala. _-¡Es imposible contar todas las estrellas! ¡A este paso me haré vieja! _–Viendo mi actividad imposible, recosté mi cabeza en el brazo del sofá, mirando de reojo a mi prometida. –_Tsk, es preocupante que te la pases jugando a altas horas de la noche con esa cosa. _

Entonces me vino a la cabeza algo que había recordado y que la misma Yoshino me había dicho tiempo atrás.

'_No me des indirectas de lo que quieres, solo pídemelo' _

Que tonta soy, pensé en demasiadas cosas que olvidé aquello.

-Yoshino… -Me senté en su regazo, a lo que ella pausó su juego.

¡Al fin!

-¿Dime? –Ante su pregunta, escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

-¿Podrías dejar de jugar ese videojuego? Te necesito en este mismo instante… -Comencé a trazar besos desde su cuello hasta su quijada, para enfatizar sobre mi necesidad por ella. –No me hagas esperar más…

-Debiste decírmelo desde un principio… -De un momento a otro me empujó hacia el sofá, quedando ella encima de mí. –Sabes que no debes usar inderectas conmigo…

-Lo sé, lo olvidé… -Rodee sus cuello con mis brazos.

-Esta noche me aseguraré que esta vez no lo olvides… -Un susurro en mi oreja y ya estoy prendida.

Para la otra seré más directa con ella, así me ahorraré cualquier frustración.

Por cierto también olvidé que tengo la novia más densa del mundo…

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_


	15. Pile-chan vs Soramaru

¡Actualizacion! disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (el link está en mi perfil)

El / la que adivine cual cancion es la del omake se gana una Chibi Nan-chan! (? y la oportunidad de escoger la siguiente victima

Les recuerdo que faltan Satoshi y Nao eh, y la amiga de Nan-chan (la cual no sé el nombre, pero es la chica que le puso el sobre nombre Nanjolno)

Estos son los capitulos extras que se vendran

-Un cuento por Kussun (Kitsune-Nanchan y Loli-Kussun)

-Despedida de soltera (¿Quien no quisiera ver a las idols borrachas?)

-Boda (Por desgracia este será el último capitulo del fanfic u.u )

Pregunta! ¿Ustedes creen que este fanfic podrá llegar a 100 reviews? esa es mi meta QwQ

Segunda pregunta! ¿Como reaccionarian si alguien les dijera que el hermanito de Nan-chan (En mi fanfic "el amor más cercano") caerá en coma por la culpa de la madre? ¿Les gustaria que pasara eso en la historia? o ¿No? ustedes deciden.

Sin más los dejo con el capitulo.

Pd: puede que entre semana actualice el amor más cercano, el tiempo se me pasó.

* * *

10.5 Extra: Pile-chan vs Soramaru.

Si las miradas mataran, nuestra querida Tokui-san no estaría en este mundo.

-Si una de ellas hace un movimiento, estoy segura que se desatará una guerra. –Murmuró Nanjo-san con temor.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué esta tensión? ¿Acaso Nanjo-san hizo algo para que Kussun se pusiera celosa? –Buen momento para entrar, Mimori-san.

3…2…1…

-¡Suzuko! ¡Tengo algo importante que decirte! –Tokui-san quizo acercarse a ella, pero Pile-san se colocó en frente de ella. –Con permiso. –Tokui-san pasó por un lado de ella, pero nuevamente Pile-san se colocó en frente de ella. -¡Dejame pasar!

Y así iniciaron una competencia de velocidad. Cada paso que daba Tokui-san, paso que imitaba Pile-san.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando? –Mimori-san miraba todo el jaleo, con una gota de sudor deslizándose por su mejilla.

-Eso lo llamo, _celos nivel: Pile-chan. –_Dijo Kusuda-san, dibujando una sonrisa de puro orgullo.

-Si kussun es una yandere estando celosa, ¿Qué será Pile-chan? –Preguntó Kuo-san.

-Será mejor que miren eso. –Apunto con su dedo índice, Uchida-san.

Las demás obedecieron, encontrándose con una escena ridícula.

Pile-san estaba aplicándole una llave de lucha a Tokui-san.

-Tal vez debamos irnos y dejar que ellas resuelvan sus problemas. –Sugirió Nitta-san, a lo cual las demás asintieron.

-Vamonos~ -Dijo Mimori-san, sin saber porque sus compañeras se miraban entre sí.

-Te deseo buena suerte, Mimo-chan. –Nanjo-san le palmeó su hombro.

-Fue un gusto conocerte. –Le siguió Kusuda-san.

-Rezaré por ti aún en la muerte. –Iida-san.

-¿Qué están diciendo? -Parpadeo un par de veces confundida, Mimori-san.

-¡Mimo-chan/Mimorin, sabe volar! –Empujaron a la nombrada hacia las dos chicas que estaban peleando y salieron corriendo.

Escuchando en el fondo los gritos de Mimori-san de auxilio y dolor, junto los gritos de Pile-san y Tokui-san.

* * *

**Pile PDV**

Desde un principio debí suponer que Soramaru estaba enamorada de mi Suzuko, esas miradas cuando nos cambiábamos en el vestidor eran sospechosas o aquella vez que sonrió tiernamente cuando Suzuko hizo una voz de niña regañada.

¡Debí sospechar desde el principio! ¡Pero qué ciega estuve! ¡Esa Soramaru!

-Ne, Yurika-chan…Pile-chan tiene un aura muy extraña. –Escuché a Rippi decir.

-Es mejor que nos alejemos e ignoremos lo que hemos visto, ¿Si mi angelito?

No le presté demasiada atención a la pareja recién juntada.

-¿Dónde están Mimo-chan y Soramaru? ¡Me quiero ir temprano a casa! –Se quejó Emitsun.

Una alarma en mi sistema se encendió.

-_Ninguna de las dos han llegado… Eso significa… -_Gruñí molesta. -¡No lo harás Soramaru!

Salí en búsqueda de mi amada y de mi rival.

-Al parecer va haber sangre.

-¿Debemos llamar a una ambulancia?

-Sí, solo por si las dudas.

.

.

.

.

.

-_Mi sentido Suzuko, me dice que…_ -Abrí la puerta del vestuario con brusquedad asustando a ambas chicas que se encontraban adentro. –Ara, al fin las encuentro. –Por instinto abracé el brazo de mi novia. –El ensayo está a punto de comenzar.

-En unos minutos vamos, solo necesitamos terminar nuestra conversación. –Sonrió Suzuko con ternura.

-Pero su presencia es urgentemente necesitada en el estudio.

-¿Qué te cuesta darnos solo unos minutos? –Preguntó Soramaru con irritación.

-Tu vida podría estar en peligro así que silencio, Tokui-san. –Sonreí lo más dulce que pude.

-A-Aprecio demasiado mi vida, hablaremos después Suzuko. –La otaku salió del vestuario rápidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé, ya sabes cómo es de rara Soramaru. No hay que tomarle mucha importancia. –Besé su mejilla. –Ahora, vamos con las demás~

No debo bajar la guardia, esta no es la primera ni la última oportunidad que tomará Soramaru para confesarse a **MI CHICA. **

.

.

.

.

**Intento numero 2**

Y tuve razón, la chica otaku se acercaba nuevamente a mi novia para hablar. Debe haber algo para impedir que se acerque…

-_Aja… _-Di un saltito de felicidad al ver una escalera, en la cual había encima de esta un bote de pintura.

Con disimulo me acerqué a esta. En cuanto Soramaru estaba a punto de pasar por mi lado, fingí perder el equilibrio y golpee la escalera…

Gracias a eso el bote de pintura terminó en la cabeza de Soramaru.

-Oops… -Solté aquel sonido de arrepentimiento más falso que los pechos de alguna actriz porno. -¿Estás bien? –Pregunté con fingida preocupación.

-Sí, solo debo darme un baño muy rápido y rudo… -Se quitó el bote de la cabeza y lo arrojó muy lejos. –Al parecer alguien me odia.

-Tal vez. –Silbé. –Vamos ve a darte un baño.

-Mandona… -Con aquel murmuro se alejó de mí.

-Je… ¡Jajaja!

No me importó que varias personas del staff me miraran raro. Lo importante es que cumplí con mi cometido.

**Intento número 3**

-¿De nuevo? –Fruncí el ceño al ver nuevamente a la otaku acercarse a mi Suzuko.

-Suzuko~…¡¿Eh?!

Habia llegado hacia ella y empujado hacia un lado, no recordando que estábamos en la segunda planta y cerca de las escaleras de esta…

-¿Hm? –Al tener la vista de mi novia en mí, solo la saludé de lejos, forzando una sonrisa en el proceso.

Ella me devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa, para después volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

-Tokui-san, ¿Estás viva? –Llegué a su lado y pinché sus mejillas, pero no reaccionaba. –Uh…

…

-¿Si? ¿Funeraria para otakus?

-Mi amiga acaba de morir por caerse de las escaleras, ¿podría hacer un ataúd de dos metros?, quiero que este cómodo su cuerpo… y que su alma no me persiga como venganza… -Lo último lo susurré.

-¿Algún tema en especial? –Preguntó amablemente.

-Evangelion…

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué demonios te pasó? –Preguntó Shika-chan al ver con una pierna y brazo enyesado a Soramaru.

-Muchas cosas me han pasado en esta semana. Botes de pintura sobre mi cabeza, empujones por las escaleras, alguien que llamó a una funeraria… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Que un rayo me parta?

-Uhm… _Podría poner un para rayos en sus coletas. –_Anoté eso en mi cuadernito de bolsillo.

-Desde este momento les digo que mi gatita es inocente. –Nanjo-san abrazó a mi mejor amiga protectoramente.

-Lo cual lo encuentro muy raro, no hemos visto o escuchado incidentes causados por tu gatita salvaje. –Shika-chan miró a Nanjo-san con desconfianza.

-He sido una buena gatita, ¿Verdad, Yoshinyan?

-Si, Ainanyan ha sido una buena gatita.

Mou, empezaron a besarse enfrente de nosotras, de nuevo.

-Ignorando aquello, ¿Qué tal si vamos a investigar quien ha sido la culpable de los accidentes de Soramaru? –Propuso Emitsun, haciendo su característica pose _faito dayo. _

-Es muy preocupante la salud y el bienestar de Soramaru-chan. –Dijo Rippi con preocupación.

-Eres todo un ángel Rippi, por eso me estás enamorando cada día.

La nueva pareja se besaron enfrente de nosotras.

-Iré por ahí a buscar el responsable… -Murmuré.

-Voy contigo Pile-chan. –Solo sonreí como respuesta.

Sin nada más que hacer ahí, nos fuimos.

-Ne, necesito de su ayuda.

-¿Con qué?

-Quiero hablar con Suzuko, pero Pile-chan no me deja… aquí entre nosotras, ella es la causante de todos mis accidentes. ¿Podrían ayudarme, por favor? En verdad me urge hablar con Suzuko.

-Solo dinos como quieres que te ayudemos.

-Sostengan fuertemente a Pile-chan y no la dejen salir para nada del estudio de grabación.

-¡Entendido capitana!

.

.

.

.

.

Pierdo de vista por un segundo a mi novia, ¡Y desaparece junto a Suzuko! ¡Además de que las traidoras de mis amigas me impiden ir a buscarla!

-¡Déjenme salir! ¡Soramaru no debe hablar con Suzuko! –Era sostenida fuertemente por Emitsun, Ucchi y Kussun.

-¿Por qué no puede hablar con ella? –Alzó una ceja Shika-chan.

-¡Por qué no!

-Pero si son amigas… -Susurró Rippi.

-Lo son, pero hay algo más que una sola conversación de amigas. –Nanjo-san acarició la cabeza de Rippi.

Gracias a eso la mano de Nanjo-san terminó roja, por el manotazo que le metió Shika-chan.

-¡Ow! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –Preguntó nuestra superior, molesta.

-Solo yo puedo tocarla. Hazme un favor, ve a comer halls y ve a jugar con el oso polar falso.

-¿Cuándo piensas terminar con las burlas del comercial? –Nanjo-san se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

-Nunca, al menos de que hagas otro comercial muy vergonzoso.

-¿Quieres pelear?

-¿Qué podrías hacerme? ¿Hm, chibi-chan?

-¡Por favor, parece que ustedes quieren acostarse con la otra! –Grité con molestia.

-¡Solo me acostaré con Aina/ Rippi! –Gritaron ambas.

-Espera, se lo que estás intentando Pile-chan, estas queriendo provocar una pelea para poder salir. –Mi mayor me miró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Uh… -¡Pensé que Nanjo-san era densa!

-Dime, ¿Por qué te molesta que Soramaru hable con Mimo-chan? -Me preguntó con seriedad mi senpai. –Entre tú y yo, sabemos cuál será la respuesta de Mimo-chan.

-Pero tengo miedo… -Al fin solté lo que tenía en mi cabeza.

-Pile-chan, Mimo-chan te ama. No hay duda alguna que tú y solo tú eres el centro de su universo.

-Nanjo-san… -Susurré embobada por sus palabras.

-Si quieres una confirmación… -Ella miró a mis amigas, quienes entendieron el mensaje de soltarme. –Ve, pero no interrumpas nada, créeme Soramaru necesita hacer esto para poder ser feliz con Izumi-san.

-Uhn, -Me dirigí a la puerta del estudio de grabación, pero antes… -Gracias Nanjo-san. –Sin más salí en busca de mi novia.

-¡Yoshinon no es tan densa como aparenta!

-¡Cállate idiota!

-Mi mujer es una sentimentalista.

-No tu Aina…

.

.

.

.

.

Aquí estaba, escondida, escuchando la conversación de aquellas dos.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba celosa, pero debo aguantar las ganas de matar a Soramaru.

-Quería parar el sentimiento que iba creciendo por ti, pero fue imposible no enamorarme de ti Suzuko. Me gustas…

Tragué saliva con nerviosismo.

_Pile-chan, Mimo-chan te ama. No hay duda alguna que tú y solo tú eres el centro de su universo_

La voz de Nanjo-san retumbó en mi cabeza, así que solo suspiré para aliviar la angustia que siento al no escuchar nada de parte de Suzuko.

-Lo siento Sora, pero yo estoy con Pile y la a-amo… En verdad lo siento.

-Gracias.

-¿Eh?

-Gracias a tu respuesta, ya no hay nada porque arrepentirse. Gracias a ti, ya puedo estar completamente con Izumi-chan.

Pensé que lloraría… En verdad que Soramaru me sorprende.

-De nada…¿Supongo?

-Bien me voy, ¡tengo una cita con mi novia!

Esa era la señal para salir de mi escondite y abrazar fuertemente a mi novia.

-Su~zu~ k… ¿Eh?

Mi buen humo se esfumó de inmediato al ver que Soramaru besó la mejilla de mi novia.

-Nos vemos mañana~ -Con saltitos de colegiala, se fue.

-¿Qué es…lo que acabo de ver….? –Pregunté con una dulce voz.

-¡Esto no es lo que parece! ¡No te engañé, lo juro!

-Ara~, debo castigar a tu mejor amiga.

-H-Hey Pile…

-Fufu, se verá bonita con un ojo morado…

-Amor mío, das miedo…

-Nadie toca a mi linda presa y mucho menos sale viva de eso.

-Oe…

-Eres mía, ¿De acuerdo? –Tomé por ambas mejillas su rostro. -¿O acaso quieres que te lo recuerde?

Si, se lo recordaré esta misma noche.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**OMAKE: **

**¡Te atraparé! **

**¿Dónde estás? ¡Imposible! ¡No importa donde estés, no tienes esperanzas!  
**

**¡Te atraparé!**

**¿Con quién estás? ¡No, no, si no es conmigo no es bueno! **

-No te escondas, Tokui-San~

Típico del trabajo, andar buscando a tu presa con un traje de pantera, siendo seguida por las miradas de varios pervertidos.

**Ingenuo, tu eres demasiado ingenuo usando ese equipamiento**

**No hay forma en que puedas escapar**

**Fijaré mi vista y tranquilamente me acercaré desde atrás**

-Te encontré. –Sostuve por los hombros a Soramaru, quien tembló ante mi toque. -¿Sería tan amable de explicarme porque besaste a mi novia en la mejilla.

-Esto…

**¡Te amo! ¡Y tú te enamorarás de mí! **

**¡Te amo! ¡Así se supone que sea!**

**¿Cuántas veces me harás decirlo? **

**Oh por dios**

**¡Trata de resistirte si puedes! **

**Es sorprendente aunque…**

**¡Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero tengo la mano en alto!**

**Duras palabras, tierna mirada, mi presa… ¡Eres tú! **

-Lo sabia no tienes ninguna explicación… -Sin agregar algo más la arrastré hacia un lugar en especifico.

Al pasar por los pasillos pude ver a Suzuko sonriendo, a lo cual le guiñe el ojo y que gracias a eso se sonrojó.

A Kussun queriendo quitarle la ropa a su prometida (la cual estaba siendo acorralada por la pared por la primera).

A Shika-chan y Rippi abrazadas y riendo tiernamente.

Y a Ucchi y Emitsun apostando como siempre.

**¡Chica pantera! ¡Iré a cualquier lado!**

**¡Lo tomaré, robaré tu corazón! **

**¡Chica pantera! ¡Iré a cualquier lado!**

**¡No lo haré, no dejaré ir a tu corazón!**

En cuanto llegué al vestidor, saqué la cinta adhesiva que me prestó Rippi, corté un pedazo y se lo coloqué a Soramaru en la boca.

Tomando corbatas de los vestuarios y cintas para el cabello, empecé a elaborar mi plan.

**¡Hace calor, mucho calor! ¡Las reglas del amor están para romperse!**

**¡Mi sonrisa te atrae hacia mi trampa!**

**¡Te extraño! ¡La culpa es del amor, yo no tengo la culpa!**

**¡Te extraño! ¡Es un amor muy profundo!**

**¿Definitivamente tendré todo de ti?**

**Oh por dios**

**¡Trata de resistir si puedes!**

**Soy bastante fuerte**

**En lugar de creer que todo son mentiras**

**Trata de creer lo que estoy diciendo**

**Amables palabras, dura mirada, mi presa… ¡Eres tú!**

-Veremos quién gana en encontrarte primero~ -Sus ojos mostraban pánico. –Nos vemos en un rato, o días o tal vez meses o hasta incluso años~ -Cerré la puerta del locker en su rostro.

**¡Chica pantera! ¡Quiero tu ojos sobre mi! **

**¡Definitivamente, sin dudas, robaré tu mirada!**

**¡Chica pantera! ¡Quiero tus ojos sobre mí!**

**No te dejaré ir**

**¿Cuántas veces me harás decírtelo?**

**Oh por dios**

**¡Trata de resistirte si puedes!**

**Es sorprendente aunque…**

**Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, Pero tengo la mano en alto**

**Duras palabras, tierna mirada, mi presa…¡Eres tú!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Eh? –Uchida-san había abierto su locker esa misma mañana. -¿Soramaru-chan?

-¡Uhm! ¡uhum! –La cinta adhesiva en su boca le impedía hablar.

-¿Qué es esto? –Uchida-san encontró una nota pegada en la frente de Tokui-san.

"_Si liberas a mi presa, te irá muy mal con la chica pantera" _

-Lo siento Soramaru-chan, pero mi salud física y mental, está primero… -Con lentitud cerró su locker, ignorando los sonidos de Tokui-san. -¡Vamos a ensayar, vamos a ensayar!

Las demás la miraron con extrañeza (a excepción de Pile) la sonrisa neviosa que portaba Uchida-san. Pero encogiéndose de hombros, le restaron importancia y salieron del vestidor con su ropa de ejercicio ya puesta.

**¡Chica pantera! ¡Iré a cualquier lado!**

**¡Lo tomaré, robaré tu corazón! **

**¡Chica pantera! ¡Iré a cualquier lado!**

**¡No lo haré, no dejaré ir a tu corazón!**

**¡Te atraparé!**

**¿Dónde estás? ¡Imposible! ¡No importa donde estés, no tienes esperanzas!  
**

**¡Te atraparé!**

**¿Con quién estás? ¡No, no, si no es conmigo no es bueno! **

**¡Te atraparé! **

**¿Dónde estás? ¡Imposible! ¡No importa donde estés, no tienes esperanzas!  
**

**¡Te atraparé!**

**¿Con quién estás? ¡No, no, si no es conmigo no es bueno! **

-_Consejo número 405 del manual de supervivencia de Tokui sora-sama: ¡Nunca toquen a la hembra de una chica pantera, por que terminaran mal y con traumas!  
_-Lagrimitas de cocodrilo hicieron aparición en los ojos de Tokui-san, mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	16. Satoshi

**En este capitulo no hubo muchos celos, si no mucho romanticismo e inseguiridades , lamento si no les gusta el contenido... en fin espero disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link está en mi perfil) **

* * *

**11 Satoshi**

-Vuelvo a repetírtelo, S-O-L-O –V-E-O A S-AT-O-S-H-I C-O-M-O A-M-I-G-O. –Nanjo-san miró con el ceño fruncido a su prometida.

-Pero él te ve raro. –Se quejó Kusuda-san.

-No es cierto, me ve indiferente.

-De hecho Yoshinon. Todos te ven raro… -Kubo-san pasó por un lado de ellas, con una rosa en mano.

-Gracias por eso, _**sumisa-chan**__. _–Kubo-san detuvo su caminata al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

¿Qué culpa tiene la flor, Kubo-san?

-_**Sumisa-chan, sumisa-chan~ **_-Repitió Nanjo-san, con burla.

-Has cavado tu propia tumba, Yoshinon. –Kubo-san arremangó su suéter a la altura de su codo.

Antes de que la chica molesta diera un paso más, la voz de Lida-san a sus espaldas la detuvo de un intento de asesinato.

-Yurika-chan~ ¿Esa rosa es para mí? –Preguntó emocionada.

-A…Ah, si… -Con vergüenza, extendió la mano en la que descansaba la hermosa rosa.

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo!

En un rápido movimiento Lida-san besó la mejilla sonrojada de Kubo-san.

-¿Nos vamos? –Bobamente Kubo-san asintió sumisa.

Y fue así que se le quedo el sobre nombre de _**Sumisa-chan **_a Kubo-san.

* * *

**Aina PDV**

Me di cuenta que Nan-chan está muy distraída últimamente…

Le debemos de repetir dos veces lo que preguntamos o decimos, es extraño y preocupante.

-5, 6, 7, 8… Nanjo-san mantén el ritmo de las demás. –Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude apreciar como mi prometida asentía ausentemente. –Y giro…

Me asusté al escuchar un gran sonido.

-¡Nanjo-san! –El grito de la coreógrafa me alertó. -¡¿Estás bien?! –Me acerqué a mi sempai junto a las demás.

-Creo que me lastimé la muñeca. –Sonrió con culpabilidad. –Lo siento por arruinar el ensayo.

-No te culpes… -La ayudé a levantarse del suelo. –Iremos a que te revisen la muñeca, vamos… -Rodee con mi brazo su cintura. -¿Podemos terminar el ensayo por hoy? –Pregunté a nuestra coreógrafa con suplica.

-Sí, terminemos por hoy. Descansa Nanjo-san… -Mi prometida solo asintió con su cabeza.

Siendo seguidas por las demás, nos encaminamos hacia la "enfermería".

-¿Ahora qué fue lo que sucedió? –Preguntó con desaprobación la doctora al ver a Yoshino sonreír con nerviosismo. –Es la cuarta vez en esta semana que vienes Nanjo-san.

-¿Tantas? –Se hizo la idiota.

-¿Por qué yo no sabía sobre eso? –Sonreí tiernamente a mi prometida.

-Ah… Bueno…

-Esta mujer se ha caído de las escaleras, tropezado con una mesa, se ha cortado por un florero que tiró por accidente, golpeado con la puerta y ahora debemos agregar un tropiezo en un paso de baile. –Negó con su cabeza la doctora.

-Enserio, ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? –Me coloqué enfrente de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Eres torpe pero no tanto. –Se cruzó de brazos Shika-chan.

-Se me hace raro que con la edad que tienes no te hayas roto la cadera. –Comentó con "inocencia" Mimorin.

-Pile-chan, Mimo-chan le mandó un mensaje a Otsubo-san.

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!

-¡Yo no hice tal cosa! ¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! ¡Pile!~ -Ignoramos aquel alboroto, por nuestra seguridad mental.

-¿Y bien? –Me crucé de brazos, sin dejar de ver a mi sempai.

-He estado muy estresada con el trabajo, que me quedo dormida. –Desvió su mirada.

-Ok… _Es muy obvio que me miente… _

-Ven aquí Nanjo-san, te pondré un ungüento y una venda a tu muñeca. –Fue lo que dijo la doctora.

.

.

.

.

.

-Quiero la verdad ahora Yoshino. –Se le cayó la pluma de su mano.

-¿C…Cual verdad? –Quiso hacerse la confundida, pero eso ni yo me la creo.

-Ya sabes, lo que realmente te sucede. Lo que dijiste en la enfermería no me lo tragué… -La miré con seriedad.

-Yo…

Mal momento para que su celular sonara.

-Si respondes el celular me enojaré contigo… -Amenacé.

-Es importante Aina. –Con un suspiro, me dirigí a la cocina a escuchar a escondidas.

-Habla Yoshino… Ah, Sat-kun, ¿A qué se debe tu llamada a esta hora?, ¿Eh? Pero… Mou, ¿Es urgente reunirnos?, Bien… Estaré ahí…

Cuando no escuché nada, supuse que ha terminado la conversación. Así que salí de la cocina, con un vaso de jugo en mano.

-Aina, voy a salir por unas horas. –Me sonrió como disculpa.

-¿Con quien?

-Con Sat-kun, dijo que me tenía que mostrar algo.

Eso de "mostrar algo" no me da buena espina.

-Te prometo que volveré temprano. –Besó mi frente. –Hasta luego… -Con una ultim sonrisa, se fue del departamento.

En cuanto escuché la puerta cerrada, tomé mi celular y marqué el número de mi mejor amiga.

-Pile-chan, llama a Emitsun y Ucchi, tenemos una misión que hacer… -Fue lo que dije al escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea.

**Yoshino PDV**

-¿Tuviste algún problema en llegar? –Preguntó mi compañero una vez que estuve cerca de él.

-Sospecha algo –Suspiré.

-No sé porque tienes miedo de decirle tus inseguridades.

-Aina quiere una chica fuerte, no una cobarde… Si le digo sobre estas, ella no querrá casarse conmigo…

-Eres una idiota. –Miré con el ceño fruncido a Sat-kun. –Kusuda-san te ama por sobre todas las cosas, de una loca manera, pero te ama.

-Gracias por eso… Ahora, ¿Me darías el paquete que llegó para mí? -Extendí la mano hacia él, desviando mi mirada para ocultar mi sonrojo avergonzado.

-Sí, Si, no me presiones jefa -Al sentir un paquete rozar mis dedos, lo tomé con delicadeza y lo llevé a mi pecho.

-Sí que lo esperabas.

-No puedo evitarlo, es especial este paquete. Bueno, tengo que irme, prometí llegar a casa temprano…

-Que te vaya bien~ -Con una palmadita en su hombro, me despedí de él.

Mientras avanzaba por el camino, el movimiento de un arbusto me llamó la atención, pero lo ignoré olímpicamente.

-Salvada…

**Aina PDV**

El gesto que hizo Yoshino al recibir tal paquete, hizo que mi corazón se rompiera…

Tal vez ella mantiene una relación en secreto con Satoshi, tal vez ella se case a escondidas con él, tal vez se embarace y se alejé de mí, tal vez…

-Estoy en casa~ -La voz alegre de Yoshino resonó por todo el departamento.

-B…Bienvenida. –Limpié rápidamente las lágrimas que sentí en mis mejillas. -¿C…Como te fue en tu salida? –Forcé una sonrisa cuando la vi aparecer en la sala.

-¿Estás bien? –La sonrisa que ella portaba, se borró de inmediato.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –Traté de actuar indiferente, pero me era imposible.

-Porque… -Besó mis labios suavemente. –Tus labios saben a lágrimas...

-Ne, si yo no hubiera existido… ¿Saldrías con Yaginuma-san?

-¿Qué?

-Solo responde.

-Por supuesto que no, un mundo sin Aina, es un mundo en donde no quiero vivir.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que nuevas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

-¿Por qué tan insegura?, soy yo la que debería estar insegura…-Con sus suaves labios, desapareció todo rastro de lágrimas.

-¿Eh?

-Solo mírame: Tomboy, humor extraño, torpe, densa, débil, mayor para ti… A veces me pregunto que hace una linda chica conmigo. ¿Estás segura que quieres casarte con alguien como yo?

-Es obvio que quiero casarme contigo, no importa como seas, como luzcas, Yoshino es Yoshino, y yo la amo así.

-Como yo amo a Aina. –Reí suavemente cuando ella me abrazó por el cuello. – Ahora… ¿Qué te hizo pensar que saldría con Sat-kun si tú no existieras?

-Digamos que… -Empuñé mis manos en su espalda. –Te seguí…y miré cuando él te extendía un paquete y tú te lo llevaste al pecho con mucho cariño. No hay que olvidar tu sonrojo… -Al estar contando aquello fui haciendo un puchero.

-Debí imaginármelo. –Suspiró resignada. –Aina, ese paquete es para ti y para mí.

-¿Eh?

Ella se separó un poco de mí.

-¿Aún recuerdas lo que te dijo la doctora, de los accidentes que tuve por andar de distraída? –Yo solo asentí a sus palabras. –Estaba pensando en comprar algo que podamos usar a juego en la boda… pero todas las ideas que tuve eran malas, que si aretes, que si anillos, que si listones, etc, etc….

-¿Por esas pequeñeces te distraes tanto? –Ella asintió con su cabeza tímidamente. –Eres una idiota, me tenías preocupada.

-Lo siento por aquello, por cosas como esas me quemo la cabeza. –Con vergüenza rió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo te dio Yaginuma-san?

-En estos días por fin me llegó lo que compré… -Sacó de su chaqueta el paquete y me lo extendió.

Y lo abrí sin dudar…

Encontrándome dos hermosos collares de plata, con las iniciales de nuestros nombres.

-Yoshino…

-¿Sorpresa?

-Son hermosos. –Sonreí encantada.

-Déjame ponerte el tuyo… -Ella sacó de la cajita el collar con la inicial A.

-Espera.

-¿Hm?

-Quiero la que tiene tu inicial.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó confundida.

-Porque quiero que todos sepan que soy orgullosamente tuya.

-Entonces con orgullo te lo pondré. –Reí divertida.

Sin decir nada más, imité su acción, colocando en su cuello el collar con mi inicial.

-Orgullosamente tuya.

-Sí, orgullosamente mía. –Esa sonrisa de lado.

La abracé sin poder resistirme… este momento ameritaba un abrazo y un te amo silencioso.

Y ahora… a esperar a poseer su apellido…

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_


	17. Extra: Juego de mesa sexual

**Actualizacion! perdón la tardanza examenes, citas en el medico, bla blah en fin disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews, y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil) **

* * *

**11.5 Juego de mesa sexual**

-¡Cinco! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. –Mimori-san movió su ficha de acuerdo el número que salió al arrojar el dado.

-¿Qué dice la casilla? –Preguntó Tokui-san.

-Mhm... –Mimori-san se acercó al tablero. –Escribe en el abdomen de la mayor del grupo lo que quieras...

Todas las miradas se posaron en Nanjo-san, quien estaba mirando el tablero con incredulidad.

-Vamos, levanta tu camisa. –Ordenó Kubo-san a su mejor amiga.

-Pero...

-Acordamos hacer _todo _ lo que diga el tablero. –Tokui-san la miró con reproche.

-Maldigo el momento en que acepté jugar... –Masculló entre dientes Nanjo-san, mientras levantaba su camisa.

Dejando al descubierto su abdomen plano, y marcas de mordidas en él.

-_Ah...Debió ser Kussun... –_Las demás a excepción de Nanjo-san y Kusuda-san miraron con una gotita de sudor deslizándose por sus mejillas aquellas marcas.

-Kusuda-sama, ¿Puedo tocar a su futura esposa?

Nanjo-san miró con suplica a Kusuda-san para que se negara. La última tenia toda la tentación de decir: _NO, _pero se estaba divirtiendo con el juego de mesa, así que...

Aceptó.

-Puedes hacerlo.

Mimori-san escuchando la respuesta positiva, agarró un plumón y lo destapo.

-Con permiso~ -Mimori-san comenzó a escribir en el abdomen de Nanjo-san.

-¡jajaja! Hace... ¡cosquillas! -Reía divertida la mayor del grupo.

Mimori-san ignorando la risa (Y las marcas de mordidas que habia en el abdomen de su senpai) no dejó de escribir.

-He terminado~ -Sonrió con burla y orgullo.

-¿Oh? –Todas las demás se acercaron a ver lo que habia escrito Mimori-san.

A los pocos segundos se encontraban riendo a carcajadas ocasionando que lágrimas salieran.

-¿Eh? –Como pudo, Nanjo-san miró su abdomen.

Haciendo que una vena se hinchara en su sien al ver lo escrito.

"_Esclava sexual con amor Suzuko:3" _

-¡Te odio!

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor?

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó molesta la mayor.

-¡Es plumón permanente! –Y volvió a reírse con descaro Mimori-san.

-Tú...

Nanjo-san necesitará una esponja y mucha fuerza para borrar esa escritura de su abdomen...

* * *

**Aina PDV **

-Tada~ he hecho este juego de mesa para entretenernos mientras viajamos a diferentes partes del continente asiático cuando estamos de "Gira" –Soramaru exclamó con cierto orgullo al azotar un tablero...

En la mesa donde se encontraba nuestros almuerzos y que...

Estos salieron volando por culpa de Soramaru. La muy... los arrojó al suelo para ocupar la mesa y poner aquel tablero.

-¿Cuánto tardaste en hacerlo? –Preguntó Mimorin con curiosidad.

-Un mes. Créanme es mucho trabajo hacer un tablero muy derecho y agregarle cosas bonitas... no hay que olvidar las fichas. –De su bolsa sacó un pequeño estuche que contenía dichas fichas y dos dados. –So, ¿Quisieran jugar?

-Se ve divertido.

-Sería un desperdicio si no jugamos, te dedicaste en hacerlo por un mes.

Recibiendo respuestas positivas, nos sentamos en círculo y agarramos nuestra ficha personalizada. Por personalizada me refiera a que las fichas tenían escrita la inicial de nuestro primer nombre y apellido.

-Solo debo aclarar algo, este juego de mesa es sexual.

Todas la miramos con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Cuándo dices sexual... ¿A qué te refieres, exactamente? –Yoshino fue la primera en salir del shock.

-En cada casilla hay una pregunta sexual escrita, a la que sea su turno podrá preguntarle a cualquiera de nosotras y si a la que le preguntaron no quiere contestar, será castigada.-Explicó con emoción, Soramaru. -¡Bien! como yo hice el juego de mesa, voy primero~ -Soramaru agarró el dado y lo lanzó sobre el tablero.

Resultando ser tres...

-Uno, dos, tres... –Deslizó su ficha hasta aquel número. –Vamos a ver que me tiene el destino~ -Con delicadeza quitó la etiqueta de la casilla, revelando una pregunta. -¿Parte del cuerpo que te gusta agarrar de tu pareja mientras se están besando? –Nos miró a cada una dibujando una sonrisa picara al tener a su objetivo en la mira.- ¿Yurika-chan podrías respondernos la pregunta?

-Cuando sea mi turno la pagarás... –Murmuró. –Esto... –Por un momento Rippi y Shikaco se miraron. –Mou... Su trasero... ¿Felices? –Se cruzó de brazos, cuando escuchó nuestras risas.

-Mi turno~ -Mimori tomó el dado olvidado y lanzó al tablero. -¡Seis! –Gritó emocionada, antes de mover su ficha. –Pregunta... ¿Cuánto aguanta tu pareja en la cama?

Su mirada sobre mí, me dio a entender que estaba perdida.

-A ver linda gatita, confiesa. –Todas me miraron, incluyendo mi prometida.

La cual rogaba que no dijera nada, pero si no lo hacia las chicas me castigarían.

-Te puedo asegurar que solo un round, está en sus treinta y ya sabemos que se cansa demasiado rápido. –A su comentario se ganó unas cuantas risitas por parte de nuestras amigas. - ¿O no, Kussun?

Con la mirada de furia e indignación que me dio mi prometida, fue el empuje que necesité para responder aquella pregunta.

-Para tu información Mimorin, mi mujer aguanta una noche entera y mitad del día. –Dije con orgullo.

La habitación extrañamente quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Te tengo envidia. –Murmuró mi mejor amiga.

-Me arrepiento no haberme aprovechado de Nanjo-san en el momento que la conocí. –Exclamó Soramaru sin vergüenza.

-¡Oye!

-¡Estaba bromeando!

-¡Más te vale! –Una mano en mi cadera me hizo sentar de nuevo en la silla.

-Tu turno Shika-chan. –Yoshino acarició mi cadera para relajarme.

Pero hizo todo lo contrario, me estaba _alborotando _ con su inocente caricia.

-Jeje... –Tomó el dado y lo lanzó al tablero. –Cinco. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... –Despegó la etiqueta de la casilla correspondiente. -¿Posición favorita durante el sexo, Soramaru? –Escondí mi rostro en el cuello de Yoshino.

-Ella encima de mí, mientras que yo introduzco mis...

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso es mucha información! –Ignorando los gritos, mordí el cuello de mi prometida.

-¡Hm! Aina... ¿Qué fue eso? –Susurró confundida.

-Nada~ -Exclamé con inocencia fingida.

-Okay...

-Mi turno. –Escuché decir a Pile-chan, junto al sonido del dado caer. – Tres... Uno, dos, tres... –Etiqueta desprenderse. –Emitsun, ¿Integrante de nuestro grupo con quien quieras tener sexo?

-¡Ucchi!

¿Ha?

Separé un poco mi rostro de mi escondite y miré con cierta curiosidad a una de mis mejores amigas.

-La rapidez con la que respondiste, me sorprendió... –A todas Pile-chan, a todas.

-Bueno... –Nuestra curiosidad creció cuando Emitsun miró con insistencia a Ucchi, quien sonreía con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué la mirada? –Preguntó directamente Soramaru.

-Tienen algo que decirnos, ¿Nos es así? -Mi sorpresa creció aún más cuando Yoshino preguntó lo evidente.

-¡S...Se supone que eres densa! –Gritó Ucchi en pánico.

-No lo es, finge serlo para no lidiar con sentimientos y dramas. –Comentaron al mismo tiempo Shikaco y Soramaru.

-Se suponía que eso era secreto. –Gruñó enfadada. -¿Y bien?

-Aya, ya no podemos esconderlo más...

-Tienes razón... ¿Les dices tú o yo?

-¿Cuánto apuestas que confesarán que están saliendo? –Me susurró mi prometida.

-No es justo, es algo obvio, solo mira como se están violando con la mirada... se parecen a mi cuando te miro desvestirte en el camerino.

-Ten un poco de decencia...

-Lo diré yo... –Emitsun nos miró a cada una. –Ucchi y yo estamos saliendo.

-Ah, era eso... Si no hay nada más que decir, reanudemos el juego. –Shikaco le extendió el dado a su novia.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que recibimos?! -Ambas exclamaron con indignación.

-Ya lo sospechábamos, así que ustedes solo lo confirmaron. –Le resto importancia Mimorin.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Preguntó Ucchi, mientras que yo volvía a morder el cuello de Yoshino.

-¿Qué haces, de nuevo?

-Nada... –Dije nuevamente con inocencia fingida.

-Esas idas a la casa de la otra, sin invitar a Kussun o Pile, fueron muy sospechosas...

-Son tan obvias, pero nadie les gana a ellas.

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no apuntes a las personas Shika-chan!, en fin estamos felices por las dos, aunque parezca que no nos interesa.

-A mi no me interesa... ¡Ow! Suzuko, ¿Por qué? –Suspiré con resignación ante la honestidad de Soramaru.

-Eres demasiado honesta para tu bien. –Fue lo único que dijo Mimorin.

-Felicidades a las dos. –Sonrió Rippi con su sonrisa marca angel.

-Gracias Rippi.

-Siguiendo con el juego, Rippi arroja los dados~ -Ella hizo lo pedido.

-Seis. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... –Etiqueta desprendiéndose. –Nan-chan...

-¿S...Si? –Mi sempai está nerviosa.

-¿Lugares en los que has tenido sexo con Kussun?

-¿E...Eh? –Sonreí divertida. –Esto...

-Esto se ha puesto interesante. Qué bueno que le has preguntado a Yoshinon... –Por el tono de voz que utilizó, me imaginó que ha de estar sonriendo con burla.

-Recuerda que si no respondes la pregunta, serás castigada –Volvió a mencionar las reglas del juego.

-Eso es presión. –Murmuró con desgano Yoshino. -¿Tengo elección?

-No, no la tienes.

-Arg... No digan nada hasta el final. ¿Bien?

-Lo que ordenes Sempai.

-Primero en mi habitación, en el estudio de baile, en la playa, en el cuarto de hotel, en el campo de paintball, en la cabaña...

-¿Solo esos? –Por el tono que utilizó Mimorin, estoy segura que va a burlarse o presumir.

-Si supieras cuantas veces lo hemos hecho en esos lugares, Mimo-chan.

¿Mi prometida dijo eso sin sentir vergüenza?

Y nuevamente el silencio se instaló en el estudio de baile.

-Como nadie dice nada, es mi turno~ -Yoshino tomó los dados para después arrojarlos después al tablero. - ...

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté curiosa al ver un puchero formándose en sus labios.

-La mala suerte del radio garden me sigue... –No entendí aquello, hasta que miré el numero del dado. –Uno...

-¡Jajaja! –Me reí a carcajadas cuando recordé todas las veces que había sacado aquel numero.

-Mou, no es gracioso. –Desprendió la casilla en la que había puesto su ficha.

-Lo siento, vamos pregunta...

Su sonrisa malvada me daba a entender que ya tenía a una persona en especial para preguntar.

-Mi~mo~chan~ -La nombrada solo sonrió. -¿Cuántas veces a la semana tienes sexo con Pile-chan?

-Uh... –Esto se está poniendo bueno, la pobre ha agachado su cabeza.

-¿Confiesas o castigo?

-...

-Castigo~

-¡N...No esperen! ¡C...Confieso!

Por alguna razón, Pile-chan la miró alarmada.

-B...Bueno... Pile y yo...

-¿Ajá? –Todas estaban muy curiosas.

-N...No lo hemos... H...Hecho... –Ocultó su rostro tras sus manos y mi mejor amiga estrelló su cabeza en la mesa.

-Oh...

...

-¡¿Qué?!

-E...Es imposible, ustedes... se ven que son fáciles de excitarse si la otra la toca.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡No lo entiendo!

-¡Pensé que ustedes habían tenido sexo cuando se convirtieron en novias!

-Yo pensé que primero vino el sexo y después eso de convertirse novias.

-¡¿Qué clase de mujer me crees Ucchi?! –Ucchi levantó sus manos a la defensiva ante el grito de Mimorin.

-Una mujer hormonal.

-Tú no Emitsun... –Lloriqueó Mimorin.

-¿Por qué no lo han hecho? –Preguntó Shikaco con curiosidad.

-¡Basta! –Todas nos callamos al escuchar la voz frustrada de Pile-chan. –No lo hemos hecho porque me siento insegura con mi cuerpo... Suzuko su cuerpo es... Maravilloso al contrario del mío...

-Pile... –Mi mejor amiga solo salió corriendo del lugar. –Ah~ tardaremos, so continúen sin nosotras. –Mimorin fue detrás de su novia.

-Ellas dos tendrán sexo seguro. –Solo asentimos al comentario de Soramaru. –Ucchi tu turno.

La nombrada solo lanzó los dados al tablero, resultando ser 7.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete... –Quitó la etiqueta con rapidez. -¡Rippi!

-¡¿S...Si?!

-¿Parte del cuerpo sensible de Yurika-chan? –Rippi creo que está a punto de desmayarse por el gran sonrojo que cubre su rostro.

-Su hombro... –Murmuró apenada.

-Buu~ pensé que sería su seno...

-Ucchi solo calla y pásale los dados a tu novia. –Ucchi solo obedeció la orden de Shikaco.

-Aquí voy~ -Emitsun arrojó los dados. -¡Nueve! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve~ Oh... –Arrancó la etiqueta de su casilla correspondiente. –Soramaru, ¿Acción que hace Izumi-san para que te excites?

-Muerde mi cuello con cierta fuerza. –Respondió soñadoramente. –Es tan caliente...

-No digas más... –Murmuró Yoshino con advertencia. –Tu turno gatita. –Me extendió los dados mi prometida.

-Spiritual power~ -Arrojé los dados al tablero. -¡Diez! Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez. –A ver qué pregunta me toca.

Alcé una ceja al ver la pregunta que estaba debajo de la etiqueta.

-¿En serio Soramaru? ¡Esta pregunta es tan cliché!

-¿Hm? ¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó ella confundida.

-¿Quién es la que está encima en el acto sexual? –Ella solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. –Esta va para todas.

-Rippi. –Miramos a Shikaco con sorpresa. -¿Qué? Ella será un ángel todos los días, pero en la cama es una diablita. –Shikaco movió de arriba y abajo sus cejas.

-Emitsun. –Nuestra vista viajó a Ucchi. –Podré ser toda una pervertida, pero soy muy torpe y pasiva en la cama. –Emitsun pasó un brazo por los hombros de Ucchi.

-Yo lo soy. –Mirada fija en Soramaru. –A...A veces... ¡Bien, yo estoy abajo! ¡Dejen de mirarme así!

La mirada de nuestras amigas se enfocaron en nosotras dos.

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿Quién es la que está encima? -Sonrió con picares Ucchi, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Emitsun.

-Uh...

-No se hagan las interesantes, suelten la sopa ya. –Yoshino y yo nos miramos.

-Es Yoshino / Es Aina. –Ella me miró confusa.

-Usualmente, ¿Quién es?

-Yoshino / Aina.

-No puede ser... –Bufó molesta Shikaco.

-¿En serio? –Soramaru.

-Ambas lo somos.

-No me lo trago.

-Pues deberías. Ahora sigamos con el juego~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡He ganado! –Alcé mis brazos en victoria.

Miré a las demás, quienes estaban m sonrojadas, a excepción de Soramaru y yo.

-No volveré a jugar jamás, algo creado por Soramaru... –Masculló entre dientes mi prometida.

-Como has ganado, quita la etiqueta de la meta y responde la pregunta.

-Okay~ -Hice lo pedido.

En cuanto lo hice y leí la pregunta, sonreí satisfecha.

-¿Tendrás sexo hoy? Por supuesto que sí, ahora si me permiten... –Tomé del brazo a Yoshino, quien no protesto para nada. –Nos vemos después~

Sin recibir respuesta, me llevé a mi prometida a nuestro apartamento.

-¿En verdad preguntaba eso? –Preguntó Yoshino.

-Nah, más bien: "¿Satisfecha con tu vida sexual?", es muy obvio que lo estoy.

-Cuando lo descubran las demás...

-No creo que lo hagan, estaban muy avergonzadas por todas las preguntas raras que escribió Soramaru en ese tablero.

-¿En que estaba pensando Soramaru mientras hacia el tablero?

-De seguro estaba mirando Hentai. Olvidemos aquello y acelera el paso, que quiero llegar a casa.

-¿Por qué la urgencia?

-¿No te diste cuenta el porqué estaba mordiendo tu cuello con insistencia? –Respondí con otra pregunta.

-Pensé que estabas jugando.

-No, quería irme de ahí cuanto antes. Me estaba acalorando por todas tus respuestas...

-Entonces hay que apresurarnos y bajar ese calor.

Entre risas de colegialas corrimos entre los pasillos.

Imaginando que tipo de cosas haríamos toda la noche...

**Omake:**

-Fue salvaje la noche, ¿Cierto? –Nanjo-san miró por sobre su hombro la espalda arañada de Mimori-san.

-Eriko es insaciable, no me dejó tomar un respiro por cinco horas...

-No te quejes, que una vez que lo pruebes te haces adicta.

-Lo dices por experiencia, ¿No es así?

La espalda de Nanjo-san se encontraba mucho peor que la de Mimori-san...

Rasguños, marca de mordidas por una boca grande, chupetes...

-Estoy acostumbrada... digamos que es una forma de marcar territorio por parte de Aina.

-Me sorprende que no te haya pedido tatuarte su nombre en tu espalda.

-No lo dudes...

Ambas, aguantando el dolor de sus caderas y piernas, salieron del vestidor con sus ropas de práctica ya puesta...

_**CONTINUARÁ... **_


	18. Nao-chan

Actualizacion! lamento el retraso estaba enferma de fiebre~ en fin, disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil)

El siguiente capitulo es un extra titulado: un cuento por Kussun

Si tienen alguna idea de que tipo de cuento quieren que cuente Kussun, adelante, acepto toda idea n.n

* * *

**12 Nao-chan **

-¡Dame un respiro! –Gritó Nanjo-san, arrodillada en el suelo, tratando de agarrar aire.

-¡Oh vamos, esto debe de quedar perfecto! –Nao-san tomó del brazo a la mayor, colocándola de pie en tan solo un jalón.

-Nao-chan~ ¡Estoy cansada! –Se quejó Nanjo-san, tratando de que sus piernas no temblaran por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie.

-Cansada mí…

-¡Esa boca!

-Dejando de lado tu regaño, vamos rodea mi cintura. –La mayor con toda la flojera del mundo, hizo lo pedido. –Sigue mis pasos. –Nao-san rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la actual vocalista de fripSide.

-Sigue mis pasos… -Nanjo-san infantilmente imitó la voz mandona de la chica que rodeaba su cuello.

-¿Dijiste algo? –Alzó una ceja la otra chica.

-Que estoy siguiendo tus pasos. –Respondió con inocencia Nanjo-san.

-Más te vale. Ahora hazme girar –La otra no dijo nada solo obedeció.

Con un movimiento de brazo por parte de Nanjo-san, hizo girar a su compañera de baile. Gracias a esa acción, sus cuerpos quedaron muy pegados.

Cosa que no le gustó a cierta gatita salvaje…

-¡Solo necesito arrancarle los brazos! ¡Suéltenme! –Las demás integrantes de µ´s sostenían con toda su fuerza el torso de la "inocente" chica celosa.

-Ese es el problema… ¡No puedes andar por ahí, queriendo arrancar brazos ajenos!

-¡Entonces arrancaré los tuyos si no me dejas libre!

-No le hagas caso a Kussun, dice cosas sin sentido… ¿Eh? ¿Suzuko?

La nombrada no estaba por ningún lado, hecho que preocupó demasiado a Pile-san.

-Oh oh…

-¡NAO-SAN!

-¡Arrepiéntanse pecadoras! –Gritó con terror Tokui-san.

Siendo arrastrada junto a las demás por una gatita salvaje.

-¡KYAHHH!

Ese fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el estudio, asustando en el proceso a personas nuevas que acababan de entrar a trabajar en el estudio, mientras los que ya tenían tiempo trabajando ahí no les dio demasiada importancia

* * *

**Aina PDV**

-¡Quiero que lleves mi apellido!

No debí gritar ni mucho menos salir de la nada, mi prometida cayó al suelo desde el sofá.

-Ow, ow… -Su espalda había impactado en el frio suelo.

-Lamento haberte asustado de esa manera, cariño.

Cuando llegué a su lado, me senté en su vientre. Por un acto de reflejo ella colocó sus manos en mi cintura.

-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, me has asustado de muerte. –Coloqué mi mano derecha en donde se encontraba su corazón.

Y me sorprendió de lo rápido que latía.

-En verdad lo siento. –Besé su mejilla como recompensa.

-No te preocupes, quedas perdonada. –Sonrió despreocupada. –Así que… ¿Quieres que lleve tu apellido? –Preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-¿Por qué la mueca? –Pregunté, haciendo un puchero.

-¿Cuál mueca? –Convirtió su sonrisa despreocupada a una nerviosa.

-La que hiciste hace unos segundos. –Fruncí el ceño.

-No sé de qué mueca me estás hablando.

-Nanjo Yoshino.

-¿Si?

\- Dime ¿Por qué hiciste esa mueca? –Con mis dos manos comencé a jalar sus mejillas.

-Ow, No sé, Ow, ¡De que mueca hablas! ¡Ow! –Trató de alejar mis manos con las suyas, pero yo no se lo permití. -¡Aina, duele!

-¡No me importa!

Verla sonrojada de esa manera y tratando de aguantar el dolor, me dieron ganas de besarla.

-Idiota… -Sin poder contenerme más, la besé.

Solté un quejido cuando mi espalda sintió el frio suelo a causa de que mi prometida había cambiado de posiciones.

-Exijo saber la razón de tu mueca. –Fue lo que dije cuando nuestras bocas se alejaron de la otra.

-No tienes el derecho de exigir nada y más cuando estás debajo de mí. –Sonrió burlona.

-Yoshino… -Usé el tono de voz y la carita que ella no puede resistirse.

-Eres injusta… -Suspiró con resignación, antes de separarse de mí y sentarse en el suelo.

Imité su acción.

-No quiero llevar tu apellido. –Eso fue inesperado.

-¿Eh? ¿N…No quieres casarte conmigo? –Pregunté con temor.

-¡No es eso! –Raro, se ha sonrojado. –No quiero que llevar tu apellido porque yo quiero que lleves el mio.

-Orden denegada. –Dije con voz firme. –Yo quiero que lleves el mío.

-No, tu llevaras el mío.

-Que no, tú llevaras el mío.

-No, no, tú llevarás el mío.

-¡Tu llevarás el mío!

-¡Ni lo pienses, tú llevarás el mío!

-¡Que no,tú llevarás el mío!

-¡Obedece a tus mayores!

-¡Eso es abuso de poder!

-¡Que me importa, tú llevarás el mío!

-¡Mou, que no!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Si no aceptas, dormiré en la habitación para huéspedes! –Amenazó mi prometida.

-¡Pues duérmete ahí, que no cambiaré mi opinión!

-¡Bien!

-¡Adelante!

Ella no discutió más, solo se levantó del suelo y se encamino a dicha habitación.

-¡Eres una cabezota! ¡¿Lo sabías?! –Grité desde la sala.

-¡Te está sangrando la boca amor mío! –Fue su respuesta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yoshino PDV**

-No lo puedo creer. –Negó con su cabeza mi mejor amiga.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté secamente.

-Que por una estupidez se pelearan. Ustedes tienen la edad suficiente como para estar peleando por cosas tan infantiles.

-Lo dice la chica que se peleó con Rippi porque ninguna dejaba de decir que amaban a la otra más. –Rodee mis ojos.

-Eso es…

-No me vengas con regaños por mi actitud infantil. Cambiando de tema… ¿Ustedes porque están aquí y porque las caras largas? –Miré a Mimo-chan y a Soramaru.

Quienes tenían sus cabezas ocultas en sus brazos, mientras murmuraban palabras inentendibles.

-Lastimé a Pile-chan en nuestra primera vez… -Murmuró Mimo-chan sin animos.

-¿Eh? –Exclamamos al mismo tiempo mi mejor amiga y yo.

-Le dejé una gran mordida en su cuello…

-Ahora entiendo el porqué las banditas de su cuello… ¿Qué hay de ti, Soramaru?

-Olvidé nuestro aniversario de 7 meses… -Respondió.

-Oh…

-Estás muerta. –Dijo Mimo-chan ya recuperada.

-Va a romper contigo. –Esta vez fue Shika-chan.

-Se hará hetero por tu culpa. –Fue mi turno.

-¡Vaya ánimos que me dan mis amigas! –Detecto sarcasmo en su comentario.

-Somos perfectas como amigas. –Solo asentí antes las palabras de mí mejor amiga.

El sonido de la puerta del estudio nos llamó la atención.

En cuanto divisé el cabello de mi prometida, la miré retadoramente.

Y ella me devolvió la misma mirada.

-Hmp. –Hizo aquel sonido indignado antes de alejarse junto a las restantes del grupo.

Muy apartadas de nosotras, hecho que nos deprimió y lo dejamos notar.

-Nanjo-san. –Levanté la mirada del suelo hacia la voz de un chico del staff que apareció de la nada. –Una tal Nao-san solicita su presencia.

-¿Eh?

Si Nao-chan tomó las molestias de venir aquí… solo hay dos motivos por el cual debe estar aquí.

Uno: quiere que la acompañe de compras.

O Dos: Hice algo mal y me querrá regañar.

-_Es probable que sea el segundo motivo… _-Suspiré. -¿Puedes decirle que venga aquí? –Pregunté amablemente a lo que recibí un asentimiento de cabeza.

Antes de que el saliera a toda prisa.

Mientras esperaba la llegada de mi otra amiga, empecé a prepararme física y emocionalmente para su regaño.

-¡NANJO YOSHINO! –Hablando de mí regaño.

-¡Lo que hayas escuchado no fue culpa mía! –Grité como primera reacción. -¡Fue Satoshi quien dijo que eras una aprovechada narcisista!

-¿Qué? –Ups, creo que solté demasiada información. –Después hablamos de eso, lo importante aquí es… ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te vas a casar?! –Me agarró por las solapas de mi camisa, agitándome en el proceso.

-Ah~ era eso. Lo siento, lo olvidé~ -Exclamé con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Desconsiderada. –Como me agarró, me soltó.

-Oye que falta de modales. –Bufó mi mejor amiga. –Primero saluda y despues matas a Yoshinon.

-Yo también te quiero. –De nuevo el sarcasmo apareció.

-Nanjo-san, ¿Quién es ella? –Ese tono de voz y el que utilizara mi apellido.

Me dio bastante miedo.

-Esto… Ella es Nao-chan, la chica que nunca conocí su apellido. –Respondí.

-Y nunca lo sabrás.

-Y ex integrante de fripSide. -Ignoré por completo lo que dijo anteriormente.

-Oh…

-Como recompensa, quiero que me lleves a escoger tu vestido.

-Me niego. –Mi respuesta fue rápida.

-No era pregunta. –De un momento a otro me tomó nuevamente por las solapas de mi camisa y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la salida.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ir de compras contigo es peor que el infierno!

-Me hubiera gustado saber sus nombres, pero esto es una emergencia. Yurika-chan sígueme junto a tus dos amigas emos de allá. –Fui ignorada.

-Te odio… ¡Aina si no aparezco en veinticuatro horas, llama al FBI! –Grité antes de que me sacaran del estudio.

-¿Vamos a seguirlas, verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-La mirada oscura que le lanzaste a Nao-san, me dio la sensación.

-Hm…

-¡Vamos a seguirlas!

-Pero antes, compremos tu vestido de novia.

.

.

.

.

.

-Este par es perfecto. –Fue lo que dijo Nao-chan después de que yo modelara sesenta pares de tacones diferentes.

-Por fin… -Suspiré aliviada.

-Aún no suspires, que queda encontrar el vestido. –Gruñí ante la información.

-Mátenme… -Miré al trió que nos acompañaba.

Créanme cuando digo que quería golpearlas en ese momento, es porque quería hacerlo realmente, ¡Y no exagero!, Las muy malditas Llevaban consigo más de diez bolsas de compras consigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Tenemos a unas novias que seducir! –Respuesta inteligente Soramaru.

-No hay que perder el tiempo, andando. –Y nuevamente fui arrastrada por Nao-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aina PDV**

-No fue tan difícil encontrar el vestido perfecto. –Sonreí satisfecha.

-No hay que mencionar los zapatos. –Mi mejor amiga traía consigo dos bolsas de compras.

-Te doy la razón. ¿Algún mensaje de Mimorin, Emitsun? –Pregunté curiosa, mirando a mí alrededor, buscando a mi prometida.

-Ellas están en una tienda de vestidos no muy lejos de aquí. –Miró su celular formando una sonrisa divertida. –Tal parece que Nan-chan no lo está disfrutando mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Ucchi miró el celular de Emitsun. –Oh, esos son demasiados vestidos que mostrar.

-¿Oh, eso es ropa interior? –Rippi se había acercado a ver.

-¿Eh? –Pile-chan y yo nos acercamos para ver la foto que había enviado Mimorin.

-Uh… Eso no es una tienda de vestidos…. –Murmuré, sintiendo como un hilillo de sangre salía por mi nariz.

-Es una sex shop y Nanjo-san está muy avergonzada. Solo mira como se cubre su rostro y evita mirar la cámara. –Se burló Pile-chan.

-Oh, me ha llegado un video… -Emitsun abrió el video enviado.

_**-"¿Qué tal este Yoshinon?" **_–Shika-chan le mostró un babydoll demasiado revelador de color rojo.

-_**"¡He dicho que no compraré nada de aquí! ¡Deja de agarrar cosas al azar!" **_

_**-"¿Pero no quieres darle un espectáculo en la luna de miel a Kussun?, mira, este es lindo" **_–Soramaru le mostró un vestido muy transparente de color blanco.

-_**"¡He dicho que no!" **_

-_**"Nanjo-san es una monja." **_–Se burló Mimorin.

-_**"¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡No soy una monja!" **_

_**-"Si no lo eres, demuéstralo comprando esos dos" **_

_**-"¡Bien!" **_–Yoshino arrancó las prendas reveladoras de las manos de Shika-chan y Soramaru.

_**-"No te olvides del negro" **_–Nao-san le extendió uno negro y Yoshino solo lo tomó sin decir nada.

_**-"Y es así como Nao-san utiliza psicología inversa en una treintañera" **_–Las demás celebraron en victoria.

Hasta ahí llegó el video enviado.

-Compadezco a Nan-chan. –Dijo Rippi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Todas lo hacemos, bueno… Kussun no.

-Por dios… Tendré demasiada diversión en la luna de miel… -Murmuré sin dejar de limpiarme la sangre de mi nariz.

.

.

.

.

.

.**Yoshino PDV**

-Las odio… -Mascullé entre dientes.

-Nuestra última parada es aquí. -¡Fui ignorada nuevamente!

En fin a lo que se refería Nao-chan era que nuestra última parada (por fin) es en esta tienda de vestidos, muy hermosos debo decir.

-Bienvenidas~ -Una joven de 20 años nos recibió con amabilidad.

-Gracias. –Respondimos.

-Si necesitan ayuda no duden en pedirla.

Ante lo dicho solo asentimos y nos adentramos a ver los numerosos vestidos de novia.

-¡Prueba con este primero! –Nao-chan me arrojó a la cara un vestido, literalmente hablando.

-Uh… -Suspiré una vez más, antes de adentrarme a los probadores.

Cuando estaba a punto de quitarme mi camisa, algo inesperado pasó.

-_Oh no… _-Traté de quitarme mi camisa, pero era imposible. –_Esto no me está pasando. _

La estúpida camisa se había enganchado a un tornillo que estaba en el probador.

-¡Hey necesito ayuda aquí!

* * *

**Mientras tanto afuera del probador… **

-¡Este es perfecto para mi boda! –Exclamó Mimori-san con emoción.

-¡Mira este! –Kubo-san dio un giro para que Mimori-san y Tokui-san miraran el vestido.

-¡Algún día compraré este! –Tokui-san imitó la acción anterior de Kubo-san.

Creo que notaron el interés que tienen por una de sus amigas…

-Yoshino no ha salido… iré a ver.

Bueno Nao-san es una excepción.

* * *

**Regresando adentro del probador… **

-_Esto es vergonzoso… _-Mordí mi labio.

Casi lloraba cuando escuché la puerta del probador abrirse.

-Ah, te has atorado. –Nao-chan cerró la puerta. –Eres una torpe.

-Cállate y ayúdame. –Gruñí impaciente.

-La única manera es quitándote la camisa.

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Sí, Si, no seas impaciente.

Sentí sus manos levantar mi camisa, casi podía respirar aliviada…

Exacto casi…

-¿Ara? ¿Qué es esto lo que veo? –Mi cuerpo se erizó al escuchar una voz tierna de la nada.

¡¿Cuándo había abierto la puerta?!

-A…Aina… Esto no es lo que parece. –Desenganché mi camisa de aquel estúpido tornillo.

-¿No? ¿Entonces serias tan amable de explicarme el porqué te estaba quitando la camisa? -Por inercia cubrí mi torso y pecho con mi camisa.

-Esto es un malentendido… -Nao-chan se notaba que se había puesto nerviosa.

-No digas nada y solo corre por tu vida. –Dijo con frialdad.

Algo que captó mi amiga, ya que salió corriendo por su vida.

-Tú ponte tu camisa… -Sin querer hacerla enojar más, obedecí. –Recibirás tu castigo cuando termine.

Ella solo salió corriendo en busca de su presa…

-Rezaré por ti, Nao-chan…. –Junté mis manos, mientras comenzaba a rezar por el alma de Nao-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ok… Ignoraré la tierra, el césped, y las gotas de sangre en tu ropa. –Dije al momento de ver aparecer a mi prometida enfrente de mí.

-Hmp. –Ella giró su rostro hacia a un lado.

-¿Aún sigues enojada? –Abracé su cintura.

-Hm… -Hizo un puchero de lo más lindo.

-Aina~ -La atraje hacia a mí.

-Hmp.

-¿En verdad deseas tanto que tenga tu apellido? –Pregunté suavemente.

-Sí. –Respondió simplemente.

-En verdad que eres una niña. –Suspiré antes de sonreír. –Bien, tú ganas, tendré tu apellido.

-¡Te amo! –Se lanzó a mis brazos.

-_¿Cómo negarme a ese puchero y ojos de gatito? _Yo también te amo. –Correspondí gustosa el beso que me dio.

Seguimos un par de segundos besándonos, hasta que recordé algo…

-Oye, ¿Dónde está Nao-chan?

-Oh, por ahí.

-Aina…

-¡Quiero un helado! ¡Vamos mímame! –Solo negué con mi cabeza, para después ser arrastrada hacia la heladería.

Creo que iré preparando la chequera y pagar los daños que hizo mi gatita…

Pobre Nao-chan…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

-Las piernas de Yoshino son el lugar perfecto para dormir. –Aina restregó su cara en mis piernas.

-Y para manosear. –Saqué su mano de mi falda.

-No arruines mi diversión. –Mordió mi muslo como travesura.

-No hagas eso.

-Oblígame. –Y siguió con eso.

Hasta que sonó el timbre de mi departamento.

-Tan puntuales como siempre. –Aparté a Aina de mis piernas, no sin antes besar el puchero que se había formado en sus labios.

Abrí la puerta, con chequera en mano.

-Buenas tardes Sugiura-san. –Saludé al hombre con cortesía.

-Lamento las molestias, Nanjo-san. –Dibujó una sonrisa culpable.

-Nah, ya estoy acostumbrada. ¿Cuánto será esta vez?

-Lo mismo de siempre. –Apunte la cantidad de yenes (que ya me sabía de memoria) en la chequera y se lo di al oficial. –Gracias y lamento de nuevo las molestias.

-Al contrario. –Le resté importancia al asunto. –Nos vemos dentro de dos meses~ -Con una inclinación de cabeza, él se retiró. –Aina…

-¿Ups? –Escondió su rostro en el brazo del sofá.

-¿Qué haré contigo?

Y de nuevo tengo que ahorrar el dinero de mis presentaciones de fripSide.

Sin embargo no es un gran peso, de hecho es divertido.

_**AHORA SI...  
**_

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	19. Extra: Un cuento por Kussun

**Yay! actualizacion... hasta ahora me doy cuenta que no he actualizado por un mes ._. estaba segura que fueron semanas. En fin disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil) **

**Uhhhh...**

**Solo quedan dos capitulos más y se acaba este fanfic! QwQ **

**dos noticias! como el domingo es el cumpleaños de Nan-chan, publicaré un one-shot jolks dedicado a ella. Y estoy planeando hacer series de one-shots de las seiyuus, ustedes me pedirán en los reviews las parejas que deseen, ya sea trio, cuarteto, harem, etc, etc. Empezaré con JolShika (Nan-chan y Shika-chan). Aún no decidido la fecha para publicarlo.  
**

* * *

**Extra: Un cuento por Kussun.**

-¿Segura que es por este camino? –Preguntó por milésima vez Nanjo-san.

-¡Muy segura! ¡Mi brújula nunca se equivoca! –Aseguró Mimori-san.

-Es la primera vez que la utilizas… -Susurró Tokui-san.

-¡Por aquí!

Mimori-san señaló un camino lleno de arbustos, ramas y rocas.

-No se ve muy seguro… -Kubo-san miró el camino indicado.

Y sintió miedo, mucho miedo.

-El que se vea peligroso, no significa que sea peligroso.

Mimori-san comenzó a caminar por ese camino.

Las demás sin tener otra opción, la siguieron.

-A todo esto… ¿Cómo es que terminamos siguiéndola? –Nanjo-san con cuidado miró por donde pisaba.

-Fuiste tú y tu instinto de sempai responsable que rara vez se activa con Mimorin. –Kubo-san le envió una mirada de resentimiento a su mejor amiga.

-Repetiré tus palabras: "Deberíamos ir con ella, pude que la idiota se pierda y no vuelva. Si eso sucede Pile-chan torturará a cada una de nosotras". –Tokui-san imitó la voz de su sempai.

-Error mío, lo siento.

-Solo falta poco para subir la colina. –Comentó Mimori-san sin prestarle atención a las demás.

-¿A quién le importa? ¡Solo quiero regresar al campamento! –Se quejó Tokui-san.

-Solo quieres regresar porque Izumi-chan te está esperando… -Murmuró Nanjo-san.

-¡Es algo obvio…! ¡wah!

En un descuido, Tokui-san tropezó con la raíz de un árbol.

Por inercia se agarró del brazo de la persona más cercana a ella, la cual resultó ser Kubo-san.

Esta al verse jalada hacia atrás imitó la acción de Tokui-san, agarrándose del brazo de Nanjou-san…

La mayor por supuesto, agarró del brazo a Mimori-san para evitar la caída…

Pero de nada sirvió, ya que las cuatro chicas cayeron al suelo y rodaron colina abajo.

-¡Estúpida gravedad! –Gritaron las cuatro chicas entre gritos de dolor y maldiciones.

Ninguna de ellas había notado el acantilado. Que estaba a unos metros de distancia enfrente de ellas.

-¿Por qué ya no siento el suelo? –Preguntó Kubo-san.

-…

El cuarteto idiota miró abajo y supieron la razón.

-Recuérdenme dejar a Mimo-chan a su suerte la próxima vez. –Dijo Nanjou-san, obteniendo como respuesta asentimientos de aprobación por parte de Tokui-san y Kubo-san.

Y de Mimori-san un puchero.

En tan solo segundos se escuchó el sonido de algo pesado caer al agua.

Esperemos que sepan nadar…

O al menos frotar.

* * *

**Aina PDV**

-Levanta un poco más la parte de arriba. –Mi mejor amiga le ordenó a su amada novia.

-¿Así?

-Uhm… No, mejor déjalo en el lugar de antes.

-No digas nada Suzuko, solo hazlo… -Murmuró entre dientes Mimorin.

-Domada… -Sonreí con burla al escuchar lo que dijo mi prometida.

-Si hablamos de domadas, tu serías la número uno Yoshinon.

-¿No deberías estar buscando ramitas para encender la fogata? –Yoshino miró feo a Shika-chan.

-Le pagué a una idiota para que lo hiciera por mí. –Sonrió orgullosa Shika-chan.

-¡No me has pagado nada! –Exclamó Soramaru al dejar dichas ramitas en el suelo.

-¿Te importa más el dinero que el insulto? –Mimorin negó con desaprobación.

-El dinero es más importante en esta vida, mi querida amiga. –Respondió Soramaru.

-Lógica de Soramaru.

-Ignorando lo que dijo Soramaru-chan, ¿Qué debemos hacer nosotras?

Ucchi, Emitsun y Rippi estaban sentadas en el suelo, como buenas chicas que son.

-Bueno… no es por ser mala ni nada pero… -Comenzó a decir mi prometida, pero fue interrumpida por Soramaru.

-Son torpes y terminarán estropeando todo el campamento.

-¡Eres cruel Soramaru-chan! –Exclamaron.

-Ser honesta es bueno, ¿Lo saben, verdad?, ustedes son inútiles cuando se trata de levantar una tienda de campaña.

-Habló la chica que quemó el desayuno.

-¡¿Qué dijiste tu…?! ¡Ow! –Una mano jaló su oreja. -¡Izumi-chan!~ ¡Duele!

-No seas grosera Sora-chan. –Izumi-san hizo un puchero.

-Ok, ok, no seré grosera, pero suelta mi oreja, ¡Por favor!

Desde atrás escuché el sonido de un látigo, probablemente hecho por Ucchi, Emitsun y Rippi.

-La fiera está siendo domada~ –A causa del comentario de Mimorin, Shika-chan y Yoshino cubrieron sus bocas para ahogar sus risas.

-¡Dejen de burlarse y vayamos a nadar al rio!

Soramaru solo corrió a dicha parte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Yoshinon, estamos en verano… -Mi prometida solo se encogió de hombros. –Lo que significa una alta temperatura. ¡¿Y tú tienes esa gran chamarra puesta?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

-No pienso exponer mi cuerpo enfrente de ustedes.

-¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza? Cuando tú y yo andamos de cariñosas… no sientes vergüenza alguna cuando te desnudo. –Dije con inocencia.

-¡Aina! –Qué lindo se sonrojó.

-Como no quieres cooperar…

-H…Hey, borra esa sonrisa de tu cara Shika-chan. –Mi prometida retrocedió.

Chocando en el proceso con Soramaru.

-No tu…

Trató de correr, sin embargo Mimorin apareció de quien sabe dónde y la tomó por el brazo.

-Las odio, ¿Lo saben, verdad?

Ellas solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Espero que sepas nadar, porque ninguna estaremos dispuestas a sacarte, a excepción de Kussun.

-¿No?

-Que mal.

Sin más, las tres arrojaron a mi dulce prometida al rio.

-¡Me vengaré!

Fue lo que gritó al salir a la superficie.

-Como si nos importara. –Sonrió con burla Mimorin.

Yoshino se acercó a la orilla del rio para poder salir.

Una vez fuera suspiró con resignación al ver su chamarra toda mojada.

-¿No puede ser tan malo o sí? –Me acerqué a ella.

-Esto… -Desvió su mirada.

-Yo te ayudaré.

Con lentitud dirigí mis manos hacia la cremallera de esa estorbosa chamarra.

Poco a poco bajé la cremallera, dejando ver cada centímetro de su piel (y el bikini de dos piezas color blanco que portaba).

-Oh… -Tragué saliva con nerviosismo.

Siento como si esta fuera nuestra primera vez.

Saliendo de mi ensoñación, deslicé la chamarra por sus hombros, dejándola libre de ella.

-¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza mostrar tu cuerpo?, cuando hicimos el comercial promocionando los trajes de baño de nuestros personajes no estabas avergonzada. –Alcé mi ceja.

-En sí no es la vergüenza de mostrar mi cuerpo. Si no lo que hay en él… -Jugó con sus dedos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ignoré por completo los suspiros cansados de las idiotas, como el sonido que hicieron al meterse en el rio.

-B…Bueno… Hice algo después de terminar el ensayo de fripSide.

-¿Y ese algo es?, dime que no me engañaste con Satoshi-san.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, yo… Me he… Tatuado tu nombre en mi omoplato derecho… -Susurró avergonzada.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡No lo he notado! –La tomé por los hombros. –Digo tu y yo… lo hemos hecho esta semana y no recuerdo haberlo visto.

-He usado maquillaje para cubrirlo.

-¡Quiero verlo! –Giré su cuerpo.

-¡Mou, Aina!

No me importó su reclamo, solo busqué con mi mirada el tatuaje mencionado.

Y cuando lo encontré, suspiré encantada.

El tatuaje era pequeño, pero notorio.

-Te amo Yoshino.

Sin importarme que las demás estuvieran a tan solo unos metros de distancia, besé el lugar donde se encontraba el tatuaje.

-¡Aina!

No contaba que mi amada me tiraría al rio por mi pequeña acción.

-¡Eso fue muy malo! –Dije mientras sacudía mi cabello.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy vergonzoso.

-Deberías estar acostumbrada. En fin, vamos no me dejes aquí sola y divirtámonos con las demás. –Extendí mi mano hacia ella.

-Bien…

Ella no dudó en tomar mi mano.

Con pasos lentos, nos acercamos a las demás para jugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ha llegado el momento de contar historias de terror. –Exclamó Ucchi, iluminando su rostro con la ayuda de una linterna.

La cual fue apagada por mí.

-Nada de historias de terror. –Amenacé. –Solo cuentos con finales felices.

-Yo propongo uno. –Mimorin sonrió raro. –Blanca nieves y los 7 enanitos. Nanjou-san podría ser uno de los enanitos, tal vez el amargado~

La linterna que había apagado momentos atrás, fue arrojada hacia la cara de Mimorin.

La cual se tiró al suelo del dolor.

-Respeta a tus mayores niña insolente. –Dijo molesta.

-Lo siento, tu altura no me deja respetarte.

Y ahí va una cantimplora.

-Ne, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas una historia, Aina? –Preguntó con inocencia mi prometida.

-¿Yo?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Está bien con ustedes? –Miré a las demás en busca de su respuesta.

La cual fue positiva.

-Bien… uhm.

-Pásame los malvaviscos y las galletas. –Escuché a Emitsun decir.

-Ten. –Rippi le pasó lo pedido.

-Yoshino~ dame una idea. –Restregué mi cara en su hombro.

-Oh… ¿Una estudiante de 16 años que se enamora de la asistente de su sensei?

-No quiero una historia larga.

-Entonces, ¿una ex agente de la justicia que es buscada por un terrorista? –Ella comentó con un brillo en sus hermosos ojos.

-Solo se me viene a la mente escenarios sangrientos. –Suspiré.

-Uhm… ¿Gemelos enamorados de otros gemelos?

-Muy complicado.

-Se me han acabado las ideas. Mira a tu alrededor, tal vez te llegue una…

Hice lo que me pidió y lo único que vi a mí alrededor fueron muchos árboles y arbustos.

-¡Lo tengo!

Por culpa de mi grito Emitsun casi se ahogaba con la galleta.

Ucchi como lo buena que es, golpeó fuertemente la espalda de su novia.

-Siento que me rompiste la columna… -Murmuró Emitsun con dolor.

-Comienza con tu historia Kussun. –Pile-chan me accedió la palabra.

Todas ignoraron la casi muerte de Emitsun, algo normal entre nosotras.

-Mi historia se titulará "Kussun en el reino salvaje"

-¿Por qué presiento que seremos animales en tu historia? –Susurró una recién recuperada Mimorin.

-Cállate Mimorin.

Ella se encogió en su asiento cuando las demás la callaron.

-Comenzaré~

* * *

**Kussun en el reino animal.**

_Había una vez en un hermoso bosque. Cerca de un rio, se encontraba una cabaña modesta donde vivía una anciana y su linda nieta, la cual tenía por nombre Kusuda Aina._

(-¡Que la abuelita sea Nanjo-san! –Mimorin nuevamente terminó en el suelo, pero esta vez fue por el calentador portátil que se estrelló directamente en su rostro.)

_Como era costumbre por las mañanas, su abuelita nuevamente le advirtió no perseguir a cualquier animal que pasara cerca de la cabaña._

_-¿Escuchaste? Nada de perseguir a cualquier animal, ellos te pueden traer problemas._

_La pequeña como siempre ignoró a su abuelita, mirando por la ventana una extraña sombra pasar corriendo por delante de esta._

_Por su curiosidad salió de la cabaña a perseguir a la extraña sombra, dejando a su abuelita hablando sola, de nuevo._

_-¿Has entendido Kussun?, ¿Kussun? –La abuelita miró para todos lados, buscando en el proceso a su nieta. -¡Otra vez no!_

_Mientras tanto, la niña perseguía a la extraña sombra, quien la estaba guiando hacia la profundidad del bosque._

**-**_**Debo dejar la costumbre de seguir a animales… ¡¿Pero a quien le importa?! ¡Mientras sea divertido, todo estará bien!** –_La niña aumentó su paso.

_De un momento a otro paró, ya que había perdido de vista a su objeto de persecución_

**-_Esto no está bien… estoy perdida._**

_Kussun con terror miró alrededor, buscando el camino que la regresaría a la cabaña de su abuela._

_-¿Cómo te fue en la inspección del territorio enemigo?_

_-¿Eh? ¿De dónde proviene esa voz? _

_-Están aquí…Las cazadoras están aquí acampando no muy lejos de nuestro hogar._

**-**_**¿Cazadoras?** –_Con sumo cuidado se encaminó hacia donde provenía esas voces.

_-Maldición…_

_-Debemos planear algo rápido, si no lo hacemos a tiempo puede que nos atrapen como a los demás._

_-No permitiré eso._

_Kussun miró desde su escondite (El cual era un par de arbustos) a una chica de cabellos castaños que le llegaban hasta sus hombros, no pudo detallar su rostro, ya que ella se encontraba debajo de la sombra de un árbol._

_Pero eso no es lo que llamó la atención a la pequeña, sino que la chica que había descrito antes, portaba unas orejas marrones oscuras sobre su cabeza y una cola de ¿Zorro?_

**-**_**No es la única que tiene partes de animales…** _

_Miró a las demás, sin embargo antes de que pudiera descubrir que partes de animales portaban, los arbustos en los que se estaba escondiendo fueron sacudidos violentamente._

_La niña no pudo correr, ya que fue sacada de su escondite._

_-Mira lo que tenemos aquí._

_Levantó su mirada, encontrándose a una chica súper alta de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Esta al parecer tenía las características de un ciervo de cola blanca._

_-Una humana. –Susurró sorprendida una pelinegra._

_Y al parecer era una ardilla._

(-¡Jajaja! –Shika-chan rió escandalosamente. -¡Soramaru-chan la ardilla exploradora!

-A veces me pregunto cómo es que funciona la cabeza de Shika-chan… -Murmuró mi prometida.

-Yo también, ehem, continuando con la historia.)

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –Una chica de cabello marrón (una coneja por cierto) preguntó con sarcasmo._

_-¿Debo contestar la pregunta?_

_-Olvídalo. –La conejita negó con su cabeza._

_-Este es un lugar peligroso, no deberías estar aquí._

_Una chica amable le dijo con suavidad, esta portaba cabello Marrón hasta los hombros y características de un oso._

_-Yo…_

_-Vuelve por donde viniste._

_Kussun al fin pudo verle el rostro a la chica que estaba en la sombra del árbol._

_Y su respiración se cortó._

_Kussun nunca había visto a una chica tan linda en su corta vida._

_Sus ojos se posaron en sus mejillas que desde su lugar se veían suaves a primera vista, la nariz de la chica era pequeña y curiosa a la vez, por último sus ojos viajaron hacia aquellos labios carnosos y rosados…_

_Aquellos que moría por morderlos y que estos estuvieran en…_

(-¡Aina/Kussun/Kusuda-san! –Fui interrumpida por las voces de las demás.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté molesta ante la interrupción.

-¡Te dejaste llevar! -Gritó avergonzada mi prometida.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! –Respondieron las demás.

-¡Además esa no es la actitud apropiada para una niña! –Yoshino me regañó.

-Lo siento, es muy difícil no mirar tus labios… -Los miré.

Y tragué grueso al ver que estos estaban húmedos.

-¡Yoshino! –Iba a lanzarme hacia ella.

Pero una mano en mi rostro me detuvo por completo.

-Termina tu historia y te daré todos los besos que quieras. –Fue lo que dijo mi prometida.

-¡Que cruel! –Hice un puchero mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Un beso en mi mejilla fue lo que me dio, muy poco debo mencionar, sin embargo puedo conformarme con eso por ahora. )

_Omitiendo lo anterior, la chica era hermosa._

_-¿Has escuchado lo que dije? -Se acercó a Kussun._

_Esta por inercia dio un paso hacia atrás._

_-Deja ese lado de malvada, que no te queda para nada. –La cierva de cola blanca se burló._

_-Cállate, ¿Quieres? –La chica enfrente de ella se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba a la chica burlona. –En fin… -Su vista volvió a la pequeña. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-K…Kusuda Aina. –Respondió con timidez. -¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Nan…_

_Un ruido entre los arbustos la interrumpió._

_-Maldicion… están aquí._

_Ella tomó mi mano._

_-Escóndanse y no salgan, hasta cuando yo les diga. –Las demás solo asintieron ante las órdenes. –Vamos Kusuda-san… -Ella jaló la mano de la pequeña._

_Arrastrándome hacia a un gran árbol viejo._

_-¿Q…Quienes están aquí? –Preguntó Kussun._

_-Las cazadoras… -Murmuró sin mirarla._

_La chica con características de un zorro, la guió hacia el hueco del árbol._

_-¿Las cazadoras?_

_Ella no respondió, solo sus lindas orejitas se movieron._

_-O…Oye…_

_-Están aquí._

_-¿Qué?_

_La extraña chica se escondió el hueco del árbol, atrayendo el cuerpo de la pequeña al suyo._

**-_Es cálida. _**–Pensó Kussun.

_-No hagas ningún ruido… -Susurró con advertencia la mayor._

_Kussun solo asintió con su cabeza._

_De un momento a otro, los pasos de alguien se dejaron escuchar por el lugar._

_-No hay nada por aquí, Pile-sama._

_-¡Sigan buscando! –La nombrada gritó la orden._

_-¡A la orden!_

_Los pasos de las "cazadoras" se fueron alejando del lugar, hasta quedar en total silencio._

_La mayor se asomó un poco para verificar si estaban a solas._

_-Se han ido… -Suspiró aliviada._

_-¿Por qué buscan vengarse de las cazadoras? –Preguntó Kussun, mientras salía del escondite junto a la extraña chica._

_-Le han hecho cosas horribles a nuestras especies._

_-¿Ellas los han matado?_

_-Nah, son muy cobardes para hacerlo. Ellas los están utilizando como…_

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-Mascotas, y aún me pregunto, ¿Qué chica tendría como mascota a un oso negro? –Hizo una mueca la mayor._

_-Solo las personas raras._

_-Puede que tengas razón._

_-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre. –Kussun la miró con curiosidad._

_-Oh, Nanjo Yoshino._

_Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, caminando hasta el punto de inicio._

_Y no había nadie._

_-¿Eh? ¡Idiotas! ¡Las cazadoras se han ido, pueden salir ya!_

_Nadie hizo acto de presencia._

_-Nan-chan. –La nombrada levantó una ceja por aquel sobrenombre. - ¿Eso es?_

_La pequeña Kussun señaló algo en especial y eso era una nota clavada en un árbol._

_-¿Una nota? –Nan-chan quitó aquella nota del árbol, comenzando a leerla de inmediato._

_"Si quieres volver a ver a tu grupito de idiotas, tendrás que entregarte por voluntad propia a nosotras, puedes confiar en nosotras, esto no es una trampa _

_Atte. La cazadora Ucchi (o8o)" _

_-Definitivamente es una trampa, ni loca iré. –Arrugó la nota y la arrojó muy lejos. –Es hora de que consiga nuevas amigas. –Silbó con inocencia._

_-¿Lo dices en serio?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Esta historia tiene que tener un final feliz!_

_-¡Hey! ¡¿Adonde me llevas?!_

_Nan-chan fue arrastrada por todo el bosque, en busca de las cazadoras._

_-Mi intuición me dice que debemos ir por aquí. –Kussun señaló un lugar al azar._

_-¿Tu…Intuición…?_

_-¡Exacto! ¡Ahora camina más rápido!_

_-Dios…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Uh…_

_Nan-chan se encontraba jadeando, con las manos en las rodillas._

_-Nos…has…perdido… -Decía entre jadeos la mayor._

_-Estaba segura que era por aquí, mi intuición me lo dijo._

_-No sirve, tu intuición no sirve._

_-¡¿Por qué no me detuviste?!_

_-Lo intenté, pero tú me ignoraste. –Suspiró. –Ahora, sé una buena niña y deja que la mayor se encargue de todo._

_-Hmp._

_-Vamos, no te pongas en ese modo. –Nan-chan alborotó los cabellos de Kussun._

_Haciendo que esta se sonrojé en el proceso._

_-Tal vez debamos descansar un poco. Hemos estado caminando en círculos por dos horas, gracias a ti._

_-¡Nan-chan!_

_-Lo siento, lo siento, eres fácil de molestar._

_Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Kussun irritada por el silencio decidió romperlo, con una pregunta que estaba rodando por su cabeza después de haber conocido a las chicas con características de animales._

_-¿Por qué todas ustedes tienen partes de animales? –Preguntó la menor con curiosidad._

_-Nuestras madres tuvieron una aventura con animales, de hecho no hubiera nacido si mi madre no hubiera perseguido un lindo zorro que pasó enfrente de su ventana. –Respondió._

_-¡¿Eh?! ¡De seguro fue divertido!_

_-…_

_La mayor la miró, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su mejilla…_

_-¿Uh? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?_

_-De alguna manera… quiero proteger su inocencia, si la descuido, puede ser que en un futuro sea una gran pervertida… ¡P…por nada! ¡Fue muy divertido! Ja…ja…ja… Será mejor que sigamos buscando, vamos. –Nan-chan tomó la mano de Kussun para comenzar a caminar en la dirección correcta._

_Al ver humo cerca, se escondieron rápidamente entre unos arbustos cercanos._

_-¡O ho ho! ¡Ya, todos a arrodillarse!_

_-…. ¿Por qué siento que esto lo he escuchado en alguna parte? –Murmuró la chica coneja._

_-Suzu-chan, ¿Has dicho algo? –La líder de las cazadoras sonrió dulcemente a la nombrada._

_-¡Nada, Eriko-sama! –Se arrodilló de inmediato._

_-Así me gusta. Ahora, Ucchi, Rippi e Izumi-san; aten a la osa, cierva y a la ardilla parlanchina de ahí, en aquel árbol._

_-¡A la orden Pile-sama!_

_-¿Ardilla…parlanchina? –Se ofendió la chica._

_-¡No se saldrán con la suya! ¡Yoshinon nos rescatará! –La cierva de cola blanca fue jalada hacia el árbol indicado._

_-Chicas váyanse acostumbrando a las cazadoras, porque hay que ser realistas, ¡A Nan-chan le importa muy poco lo que nos pase! –Exclamó la osa._

_-Buen punto, uhm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, bello ángel? –La cierva le preguntó a la chica que la estaba atando._

_-Oh…Esto… Iida Riho. Pero todas aquí me dicen Rippi. –Sonrió._

_Por esa pequeña acción, la cierva se sonrojó._

_-¿Y el tuyo?_

_-Kubo Yurika, desde ahora… cuida de mí por favor. –Respondió esta._

_-Igualmente._

_-Parece que Shika-chan se enamoró. –Murmuró la osa, con travesura._

_-No es la única que se ha enamorado._

_-¿Ah?_

_-Quiero que seas mi linda osa… -Susurró la chica, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la osa._

_(-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué yo tengo el papel de una pervertida?! –Se quejó Ucchi._

_-Por que en verdad que eres una pervertida. –Fue la respuesta de las demás._

_-No tu Emitsun… -La nombrada solo rió nerviosamente.)_

_-¿Qué dices? –La cazadora la miró con insistencia._

_-Uhm…bueno. Estoy segura que nuestra amiga debe de estar haciendo nuevas amigas._

_-Que poca fe me tienen… -Susurró Nan-chan._

_-¿Tengo que repetirte las palabras que dijiste antes, Nan-chan?_

_-No lo hagas…_

_Nan-chan y la pequeña Kussun, esperaron entre los arbustos el momento perfecto para salvar a las idiotas de su cautiverio._

_-Vamos… -Nan-chan murmuraba apurada._

_El momento de salir del escondite ha llegado. Las cazadoras se alejaron de su campamento con la tonta excusa de buscar un lugar para donde vivir con sus nuevas mascotas._

_Kussun se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia las chicas atadas, quienes mordían la soga que las tenían presas._

_-¡Las odio! ¡Estas estúpidas sogas están marcando mi hermoso cuerpo! ¡¿No podían solo atarnos las manos?! –Se quejó Soramaru._

_-¿Alguien tiene una bellota para que Soramaru pueda ahogarse? –Preguntó Shikaco a las demás, que muy a su pesar negaron con sus cabezas._

_-Es una pena. –La mayor se acercó a ellas con superioridad._

_-¡Es la lolicona y su loli! –Gritó Mimorin._

_-¿No sería al revés? La niña tiene más pecho que Yoshinon._

_-Ustedes… -Gruñó enfadada._

_-¿Eso es verdad? –Preguntó Kussun con curiosidad._

_-¿Quieres comprobarlo? –Emitsun sonrió picara._

_-No, Kussun no quiere. –Respondió de inmediato la mayor._

_-Amargada…_

_-Dejando de lado aquello. ¡¿Cómo se dejaron atrapar?! –Miró furiosa a las chicas que estaban enfrente de ella._

_-Uh… había una gran bellota en el suelo y… en cuestión de segundos estaba de cabeza. –La ardilla miró hacia otro lado, avergonzada._

_-¿Shika-chan, Mimo-chan, Emitsun?_

_-¿Tratábamos de ayudarla?_

_-¿Por qué me lo preguntan? ¡Ustedes deberían de saberlo! –Nan-chan estaba en el límite de su paciencia._

_-Mentira, ellas me abandonaron a mi suerte. –Confesó Soramaru._

_-No del todo, recuerda que caímos a un agujero, el cual estaba cubierto por una alfombra. –Dijo la conejita._

_-En primer lugar… ¿No era bastante obvio que era una trampa? –Kussun preguntó._

_-Lo habría sabido. –Bufó la conejita._

_-Entonces… me podrías responder, ¡¿Qué hacia una alfombra en medio del bosque?! –La pequeña en verdad que se estaba empezando a molestar._

_-Oh… -Mimorin entonces se dio cuenta de su error._

_-¡Esto no habría pasado si fueran menos idiotas! –Gritó Nan-chan._

_-¿Ahora nosotras somos las idiotas? ¡¿No deberías incluirte también?! –Contra atacó Mimorin._

_-¿Caí en una trampa tan estúpida? ¡No! ¿Me dejé atrapar? ¡No!_

_-Si no caíste en una trampa, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Shikaco aburrida._

_-Kussun me obligó. –La nombrada solo se cruzó de brazos. –Iba a abandonarlas a su suerte, pero ella me convenció._

_-¿Desde cuándo te dejas convencer por una loli? –Emitsun alzó una ceja a modo de burla._

_-¡Eso no es lo importante aquí! ¡Lo importante es desatarlas y liberar a nuestros amigos! –Se sonrojó la mayor._

_-Nanjo-san hay que ser honestas, ¿Podrás liberarnos? ¡A penas puedes_ _romper una varita! –Se burló Soramaru._

_-Tu…_

_-Nan-chan. –Kussun la llamó, pero esta la ignoró._

_-En verdad que deseo golpearte Soramaru._

_-Hazlo, estoy segura que tus golpes ni darán cosquillas._

_-No me estés tentando. –Amenazó la mayor._

_-Nan-chan. –Y de nuevo Kussun fue ignorada._

_-Oblígame._

_-¡Tu lo pediste!_

_-¡Nan-chan!_

_-¡¿Qué?! –Por fin Nan-chan le prestó atención._

_-Las cazadoras nos han rodeado. –Suspiró la pequeña._

_-¿Ah? –Nan-chan miró sobre el hombro de Kussun y efectivamente…_

_Las cazadoras las habían rodeado._

_-¿Qué idiota se pone a pelear en medio de un rescate? –La chica que parecía ser la líder, se cruzó de brazos._

_-¡Te han dicho idiota! –Todas voltearon a mirar a Mimorin. –Lo siento, continua con tu discurso Pile-sama._

_-Ahem, ya no vale la pena mi discurso. –Pile-chan enredó entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello. –Izumi-san, deja de tocar a la ardilla. Ata a la loli y a la lolicona._

_-Aun no lo entiendo, ¿Quién es la loli entre esas dos? –Preguntó inocentemente Emitsun._

_-Ignoraré eso. –La mayor solo se dejó arrastrar por la tal Izumi-san._

_La cual no tardó en atarla en el tronco de un árbol. Y a Kussun en…._

_-¡Hey! ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! –La chica con características de zorro preguntó._

_Al ver como colgaban a la niña, de la rama del árbol en el estaba atada Nan-chan._

_-¿Hm? Es algo obvio, usaremos a la loli como una piñata. –Exclamó emocionada Pile-sama._

_-No estarás hablando en serio. –La mayor estaba asustada._

_-Claro que no, no soy tan mala. –Le restó importancia la líder de las cazadoras. –Además, lo hice para que tuvieras una linda vista._

_-¿Linda vista? –Frunció el ceño, Nan-chan._

_-Solo levanta la mirada y lo sabrás._

_Nan-chan obediente, alzó su mirada…_

_Entendió de lo que estaba hablando Pile-sama. Nan-chan miró bajo la falda de Kussun unas bragas blancas con estampado de zorritos._

_-¡Ah! –Esta agachó su cabeza de inmediato al sentir algo caliente salir de su nariz._

_-Lolicona… -Susurraron las amigas de la mayor._

_-¿Nan-chan, estás bien?_

_-S…Si estoy bien. –Susurró la nombrada, sin levantar la mirada._** –_No levantes la mirada, que morirás desangrada. Debe haber alguna manera de librarnos de esta… _**

_-Creí escuchar que alguien vino a salvarnos. –Murmuró Emitsun molesta._

_-No debiste creer en Nanjo-san. –Negó Mimorin con su cabeza._

_-Gracias por tu heroico rescate, Yoshinon. –Dijo Shikaco con sarcasmo._

_-No hacía falta en serio. –Siguió Soramaru._

_-Como me gustaría deshacerme de ustedes. –Soltó Nan-chan enfadada. -¡Eso es! _

_-¿También de mi Nan-chan? -La voz de la pequeña alertó a la mayor._

_-No, de ti no Kussun. Tu compañía ha sido más grata que la de ellas. –La pequeña rió contenta de saber aquello._

_-Que romántica._

**-_Suficiente. _**_¡Cazadora líder-san! –La nombrada la miró. -¡Quiero hacer un trueque contigo!_

_-No tienes nada que pueda interesarme. –Dijo simplemente Pile-sama._

_-Oh claro que lo tengo. –Nan-chan miró con cierto brillo malicioso a la conejita. –Mimo-chan a cambio de la libertad de todas. ¿Qué dices?_

_-¡¿Cómo puedes utilizarme de esa manera?! –Gritó indignada Mimorin._

_-¿E…Eh? –Pile-sama se sonrojó hasta las orejas._

_-Estoy esperando. –Silbó Nan-chan._

_-D…Déjame consultarlo con las demás. –La líder nos dio la espalda y comenzó a hablar entre susurros con las demás cazadoras._

_Después de algunos segundos nos volvió a dar la cara._

_-Quiero un aumento al trueque –Dijo con seriedad._

_La mayor al ver las caras de suplicas de las cazadoras, se le derritió el corazón._

_-Te daré a Mimo-chan, Emitsun, Soramaru y a Shikaco. Por la libertad de Kussun, los demás animales y la mía propia._

_-¡¿Qué?! -Las nombradas (a excepción de Mimorin) Exclamaron._

_-¡Sí! ¡Rápido, rápido, desaten a la lolicona y a su loli! -Las demás obedecieron de inmediato la orden de Pile-chan._

_Solo que olvidaron que Kussun estaba colgado de una rama, esta hubiera tocado el suelo si no habría sido gracias a los buenos reflejos de Nan-chan._

_-¿Estás bien, Kussun?_

_-S…Si. –Murmuró Kussun, con su cabeza escondida en el pecho de la mayor._

_Al sentir tan placentero tacto, recordó algo que mencionaron Shikaco y Emitsun._

_'-¿No sería al revés? La niña tiene más pecho que Yoshinon._

_-Ustedes… _

_-¿Eso es verdad? _

_-¿Quieres comprobarlo?'_

_Con sus pequeñas manos, apretó los suaves pechos de Nan-chan._

_-¡Hm! –Nan-chan casi tiraba al suelo a la niña por tal atrevida acción. -¡¿Qué haces?!_

_-Solo quería salir de mis dudas. –Respondió Kussun con inocencia._

_-Vaya manera de hacerlo. –Suspiró. –Fue un placer hacer el trueque contigo Pile-sama._

_-Igualmente. Tengan cuidado en el bosque~ -La líder brillaba de la felicidad._

_-¿E…Estás bromeando, verdad Nanjo-san? –Preguntó Soramaru al pasar por un lado de ella._

_-No. –Fue la seca respuesta que recibió la pobre ardilla. –Disfruten el resto de sus días con las cazadoras~_

_Se alejó de ahí, ignorando los gritos de dolor de sus amigas._

_-¿Fue correcto dejarlas con ellas? –Preguntó la pequeña, abrazando el cuello de Nan-chan en el proceso._

_-No te preocupes, disfrutaran su estancia con sus nuevas dueñas._

_-Espero que las traten de bien._

_-Créeme ellas estarán en el paraíso. –Sonrió de lado la mayor._

_-Oh. ¡Mira Nan-chan, flores! –Kussun señaló encantada hacia unas flores realmente hermosas._

_-¿Qué tienen de especial? –Preguntó esta con curiosidad._

_-Bájame y te lo demostraré. –Solo obedeció la mayor._

_La pequeña al estar enfrente de las flores, las arrancó suavemente y comenzó a hacer ese "algo" especial que había mencionado antes._

_No tardó mucho en hacerlo._

_-Ta-dah~-La pequeña le mostró una corona hecha con las flores._

_-Vaya, eres buena. –Sonrió._

_-Gracias. Siéntate Nan-chan~_

_-Uh, ¿Está bien? –Nuevamente obedeció._

_De un momento a otro, la corona fue colocada en la cabeza de Nan-chan._

_-¿Uh?_

_-La hice para ti, Nan-chan._

_-Gracias Kussun. –Sonrió agradecida Nan-chan._

_Un fuerte viento, alborotó los cabellos de ambas. Nan-chan mirando que la niña tembló, se quitó la bufanda y de inmediato se la colocó a la pequeña._

_-G…Gracias… -Con disimulo olfateó la bufanda._

_-Creo que es hora de regresar a casa, Kussun._

_-Casa… Pero si regreso, mis padres me alejarán de este lugar._

_-No le veo el problema._

_-Yo sí, ¡Nan-chan se quedará sola!_

_-Kussun…_

_-Quisiera quedarme…Así Nan-chan no estaría sola. –Susurró avergonzada._

_-Tienes a un lugar donde volver. –Nan-chan acarició los cabellos de Kussun. –Vamos, te llevaré a casa._

_-Uhn…_

_La mayor tomó la mano de la pequeña, mientras caminaban por el oscuro bosque._

**-_Su mano es cálida… _**_-Kussun apretó un poco más la mano de Nan-chan._ **–**_**Quisiera nunca soltarla…** _

Por fin Kussun visualizó la cabaña de su abuelita, hecho que la entristeció.

_-Aquí es donde nos separamos. –Nan-chan fue soltando la mano de Kussun lentamente._

_Antes de que la soltara completamente, Kussun entrelazó sus dedos justo a tiempo._

_-¿Kussun?_

_-Nan-chan… podrías prometerme… -La niña agachó su mirada._

_-¿Hm?_

_-¿Que esperarás por mi…? Cuando regrese, quisiera decirte algo muy importante. –Susurró._

_-¿Por qué no en este momento me lo dices? –Ladeó su cabeza confundida._

_-Sé cual será tu respuesta. ¿Por favor, promételo?_

_-Está bien… Prometo que te esperaré. –Nan-chan besó suavemente la frente de Kussun. –Hasta pronto, Kussun. –Ambas se separaron lentamente._

_-Uhn, hasta pronto Nan-chan._

_La nombrada sonrió por última vez, antes de girar y adentrar al bosque._

_Kussun se adentró a la cabaña de su abuelita, sus padres la miraron, listos para regañarla, pero se preocuparon al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su hija._

_-Aina… -La nombrada solo se lanzó a los brazos de su madre._

_Y lloró como nunca…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Dieciséis años después **_

_-¿Estás segura de querer vivir aquí? –Kusuda-san le preguntó a su hija de veintiséis años._

_-Es algo que dejó la abuela para mí. –Sonrió melancólicamente Kussun. –Así que debo darle buen uso._

_-Bien, solo quería asegurarme. –Kusuda-san depositó la última caja en el suelo de madera. –Cuídate mucho Aina._

_-Lo haré mamá._

_Madre e hija se abrazaron fuertemente._

_-Mi pequeña Aina creció muy rápido. –El patriarca de la familia abrazó a ambas mujeres._

_-Fue gracias a la leche. –Bromeó Kussun._

_-Muy graciosa. Es hora de irnos cariño… -El hombre asintió. –Vendremos dentro de unos días a verte, ¿Si? –Kussun asintió._

_-Cuidado en el camino~_

_En cuanto sus padres se fueron, Kussun salió deprisa por la puerta trasera de la cabaña, colocándose una bufanda en el proceso. Se adentró al bosque sin dudar ni por un segundo._

_Desde la distancia pudo visualizar a una figura descansando en la rama de un árbol._

_Y se emocionó al saber de quién se trataba._

_Recolectando todo el aire posible en sus pulmones, gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre que anhelaba tanto decir…_

_-¡NAN-CHAN!_

_La pobre chica se cayó de la rama. Preocupada por el bienestar de la chica, Kussun aceleró._

_-Ow, Ow… ¿Quién fue…? –Nan-chan sobaba su ahora adolorida espalda._

_-¡Nan-chan! –Kussun se lanzó encima de la mayor, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo._

_-¿Qué? –La mayor parpadeó un par de veces, para después abrir los ojos en sorpresa al reconocer la bufanda. -¿K…Kussun?_

_-¡Uhn!_

_-¿Cuándo…?_

_Nan-chan no pudo a completar su pregunta, ya que un par de labios la callaron._

_En cuanto se separaron Kussun susurró…_

_-Me gustas…_

* * *

-¡¿Ese es el final?! ¡¿Por qué no aparecimos nosotras?! –Preguntó ofendida Soramaru.

-No eran importantes en el cuento. –Respondí simplemente.

-¡Claro que lo éramos! –Fue el turno de Mimorin de quejarse. -Exijo otro final.

-Bien, pero ya silencio…

¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

* * *

_-¿Con que esto era lo que provocó que nuestra tranquilidad se terminara? –Nan-chan empujó hacia a un lado a Kussun, cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga._

_-¿Q…Que haces aquí? –Preguntó la mayor con un sonrojo._

_-Paseo familiar~ -La mujer de veintiséis años levantó su ceja, confundida._

_-¡Tía Yoshi! –Dos niñas salieron de la nada._

_-¿Ah?_

_-Yumi, Rika… -Nan-chan alborotó los cabellos de ambas niñas._

_De un momento a otro Nan-chan se encontraba rodeada de puras niñas._

_Y eso enterneció (y Confundió) a Kussun._

_-Ah, es la… -Pile-sama miró los pechos de Kussun con disimulo. –Lolicona de Nan-chan._

_-¿De dónde salieron todas estas niñas? -Preguntó._

_-Las siete niñas que ves ahí. –Señaló a un grupito de niñas que le estaban preguntando a Nan-chan muchas cosas. –Son mías y de Suzu._

_(-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser la chica de una familia grande?! –Se quejó nuevamente Mimorin._

_-Eres una conejita en mi cuento, ¿Qué esperabas?_

_-Yo…_

_-Mejor cállate, Suzu-chan. –La sonrisa de mi mejor amiga por alguna razón brillaba mucho.)_

_-Las dos niñas que están por ahí. –Ahora señaló a un par de niñas que corrían en círculos. –Son de la ardilla e Izumi-san. La de allá es hija de Emitsun y Ucchi… -La niña que señaló Pile-sama estaba jugando junto a Yumi y Rika, supuso que las ultimas niñas eran de Shikaco y Rippi._

_Unas risas desviaron su atención._

_Kussun cuando miró la sonrisa de Nan-chan, una idea llegó a su cabeza._

_-¡Nan-chan! ¡Tengamos un bebe!_

_-¡¿Eh?!_

* * *

-Hubiera estado mejor el primer final, pero ustedes lo arruinaron. ¡Espero que estén felices! –Me crucé de brazos.

-Lo estamos.

-Vamos, vamos. No es tan malo~ -Mi prometida besó mi mejilla.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Mi recompensa? –Hice un puchero.

-Sí, sí. –Se inclinó un poco.

Así que yo solo terminé de acortar la distancia que había entre nuestros labios.

Nos tuvimos que separar, por los molestos sonidos que hacían las demás.

-Ya que tenemos su atención. ¿No están nerviosas? –Izumi-san nos preguntó suavemente. –Se casan dentro de dos semanas.

-Lo estamos. Sin embargo, de tan solo pensar que uniré mi vida con la de Aina, me da calma. –Sonrió dulcemente mi amada.

-Yoshino… -Tomé sus manos entre las mías.

-¿Y sabes? Para unir completamente tu vida con la de Kussun, ¡Necesitas una despedida de soltera! –Exclamó Soramaru.

-Tu excusa es estúpida. –No se ofendió Soramaru, de hecho sonrió más.

-¡Lo es! Pero ya hablando en serio, necesitas una despedida.

-¡Por favor acepta Nanjo-san/Yoshinon! –Yoshino las miró fijamente por un par de segundos, para después girar hacia a mí.

-Acepta, ¿No es como si fueras a engañarme, verdad? –Bromee.

-No lo haría. Solo no confió lo suficiente en ellas tres… -Susurró para que las otras no escucharan.

-Sabes lo que pasará si cometen una estupidez. –Les lancé una mirada de advertencia. –Además si no aceptas, estarás aburrida. Pile-chan y las demás también quieren hacerme una despedida y estoy dudando…

-Aceptaré si tú aceptas…

-Ok…

Ambas giramos a nuestro grupito que se encargaran de nuestra despedida.

-Está bien…

Celebraron como victoria.

Yoshino y yo, nos hemos estado preparando para este momento…

Así que… ¿Qué puede salir mal?

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	20. Extra: Despedida de soltera

**Perdon por la tardanza! pero deben comprenderme, ya está por acabar este fanfic y me es dificil terminarlo (?, en fin disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de Facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil) **

**Cancion utilizada:**

**96neko: Don't stop kiss me. **

* * *

**Extra: Despedida de soltera**

-¡Otra ronda más!~ -Gritó Tokui-san. -¡Mesero!

El pobre chico solo suspiró y llenó nuevamente los cuatro vasos de alcohol.

-Gracias, eres muy lindo. –Mimori-san le guiñó el ojo al chico.

Quien por supuesto se sonrojó.

-Mimorin no andes de coqueta, que si tu novia se entera, tu linda cabeza no estará muy pronto en su lugar. –Murmuró Kubo-san.

-Que Eriko-chan haga lo que quiera… ¡No me importa! –Mimori-san estrelló su cabeza en la barra.

Comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Yoshinon… por favor hazla entrar en razón… -Se quejó Kubo-san.

-No lo entiendes. –Nanjo-san se acercó a Mimori-san. -¡No entiendes nuestro sentir!

-¿Ah?

-¡No entiendes lo que es estar separada del amor de tu vida! –La mayor del grupo estaba soltando un par de lágrimas.

-Oye…

-No se… Preo… preo… ¡Preocupen! -Tokui-san las abrazó a ambas por los hombros. –Hay… ¡Suficiente Sora para las dos!

-¡Eres tan amable Sora-chan! –Ambas lloronas abrazan a su "heroína".

Tokui-san miró a la chica que estaba enfrente de ella.

-Vamos Shikaco, únete al abrazo, Yo…Yo…Se que quieres uno… -La nombrada parpadeó un poco. –Rippi en este momento no puede darte ninguno…

Y con eso dicho, Kubo-san abrazó a Tokui-san, mientras lloraba.

-Meserito~ ¡Otra ronda más!

Bueno el mesero ya estaba acostumbrado a personas locas e idiotas, así que no le quedo de otra más que atender a esas chicas…

Chicos no beban en exceso.

* * *

**Yoshino PDV**

El sonido de la alarma de algún auto, interrumpió mi sueño. Con pesadez y dolor a la vez, abrí mis ojos poco a poco.

-_¿Quién no cerró las cortinas? _–Gruñí por lo bajo, aguantando el inmenso dolor de cabeza. –Ow…

Todo da vueltas…

Parpadee un par de veces para estabilizar mi vista…

-_¿Dónde estoy? _

Una vez que hice lo anterior, miré a mí alrededor.

-_Esta no es mi habitación… _-No hay que entrar en pánico.

De un movimiento brusco aparté la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo. Grave error, no debí hacer eso…

Es hora de alterarse.

Estaba a punto de colapsarme, si no fuera por la suave respiración que escuché a lado mío.

-_¿Qué hice? _

No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó… ¿Cuántas horas han pasado?

Rápidamente me fije en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la habitación de ¿Hotel? Tal vez…

-_¡¿Cuatro horas?! _–Suspiré frustrada. – _¡_¿_Caí en cuatro horas?! _

Tal vez alguien se aprovechó de mí en mi estado de ebriedad… Eso no importa, Aina…He engañado a mi prometida…

Con rapidez me levanté de la cama y tomé mis prendas que estaban esparcidas por el lugar.

Ya teniendo mis pertenecías en mis manos, me encerré en el baño. Mientras me vestía trataba de recordar lo que había pasado en esas cuatro horas…

Dios…Lo he arruinado…Lo he arruinado todo.

Vamos Nanjo, recuerda…

**Flash back**

_-No confío en ustedes. –Me crucé de brazos molesta. –Puedo asegurar que me dejaran a mi suerte._

_-Ten un poco de fe en nosotras, no haríamos nada para perjudicarte. –Soramaru puso su mejor cara de inocencia._

_-Claro… _

_-No seas amargada y vámonos ya. –Shika-chan estaba impaciente. _

_-Quiero beber algo, así que apresúrate. –Se quejó Mimorin. _

_-Ya voy… -Murmuré entre dientes. –Volveré temprano, de seguro me aburriré. –Aina sonrió. _

_-Temo por tu seguridad. –Sonreí insegura. –Yo tampoco confío en ellas. _

_-Si no regreso, ya sabrás a quien culpar. –Acaricié su mejilla. –O a quien matar… Disfruta tu noche._

_-No lo haré sin Yoshino por aquí… -Hizo un puchero de lo más lindo._

_-Si te divertirás. _

_-Ok, es suficiente. Vámonos romeo~ -Soramaru me comenzó a arrastrar. –Trataremos de traerla completa~_

_-Soramaru, están advertidas. Si le pasa algo a mi futura esposa, no me importará que me encarcelen por homicidio, ¡¿Quedé clara?! –Asintieron temerosas. –Bien, pueden irse y disfruten su noche~ -Me despedí con mi mano, aún siendo arrastrada por Soramaru. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Debimos contratar stripers –Murmuró Soramaru, mientras jugaba con su botella de cerveza vacía._

_-No. –Di un trago más a mi bebida. –Acordamos que si me querían sacar, nada de stripers. _

_-¡Eres una aburrida! –Mimo-chan ya no se encontraba en su cinco sentidos. -¡En este momento estaríamos en el paraíso! _

_-Si Pile-chan te escuchara… estarías a diez metros bajo tierra. Sería divertido de ver. –Sonrió burlona, mi mejor amiga._

_-¿Quién es Pile? –Preguntó Mimo-chan. _

_-Tu novia, tal vez… -Respondió Shikaco. _

_-Ah…La chica que me abandonó. _

_-Suzuko, Pile-chan no te abandonó. Está divirtiéndose con las demás… -Soramaru pidió otra cerveza. _

_-¡Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor! –Mimo-chan dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa._

_-Es imposible hablar contigo estando ebria. Eres una idiota… _

_-Soramaru diciéndole idiota a Mimo-chan, ¿Acaso no se ha visto en un espejo? –Bebí de un trago el contenido de mi vaso. –Mesero~ _

_El chico suspiró, antes de servirme de nueva cuenta. _

_-Gracias. –Sonreí y el solo asintió, sonrojado por cierto. _

_-No se ve en el espejo todos los días entonces. –Shika-chan rió. _

_-¡Así pues ustedes son…! ¡Son…! –Soramaru se calló. -¡Son unas mantenidas! _

_-Eso fue algo estúpido para decir, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? –Shika-chan la miró con aburrimiento. –Yo trabajo de vez en cuando en photo shoots, Yoshinon con su banda o en otros animes. ¿Y nos dices mantenidas? ¿No estarás hablando de ti? _

_Con eso Soramaru una vez más se calló. _

_-¿Los gatos te comieron la lengua? ¿O fue Izumi-chan? -Preguntó Mimo-chan con inocencia. _

_-Cállate, que al menos ella no me tiene abandonada. Solo mira mis mensajes de texto. –Le mostró los mensajes a Mimo-chan, quien revisó su celular en busca de uno por parte de Pile-chan. _

_-¡No hay ninguno! _

_Y nuevamente Mimo-chan estrelló su cabeza en la mesa. _

_-¡Eso es muy cruel de tu parte Soramaru! –Grité ofendida. –Vamos Mimo-chan anímate. –Ella negó con su cabeza. –Ten bebe esto. –Le ofrecí mi vaso. _

_-¿Qué es? _

_-No lo sé, el mesero me lo dio. –Ella asintió, tomando de un trago mi bebida. _

_-Uh… Eso quemó mi garganta. –Tosió un poco Mimo-chan. _

_-Entonces bebe más para acostumbrarte. –Dije._

_-¡No, la que debe beber más es Nanjo-san! –De la nada soltó Soramaru. _

_-¿Eh?_

_-¡Mesero, trae la botella más grande que tengas! –Esta vez fue Shika-chan. _

_Mimo-chan me agarró de los brazos para detener cualquier modo de escape. _

_-¿Q…Que van a hacer? _

_Shika-chan introdujo la botella a mi boca y la empinó toda._

_-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo! _

_Sin otra alternativa tuve que beber todo el contenido de la botella. _

**Fin del flash back **

-_Cuando las vea, estarán muertas… _-Gruñí. –_Desearán no haber nacido en este mundo. _

Me coloqué la camisa correctamente.

Mis planes para elaborar un homicidio fueron interrumpidos por el cierre de una puerta.

-Ya debe haberse ido. –Suspiré un poco aliviada.

Con lentitud abrí la puerta del baño y en efecto, no había ningún rastro de la persona con la que me acosté hace unas horas.

-Con esto hecho… -Me senté en la cama desordenada.

Dejando caer mis lágrimas en el proceso.

**Aina PDV**

Había salido corriendo de ese lugar, sintiendo mi corazón latir con pesadez.

-_¿Cómo…? _–Sequé mis lagrimas, pero estás no dejaban de salir. -_¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así…? _

**Flash back**

_Recuerdo el desorden en nuestro departamento, botellas de licor tiradas en el suelo y creo que a Emitsun en el suelo… _

_¡Oh! ¡También la conversación que tuvimos de nuestras novias! _

_Yoshino me matará si se entera, por suerte que todas estábamos muy ebrias como para recordar aquello. _

_-¿Sabes…Pile-chan? –Muy difícilmente levantó su cabeza. –Mimorin tiene un a…asombroso trasero, tan asombros que dan ganas de tocarlo._

_-¡E…Es mío ese trasero! ¡Te…Te…Te prohíbo que lo toques alguna vez! –Me amenazó. –Además ya tienes a tu perfecta chica. Chicas, ¿Han visto los labios de Nan-chan? –Las demás asintieron. -Sus…Sus… labios me llaman mucho la atención, son perfectos. _

_-Tenme envidia. –Sonreí con superioridad._

_-Ambas deberían de tenerle envidia a Rippi. –Ucchi no estaba muy. Ella tiene un gran aguante. –Tiene una novia con un cuerpo que desear, ¿Han visto sus fotos en bikini?, Rippi tiene muchas en su celular._

_-¡Ucchi! ¡S…Se suponía que solo yo las…las podía ver! -La menor de nuestro grupo golpeó a Ucchi en el hombro y ella solo rió._

_-No se ustedes, pero Soramaru-chan tiene ese encanto de un galán, aunque sea una idiota a veces. _

_-¿A veces? –Izumi-san alzó una ceja confundida. _

_-Corrección, todo el tiempo. Hay que admitirlo tiene su encanto. –Las demás asintieron. _

_-No olvidemos a Emitsun, tiene unos pechos que les daría envidia a todas. –Dijo nuestra ¿Inocente? Rippi. _

_-Son perfectos. –Ucchi abrazó por el cuello a Emitsun. _

_-Izumi-san, tu opinión ¿Por favor? –La miré con seriedad. _

_-Eh…No sé qué decir. –Murmuró. –Todas tienen lo suyo. Sin embargo las que más destacan son Mimori-san y Nanjo-san. _

_-¿Verdad que si? , pero Suzu es la que más destaca, ¿Cierto? –Pile-chan sonrió. _

_-¿Qué dices? ¡Yoshino destaca más! ¿Acaso no has visto como sonríe? ¿O has escuchado su voz cuando está molesta? Es tan sexy escuchar su voz ronca~ -Defendí. _

_-Kussun, admítelo mi mujer es mucha más sexy que la tuya. A Suzu le gusta enseñar lo que tiene a Nan-chan no, prácticamente ella es una monja. –Pile-chan está ebria, así que no debo tomar sus palabras muy a pecho. _

_-¿Y que con eso? ¡Las monjas también pueden ser sexys! -¿Estoy aceptando que mi novia es una monja? –No me importa subir su falda larga para tocar sus piernas._

_-¿Incluso si te cansas de buscar algo de piel? –Se burló mi mejor amiga. _

_-Al menos soy la única que puede ver debajo de toda esa ropa. ¿Qué se siente saber que varias personas se le quedan mirando a las piernas de Mimorin? –Me burlé. –No tengo que sufrir de celos cada cinco segundos._

_-¡Al menos mi novia no es tan densa! –Pile-chan se levantó de su asiento. _

_Tambaleándose en el intento. _

_-¡Ohh!~ -Las demás hicieron aquel sonido molesto. _

_-Mi prometida no es tan densa. –Fruncí el ceño. _

_-¿En serio? _

_-Puede que sea un poquito densa. –Pile-chan levantó su ceja. -¡Bien es demasiado densa! ¡Pero eso no le quita lo sexy! _

_-Claro, claro. Lo que diga la prometida de la señorita densidad. _

_-¡Has declarado la guerra! –Azoté mis palmas en la mesa. _

_Gracias a mi acción el contenido de los vasos terminaron en el suelo._

_-¡No mi cerveza! –Gritó con dramatismo Ucchi. _

_-Hay más en la nevera, no tienes porque llorar. –Dijo Emitsun._

_-¿Deberíamos detenerlas? –Escuché la voz de Rippi. _

_-Nah, ya hacía falta algo así en esta despedida de soltera. –Respondió Izumi-san. -¡Queremos golpes! _

**Fin del flash back **

Lo último que recuerdo fue que Pile-chan cayó al suelo, sin que yo la hubiera tocado. Mucho alcohol en su sistema fue demasiado para ella…

¡Ah! También que Rippi me ofreció una bebida cuando regresé del baño. Esa bebida lucia rara, era azul… uno muy brillante.

¿Podrá ser que esa bebida fuera la causante de lo que hice?

¿O será que esa bebida contenía algo?

Sea lo que sea, mataré a Pile-chan y a las demás. Estoy más que segura que ellas fueron las causantes.

**Yoshino PDV **

Golpeaba la puerta del departamento de mi mejor amiga fuertemente, estaba furiosa y muy sensible a la vez.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –Gritó desde adentro Shika-chan, claramente con dolor.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, la hice a un lado.

-¿Qué pasó contigo? Estas hecha un desastre… -Shika-chan talló sus ojos.

-¡Estoy hecha un desastre porque me acosté con alguien! ¡¿Dónde están las otras dos idiotas?!

-Ugh, ¿Por qué gritas? –Mimo-chan estaba en el suelo, cubriendo sus orejas con ambas manos.

-Ten piedad. –Se quejó Soramaru, la cual estaba acostada en el sofá.

-¡Ustedes! –Las señalé a las tres. -¡¿Qué fue lo que me hicieron en el bar?!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –Shika-chan ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿No escuchaste lo que dije anteriormente? ¡Me acosté con alguien que no era Aina!

-Oh… -Las tres soltaron.

-¡¿Es todo lo que dirán?! –Ellas asintieron. -¡Son unas…!

-¡Lenguaje! –Las tres gritaron, así que yo solo bufé.

-¿Qué recuerdas de esa persona? –Preguntó Shika-chan, después de un determinado tiempo. –Tal vez si nos describiste esa persona, podremos buscarla y darle su merecido.

-Uh… -Suspiré.

¿Además de obligarme a beber esa gran botella?

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo! –Exclamé fuertemente, algo que nos hizo doler la cabeza aún más. –Nos echaron del bar, por…

**Flash back**

_**¡No dejes de besaaaarme!  
Quiero que me ames**_

_**Hey cariñooo, esto es solo un poco, pero está bien  
me deslizo por tu cuerpo mientras me acaricias con dulzura  
Hey cielo, te amo desde lo más profundo de mi  
Estas llena de mi amor, ¿Verdad?**_

_Mimo-chan estábamos cantando sobre la mesa, mientras que Soramaru y Shika-chan estaban tratando de "Bailar". _

_**Lamiéndonos el uno al otro  
El sabor de una viscosa miel se desborda  
frente a tu húmedo cuerpo y tus indecentes caderas  
solo por esta vez, acepto tu amor, ¿De acuerdo? **_

_**¡Noo me detengas! Realmente más  
Quiero amarte más honestamente  
Te siento, solo unamos nuestros cuerpos  
Unámonos lalala**_

_-Kussun y Pile-chan estaaaan muy llenas de amor~ -Soramaru rió junto a Shika-chan. -¡Vamos! _

_-¡Muévete más Yoshinon! ¡Que para eso están las caderas! –A mi mejor amiga le ofrecí un baile, a lo cual ella rió con ganas. _

_**¡No dejes de besarme!  
Enamórate en algún momento  
¡No dejes de besarme!  
Quiero que me ames**_

_**Hey cariño profundicemos hasta llegar al amanecer  
mientras gritas nuestros cuerpos se entrelazan con dulzura  
hey amor, amémonos desde lo más profundo de nuestro interior  
Estas llena de mi amor, ¿Verdad? **_

_-¡Maaaldicion! –Desde la mesa caí al suelo. _

_**Las mujeres son solo palabras aunque el viscoso néctar del amor se desborda  
mi cuerpo arde en tu indecente voz  
Yo te liberaré, así que esto será el adiós ¿De acuerdo?**_

_**¡No me detengas! Realmente mucho más  
Quiero amarte más honestamente  
Te siento (No quiero liberarte) en nuestra última noche**_

_Aunque esté en suelo, retorciéndome de dolor, continué cantando con más ganas. _

_**¡No me detengas! Realmente más  
quiero amarte más honestamente  
Te siento (adiós) mis lagrimas fluyen  
y cierro los ojos lalala**_

_**¡No me detengas! Realmente más  
quiero amarte más honestamente  
Te siento (No voy a dejar que te vayas) en nuestra última noche**_

_Desde el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como Soramaru y Shika-chan movían la mesa en donde estaba arriba Mimo-chan. La mesa se fue hacia el suelo… _

_**¡No puede parar! Realmente yo quería amarte  
La última noche (Esta se acabó) y a la mañana siguiente  
abro mis ojos lalala**_

_**¡No dejas de besarme!  
Enamórate en algún momento  
¡No dejes de besarme!  
Quiero que me ames**_

_Y Mimo-chan cayó encima de mí gracias a esas idiotas. _

_-¡Es suficiente! –El joven mesero nos miró con furia. -¡Fuera de mi bar! _

_-Hmp, nos han echado de mejores lugares. –Mimo-chan y yo nos levantamos del suelo con mucho esfuerzo. –Vámonos chicas~ _

_Antes de que pudiéramos salir por completo del lugar, el chico detuvo a Mimo-chan del brazo. _

_-D…Disculpa, tu puedes quedarte si aceptas tener una cita conmigo. –Mimo-chan lo miró fijamente, para después reír. _

_-Lo siento niño bonito… Soy lesbiana, mi… mi… ¿Qué es Pile-chan de mí? –Nos preguntó. _

_-Tu dueña. –Respondió de inmediato Soramaru. _

_-Mi dueña me está esperando, ahora si me disculpas. –Nuestra amiga se soltó de aquel chico, que estaba llorando por su mala suerte con las mujeres. _

_-¿No debemos de ponerle una correa a Mimo-chan? Puede escapar de nosotras. –Dije riendo como idiota. _

_-Es a ti a quien debemos ponerle una correa, puede que escapes antes de casarte con Kussun… -Mimo-chan y Soramaru se ayudaron para poder caminar._

_-¡Imposible! ¡Me casaré con mi gatita sin importar que! –Exclamé con orgullo. _

_-¡Bien hecho! ¡Brindemos por eso! –Mi mejor amiga sacó una botella de su bolso. _

_-¿De dónde sacaste eso? –Pregunté, esquivando un poste en el proceso._

_-El meserito se distrajo y yo solo lo tomé. –Le restó importancia al asunto. –Es un regalo adelantado de bodas. –Me dio la botella. _

_Se notaba que había sido abierta._

_-¡Lo abrí para ti con anticipación! ¡Ahora bebe! _

_Sintiéndome incomoda por las miradas que me daban mis amigas, tomé el contenido de la botella de una buena vez. _

_-Créeme estarás agradecida con mi regalo de bodas adelantado… _

_De un momento a otro comencé a marearme. _

_Lo último que escuché fueron sus risas pervertidas…_

**Fin del flash back**

-¡Le pusiste algo a la botella! –Agarré el cuello de la camisa de mi mejor amiga.

En este momento no me importa mi altura, no me importa si mi amiga me cargue y me tire por la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pensar de mí de esa manera? –Fingió inocencia.

-Tú y esas dos –Señalé a Soramaru y a Mimo-chan. –Me miraron muy extraño en cuanto me tomé aquello. ¡¿Qué es lo que tenía esa botella?!

-Hm… -Shika-chan desvió su mirada.

-¡Kubo Yurika!

Si no empieza a cantar, cabezas volarán…

**Aina PDV**

-Linda e inocente Rippi, no volveré a preguntar… ¿Qué había en la bebida? –Rippi estaba temblando.

La comprendida de cierta manera, no todos los días una de tus amigas te amarraba a una silla y te iluminaba con una lámpara.

-¡No sé! –Cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¡Fuiste tú quien me la dio! –La agarré por los hombros.

-¡Me ordenaron que lo hiciera!

-¿Quién? –Ella no respondió.

Miré al resto, las cuales estaban atadas en sillas por igual. Ninguna parecía nerviosa, pero si asustadas.

-No me dejas otra alternativa Rippi. –Me acerqué a su bolso y tomé su celular.

-¿Q…Que harás? –Ignoré su pregunta.

Con facilidad desbloquee su celular antes de dirigirme a su álbum de fotos.

-Si no me dices quien te lo ordenó, me veré forzada a borrar las fotos de Shikaco. –Su cara me lo dijo todo.

-¡N…No te atreverías!

-Esta foto de Shikaco en bikini será la primera… -Le mostré la pantalla.

-¡No, esa no! –Me estaba mordiendo el labio para no reír.

-Entonces ¿Quién fue? –Presioné.

-¡Fue Pile-chan! –Sonreí en victoria.

Sonrisa que se borró de inmediato.

-Pile-chan… ¿Sabes lo que ocasionaste? –La miré con decepción. –No podré casarme con Yoshino… No cuando la engañé. –Ella no se veía muy afectada. -¡Pensé que eras mi amiga!

-Kussun, ¿Terminaste? –Preguntó ella con desinterés.

-¡¿Acaso no te importa?!

-No me importa porque no te acostaste con cualquiera.

-¿Qué?

-Te acostaste con Nan-chan.

-Doble, ¡¿Qué?!

Estoy muy confundida en este momento. Creo que debería sentarme y digerir la información…

-Por tu cara… estás muy confundida. –Solo asentí. –Estabas muy estresada con lo de la boda que ideamos un plan "romántico" por así decirlo, entre todas… y quisimos hacerlas sufrir un poco en el proceso como venganza.

-…

-¿Kussun?

Mi confusión se transformó en furia.

-La pagarán muy caro. –Sonreí muy dulce. -¿Quién la idea de este estúpido plan?

Las demás miraron a Pile-chan y a Rippi.

-¿Rippi? –El angelito hizo algo malo.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue Yurika-chan!

-Nunca pensé que traicionarías de esa manera a Shika-chan. –Dijo Emitsun.

-¡Kussun da miedo!

-Bueno tienes razón.

-Dejando eso de lado, me pregunto quién será la primera en sufrir mi castigo.

Pude presenciar como todas tragaban saliva.

**Yoshino PDV**

-¡Hay que llegar a un acuerdo Nanjo-sama! –Gritó desesperada Soramaru.

-Déjame pensarlo. No. –Alcé el bate de madera. –Ustedes merecen ser golpeadas.

-H…Hey, ¿No deberías llamar a Kussun? Digo ella es la otra implicada. –Shika-chan retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Por una vez en tu vida has dicho algo inteligente. –Sin soltar el bate, saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo de mi pantalón y marqué el numero de mi prometida.

A los tres timbres, ella respondió.

-_'¿Hola?' _–Al escuchar en la otra línea la voz de Aina suspiré de alivio. –_'Yoshino, te has enterado, ¿Verdad?' _

-Sí, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó en esa habitación, ¿Qué hay de ti? –Pregunté suavemente.

-_'Nada de nada, trato de recordar…pero todo está borroso' _

En la otra línea escuché un golpe y un gritito de dolor.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-_'Estoy castigando a las chicas por sus acciones. Si no quisiera demasiado a Pile-chan, ya estaría cambiado de dama de honor' _–Otro grito más.

-Tengo la tentación de cambiar mi dama de honor también. –Miré con molestia a mi mejor amiga.

Shika-chan me saludó con timidez.

-Ni creas que te salvarás idiota. –Le dije a mi mejor amiga, quien se encogió en su lugar. –Lo siento Aina, tengo que colgar… aun hay algo que debo hacer.

-_'Te entiendo, yo igual' _–Estoy segura que ese grito fue de Ucchi y Emitsun. –_'Yoshino…' _

-¿Si?

-_'Te amo.' _–Sonreí tontamente.

-Yo también te amo, nos vemos en el altar…

-_'Uhn, nos vemos en altar pronto Kusuda Yoshino' _ -Mi sonrisa se agrandó.

Sin más colgué.

-Así que… ¿Están listas para su paliza del año?

-¿No?

-Que mal, no me importa

-¡Kyahh! –Las tres se abrazaron.

Estoy segura que los vecinos de Shika-chan, escucharon los gritos de dolor y desesperación. Y tal vez estén llamando a la policía, pero ¿A quién le importa?, se merecen esto por hacernos sufrir de la peor manera.

-¡Si, pidan piedad!

Haré que se arrepientan por haber hecho esa cruel broma. Espero que piensen dos veces antes de cometer otra estupidez.

En cuanto termine con ellas, comenzaré a prepararme para mi boda y nadie, nadie impedirá que me case con la chica que amo.

¡Escucharon, nadie!

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

**~Omake~**

-¿Lo tienes? –Preguntó Pile-san a Tokui-san.

La cual tenía tanto un brazo vendado como una pierna, no hay que olvidar mencionar ese bastón que la mantenía en pie.

-Agradezcan que se me haya ocurrido colocar una cámara en esa habitación. –Tokui-san le extendió la cámara a Pile-san.

-Gracias Tokui-sama. –Las demás con burla hicieron una reverencia.

-Sí, Si, como sea, ¿Dónde están las tórtolas? –La chica del bastón tomo asiento a lado de su novia.

-Yoshinon está en mi departamento siendo maquillada por Hitomi-san y Nao-chan. –Respondió Kubo-san.

-Kussun está siendo peinada por su madre y su hermana en la casa de sus padres. –Esta vez respondió Pile-san.

-¿Estamos a salvo? –Preguntó Mimori-san.

-Sí.

-Entonces hay que ver lo que grabó la cámara de Soramaru. –Dijo IIda-san.

Ucchi conectó la cámara en la pantalla plana perteneciente a Emitsun.

En unos segundos en la pantalla apareció el grupo encargado de la despedida de soltera de Kussun, cargando a esta última, antes de depositarla en la cama de la habitación.

Una escena familiar le siguió, sin embargo esta vez era el grupo de Nanjo-san, cargando por supuesto a la última.

Ya colocando a la mayor en la misma cama que su prometida, ambos grupos salieron de la habitación, riendo con malicia.

Unos minutos más pasaron y ocurrió la acción entre las dos chicas.

…

-¡Apáguenlo, apáguenlo! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo Iida-san e Izumi-san.

Emitsun apagó torpemente la televisión.

-¡Fue demasiado grafico! –Mimori-san se cubrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¡¿Censura?!

Tal vez las chicas deban quemar el video o hacer muchas copias y vendérselos a los fans. Serían millonarias, ¡Más que Maki!

La segunda opción suena tentadora, ¿No lo creen?


	21. Extra: Boda

**Su amada autora reportándose después de... ¿5 meses?, lamento la tardanza tuve unos cuantos asuntos que atender~ en fin los dejo con la lectura, que la disfruten. Denle like a mi pagina de facebook (el link se encuentra en mi perfil) si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o pedidos de one-shot mi correo de igual manera se encuentra en mi perfil. Ya con eso dicho, nos vemos hasta la proxima~ **

**Pd: si quieren que este fanfic tenga muchos capítulos más, deben dejar muchos reviews. (lo digo en serio xD) **

**Pd2: este capitulo es muy diferente a los anteriores, lamento si a algunos no les gusta. **

* * *

**Extra: boda **

-¿Estás segura que quieres casarte con ella? –Kubo-san le preguntó a su mejor amiga.

La cual estaba siendo maquillada por Mimori-san.

-Muy segura. –Fue la corta respuesta de Nanjo-san.

-Será algo duro, ¿Sabes? –Tokui-san se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación.

-No todos los matrimonios son fáciles, Soramaru. –La nombrada se encogió de hombros. –Tendremos algunos problemas, pero estoy segura que seremos capaces de resolverlos.

-¿Y si Kussun empieza a matar a cualquier chica o chico que te rodee? ¿Qué tal si los envenena? ¿O escriba cartas falsas, citándolos en la azotea y ella los empuje? O peor aún ¡¿Qué te secuestre y te obligue a amarla?! –Gritó Tokui-san desesperada.

-Estuviste jugando Yandere simulator, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Mimori-san.

-Ese juego creo que está inspirado en la vida de Kussun y Nanjo-san. –Tanto Mimori-san como Kubo-san y Nanjo-san la voltearon a ver. -¡Hay muchas similitudes!

-Soramaru… -Tokui-san miró a Kubo-san. -¿Cuánto has bebido?

-Yo…

-Aún debe tener alcohol en su sistema por lo de anoche, si no es eso debe ser el golpe que le dio Nanjo-san con el bate. –Mimori-san ignoró a su mejor amiga y mejor reanudó su trabajo.

-¡Pero Suzuko! –La chica ocupada suspiró.

-Soramaru en serio, cierra la boca. –Tokui-san se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso.

-Bien, ya que estamos hablando sobre yanderes… -Kubo-san juntó sus manos. -¿Han pensado en tener hijos?

-¡¿Qué?!

Gracias al movimiento brusco de Nanjo-san, Mimori-san por accidente cayó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué tiene que ver yanderes con hijos? –Murmuró Tokui-san.

-Si Yoshinon planea tener hijos, serán yanderes como Kussun. –La mejor amiga de Nanjo-san, rodó sus ojos exasperada.

-Sigo sin encontrarle el parecido.

-Olvídalo.

-Regresando al tema principal. Entonces, ¿Quieres tener hijos? –Preguntó Mimori-san en cuanto estuvo de pie.

-Yo…

**Mientras tanto…**

-Definitivamente quiero. –Kusuda-san era ayudada por Iida-san y Uchida-san en colocarse bien el vestido.

-¿Lo han hablado antes? –Preguntó Pile-san.

-Unos meses atrás y ella aceptó. –Kusuda-san comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Eso es genial, Kussun. –Exclamó Nitta-san con emoción.

-¡Lo es! ¡Quiero que nuestro bebe sea como yo!

Extrañamente la habitación quedó en silencio por el comentario de Kusuda-san.

-Pobre Nan-chan, lo que le espera en un futuro… -Murmuró Pile-san.

-Con una es suficiente, pero ¿dos? Eso es peligroso. –Le siguió Uchida-san.

-¿Quién será la que se embarace? –Iida-san calló a las demás con aquella pregunta.

-Buena pregunta… -Kusuda-san suspiró. –Lo consultaré con Yoshino después, ahora lo importante es nuestra boda.

-Espero que no pase nada malo…

El inocente comentario fue dicho por Nitta-san.

Ese simple comentario, puede ocasionar muchos problemas en un día muy importante.

Absténganse de decirla en fechas especiales.

**Aina PDV **

Hoy es el día que he estado esperando todo este tiempo. Familiares, amigos, conocidos, están aquí para vernos unir nuestras vidas en santo matrimonio.

Mentiría si dijera que no estoy nerviosa, porque en verdad lo estoy. Tengo miedo que en el último minuto mi prometida se arrepienta y huya, se case con Satoshi-san y tenga un hijo con él.

¿Qué? Aun estoy muy insegura con él, la mira raro todo el tiempo, como si quisiera decirle algo.

-Cariño, ya casi es hora. –Mi madre abrió la puerta de la habitación en donde me encontraba.

-Lo sé. –Suspiré, una forma de calmar mi acelerado corazón. -¿Ella ya ha llegado?

-Su madre me lo ha confirmado. –Ella se acercó a mí, colocando sus manos en mis hombros descubiertos. –Aún no puedo creer que mi hija se va casar. –Ella trató de retener sus lágrimas por más tiempo.

Algo que me enterneció por completo.

-Mamá… -Me acerqué a ella.

-Es solo que… -Secó la primera lágrima que salió. –El verte con ese vestido me llena de felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

-¿Tristeza? –Sonreí levemente.

-Porque mi bebé creció tan rápido y está lista para formar una familia con la mujer que ama. –Abracé fuertemente a mi madre. –Estoy muy orgullosa de ti…Solo mírate, estás hermosa.

-Gracias mamá… -Susurré.

-Bien, nada de lágrimas en tu día especial. –Rió suavemente. –Será mejor que terminemos de maquillarte.

-Tienes razón. –Sequé las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos. –No quiero dejar esperando a Yoshino en el altar.

Todo esto parece un sueño, nunca me imaginé que al conocer a Nanjo Yoshino formaría un hermoso futuro con ella. De tan solo recordar como la conocí, una sonrisa aparecía en mis labios.

**Flash back**

_-¿Segura que es por aquí, Pile-chan? –Pregunté dudosa a mi mejor amiga. _

_-Claro que es por aquí, leí bien la dirección que nos proporcionaron. –Ella frunció el ceño, indignada. _

_-¿Le llamas leer lo que hiciste en el tren? ¡Solo miraste una vez la hoja! _

_-Leo rápido, Kussun. –Exclamó orgullosa ella._

_-Gracias a ello estamos perdidas. –Bufé. _

_-Pidamos indicaciones o busquemos a alguien que sea parte del staff. _

_-Bien… -Susurré aun molesta. _

_-Mira, hay que preguntarle a esa chica. –Pile-chan con disimulo señaló a una chica que estaba hablando por su teléfono celular. _

_-Pero Pile-chan, se ve que está ocupada. –Miré con reproche a mi mejor amiga, para después volver mi vista a la chica. –No hay que molestarla. _

_-Oh, ya ha terminado la llamada. Vamos~ -Jaló mi brazo._

_-H…Hey, espera… -Gracias a ese agarre imprevisto._

_Tropecé y terminé en el suelo. _

_Enfrente de esa chica. _

_-"Que vergüenza…" –Estoy segura que mi cara en este momento debe parecerse a un tomate._

_-¿Estás bien? –Una suave voz preguntó un tanto preocupada. _

_-¿Eh? –En el impacto había cerrado mis ojos, sin embargo al abrirlos nuevamente…_

_Me encontré una delicada mano enfrente de mi rostro. _

_Ante mi sorpresa, ella rió casi en silencio. _

_-El golpe fue muy fuerte, anda toma mi mano para ayudarte… -Sin dudar tomé su mano. _

_Ella aplicó un poco de fuerza para levantarme del frio suelo. _

_-Gracias… -Susurré avergonzada. _

_-No es nada. _

_-"Su mano es muy cálida" –Apreté débilmente aquel agarre._

_-Tierra llamando a Kussun, ¿Me escuchas? -La voz de mi mejor amiga, hizo que soltara rápidamente la mano de la desconocida. _

_-¡S…Si! ¡Fuerte y claro! –Nuevamente escuché su risa. _

_-La caída sin que te dejó desorientada. –Se burló mi mejor amiga._

_-¿Y de quien fue la culpa? –Pregunté molesta. _

_-Fue mía. –Le restó importancia al asunto. –Perdón por las molestias, pero… ¿Nos podrías decir donde está este estudio de baile? –Pile-chan le extendió la hoja de papel que habíamos recibido hace unos días a atrás. _

_-A ese lugar es a donde me dirijo, ¿Quieren que las guie? –Preguntó amablemente. _

_-Nos gustaría. –Respondí de inmediato._

_Ahora que lo noto… _

_Lastimosamente solo puedo verle los ojos y sus cabellos ocultos debajo una beanie color rojo. La mitad de su rostro estaba oculto tras un cubre bocas… _

_-"¿Por qué me siento tan decepcionada?" –Fruncí el ceño a causa de mi confusión._

_-Entonces síganme. –Pile-chan y yo seguimos a la chica, por un largo pasillo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Aquí estamos~ -Abrió la puerta del estudio de baile._

_Dentro de este se encontraban seis chicas, mirándose incómodamente, bueno a excepción de dos chicas que estaban hablando entre sí, muy animadas debo mencionar. _

_-Um, ¿Eres parte del staff? –Pile-chan le preguntó a la chica que nos trajo al estudio. _

_-No, soy parte del cast. –Dijo risueña.- Un gusto soy…_

_Antes de que ella pudiera presentarse, la coreógrafa entró junto a nuestra ahora jefa._

_-Veo que todas han llegado, eso es bueno. –Nuestra jefa nos sonrió a cada una de nosotras. –Sean bienvenidas a este nuevo proyecto. _

_-¡Gracias por aceptarnos! –Me sorprendí ante aquella rara sincronización. _

_-No hay nada que agradecer, ustedes tienen mucho potencial para este proyecto. Así que, ¿Qué tal si comenzamos a trabajar? –No obtuvo ninguna queja, fue todo lo contrario. _

_Horas pasaron dentro de este estudio, horas en las cuales perdimos toda timidez al ver caras nuevas alrededor de nosotras. La mayoría se encontraba hablando o bromeando, sin embargo había una persona en especial que no compartía todo aquello con nosotras… _

_Nanjo-san estaba muy alejada del grupo, perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras miraba a la nada. _

_¿Por qué razón no podía desaparecer este sentimiento de querer ir y hablar con ella? _

_-"¿No me hará ningún mal si voy y me acerco, cierto?" –Con decisión miré a la lejanía. _

_Estaba a punto de acercarme a mi senpai, pero al parecer alguien tuvo la misma idea que yo…_

_-¡Nanjo-san!~ -La nombrada enfocó su mirada en Kubo-san. -¿Puedo sentarme aquí? –Sin recibir respuesta a cambio, Kubo-san solo se sentó y comenzó a conversar con Nanjo-san. _

_Quien reía por las ocurrencias de Kubo-san. _

_-"Lo intentaré después…" –Suspiré en derrota. _

_¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? ¿Por qué está decepción? _

_-Kussun, ¿Estás bien? –Susurró Pile-chan. _

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué la pregunta? _

_-Has suspirado y no de una buena forma. –Mi mejor amiga me miraba fijamente._

_-Me encuentro bien, en serio. –Sonreí despreocupadamente. _

_-Si tú lo dices. –Pile-chan me dio una mirada más, antes de seguir hablando con Mimori-san. _

_-"Tengo que averiguar cómo acercarme a Nanjo-san…" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Día a día su amistad iba creciendo y yo…. _

_En esos días no he logrado nada, solo le he causado problemas. Algunas veces le he pedido que me ayude a mejorar mi canto y otras solo le he pedido hablar conmigo. Ella sin dudar alguna vez, me ha dado su mano para ayudarme en lo que ella pueda, siempre portando una sonrisa amable. _

_¿Cómo puede existir tal persona en el mundo? _

_Amable, gentil, caballerosa, educada, bromista. ¿En verdad existe alguien así? _

_Si, la respuesta es un rotundo sí. Existe y esa es Nanjo Yoshino. _

_-N…Nanjo-san. –Llamé y ella sonrió al verme. _

_-Kusuda-san. –Imité su gesto. -¿Cansada? _

_-Un poco, ¿Qué hay de ti? –Pregunté devuelta. _

_-Ya me acostumbre. –Rió. –Y es divertido, debo mencionar. _

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, nuestra jefa nos interrumpió. _

_-Kusuda-san, Nanjo-san, las necesito en mi oficina en este instante. –Mirándonos confundidas, seguimos de inmediato a nuestra jefa a dicho lugar. _

_En cuanto llegamos a su oficina, Nanjo-san cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_-¿Hicimos algo malo? –Pregunté dudosa._

_-Para nada, es todo lo contrario. _

_-¿Qué quiere decir? –Esta vez preguntó Nanjo-san. _

_-Ya que al parecer todos vieron la posible química que podría haber entre ustedes –Respondió nuestra jefa. – Ustedes dos han sido seleccionadas como locutoras para un programa de radio._

_-¿Un programa de radio? _

_-Sí, este será parte de la franquicia, no durará mucho. Entonces, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quisieran intentarlo?_

_-"Esta es una oportunidad de acercarme a Nanjo-san, no debo desperdiciarla." –Pensé detenidamente. -¡Me encantaría! –Exclamé con emoción mal disimulada. _

_-Bien ya tenemos la aprobación de Kusuda-san, ¿Qué hay de ti, Nanjo-san? _

_-Uh… _

_-"Por favor, di que si, por favor" –Supliqué en silencio. _

_-Está bien, acepto. –Nanjo-san me sonrió. _

_Al parecer la suerte está de mi parte. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Gracias al radio garden pude acercarme un poco más a ella, a tal punto que me dejó llamarla "Nan-chan", pero aún no era suficiente. _

_¿Qué hacer para que ella confiara en mi?_

_-Kussun, ¿Quisieras ir a cenar conmigo? –Nan-chan me preguntó una vez que salimos de la estación de radio. _

_-¿Eh? –La miré con confusión._

_-Si tienes planes no te preocupes, comprenderé si no quieres. –Rió con nerviosismo. _

_-"¿Qué es lo que sucede con ella?" _

_Es una nueva faceta que he visto en Nan-chan, al pasar el tiempo con ella, me di cuenta que no me miraba a la cara, siempre desviaba su mirada de la mía, como si algo ocultara muy dentro de ella. _

_-Me encantaría. –Abracé su brazo y mi pequeña acción la hizo tensarse. _

_Sintiendo aquello, solté lentamente su brazo, pero ella me detuvo a tiempo tomando mi mano entre las suyas._

_-Vamos, conozco un buen restaurante que está no muy lejos de aquí. –Sin ninguna prisa, emprendimos camino a dicho lugar. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Durante la cena compartimos pequeñas anécdotas sobre nosotras, compartimos risas, sueños, miedos… _

_Gracias a eso, noté que Nan-chan confiaba demasiado en mi, incluso más que Shika-chan… _

_Todo eso ocurrió cuando me contó sobre un cachorro que tenia de niña. _

_-Mis padres me lo regalaron en navidad como compensación de no poder pasar su tiempo conmigo ya que ambos tenían que hacerse a cargo de sus empleos. –Sonrió con nostalgia. –Ese pequeño cachorro travieso, desapareció un poco la soledad que sentía ante la ausencia de mis padres. Pero un día como cualquiera sucedió algo…_

_-¿Qué sucedió…?_

_-Abrí la puerta trasera… -Suspiró. –Mi cachorro salió corriendo hacia la calle y… sucedió lo inevitable. El conductor se disculpó conmigo, diciéndome que me compraría otro cachorro, algo a lo cual yo me negué. _

_-Nan-chan… _

_-Ah, lo siento, he puesto el ambiente triste, ignora lo que dije antes. –Rió para ocultar su tristeza. _

_No dije nada, solo acerqué mi mano a la suya. _

_-No sé qué decir… -Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos propios. _

_-No tienes que decir algo, con que estés a mi lado es suficiente… -Susurró. _

_Solo me sonroje con su tierna respuesta._

_Dejamos que el silencio nos rodeara por un par de minutos, pero decidí preguntar lo que me atormentaba hace tiempo. _

_-Nan-chan._

_-¿Si? _

_-¿Por qué siempre me alejabas cuando quería acercarme más a ti? –Pregunté lentamente. -¿No te agradaba? _

_-¡No es eso! _

_-¿Entonces que es…? _

_-Tenía miedo de que cierto sentimiento…_

_-¿Sentimiento?_

_-Floreciera… _

_-¿Qué sentimiento? –Pregunté impaciente. _

_-S…Será mejor que lo olvidemos, ¿Por favor? –Me suplicó. _

_-"Solo debe sentir cariño por ti, no te ilusiones demasiado Aina…" –Con decepción asentí con mi cabeza. _

_La cena continuó en un silencio incomodo… _

_Incomodidad que fue creciendo con el paso de los días a tal punto de hablar solo lo necesario entre nosotras. _

_Hasta que el live numero 4 llegó y con ello nuevas coreografías y canciones que ensayar. _

_-BiBi, ¿Están listas? –La sub unidad nombrada se encontraba descansando, después de una movida canción. _

_Ellas solo asintieron, aún cansadas. Con todo su esfuerzo, ellas se posicionaron en el lugar correspondiente, esperando que la música empezara. _

_**Cada día contigo fue tan milagrosamente divertido  
¿Cuándo la brisa de otoño comenzó a soplar?**_

_**Si solo pudiera verte una vez más (Lo sé, no puedo)  
desearía que mi amor pudiera llegarte  
Si pudiera verte una vez más  
no quiero olvidar ese azul coral arrecife**_

_Gracias a esa canción he realizado que…_

_µ's algún día terminará y yo aun no he confesado mis sentimientos por Nan-chan. No quiero que eso suceda de ninguna manera, debe haber algún modo de decírselos… _

_-Kusuda-san, Garasu no hanazono sigue después del descanso. –Me avisó la coreógrafa._

_-¡Eso es! –Grité, asustando a mis amigas en el proceso. -¡Lo tengo! _

_-¿K…Kusuda-san? –La coreógrafa me miró un poco perdida. _

_-¡He encontrado la respuesta! –Sin más salí del estudio de baile. _

_-¿Q…Qué fue eso? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hoy era el día en que le confesaría mis sentimientos a Nan-chan, no hay vuelta atrás. _

_-Falta poco para su turno, estén preparadas para mi llamado. –Un chico parte del staff nos informó, antes de ir a otra parte. _

_-¿Nerviosa? –Preguntó suavemente Nan-chan. _

_-Lo estoy… -Susurré. –"Pero no de lo que te imaginas" –Tragué saliva. _

_-Hey, no hay porque estar nerviosa, todo saldrá bien. _

_-Supongo que tienes razón. –Suspiré un momento, antes de encararla. –Nan-chan, hay algo que necesitas saber. _

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué es? _

_-Yo… _

_-¡Chicas es su turno! _

_Maldije mi mala suerte._

_-Cuando terminemos con esto, me lo dices, ¿Si? –Solo asentí con mi cabeza. _

_-"Bien, ahora debo concentrarme y dar lo mejor de mí en este concierto" _

_Al terminar nuestra presentación, sucedió algo inesperado, Nan-chan tomó mi mano y me guió hasta los camerinos… _

_Lo que tanto anhelaba sucedió. Ella todo este tiempo correspondía mis sentimientos con la misma fuerza que yo tanto desee…_

**Fin del flash back. **

-Estás hermosa, hija. –Mi padre me extendió su brazo y yo lo tomé sin pensarlo. -¿Estás lista?

-Sí, muy lista. –Sonreí. -¿Yoshino…?

-Está dentro, esperando por ti. –Respondió mi pregunta incompleta. –Vamos, no hay que hacerla esperar más, que la pobre ha esperado mucho. –Rió divertido.

Sin más las puertas se abrieron, iniciando la marcha nupcial de inmediato.

**Yoshino PDV**

-_Hermosa… _-Fue lo primero que pensé en cuanto miré aparecer a Aina. –_En verdad… _-Sequé una lágrima que se había deslizado por mi mejilla.

Por un momento presencié preocupación en su mirada, pero borré todo de ella al sonreír como idiota.

Faltaban unos pocos pasos para que Aina llegara a mí, así que extendí mi mano hacia ella una vez que estuvo muy cerca de mí.

-Cuídala bien, Nanjo-san. –Solo asentí, sin dejar de sonreír.

Mi futura esposa, besó la mejilla de su padre, antes de sostener mi mano. Sin esperar un segundo más, nos situamos en nuestro lugar correspondiente, en ningún momento sin soltar nuestras manos.

-Buenas tardes, estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Kusuda Aina y Nanjo Yoshino. –Anunció la oficiante de la boda, quien por cierto nuestra jefa se ofreció a serlo. –En primer lugar voy a proceder a dar lectura al acta matrimonial…

Aunque se escuche mal educado, ignoré las palabras de nuestra jefa y solo me concentré en el hermoso rostro de Aina.

El cual se sonrojó un poco más.

-¿Qué sucede…? –Pregunté en un susurro.

Sin embargo mi pregunta fue respondida por una de mis amigas.

-En ese entonces pensé que moriría en manos de Kussun, ya que no le gustó la idea de que Nanjo-san y yo hiciéramos un dueto juntas. Créanme, ese día sus ojos brillaron con maldad, presencié el mismo infierno dentro de ellos. –Una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó por mi sien al escuchar la exageración de Mimo-chan.

-_"Mimo-chan, ¿Por qué…?" _–Sonreí incómodamente.

-Suzu, es suficiente. –Pile-chan sentó a la nombrada en su lugar, la cual protestó. –Deja que las demás se quejen.

-_"Pile-chan no estás ayudando…" _–Suspiré. –Jefa… -Ella me lanzó una mirada de advertencia. –Lo siento… Señora oficiante, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen ellas?

-veinte minutos mínimo… -Susurró ella.

Suspiré nuevamente y Aina…

Bueno ella estaba pensando en mil maneras de matar a nuestras amigas. ¿Cómo lo sé?

Su mirada brillaba con malicia, algo de lo que debemos cuidarnos. Reí suavemente ante aquella imagen, a lo cual me gané una mirada de enfado.

Con un pequeño apretón en sus manos, le transmití un silencioso: _resiste un poco, no durarán mucho sus quejas, _para después brindarle una sonrisa despreocupada.

Me incliné hacia ella y pegué mis labios en su pequeña oreja.

-No les prestes atención, solo mírame a mí y todo estará bien… -Susurré, antes de alejarme, no sin antes haberle propinado un pequeño beso en su oreja.

Aina asintió lentamente con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-_Hermosa… _-Pude sentir como mis mejillas se calentaban de igual manera.

De tan solo ver a Aina, confirmo cada segundo que paso a su lado que me encuentro muy enamorada de ella.

-_Idiotamente enamorada de ella. _

-Ya es suficiente. –Salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar la voz de Shikaco. –La ceremonia aun debe continuar. –Por el rabillo de mi ojo miré que las demás rieron avergonzadas.

-_Estás chicas… _-Reí inconscientemente. –_Aunque me sorprende que Shikaco fuera la que detuviera las quejas de las chicas, ¿Qué tendrá en mente?, ¿Será que su trabajo como dama de honor se lo tomó muy en serio? _

-Por favor continúe señora oficiante. –Nuestra jefa asintió.

-Siguiendo con esta ceremonia…

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar para estar oficialmente casadas?

-Kussun, Yoshinon, es hora de que diga unas cuantas palabras dirigidas hacia ustedes. –Mi mejor amiga nos miró con determinación.

-¿Eso es una objeción al matrimonio de ellas? –Nuestra jefa preguntó confundida.

-Kubo-san, ¿Lo es? –Aina le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Para nada! –Shikaco retrocedió temerosa.

-Más te vale…

-Sí, sí, como decía…-Respiró profundamente y procedió a suspirar después. –Cuando por primera vez miré a Yoshinon, noté de inmediato que era una persona solitaria y yo de alguna manera quería acabar con esa soledad que la acompañaba, sin embargo no fui la única que tuvo la misma idea en aquel tiempo.

-_Shikaco, ¿A qué quieres llegar? _

-Kussun te ganaste la confianza de Yoshinon, aun cuando fuera algo duro para ti, hiciste desaparecer esa soledad en ella. Y yo ante eso, no mentiré… Estaba furiosa, por mi egoísmo de ese momento casi pierdo a mi mejor amiga, casi pierdo a una hermana. Solo porque no podía aceptar que ella se había enamorado de ti…

-_Lo recuerdo… _-Agaché un poco mi mirada.

**Flash back **

_-Kussun y yo… somos pareja. –Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, esperando los comentarios negativos de nuestras amigas._

_-¡Ya era hora! –Pile-chan fue la primera en gritar. _

_-¿Eh? –Tanto Kussun y yo, miramos en confusión a nuestras amigas. _

_-Tanto coqueteo entre ustedes resultaba molesto, ¿Saben? –Soramaru nos miró con molestia._

_-Lo que Soramaru-chan quiso decir es que se cansó de ser la tercera rueda de ustedes. –Fue la honesta respuesta de Mimo-chan. _

_-Ignórenlas, nos alegramos mucho por ustedes. –Rippi sonrió. _

_-Rippi… _

_Todas nos mostraban unas sonrisas a excepción de…_

_-No… _

_-¿Shikaco? –Mi mejor amiga miró con cierta furia a Kussun. _

_-¡Lo que hay entre ustedes no es amor! _

_Ese grito fue como si me hubieran tirado agua congelada. _

_-¿Q…Qué dices? –Kussun apretó suavemente mi mano. _

_-Lo que hay entre ustedes no es amor, solo deben estar confundidas… -Escupió con veneno aquello. -¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien que tardó mucho en acercarte a ti? ¿De alguien que no ha visto tu sufrimiento a causa de la soledad? ¿De alguien que no tiene ni idea de cómo proteger tu sonrisa?, responde Yoshinon. –Ella se acercó a mí._

_-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! –Kussun se colocó enfrente de mí. _

_-Mi problema es… -Miró fijamente a mi novia. –Que no te creo que ames a Yoshinon. Con esto de que tienes planeado lanzar tu disco debut, ¿Cómo sé que no la estás utilizando para beneficiarte? _

_-¡De ninguna manera haría algo como eso! _

_-"¿Qué es esto…?" –Mi pecho dolía mucho. _

_-¡Ustedes dos ya basta! –Escuché la voz de Emitsun interferir. _

_-No te metas en esto Emitsun. –Dijo con frialdad Shikaco. –No es de tu incumbencia. Esto es entre la pequeña mentirosa y yo…_

_-Ahora lo es Shika-chan. –Emitsun habló de igual manera. –No puedo ver esto más. Basta ahora…_

_-No lo entiendes. ¿No ves que Kussun solo está jugando con sus sentimientos? _

_No pude soportarlo más…_

_Solté el agarré que mantenía con Kussun y salí corriendo del estudio de baile. _

_-¡Nan-chan! –Ignoré el grito de Kussun llamándome. _

_Solo necesitaba alejarme de ese lugar y tener un poco de tiempo a solas. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-"¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?" –Sequé mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. _

_-Ten. –Una mano me extendió un pañuelo. _

_-¿Eh? –Levanté mi mirada hacia la persona que me extendió el dichoso objeto._

_Enfrente de mí se encontraba Soramaru y Mimo-chan, sonriendo con simpatía. _

_-¿Debe ser patético ver a su senpai llorar, cierto? –Bromee para aligerar el ambiente, pero de nada funcionó. _

_-No lo es, a veces las personas llegan a su límite y necesitan desahogarse. –Mimo-chan se sentó a un lado de mí. _

_-Y más si se tratan de dramas de lesbianas. –Soramaru imitó la acción de Mimo-chan._

_-¡Soramaru-chan! –Regañó Mimo-chan. _

_-¡Es la verdad! _

_Reí ante la interacción de esas dos. Ellas poco después me siguieron en la risa. _

_-Gracias, me hacía falta eso… -Susurré, con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. _

_-No es nada. –Negaron las dos. _

_Unos pasos aproximarse a nuestra ubicación se dejaron escuchar por toda la habitación. La puerta del vestidor se abrió, revelando la figura de Kussun detrás de esta. _

_-Lo siento, pero… ¿Podrían dejarnos a solas? –Preguntó Kussun con timidez. _

_Soramaru y Mimo-chan no dijeron nada solo sonrieron y salieron del vestidor, no sin antes levantar sus pulgares, una seña de decir "Todo irá bien". _

_-Nan-chan… -Kussun esta vez se sentó a lado de mí. –Lo que pasó en el estudio…_

_-¿Es verdad? –Corté su disculpa. –Si no me amas…_

_Ella calló para que yo pudiera continuar._

_-¿Podrías fingir que lo haces? ¿Podrías fingir que te importo y que siempre estarás conmigo? _

_-No puedo hacer eso… _

_Sentí de nuevo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. _

_-Porque yo… -Kussun levantó mi rostro con sus dos manos. –En verdad te amo Nan-chan, me importas demasiado… No podría imaginar el perderte, solo no puedo. –Con sus pulgares secó el rastro de mis lágrimas. –No me pidas fingir, cuando en realidad lo puedo demostrar honestamente. _

_-Kussun… _

_Ella no dijo nada, solo besó mis labios temblorosos. Al separarnos ella soltó un…_

_-Te amo Nan-chan. –Pegó su frente con la mía, nuestras narices acariciándose entre sí._

_-Y…Yo también te amo. –Y de nuevo el llanto llegó a mí. _

_-Cielos, eres una llorona. –Rió suavemente en mi oreja. _

_-C…Cállate. –Sollocé entre risas. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Al estar frente a mi mejor amiga, fue cuando noté su sonrisa resignada que mantuvo todo ese tiempo que estuvimos en un distanciamiento. _

_-Sé que tienes el derecho de no volverme a hablar en tu vida por todo lo que dije ese día, pero debes comprender a una persona enamorada. _

_-"¿Enamorada, dijo?" –Tragué saliva antes de preguntar. -¿Por qué lo dijiste? _

_-Yoshinon… yo… -Jugó con su falda. –Me molesté demasiado porque Kussun desapareció tu soledad, algo que yo quería hacer…_

_-No entiendo… _

_-Solo escúchame, ¿Si? –Asentí a su petición. –Quería ser esa persona que estuviera todo el tiempo contigo, sosteniendo tu mano a donde fuéramos, ser tu confidente, pero yo no fui la persona que tú escogiste… Yo no fui la persona que tu decidiste amar. –Confesó. _

_-Shikaco… _

_-Yo me enamoré de ti, pero sé que no tengo oportunidad, al menos te dejé saber mis sentimientos, así que ya no me arrepentiré de no haberlo hecho… -Al ver que mi mejor amiga estaba a punto de romper en llanto, la abracé. _

_-En verdad lo siento… -Con eso dicho, ella lloró en mis brazos. _

_-Kussun tiene demasiada suerte de tenerte, porque no hay personas como tu aquí en la tierra. _

_Después de que el llanto se detuviera, ella mostró su más sincera sonrisa. _

_-Ámense por mi~ -Shikaco cambió su sonrisa a una picara. _

_-Tú nunca cambias. –Con fingida resignación suspiré. _

_-No y nunca lo haré. –Se acercó a la puerta del estudio. –Vamos, aún le debo una disculpa a Kussun. _

_-Cierto, ha querido asesinarte. –La cara de Shikaco fue cómica. –No te preocupes, la he estado tranquilizando para que no lo haga. Recibirás unos cuantos rasguños solo eso. _

_-No ayudas… Por cierto, hablando de Kussun… -Abrió la puerta, dejándome salir primero. -¿Podríamos guardar este secreto?_

_-¿Por qué? _

_-No quiero provocar problemas en su relación. _

_-Bien, será nuestro secreto. –Sonreí._

_-Gracias Yoshinon, eres una gran amiga. _

_-Aunque… si me haces enfadar, se lo diré. –Me burlé. _

_-Retiro lo dicho, ¡Eres una mala amiga! _

_Aún cuando sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos, ella siguió a mi lado. _

**Fin del flash back**

-Ámense por la eternidad ustedes dos, ¡Jolks por siempre! –Gritó Shikaco, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas de emoción.

-Ella fue la primera en llorar-Susurramos al mismo tiempo Aina y yo.

-La lectura de los invitados ha concluido, así que continuemos y sigamos con lo último y más emocionante de la ceremonia. –Nuestra jefa nos sonrió con compresión al ver nuestras caras de impaciencia. -¿Tienen sus votos preparados…? –Asentimos.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, antes de soltarlo.

-Bien pero primero. ¿Quieres contraer matrimonio con Nanjo Yoshino y efectivamente lo contraes con este acto? –Preguntó a Kussun.

-Sí, sí quiero. –Ella me sonrió.

-¿Quieres contraer matrimonio con Kusuda Aina y efectivamente lo contraes con este acto?

-Definitivamente si quiero. –Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Ahora pueden proceder.

-Desde este momento, yo, Yoshino, me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad. –Mi mejor amiga me extendió el anillo, el cual sin tardar se lo coloqué a Aina en el dedo correcto. –Te amo Aina.

Ella se encontraba llorando, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Desde este momento, yo, Aina, te tomo como mi mejor amiga para toda la vida. Prometo honrarte, animarte y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntas. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, através de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solas. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma. Esta es mi promesa… -Pile-chan le extendió el anillo, Aina teniéndolo en sus manos, lo colocó en mi dedo correcto.

-Yo jefa de estas dos. –Los invitados rieron. –En virtud de la presión de los fans, amigos y familiares para que el jolks se haga eterno, yo las declaro unidas en matrimonio. ¡Pueden besar a la novia!

Rodee la cintura de Aina con mis brazos, antes de inclinarme y besar aquellos labios de los que me hice adicta.

Por fin, por fin estábamos casadas…

Un sueño hecho realidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Es hora del baile de la pareja recién casada! –Gritaron nuestras amigas.

-Creo que ya están ebrias… -Murmuré convencida.

-Ignóralas. –Solo reí ante lo dicho por mí ahora esposa. –Kusuda-san, ¿Me concede este baile? –Aina me extendió su mano.

-Por supuesto. –Tomé aquella suave mano.

Aina me dirigió hasta la pista de baile del salón. Al estar en el centro, rodee su cuello con mis brazos cuando ella abrazo mi cintura.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron para que la melodía empezara. En cuanto escuché aquella entrada, reconocí de inmediato la canción.

-¿Garasu no hanazono, eh? –Aina sonrió con malicia.

-Esa canción es nuestro himno, Yoshino. –Negué con mi cabeza, formando una sonrisa en el proceso.

-Y vaya que lo fue. –Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras seguía los pasos de baile de Aina.

-Yoshino… -Levanté mi cabeza ante el llamado tímido de Kussun.

-¿Si?

-Acerca del bebé… -La callé con un beso más.

-Lo hablaremos después, en este momento quiero disfrutarte y esperar la noche que nos aguarda en nuestra luna de miel. –Guiñé mi ojo.

-B…Bien… -Susurró antes de besarme.

Lo que tanto anhelé por fin se había hecho realidad.

Solo falta una personita más, para que mi sueño sea cumplido…

_**~CONTINUARÁ~ **_


	22. Indirectas muy directas

**¿Que decir? ¿Que decir? lo siento por tardar demasiado en actualizar, deben entenderme~ la inspiración no me llegaba~ En fin~~ gracias a todos por ser pacientes y haber dado like a mi pagina de facebook (la cual podrán encontrar el link en mi perfil) y gracias a aquellas personas que me han dado ideas para terminar este capitulo, los amo, pero no tanto como a mi koala~ (corazón)**

**Sin más los dejo con el fanfic, que lo disfruten y dejen review~**

**Pd: Aquí empieza la segunda temporada (? **

* * *

**15 Indirectas muy directas**

-Vamos, solo déjame tocar su estomago. -Kubo-san estiraba lentamente su mano hacia el estomago de la chica embarazada.

-¡Me niego! –Kusuda-san, golpeó fuertemente su mano antes de que tocara el estomago.

-¡Ow! ¡Haz algo! -Se quejó Kubo-san.

-No puedo hacer nada, ella ha estado muy sobreprotectora conmigo. Incluso nuestras mascotas...

Dichas mascotas se encontraban muy cerca de ella, dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento a quien sea que se acerque a Nanjo-san.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de su trabajo. -Asintió orgullosa Kusuda-san.

-¡Aina!

La nombrada, asustada por tan repentino grito, se acercó a su amada esposa. Una vez que estuvo cerca de ella, la examinó, buscando algún indicio de una herida, sangrado o algo.

-¡¿Q…Que sucede?! ¡¿Te has lastimado?! ¡¿El bebé ya llega?! –Kusuda-san comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, en busca de sus llaves y las cosas del bebe.

-Kussun, calma –Mimori-san se interpuso en su camino.

Desgraciadamente esta fue empujada a un lado, muy fuerte, tanto que terminó en el suelo.

-¡No me pidas calma, Mimorin! –La mujer se había encogido en el suelo.

-En serio volveré a preguntar… ¿Kussun no es la embarazada aquí? –Preguntó Tokui-san a las demás.

Quienes trataban de alejarse de los rasguños y mordidas de las mascotas de ambas dueñas del apartamento.

-Aina, cariño. Ven aquí… -Obedientemente Kusuda-san se acercó a su esposa.

-¿Todo está bien? –Nanjo-san asintió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Yoshino? –Cuestionó, cuando Nanjo-san tomó su mano y la guió a su estomago de seis meses.

-Se ha movido, nuestro bebe se ha movido.

-Yo no siento… -Kusuda-san quedo en media frase cuando sintió un pequeño movimiento. -¡S…Se ha movido! ¡Yoshino se ha movido! –Kusuda-san apartó delicadamente a sus mascotas del sofá. Ella se acostó y colocó su cabeza en las piernas de Nanjo-san.

-Esto merece ser grabado. –Pile-san sacó su teléfono celular y enfocó la cámara de esta en sus dos amigas casadas.

-Muy pronto seremos tías. –Exclamó emocionada Uchida-san.

-Le enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos. –Iida-san junto a Uchida-san comenzaron a balbucear sobre que harían cuando el bebé naciera.

-A todo esto, ¿Ya han escogido el nombre? –Nitta-san preguntó con curiosidad.

-Aún no, estamos indecisas. –Kusuda-san restregó con cuidado su mejilla en el estomago de su amada esposa.

-¿Por qué no lo llaman, Yandere-chan? –Kubo-san sonrió inocentemente.

-No, Shikaco, no. –Nanjo-san miró a su mejor amiga con reprobación.

-Ingrata, te estoy dando ideas. –Kubo-san se cruzo de brazos, indignada.

-¡Se movió de nuevo! –Gritó emocionada Kusuda-san.

-¡Quiero sentirlo! –Las invitadas se acercaron, pero…

-¡Aléjense, buitres! –Kusuda-san al conjunto de sus mascotas gruñeron ante el acercamiento.

No les quedó de otra que alejarse por seguridad.

Sin embargo, lo intentaran cuando la gatita no esté cerca de su ama.

* * *

**Aina PDV**

-Yoshino. –Ella mordió mi cuello como respuesta. –Mm… ¿Recuerdas lo que dije durante nuestro baile? –Mi ahora esposa besó mi cuello, antes de responder.

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta, Aina? –Me giré hacia ella, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca.

La tentación de besarla nuevamente estaba ahí, pero tenía que contenerme si quería hablar con ella sobre aquel asunto.

-Quería hablar sobre eso… -Acaricié su cuello marcado por mí. – Sé que ambas queremos bebés, pero…

-¿Quién cargará al bebe? –Yoshino preguntó tiernamente.

-¿Lees mentes? –Escondí mi rostro en su cuello.

-Tal vez. –Rió divertida. – No te preocupes por eso, seré yo.

-¿Estás segura? –La encaré nuevamente.

-Muy segura. –Besó mi frente. –Haré una cita después de nuestra luna de miel, ¿Te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto. –Abracé su torso desnudo.

-Por ahora, hay que disfrutar de lo que queda de nuestra luna de miel.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso.

-Lo sé. –Nuevamente escuché su melodiosa risa.

.

.

.

.

-Este es el proceso que llevaremos a cabo con usted, Nanjo-san. –Nuestro doctor nos explicó, pero no presté demasiada atención por la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. –Cada cierto tiempo tendrá que venir al hospital para ver sus avances con el embarazo, ¿De acuerdo? –Yoshino asintió a sus palabras.

Tomé entre mis manos las suyas, las cuales temblaban de la misma emoción que sentía yo.

-Bien teniendo lo anterior claro, síganme para empezar de una buena vez. –El doctor nos sonrió con comprensión.

-S…Si…

Sin querer hacerlo esperar más, lo seguimos de inmediato cuando salió él de la oficina.

**Yoshino PDV **

Ha pasado ya un mes desde la segunda visita al hospital y ya era hora de ir nuevamente. Lastimosamente Aina no podrá acompañarme, ya que ella tiene un importante live el día de hoy.

Tragándome todas mis inseguridades, era hora de dirigirme al hospital. Me despedí de Aina, quien en verdad estaba preocupada.

-Puedo cancelar e ir contigo. –Solo negué a su petición.

-El live es importante, además estaré bien. –Sonreí despreocupadamente. –Será mejor que me vaya, se hace tarde.

-Bien… -Besé sus labios antes de salir del departamento.

.

.

.

.

.

-Nanjo-san. –Me tensé en mi lugar.

Aquí estaba, esperando buenas noticias sobre el proceso del embarazo.

-Con los resultados del ultrasonido y los síntomas que ha sentido, solo confirmó que usted definitivamente está embarazada.

-¿Eh? –Parpadee confundida.

¿Escuché bien?

-Muchas felicidades, usted está embarazada. –El doctor sonrió divertido. –Su esposa estará muy feliz de saberlo.

-¿E…Embarazada? –Pregunté, asomándose una sonrisa en mis labios en el proceso.

-Así es, me he sorprendido un poco. Ha quedado embarazada en el primer intento.

-Debo decírselo a Aina. –Felicidad era lo que sentía. –Muchas gracias Matsumoto-sensei. –Hice una reverencia antes de salir apresurada de la oficina.

¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿Directamente o sorprendiéndola?

Buscaré alguna forma divertida de hacerlo, en verdad deseo ver su lindo rostro de sorpresa.

En cuanto llegué a nuestro departamento, de inmediato comencé a investigar por internet las maneras de anunciar un embarazo.

-_Tal vez debería intentar con esta… _-Reí levemente al sentir una lengua rasposa lamer mis dedos. –Takeshi, ¿Me ayudarías en algo muy importante? –Dejé la laptop en el sofá y cargué en brazos a la mascota de Aina.

El lindo perrito lamía mi mejilla.

-Lo tomaré como un sí. –Reí nuevamente, mientras me dirigía a nuestra habitación.

**Aina PDV **

**Intento numero uno**

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto abrí la puerta de nuestro departamento.

-¡Estoy en casa! –Anuncié, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Sonreí inconscientemente al escuchar los ladridos de chip desde nuestra habitación. Antes de que me dirigiera al lugar, mi pequeña mascota corrió hacia mí.

-Chip. –Acaricié su cabeza, mientras lo hacía, noté que había algo en su collar. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? –Suavemente aparté el papel de su collar. -¿Uh? ¿Bienvenida a casa mamá?

-¿Sorpresa? –Yoshino salió de la habitación.

-Es muy tierno de tu parte. –Sonreí sin dejar de acariciar a chip. –Pensé que era la única que veía a nuestras mascotas como nuestros hijos.

¿Dije algo malo como para que mi esposa se golpeara la frente con su mano?

-Esto será más difícil de lo que creí… -Murmuró Yoshino.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué cosa? –Ladee mi cabeza en confusión.

-N…Nada. –Me sonrió. –La cena estará lista en una hora, así que ve a darte un baño. –No pude robarle un beso a tiempo, ella corrió hacia la cocina.

-_¿Qué pasa con ella? _–Fruncí el ceño.

.

.

.

.

**Intento número dos**

Después de darme un necesitado baño, caminé a la cocina, donde mi amada esposa me esperaba con un…

Espera un minuto, ¿Ese es un vasito de bebe? ¿Y ese es un plato de bebé?

-_¿Qué está sucediendo? _–Disimuladamente ojee a mi esposa.

Ella sonreía encantadoramente, como si estuviera esperando algo de mí o que al menos diga algo sobre lo que estoy mirando.

-Vamos toma asiento~ -No tarde ni un segundo de obedecerla.

Tomé entre mis dedos la cuchara de plástico que ella amablemente me había tendido.

-Toma, no querrás ensuciar tu pijama. –Esta vez me extendió…

¿Un babero? ¿Qué hace ella con eso?

-Mm… -Miré el dichoso objeto. Lo examiné un par de segundos.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta lo que significaba esto.

-¿Yoshino? –Ella me miró expectante. –Esto… -Agaché un poco la mirada.

-¿Si, Aina? –Soltó tan suavemente mi nombre, seguido de un suspiro.

-Esto es… -Señalé la vajilla de bebé que me había dado. –Um… ¿Tienes algún fetiche del cual no estoy enterada?

Yoshino estrelló su cabeza en la mesa.

-_¿Dije algo malo de nuevo? _–Pensé mientras escuchaba a Yoshino, ¿Contar?

**Yoshino PDV**

**Intento numero tres **

-Pensé que la densa era yo…-Mascullé entre dientes.

Inhalé fuertemente y solté el aire contenido. La puerta del baño de nuestra habitación se abrió, Aina salió de esta con una sonrisita.

-¿Lista? –Su mano estaba rozando el interruptor de luz.

Solo asentí con mi cabeza.

Estando en completa oscuridad, sentí un peso extra sobre mi cintura.

-¡¿Aina?! –Ella rió.

-Te extrañé demasiado~ - Se inclinó un poco para alcanzar mi cuello.

-E…Espera, nos estás aplastando. –Exclamé nerviosa.

-¿Eh? –Aina apartó su rostro de mi cuello. –No he colocado mis manos en tu pecho.

…

-Buenas noches. –Le di la espalda por completo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Yoshino! –Me agitó por el hombro, pero fingí dormir. -¡No me dejes así! ¡Yoshino!~

No puedo creer que mi esposa sea más densa que yo, simplemente no lo creo.

Aina paró su berrinche, así que solo me abrazó por la espalda, me sentí un poco mal cuando noté sus labios en mi cuello formando un puchero.

-_Tu madre tiene que enterarse de tu existencia, debo buscar más formas de decírselo… _-Inconscientemente acaricié mi estomago.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-**'¿A qué se debe tu llamada, Yoshinon?' **–Shikaco bostezó en la otra línea. –** '¿Y por qué tan temprano?'**

-Shikaco, son las tres de la tarde… - Murmuré.

-**'Oh…' **\- ¿En verdad estaba durmiendo aún? –** 'Bueno, ¿Qué quieres, entonces?' **

-¿Ya no puedo hablarle a mi mejor amiga y desearle buenas tardes?

-**'Nunca lo haces, ahora… ¿Me harías el favor de decirme que pasó?' **

\- ¿Por qué crees que ocurrió algo?

-**'Voy a colgar…' **

-¡Espera! ¡Te lo diré! –Grité desesperada.

-**'¿Y bien?' **–Su tono de desinterés, me hizo hacer una mueca.

-Verás tengo una amiga… -Si, aplicaré la mentira de la supuesta amiga. –Que le acaban de informar que está embarazada y quiere decirle a su esposo sobre la noticia con indirectas, pero el IDIOTA no capta ninguna. ¿Qué debería hacer mi amiga ante esa situación? – Cabe decir que recalqué demasiado el "idiota".

-**'Mm…' **–Pacientemente esperé la respuesta de mi mejor amiga. – **'Debería ser directa con su esposo, si dices que no capta ninguna…' **

\- Pero yo…Digo, mi amiga quiere que sea una forma original, ¿No tienes alguna idea de cómo se lo puede decir? –Pregunté casi desesperada.

-**¿Tal vez si le pide que toque su estomago? **

-Gracias Shikaco, se lo haré saber. –Colgué. –Bien, es hora de intentarlo nuevamente.

**Intento número cuatro**

Para perder el tiempo y esperar la llegada de Aina, hice todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

Enviar las letras de las nuevas canciones a mi manager, llamar a Sat-kun sobre el ensayo de la banda, bañar a nuestras mascotas, entre otras más.

Solté un suspiro de cansancio, antes de tomar mi laptop y escoger nuevas formas de soltarle la gran noticia a mi esposa.

Estaba tan metida en la lectura que solté un grito cuando sentí una mano colocarse en mi hombro, gracias a eso cerré bruscamente mi laptop.

-¡¿Aina?! –Ella sonrió maliciosa. -¿C…Cuando llegaste? –Discretamente dejé la laptop en la mesilla que estaba enfrente de mí.

-Hace un minuto, dije tu nombre demasiadas veces. –Formó un puchero. -¿Qué te tenía entretenida?

-Aina, ¿Podría hablar contigo? –Ella me miró confundida.

Solo tomé su mano y le indiqué que se sentara a un lado mío en el sofá.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Una vez que ella estuviera a un lado mío, la misma mano que tomé, la coloqué en mi estomago.

-¿Yoshino? –No dije nada, lo único que hice fue mirarla fijamente a sus ojos.

Pensé que por fin ella había captado mi indirecta, pero grande fue mi sorpresa…

Mi estomago gruñó en ese instante.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Eso era lo que querías decirme? –Rió a carcajada suelta.

Solté su mano, la vergüenza era muy clara en mi rostro, al igual que la decepción y la frustración. Así que, nuevamente me llevé la mano a la frente.

**Intento número cinco**

-¡Aina seremos una familia dentro de nueve meses! –Grité de la nada, ella nuevamente me mostró su rostro de confusión.

-¿Alguien nos visitará? ¿Tus padres? ¿Los míos? –Preguntó curiosa.

Como no podía faltar, golpee mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

**Intento número seis**

"_**Si tan solo te dieras cuenta de mi existencia, ¿No puedes ver que trato de decirte algo muy importante?, con esta frustración no puedo pensar claro, he estado intentando una y otra vez que captes lo que quiero decir, dime ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo notes enseguida?" **_

-¿Y bien? –Pregunté ansiosamente.

-¡Deberías ser escritora de fanfics! ¡Esto es muy genial! –Me felicitó mi amada esposa.

-Lo pensaré… -Respondí con sarcasmo y marqué mi frente con la palma de mi mano.

**Intento número siete**

-Aina~ -Mi linda esposa apartó su mirada de su teléfono celular.

-¿Si? –Me sonrió.

-¿Has pensado en cómo serán nuestros hijos? –Para dar énfasis a la pregunta, coloqué mi mano en mi estomago.

-Por supuesto. –Esperé más, sin embargo permaneció en silencio. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Eh, también lo he hecho. –Respondí.

-¿Cómo crees que serán? –Eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿Uh?, bueno… Cabellos castaños, ojos color chocolate, mejillas como las tuyas~ -Describí.

-Esa descripción… -Murmuró.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estuviste jugando the sims, sin mi permiso? –Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué hablas? –Ladee mi cabeza en confusión.

-¡Mira! –Me mostró su teléfono. -¡Mis sims tendrán un bebé! –Agitó sus brazos emocionada. - ¿Te imaginas si fuéramos nosotras?, sería muy feliz~

-Dios, dame paciencia… Porque si me das fuerza, la mato... – Susurré, ignorando el hecho que mi gatita siguió con su juego.

**Intento número ocho (y último) **

-_¡Baño! _–De un rápido movimiento aparté la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo y salí corriendo a dicho lugar.

Dentro del baño, vacié todo el contenido de mi estomago en el retrete. No salí de este hasta asegurarme que mi estomago se vaciara por completo.

En cuanto salí de este, enjuague mi boca antes de regresar a mi habitación.

-¿Yoshino? –Escuché la voz adormilada de Aina. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-_Aún estando de ese modo, se preocupa por mí. _–Sonreí con ternura. –Vuelve a dormir.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Ya estando ella un poco más despierta, preguntó más.

-Solo regresé la cena en el retrete, nada importante. –Me acosté nuevamente a su lado.

-No debiste comer algo pesado… -Susurró, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello.

-Lo sé… -Sentí la respiración lenta de Aina en mi cuello, así que supuse que se había dormido de nuevo. –_Lo que pasó en el baño_ _debió ser los síntomas del embarazo… _-Inconscientemente sonreí.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aina PDV**

¿Yoshino se estará enfermando?, todo lo que come va para el retrete, pero es normal, ¿Quién comería ramen con demasiada mayonesa, un plátano con mayonesa, chocolate con mermelada de fresa y un sándwich de mayonesa? De tan solo recordar esas "comidas" me dan ganas de acompañar a Yoshino a devolver mi almuerzo.

Y no hay que olvidar mencionar que ha estado muy rara conmigo, ¿Cómo decirlo?, muy hormonal. También se ha molestado por cosas insignificantes, en serio… me estoy comenzando a preocupar.

El cierre de una puerta me trajo a la realidad.

-¿Vaciaste todo? –Pregunté lentamente.

-Sí, no tengo nada en mi estomago. –Le pasé un vaso de agua. –Gracias…

-No hay de qué. –La miré fijamente.

-Aina, ¿No notas algo diferente en mí? –Parpadee un par de veces, para después mirar de arriba hacia abajo.

_-¿Un corte de cabello nuevo? _–Este había crecido hasta los hombros, pero fuera de eso, nada nuevo. –_No definitivamente eso no es, ¿Ropa nueva?, no tampoco es eso, pero debo decir que con ese pantalón luce muuuy bien. Em… Enfócate Aina… _

-Te ayudaré un poco. –Yoshino colocó sus manos en sus pechos. –Han crecido un poco, ¿No te parece?

-Lo hicieron~ -Juró que sentí un hilillo de sangre salir de mi nariz.

-¿Y sabes porque crecieron?

-Mm… ¿Por qué los he estado masajeando? –Pregunté devuelta.

Estoy segura que se golpeará… Ya lo hizo…

-¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender mis indirectas?! –Cerré mis ojos fuertemente ante el regaño. -¡Esta semana he tratado de decirte algo!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Tendrás que averiguarlo dentro de unos meses, idiota!

Yoshino me dio la espalda y corrió hacia nuestra habitación.

-_Estoy muy confundida… _

Sin perder tiempo, fui detrás de mi amada.

.

.

.

.

.

-Yoshino… -Abrí lentamente la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Y lo que encontré dentro de esta, me partió el corazón. Yoshino estaba ahí, jugando con una sonaja, mientras acariciaba ausentemente su estomago. Desde mi lugar podía notar las pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-_¿Qué hace ella con una sonaja?_ -Fruncí un poco el ceño. –_No es como si tuviéramos un bebé… _

Un momento…

'_-¿Uh? ¿Bienvenida a casa mamá? _

_-¿Sorpresa?'_

'_¿Ese es un vasito de bebe? ¿Y ese es un plato de bebé?' _

'_-Te extrañé demasiado~ - Se inclinó un poco para alcanzar mi cuello. _

_-E…Espera, nos estás aplastando. –Exclamé nerviosa.'_

'_Ella tomó mi mano y la colocó en su estomago. _

_-¿Yoshino?'_

'_-¡Aina seremos una familia dentro de nueve meses!'_

'_Si tan solo te dieras cuenta de mi existencia, ¿No puedes ver que trato de decirte algo muy importante?, con esta frustración no puedo pensar claro, he estado intentando una y otra vez que captes lo que quiero decir, dime ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo notes enseguida?' _

'_-¿Has pensado en cómo serán nuestros hijos?'_

'_¿Yoshino se estará enfermando?, todo lo que come va para el retrete_

'_Ha estado muy rara conmigo, ¿Cómo decirlo?, muy hormonal. También se ha molestado por cosas insignificantes.'_

'–_Han crecido un poco, ¿No te parece? '_

'_-¡Esto ya es demasiado! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender mis indirectas?!' _

'_-¡Esta semana he tratado de decirte algo!'_

'_-¡Olvídalo! ¡Tendrás que averiguarlo dentro de unos meses, idiota!'_

-_Oh… _-Soy una idiota.

-Lo siento, no debí gritarte… -Yoshino susurró. –Sin embargo me cansé de que no entendieras mis indirectas, debí decírtelo directamente, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa muy original.

Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y la abracé en el proceso. Sollocé fuertemente, portando una gran sonrisa.

-¿A…Aina? –Yoshino se asustó.

-Por favor, solo confirmarme lo que estoy pensando… necesito escucharlo… -Ella jadeó sorprendida.

-¿Tú…?

-Sí, lo he entendido. –Devolvió mi abrazo un poco más fuerte.

Se separó solo unos cuantos centímetros, tomó mis manos y las colocó en su estomago.

-Cariño, serás mamá dentro de poco. –Ella lloraba de igual manera.

En cuanto escuché aquellas palabras, la obligué a acostarse en nuestra cama.

-¡Yoshino! ¡Yoshino! –Restregué mi mejilla con la suya.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Aina, me haces cosquillas! –Reía junto a ella.

-¡Seremos madres! –Grité emocionada. -¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces!

Después de parar un poco, inevitablemente acerqué mi rostro al estomago de Yoshino.

-Bebé… Estoy ansiosa por conocerte, ¿Podrías apurarte a nacer? –Dije suavemente.

-Te amo demasiado –Yoshinó levantó mi rostro.

-Yo te amo más. –Acerqué mi rostro al de ella.

-Mentira, yo te amo mucho más. –Pegó su frente con la mía, gracias a eso nuestras narices se rozaban.

-No, no, yo te amo mucho, mucho más.

-Mi amor es infinito, ¿Cómo piensas ganarle a eso?

-¡Yoshino! ¡Eso era lo que yo iba a decir! –Hice un puchero cuando ella rió.

Así que la besé para que parara de reír.

Y bueno, de besos pasaron a caricias y de caricias a… Ya saben lo que pasó después, no hay porque mencionarlo.

Mañana le diré al todo el mundo que seremos madres, me reiré de todos aquellos que pretendían quitarme a Yoshino o de aquellos que trataron de separarnos.

Simplemente les dejaré saber a todos que tan feliz me hace mi amada esposa y que gracias a ella, mi felicidad se multiplicará.

Todo es gracias a ella.

_**~CONTINUARÁ~ **_


	23. ¡Bienvenida al mundo! parte 1

**Solo diré que lamento la gran espera de este fanfic. Disfruten la lectura, denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil) y dejen reviews. **

**En verdad, agradezco enormemente su paciencia, demasiado (? **

* * *

** ¡Bienvenida al mundo! Parte 1 **

-¿Puedes decir mamá? –Kusuda-san le preguntó tiernamente a una pequeña bebe que la miraba desde los cómodos brazos de su madre.

Como se esperaba la bebé balbuceó ante la indicación de la adulta.

-Aina, solo tiene dos horas de haber nacido. –Nanjo-san rió suavemente ante la ternura de su esposa.

-Lo sé. –Kusuda-san acarició con su dedo índice la mejilla de la pequeña. –Agradezco que hayas hecho esto conmigo… -La menor tomó la mano de su amada.

-No hay nada que agradecer. –Nanjo-san dio un suave apretón a la mano.

-Yoshino… -La nombrada solo sonrió.

-Ven aquí. –Kusuda-san se inclinó un poco para tocar suavemente los labios de la mayor con los suyos. –Las amo a las dos. –Nanjo-san acarició la mejilla de la recién nacida.

-Y nosotras te amamos a ti, ¿Verdad, pequeña? –La menor tomó en brazos a la bebé.

Quien nuevamente balbuceo.

-Es tan hermosa.

-¿Estás llorando Kusuda-san? –Preguntó en burla Nanjo-san.

-¿No…? –Un sollozo se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

-Eres una llorona. –Nanjo-san rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Kusuda-san, mientras enterraba su barbilla en el hombro de esta. –Mira, ¿Qué pensará nuestra hija de ti?, vamos no llores gatita. –Con sus labios desapareció todo rastro de lágrimas.

-Yoshino esté es el mejor regalo que me has dado. –Kusuda-san no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. –Gracias nuevamente.

-En verdad, no hay nada que agradecer.

Ambas mujeres estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente, sin embargo…

-¡Felicidades! –Globos, confeti, serpentinas, aparecieron de la nada en la habitación del hospital.

Gracias a eso, la recién nacida comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡¿Qué hago, Yoshino?! –Exclamó Kusuda-san con desesperación.

-Calma, recuerda los cursos a los que fuimos. –Nanjo-san trató de tranquilizarla, pero no ayudaba el escándalo que hacían sus amigas.

Ignorando el molesto ruido de la habitación, tomó en brazos a la bebé que lloraba demasiado y la acercó a su pecho, arrullándola en el proceso. Su llanto disminuyó, pero no demasiado.

Nanjo-san se sonrojó un poco cuando su hija pegó su rostro a su pecho, dando a entender que tenía hambre.

-_¿Las chicas no se molestarán si te alimento ahora, cierto? _–Miró a su hija. – _¿Cómo podrían molestarse contigo? Eres tan linda como para que alguien lo haga._

La mayor sin pensárselo mucho, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama, apartó un poco a la bebe antes de acercarla nuevamente a su pecho ahora descubierto. En segundos la bebe se aferró al pecho de su madre.

Nanjo-san se tensó cuando no escuchó ruido alguno en la habitación. Levantó su mirada lentamente, encontrándose que sus amigas la miraban fijamente, asombradas se podría decir.

-¿Q…Qué? –Pasó su vista por cada una de sus amigas, deteniéndose finalmente en Kusuda-san.

Quien por cierto, la miraba con ciega adoración. Inevitablemente, ambas se perdieron en la mirada de la otra.

-Vaya, no pensé que el estar embarazada cambiaba demasiado tu cuerpo. –Tokui-san comentó.

\- ¿Lo dices por el estomago de Nanjolno-san? –Preguntó Mimori-san a su mejor amiga.

-No Mimorin, a lo que se refiere Soramaru son los pechos de Yoshinon. –Respondió Kubo-san por Tokui-san. – Gracias al embarazo, sus pechos son más notables.

-Y muy bonitos, hay que recalcar. –Las demás asintieron, a excepción de las madres primerizas.

-Su hija tiene mucha suerte, lloraría por ella si conociera a su madre sin pechos. –Kubo-san sonrió en burla.

El shock en Nanjo-san era evidente y la furia de Kusuda-san…

También lo era.

-Tienen cinco segundos para abandonar la habitación, Shika-chan, Soramaru. –Las nombradas se miraron entre ellas, confundidas. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué hay de Mimorin? ¿No le harás nada a ella?

Mimori-san por precaución se escondió detrás de su novia. No le importó que fuera un acto cobarde, temía por su vida a manos de Kusuda-san.

-Creo que Mimo-chan aprendió el no meterse con Aina, en cambio ustedes idiotas… -Nanjo-san miró con resignación a su mejor amiga y la cómplice de esta. –Asi que, deberían correr ya.

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, Kubo-san y Tokui-san huyeron de la habitación, siendo perseguidas por Kusuda-san.

-¡Dijiste que teníamos cinco segundos!

-¡Nunca dije cuando empezaría a contar!

Fueron los gritos que se escucharon en la lejanía, junto el sonido de objetos pesados caerse al suelo.

-Nan-chan, ¿Puedo cargarla cuando termine? –Iida-san preguntó tímidamente.

-Por supuesto. –Sonrió de nuevo la mayor.

-¡Yo quiero ser la siguiente! –Pile-san rió, en cuanto miró el puchero de Ucchi.

Las únicas que estaban en la habitación en poco tiempo olvidaron el suceso de hace unos cuantos segundos y mejor decidieron mimar a su "sobrina".

-_¿Me pregunto si nuestra hija será como Aina?_ –Nanjo-san miró a su hija, quien estaba en los brazos de Iida-san. – _Si es así, tendré que tener mucho dinero en mi cuenta. En este momento desconozco de lo que es capaz nuestra hija… Nuestra hija, suena muy lindo. _–Soltó una pequeña risa por su último pensamiento.

Tal vez deban prepararse para ello, tarde o temprano vendrá lo que temen. Es mejor asegurarse, que lamentar después.

**Aina PDV**

**Meses atrás… **

-Aina… Por favor… -Yoshino suplicaba por ese algo que no podía obtener.

-No, tendrás que soportar un poco más.

-Pero lo necesito… -Apreté mis labios cuando ella mordió los suyos propios. –Por favor no me dejes con las ganas de probarlo…

-Pero Yoshino… ¿Qué hay del bebé? –Pregunté con preocupación. -¿Y si le hago daño?

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar así? Parece que están hablando de algo sucio. –Se quejó Soramaru.

-Entonces vete a otra parte. –Nuestra invitada hizo una mueca de indignación, antes de salir de la cocina.

-Así que… -Mi esposa tomó mis manos. -¿Puedo beber de tan delicioso café? –Hizo aquella cara con la que no le podía negar nada.

-Mi respuesta es no, ¿Qué tal si te preparo una taza de chocolate caliente?

-Bien… -Hizo un lindo puchero.

-Pronto podrás beberlo, solo espera unos cuantos meses. –Solté sus manos y encendí la estufa.

-Cuatro meses tengo que esperar… -Escuché a Yoshino quejarse por lo bajo.

-Cuatro meses tengo que estar en abstinencia… -Susurré.

-A~i~na~ -Me tensé al escuchar de ese modo mi nombre.

-¿Q…Que sucede? –Desvié mi atención del chocolate a ella.

-Está bien si… -Ella se acercó a mí.

Trague mucha saliva, demasiada; cuando sentí sus manos recorrer mis hombros.

-¿Nos olvidamos del chocolate caliente? –Lamió sus labios provocativamente.

-Sí, hay que olvidarnos de él.

-Jeje~

**Suzuko PDV**

-Esas dos se están demorando dentro de la cocina. –Soramaru rompió el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotras. –Alguien de nosotras debe ir a ver qué sucede dentro. ¿Alguna voluntaria? –Mi mejor amiga nos miró a cada una.

Y por supuesto, actuamos como si no la hubiéramos escuchado.

-¡Hey! –Con pesar suspiramos. –Así está mucho mejor. ¿Ahora, les parece que lo hagamos de una manera democrática?

-¿Desde cuándo hay democracia en nuestro grupo? –Preguntó Shika-chan, alzando una ceja en el proceso.

-Desde hoy, por favor calla y escucha. –Que demandante es Soramaru. –Bien… ¡Que comience esto!

…

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera! –Fue lo que gritamos en conjunto.

Maldición, se han salvado Eriko, Ucchi, y Rippi, la suerte que tienen esas tres.

-¿Acaso esto es una mala jugada del destino? –Murmuró Emitsun. -¡Me han contagiado su mala suerte! –Nos señaló acusadoramente.

-¡Oye! –Exclamé en protesta junto a Soramaru y Shika-chan.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. –Se cruzó de brazos Emitsun.

-Terminemos con esto. A la cuenta de tres… -Nos miramos entre nosotras cuatro. –Uno, dos, tres… ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! –Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, deseando que no fuera yo la perdedora.

-Bueno, tal parece que Mimo-chan es la elegida. –Ante lo dicho, abrí enormemente mis ojos. –Ve, ¡Tu puedes hacerlo! –Esas tres me empujaban hacia la puerta.

-¡Esperen! ¡Al menos déjenme escribir mi testamento! –Ellas no se detuvieron. -¡No se con lo que pueda encontrarme ahí dentro!

-O vamos, ¿Qué es lo peor que puedes ver dentro de la cocina? –No respondí a la pregunta de mi mejor amiga. –Exacto, nada. ¡Ahora ve! –Un último empujón y ya estaba atravesando la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Idiota! –Por culpa de Soramaru, había caído de rodillas al suelo.

-Aina… -Me congelé en mi lugar al escuchar aquel sonido.

-_Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, ¡Por favor que no sea eso! –_Lentamente levanté mi mirada del suelo.

No debí hacerlo, ¡No lo debí hacer!

Nanjolno-san se encontraba sentada encima de la mesa, mientras que kussun…

Estaba ocupada.

-C…Chicas… -Ellas me ignoraron.

Una vez más debo intentarlo.

-¡Chicas! –Ambas se separaron.

Najolno-san me miraba con molestia y vergüenza a la vez, en cambio Kussun…

Como si estuviera a punto de cortarle la cabeza a alguien.

-U…Uh…

-Estás muerta… -Susurró Kussun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pile PDV **

-Suzuko, se está tardando… -Murmuré.

-Tal vez se escondió por algún lado, recuerda que es una ninja. –Dijo Ucchi.

La cual por alguna extraña razón escribía en una hoja de papel.

-¿Qué estás escribiendo, Ucchi? –Pregunté curiosa.

-La forma en que morirá cada una a manos de Kussun. –Sonrió con inocencia.

-¿Q…Qué?

-Si, por ejemplo… -Tomó la hoja de papel. –Tú morirás por una comida envenenada, hecha por Kussun.

-Vaya… -No diré más.

-No te preocupes, puede que Kussun te mate de una forma honrada.

-_¿Debería alegrarme eso? _–Juro que sentí una gota de sudor deslizarse por mi mejilla.

-¡Eriko! –Suzuko se lanzó a mis brazos. -¡Ayuda, kussun va a…!

-¡Mimorin! –Mi mejor amiga salió de la cocina, con cuchillo en mano.

-¡Kyaah! –Tragué saliva ante tal imagen aterradora.

-¡Nos has interrumpido y debes pagar por ello! –Kussun se estaba acercando a nosotras.

-Aina, suelta eso. Aunque me duela admitirlo, la necesitamos. –Nan-chan le quitó el cuchillo a su esposa, para nuestro alivio.

Inconscientemente soltamos un suspiro.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué fuimos reunidas aquí? –Preguntó Shika-chan.

-Necesitamos su ayuda para escoger el nombre del bebe. –Nan-chan respondió.

-¿No lo han escogido? ¡¿Qué clase de madres son?! –Exclamó Soramaru.

-Soramaru-chan, aun no lo son, así que tu comentario no tiene sentido. –Dijo Rippi.

-¡Pero…!

-Sin no hay nada que decir, busquemos el nombre perfecto para nuestra sobrina. –Solo asentimos a las palabras de Emitsun.

-¿Por qué siempre me ignoran…?

**Shikaco PDV **

-Propongo el nombre de Yandere-chan. –Miré con seriedad a mi mejor amiga.

-Por milésima vez, ¡No le pondremos Yandere-chan! -Bufé a su respuesta negativa.

-No me parece apropiado para nuestra sobrina, Yurika-chan. –Mi angelito recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Pero le quedaría perfecto, angelito. Solo mira a Kussun. –La nombrada alzó su ceja. –Aunque… -Nuevamente miré a mi mejor amiga. –Con la pasividad de Yoshinon, hay probabilidades de que el bebe sea mitad pasivo y mitad yandere.

-Shikaco.

-¿Si, Yoshinon? –Sonreí con inocencia.

-¿Ves esa puerta? –Señaló Yoshinon dicha puerta.

-Sí, la veo. –Asentí con mi cabeza.

-Puedes salir por ella. –Imitó mi sonrisa.

-¿Acaso me estás corriendo? –Entrecerré mis ojos.

-Tal vez.

-¡Yoshinon! –Ella solo sonrió en burla. –Tsk, entonces no te daré mi ayuda. –Crucé mis brazos.

-No la necesito. ¿Algún nombre que se les ocurra? –Miró a las demás.

-Un nombre genial para nuestra sobrina. –Soramaru colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla. -¡Deberían llamarla Sora! ¡Mi nombre significa cielo! –Orgullosa como siempre Soramaru.

-No, gracias. –Kussun negó rápidamente a la proposición.

-¡Que rápida!

-¿Qué tal Sakura? –Esta vez fue el turno de Emitsun.

-Ese nombre es muy utilizado. –Suspiró mi mejor amiga. –Ambas queremos un nombre diferente.

-Bueno… -Pile-chan les entregó su celular. –He encontrado una lista con nombres.

-Pero Pile-chan… -Susurró Yoshinon.

-Todos son nombres de niñas. –Terminó Kussun.

Vaya, ¿Ahora que están casadas terminan la oración de la otra? Eso es sorprendente.

-Estoy segura que será niña. –Asintió Pile-chan.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –Mi angelito preguntó.

-Corazonada.

-Ucchi

-Emitsun

-Hay que apostar. –Ambas nombradas se miraron.

-Antes de que comiencen a hablar, quiero entrar en la apuesta. –Soramaru sacó su cartera.

-Muy bien, ¿Alguien más que se quiera unir? –Ucchi no lo tuvo que repetir dos veces, todas estábamos sacando nuestras carteras, a excepción de Yoshinon y su gatita.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta… -Deposité unos cuantos billetes en la caja que consiguió Ucchi. -¿No saben cuál es el sexo del bebe?

-Queremos que sea sorpresa. –Kussun abrazó el estomago de Yoshinon. –Ya casi lo sabremos, solo faltan cuatro meses…

-Kussun se está impacientando por conocer a su bebe. –Rippi dijo, riendo tiernamente.

Es imposible no enamorarse de ella.

-Pero… ¿Están preparadas para ser madres? –Mimorin habló después de un tiempo.

Silencio, silencio…

-¿Dije algo malo…?

**Aina PDV **

-_¿Estoy preparada para ser madre…? _–Dejé un pequeño peluche de Eli en la mesita de la habitación de nuestro bebe. –_Nunca me lo he preguntado hasta ahora que lo mencionó Mimorin, tal vez estaba tan emocionada que no lo he pensado. –_Abandoné la habitación y me dirigí a la mía.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Yoshino, las dudas comenzaron a rondar por mi mente.

-_¿Y si el bebe me odia por ser demasiado celosa? ¿Y si no quiere salir del estomago de Yoshino para evitar conocerme? ¿Y si llora cuando lo tenga por primera vez en mis brazos? ¿Y si no me ama? _–Estaba a punto de jalarme el cabello, si no hubiera sido por la puerta que se abrió.

-¿Por qué demoras en entrar? –Alzó su ceja.

-Yoshino… -Suavizó su rostro al verme en ese estado.

-¿Preocupada? –Mi amada esposa tomó mi mano.

-Preocupada estoy. –Apreté un poco su mano.

-Vamos. –Ella me obligó a sentarme en nuestra cama.

Cuando Yoshino se sentó a un lado de mí, de inmediato la abracé.

-¿Aina?

-Tengo miedo… -Susurré. –Miedo de ser una mala madre para nuestro bebe, ¿Qué pasará si estropeo las cosas?, jamás me lo perdonaría si sucediera algo como eso.

-Aina, confío en que serás una buena madre. –Acarició mi espalda.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –Pregunté.

-Aun cuando nuestro bebe no ha nacido, lo amaste en ese instante en cuanto te enteraste que estaba embarazada. ¿Cómo podrías ser una mala madre al demostrar tanto amor por nuestro bebe aun no nacido? –Respondió tiernamente.

-Pero… -Quise objetar, pero un par de labios acallaron las palabras que querían salir.

-Además, sé que te esforzarás demasiado para no cometer un error. –Se separó un poco, solo un poco. -¿Sabes? Yo también tengo miedo, pero teniéndote a mi lado, ambas seremos las mejores madres para nuestro bebé.

-Yoshino… -Unas pequeñas lágrimas sentí asomarse de mis ojos.

-Así que, hay que prepararnos para la llegada de nuestro bebé. Los primeros días serán difíciles, pero puedo asegurar que podremos con ello. –Asentí con mi cabeza, formando una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Gracias a ti nuestro bebé tendrá un buen corazón. –Besé su nariz.

Entonces un clic en mi cabeza sonó.

-¡Eso es! –Grité de la nada, asustando en el proceso a mi esposa.

-¿A…Aina?

-¡Yoshimo!

-¿Eh?

-¡Yoshimo será su nombre! –La tomé por sus hombros.

-¿Yoshi…mo? –Ella sonrió.

-Es parecido a tu nombre, así que… -Solo atiné a sonreír. -¿Qué te parece?

-Es perfecto, cariño. –La abracé nuevamente.

-Entonces, Yoshimo será.

-Yoshimo será. –Rió suavemente. –Pero ¿Y si resulta ser niño?

-Aki, aunque estoy de acuerdo con Pile-chan, puede que sea una niña.

-Creo que las chicas harán crecer la cartera de Pile-chan.

-No lo dudes.

Después de mi comentario, guardamos silencio unos segundos, para después atacar la boca de la otra.

-Ahora si me permites, quiero continuar lo que dejamos pendiente en la cocina.

-Adelante, soy toda tuya. –Sonrió de lado.

-Solo mía. –Besé su cuello, teniendo demasiado cuidado con su estomago.

-¡Aina!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yoshino PDV**

**4 meses después… **

-No quiero ir… -Aina estaba enfrente de la puerta, obstinadamente sentada en la entrada de nuestro departamento.

-Aina, no puedes cancelar tu firma del photobook que hiciste con Rippi. –Sonreí angustiada. - ¿Acaso dejarás a Rippi sola?

-Ella lo entenderá. –Hizo un puchero.

-Shikaco no te lo perdonará si la dejas sola con esos pervertidos.

-Shika-chan no me importa mucho, además habrá seguridad, así que Rippi estará a salvo. –Me contradijo. –Yoshino, entiéndelo… Estás en el noveno mes, puede que cuando esté lejos de casa tengas al bebé, No quiero dejarte a solas.

-Cariño, no he tenido alguna contracción o alguna molestia, estoy bien, me siento normal. –Traté de persuadirla.

-¿Estás segura? –Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Muy segura.

-¿Súper segura?

-Súper segura.

-¿Prometes que me llamarás si ocurre algo? –Se levantó del suelo.

-Te lo prometo. –Levanté mi mano a modo de promesa.

-Aun con todo eso, no quiero ir. –Me abrazó.

-¿Te preocuparás menos si estoy con alguien de confianza? –Pregunté.

-¿Quién podría ser?, nuestras amigas están ocupadas con sus proyectos. –Susurró. – Rippi estará conmigo, Pile-chan estará firmando autógrafos de su nuevo disco, Mimorin y Soramaru con Milky Holmes, Shika-chan grabando su disco debut, Ucchi y Emitsun tienen un live. –Enumeró a nuestras amigas con sus dedos.

-Uh… -Pensé en alguien más. - ¡Ah! –Cierta persona me llegó a la cabeza. – Sat-kun, el puede ser esa persona de confianza.

-¿Puedo confiar realmente en él? –Mi esposa se separó de mí un poco, alzando su ceja en el proceso.

-Es de fiar, no te preocupes tanto.

-Bien, bien, pero yo te llevaré a donde él se encuentra. –Se alejó de mí para tomar las llaves de su auto.

-Solo déjame llamarlo. –Saqué mi teléfono celular del bolsillo de mi pans, y marqué su número.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Así que seré tu niñero por el día de hoy. –Me sonrió con burla en cuanto abrió la puerta de su departamento.

-Calla. –Golpee levemente su hombro.

-Aquí tienes. –Aina le extendió una pañalera. – Todas las cosas que necesita Yoshino están dentro.

-¿En serio seré tu niñero? –Sat-kun tomó la pañalera.

-Son cosas que necesitaré en caso de que el bebe nazca. –Respondí indignada.

-Yaginuma-san, si a mi esposa le ocurre algo en mi ausencia, vendré y te mataré lentamente, ¿Quedó claro? –El nombrado asintió rápidamente a la amenaza de Aina. –Bien, ahora debo irme o llegaré tarde a la firma de autógrafos. –Esta vez se acercó a mí. –Recuerda, llámame si sucede algo. Nos vemos Yaginuma-san –Besé sus labios, como despedida. –Me estoy arrepintiendo de esto… -Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del departamento de Sat-kun.

-Espero que no te moleste que Motsu y Maon vengan. –Fue lo que comentó mi compañero y amigo una vez que dejó las cosas en el sofá. –Estaremos ensayando un par de canciones.

-¿Tienen una presentación? –Pregunté curiosa, mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-Dentro de unas semanas. –Imitó mi acción.

-Creo que fue mala idea molestarte, estás ocupado con ALTIMA. –Susurré avergonzada.

-No te preocupes por eso, además tenía ganas de verte. -¿Escuché bien? –Hace tres meses que no sé de ti.

-Lo siento por eso, el embarazo me ha tenido agotada. –Sonreí culpable.

-¿Sabes?, todo este tiempo he querido decirte algo importante, pero la oportunidad no se daba.

-¿Uh?

¿A caso Aina tenía razón? ¿Sat-kun tiene sentimientos por mí?

-Verás… -Desvió su mirada. –Nao-chan y yo, somos pareja. –Lo último lo susurró.

Suspiré de alivio al saber que era eso.

-Espera… ¡¿Qué?! –El pobre hombre se asustó. -¡¿Desde cuándo?!

-Desde hace tres años. –Sonrió como si nada.

-¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?

-Como te decía, no he tenido la oportunidad.

-Tú no, pero Nao-chan sí. –Exclamé un poco molesta. –Aún así, felicidades Sat-kun.

-Mi relación no interferirá con fripSide, así que no te preocupes por ello. –Levanté mi ceja a lo dicho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya sabes, por si tenias pensando que Nao regresaría a fripSide… -Susurró.

-Puede regresar.

He tenido una idea desde que me arrastró a comprar mi vestido.

-¿Qué dices?

-Podríamos dejar de ser un dúo y convertirnos en un trío. Aunque me sentiré como la tercer rueda. –Reí.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –Preguntó esperanzado.

-Por supuesto, solo convence a Nao-chan. –Él solo sonrió agradecido.

-El embarazo te ha hecho madurar. –Rió enfrente de mi cara.

-¡Oye! –Y nuevamente lo golpee.

Cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo una vez más, el timbre de su departamento sonó por todo el lugar.

-Ah, deben ser ellos. –Sin más Sat-kun se levantó a abrir la puerta.

No tardó mucho en regresar con las dos personas mencionadas anteriormente.

-Nan-chan, hace tiempo que no te veía. –Saludó Maon. - ¿Cómo estás llevando el embarazo? –Se acercó a mí.

-Lo llevo excelente, no falta mucho para que nazca. –Acaricié mi estomago.

-Me alegro demasiado por ti y por Kusuda-san.

-Gracias, Maon-chan. –Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Avísanos cuando nazca, pequeña Nan-chan. –Hice un puchero ante el apodo de Motsu-san.

A lo cual rieron.

Sat-kun de un momento a otro dijo que necesitaban ensayar, antes de irse a la cochera, dijo que me sintiera en casa y me explico donde estaba cada cosa en su departamento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que llegué aquí, todo estaba bien, estaba…

Solo fui a la cocina a tomar un botella de agua, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que terminara en el suelo de rodillas, llamando a Sat-kun con desesperación.

-¡SAT-KUN! –Grité adolorida.

**Aina PDV**

-¿Cuánto falta para que termine el evento? –Pregunté ansiosa.

-Solo faltan seis personas y ya nos podremos ir. –Respondió a mi pregunta.

-Espero que sea rápido… No aguanto estar separada mucho tiempo de Yoshino. –Suspiré.

-Descuida, pronto estarás en casa con Nan-chan. –Sonrió Rippi.

Detuvimos nuestra conversación, para continuar firmando los photobook de nuestros fans. Traté de mantener una sonrisa todo el tiempo, pero me era imposible con esta preocupación encima.

-Aguanta un poco más… -Susurró Rippi. –Ya casi terminamos.

Solté un grito de victoria al firmar el último photobook. Hice un par de movimientos en la muñeca para desentumirla.

-Listo, vayamos por nuestras cosas. –Asentí emocionada.

Solo quiero descansar con mi esposa, acariciar su estomago y hablarle un poco a nuestro bebé.

-_Tal vez debería comprar ramen antes de ir a recogerla. _–Sonreí para mí misma. –_Es muy linda cuando sus ojos se iluminan por comida. _–Reí, sin embargo me avergoncé al ver por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa picara de Rippi. -¿Q…Qué?

-¿Pensando en tu esposa?

-Siempre pienso en ella. –La mirada de Rippi sí que es penetrante.

-Puedo verlo. –Un pequeño sonrojo sentí subir por mis mejillas.

-Por cierto Rippi, ¿Tu y Shika-chan no han pensando en casarse? –Mi curiosidad era bastante.

-Bueno… -Titubeó. –Quiero casarme con ella, pero no he visto que ella haya hecho algún movimiento. –Un puchero se asomó en sus labios.

Teniendo nuestras cosas en manos, comenzamos a recorrer el pasillo del salón donde se llevó a cabo la firma.

-Entonces proponle matrimonio, estoy segura que se sorprenderá demasiado.

-¿Crees que me dé una respuesta positiva?

-Lo hará, confía en mí. Shika-chan dirá que si a tu propuesta, solo hay que ver que tan enamorada de ti está. –Solté una risita al ver un sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas.

-¿E…Eh?

-Eres muy despistada cuando se trata de Shika-chan. –Su sonrojo aumentó. –O ¿A caso estás ocupada admirando la belleza de tu novia?

-¡K…Kussun deja de burlarte de mí! –Nuevamente me reí.

-Lo siento, es divertido decirte el cómo babeas por Shika-chan.

-Dejando de lado tus burlas… -Bufó. – ¿Cómo fue que Nan-chan te pidió matrimonio?, apuesto que ha sido muy fácil para ella.

-Estás equivocada, no lo fue. –Respondí de inmediato.

-¿No lo fue?

-Para nada. –De tan solo recordarlo una sonrisa tonta aparece en mi rostro. –Yoshino tuvo que soportar mis celos a llegar a casa, ese día la amenacé con tirar el chocolate que hice para ella.

-No me sorprende en absoluto que estuvieras celosa. –Rió en burla.

-¿Qué harias si tu novia recibiera demasiados chocolates por san Valentín y que esta no quisiera desperdiciarlos?

-Ohh…

-Eso pensé. –Levanté mi barbilla, como una forma de mostrar superioridad. –El punto es que dejamos de lado los chocolates que había recibido y nos comimos el que hice. Yoshino estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, tanto que al final de su discurso agregó unas disculpas por no haber hecho la propuesta en un restaurante lujoso.

-Típico de Nan-chan.

Abrí la puerta del salón, sin embargo…

-¡KUSUDA-SAN! –Nos detuvimos al ver a un chico del staff corriendo hacia nosotras. -¡Me alegro encontrarte!

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté lentamente.

-Han llamado del hospital…

-¿Del hospital? –Rippi y yo nos miramos, confundidas.

-N…Nanjo-san está en el hospital.

-Yoshino… ¿E…En el hospital…? –Mi garganta se secó ante tal noticia.

-S…Si, esta tarde fue internada al hospital… -Jadeó el chico.

-¿Kussun?

-¡Debo irme! –De un momento abrí con brusquedad la puerta del salón.

Tengo que asegurarme de que mi esposa y nuestro bebé está bien.

¡Tengo que saber que están bien!

**~CONTINUARÁ…~ **


	24. ¡Bienvenida al mundo! parte 2

**Y la actualización ha llegado a sus manos, damas y caballeros. Disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews, denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil). **

**Los quiero a todos (corazón) **

* * *

**¡Bienvenida al mundo! parte 2**

**Anteriormente en celos nivel: Kussun…**

_-Entonces, ¿Para qué fuimos reunidas aquí? –Preguntó Shika-chan. _

_-Necesitamos su ayuda para escoger el nombre del bebe. –Nan-chan respondió. _

_-¿No lo han escogido? ¡¿Qué clase de madres son?! –Exclamó Soramaru. _

_-Soramaru-chan, aun no lo son, así que tu comentario no tiene sentido. –Dijo Rippi._

_-¡Pero…! _

_-Sin no hay nada que decir, busquemos el nombre perfecto para nuestra sobrina. –Solo asentimos a las palabras de Emitsun. _

_-¿Por qué siempre me ignoran…?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Gracias a ti nuestro bebé tendrá un buen corazón. –Besé su nariz. _

_Entonces un clic en mi cabeza sonó. _

_-¡Eso es! –Grité de la nada, asustando en el proceso a mi esposa._

_-¿A…Aina? _

_-¡Yoshimo! _

_-¿Eh?_

_-¡Yoshimo será su nombre! –La tomé por sus hombros._

_-¿Yoshi…mo? –Ella sonrió. _

_-Es parecido a tu nombre, así que… -Solo atiné a sonreír. -¿Qué te parece?_

_-Es perfecto, cariño. –La abracé nuevamente._

_-Entonces, Yoshimo será. _

_-Yoshimo será. –Rió suavemente._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Así que seré tu niñero por el día de hoy. –Me sonrió con burla en cuanto abrió la puerta de su departamento. _

_-Calla. –Golpee levemente su hombro. _

_-Aquí tienes. –Aina le extendió una pañalera. – Todas las cosas que necesita Yoshino están dentro._

_-¿En serio seré tu niñero? –Sat-kun tomó la pañalera. _

_-Son cosas que necesitaré en caso de que el bebe nazca. –Respondí indignada. _

_-Yaginuma-san, si a mi esposa le ocurre algo en mi ausencia, vendré y te mataré lentamente, ¿Quedó claro? –El nombrado asintió rápidamente a la amenaza de Aina. –Bien, ahora debo irme o llegaré tarde a la firma de autógrafos. –Esta vez se acercó a mí. –Recuerda, llámame si sucede algo. Nos vemos Yaginuma-san –Besé sus labios, como despedida. –Me estoy arrepintiendo de esto… -Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del departamento de Sat-kun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Habían pasado dos horas desde que llegué aquí, todo estaba bien, estaba…_

_Solo fui a la cocina a tomar un botella de agua, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que terminara en el suelo de rodillas, llamando a Sat-kun con desesperación._

_-¡SAT-KUN! –Grité adolorida. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡KUSUDA-SAN! –Nos detuvimos al ver a un chico del staff corriendo hacia nosotras. -¡Me alegro encontrarte! _

_-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunté lentamente. _

_-Han llamado del hospital… _

_-¿Del hospital? –Rippi y yo nos miramos, confundidas. _

_-N…Nanjo-san está en el hospital. _

_-Yoshino… ¿E…En el hospital…? –Mi garganta se secó ante tal noticia. _

_-S…Si, esta tarde fue internada al hospital… -Jadeó el chico._

_-¿Kussun?_

_-¡Debo irme! –De un momento abrí con brusquedad la puerta del salón._

_Tengo que asegurarme de que mi esposa y nuestro bebé está bien._

_¡Tengo que saber que están bien! _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aina PDV**

Después de recibir tal noticia de mi esposa, salí disparada del salón, ignorando los llamados desesperados de Rippi. No me molesté en pedir el nombre del hospital donde se encontraba Yoshino, algo muy estúpido de mi parte debo mencionar.

-A la mierda eso, llamaré a Yaginuma-san… -Saqué mi teléfono celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón, mientras intentaba introducir la llave a la puerta de mi vehículo.

Mi mano temblaba, hecho que me frustró demasiado.

-¡Maldicion! –Golpee con la palma de mi mano la puerta.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso.

Rippi me quitó las llaves de mi mano. Cuando esta quitó el seguro, extendí mi mano para recibir las llaves, lista para agradecer e irme, pero ella negó con su cabeza.

-No estoy de humor para juegos Rippi, necesito irme ahora. –Gruñí.

-No conducirás estando de esta manera. –Frunció el ceño.

-Dame las llaves Rippi. –Insistí.

-No, yo misma te llevaré ahí. –Abrió la puerta del piloto.

-Rippi…

-Además, Nan-chan necesita que su esposa le brinde calma y no estrés.

-Buen punto. –Sonreí levemente.

-Anda, sube. –Sin rechistar subí al asiento del copiloto. – Pregunta a Yaginuma-san en que hospital está Nan-chan y llama a las demás.

-¿Cómo supiste que no sabía…?

-Tu cara te delató, Kussun. –Soltó una risita.

-Uh…

-Descuida, es normal tu reacción. –Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. –Ahora concéntrate en calmar tu respiración, mientras haces las llamadas necesarias.

-Está bien…

Mi prioridad era llamar a Yaginuma-san, busqué en mi lista de contactos su número, en cuanto lo encontré no dudé ni un segundo en presionar el icono.

-_'Yaginuma Satoshi hablando…' _–Suspiré.

-Yaginuma-san, soy Aina.

-_'Bien, ya no tengo por qué preocuparme' _

-Primeramente, ¿Cómo está Yoshino? –Mordí mi labio inferior, nerviosa de la respuesta.

-_'Creo que es mejor que la escuches…' –_Parpadee confundida. –_'¡Maldición! ¡Kusuda Aina, espero que ya estés a punto de llegar! ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Te necesito demasiado en este momento, idiota! _

-Las cosas no están nada bien, ¿Eh? –Hice un intento de sonrisa.

-_'Llega en cuanto antes, temo a que Nan-chan me lance algo' _

-_Eso sería algo divertido de ver. _ –Pensé. –Solo dime en que hospital están e iré de inmediato.

-_'Te enviaré por mensaje de texto el nombre y la dirección del hospital' _

-Está bien, gracias Yaginuma-san. –Nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Nan-chan? –Preguntó Rippi preocupada.

-Maldiciéndome.

Como lo había dicho Yaginuma-san, un mensaje de texto llegó a mi celular.

-Era de esperarse, ¿No? –Bromeó.

-No me imagino que me hará cuando llegue a ella. –Suspiré de nuevo. –Gira a la derecha.

Rippi sin decir nada obedeció.

-¿En qué hospital está internada?

-Aiiku, ¿Sabes llegar?

-Por supuesto, en unos cuantos minutos llegaremos ahí. –Me miró solo un segundo.

-Entonces proseguiré a llamar a las demás.

**Yoshino PDV**

-_Duele, duele demasiado… _-Sostuve mi vientre, como si eso me fuera a ayudar con el dolor.

-¿Cuánto lleva de dilatación? –Desde la cama pude escuchar la voz de mi doctora designada.

-Siete centímetros, doctora Ishida. –Una de las enfermeras respondió rápidamente.

-¿Escuchó eso, Kusuda-san? –Asentí difícilmente con mi cabeza. –Muy pronto conocerá a su bebé.

-_¿Cuánto tiempo más? _–Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y como pude miré a mi amigo. –Sat-kun. –El nombrado levantó la mirada de su celular ante mi tono de voz. -¿D…Donde está Aina?, no quiero que se…pierda el nacimiento de su bebe… -Dije entre jadeos.

-No tardará en llegar, por ahora inhala y exhala… -Susurró calmadamente.

-Es una tarea… ¡Muy difícil! –Grité adolorida.

-El soportarte también lo es…

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-¡Nada!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Kusuda-san, es hora de trasladarla a la sala de partos.

-P…Pero… Mi esposa… -De nueva cuenta el dolor se hizo presente, pero esta vez se intensificó.

-El bebe no puede esperar.

No respondí a ello, solo solté un grito de dolor.

-Llévenla de inmediato a la sala de partos y proporciónenle anestesia epidural. –Ordenó seriamente la doctora Ishida.

-Entendido doctora.

**Aina PDV**

-Mierda… mal momento para que haya trafico… -Murmuré.

-Al parecer están reparando la calle. –Fue el único comentario que soltó Rippi.

El sonido de un mensaje a mi celular me sobresaltó.

"**¿Dónde estás? ¡Nan-chan ha entrado a la sala de parto!"**

Era lo que decía el mensaje recién recibido.

-¡Doble mierda! –Golpee mis muslos con los puños cerrados. –Rippi, ¿Qué tan lejos está el hospital?

-A medio kilometro según el mapa de mi celular.

-Perfecto. –Desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad.

De un solo movimiento abrí la puerta del asiento del copiloto.

-¡¿Kussun?! ¡¿A dónde vas?! –Rippi me miró alarmada.

-Al hospital, ¡Nos vemos ahí! –Sin más salí corriendo.

-¡Estás loca! ¡¿Lo sabías?!

En la distancia, levanté mi pulgar, portando una gran sonrisa, antes de reanudar mi andar desesperado.

Me topé de todo en el camino al hospital, desde puesto de frutas hasta perros y gatos peleando.

-¡Por fin! –Fue lo que dije dentro del hospital.

Ignoré la mirada de desaprobación de algunas enfermeras que pasaban enfrente de mí.

-Al fin llegas. –De la nada Yaginuma-san comenzó a tirar de mi brazo. –No preguntaré el porque estás bañada en sudor.

-¿Yoshino? ¿Cómo está ella? –Me deshice de su agarre, mientras trataba de agarrar aire.

-¡Dando a luz! ¡Date prisa y entra! –Yaginuma-san me empujó lo que parecía ser la sala de partos.

-Señorita, no debería estar aquí. –Una enfermera me regañó.

-¿A…Aina? –La voz de mi querida esposa resonó por la habitación.

-Aquí estoy cariño. –Respondí.

-Señorita, le pido que se retire.

-Es mi esposa. –Yoshino jadeó. –Por favor, no la alejen de mí…

La enfermera me indicó que me vistiera con un traje quirúrgico color verde. Obedecí de inmediato.

-Estoy aquí, Yoshino… -Me acerqué a ella, pasando de largo a la enfermera.

-¿Porqué tardaste…tanto, idiota? –Preguntó un tanto molesta.

-Lo siento, el tráfico estaba para morirse. –Sonreí apenada. –Estaba tan desesperada por llegar que dejé a Rippi lidiar con el tráfico.

-¿Q…Qué?

-La dejé sola, ya que decidí correr hasta aquí.

-Aina. –Conozco ese tono de voz.

-¿Podríamos dejar el regaño para después? Lo importante es que ya estoy a tu lado para presenciar el nacimiento de nuestro bebe. -Tomé su mano entre las mías.

-Uhn… -Sonrió.

Sonrisa que se borró de inmediato, me preocupé cuando sentí el agarré de nuestras manos hacerse más fuerte.

-Kusuda-san es hora.

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanta tensión, mis manos eran presos del dolor de mi esposa, mis oídos escuchaban sus maldiciones murmuradas entre dientes.

-Aina… ¡Duele demasiado! –Exclamó ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé cariñó… -Besé su mano. –Aguanta un poco más.

-Veo la cabeza, siga pujando Kusuda-san. –Dijo la doctora.

-¡Uhn! –Yoshino hizo lo pedido.

-Ya casi… -Esta vez besé su frente sudorosa.

Un último esfuerzo y…

El llanto de un bebé se dejó escuchar por toda la sala silenciosa.

-Es una niña, una hermosa niña…

-Yoshino, Pile-chan tenía razón… -Mi esposa sonrió cansada.

-La nueva mamá debería cortar el cordón umbilical. –Tragué saliva, emocionada por hacer tal trabajo.

En cuanto lo hice, nuestra bebé fue llevada a que la limpiaran del resto de sangre. Terminando lo mencionado anteriormente, esta fue llevada a los brazos de mi cansada Yoshino.

-Eres maravillosa, ¿Lo sabías? –Besé la frente de Yoshino.

-Me lo han dicho, cielo. –Acariciaba con cuidado las mejillas de nuestra hija. –Dios, es tan hermosa…

-Nuestro vivo retrato ¿Eh? –La sonrisa nadie me la quita de mi rostro. –Te amo Yoshino.

-Yo también te amo, Aina. –Me incliné un poco para capturar sus labios con los mios.

Una tos a mis espaldas, nos hizo separar.

-La paciente necesita descansar. –Sonrió apenada la doctora. –Así que será llevada a una habitación. Mientras tanto la bebé será llevada a la misma, cuando terminemos de examinarla.

-Oh, está bien… -Hice un discreto puchero.

-Descuide, solo serán un par de minutos. –Asentí a sus palabras.

-Gracias por todo, Doctora Ishida. –Hice una reverencia.

Antes de salir de la sala, besé una vez más los labios de mi esposa y la frente de nuestra bebé.

-¡Kussun!

En la sala de espera se encontraban nuestras amigas. Alcé mi ceja al ver cómo estaban vestidas Soramaru, Mimorin, Ucchi y Emitsun.

-Tal parece que tenían prisa por llegar. –Reí burlona.

-Vinimos lo más antes posible. –Comentó Pile-chan.

-Me di cuenta de ello.

Soramaru y Mimorin venían vestidas como su respectivo personaje en milky Holmes, Ucchi y Emitsun con vestidos pomposos.

De un momento a otro fui rodeada en un abrazo grupal, mi felicidad era tanta que terminé derramando lágrimas.

-Felicidades nueva mamá. –Susurró Shika-chan por todas las recién llegadas.

-Gracias…

-¿Dónde está Nan-chan? –Preguntó Rippi.

-Fue llevada a una habitación, veré en cual con la recepcionista, ¿Me acompañan?

Ellas asintieron con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación asignada para Yoshino. Dentro de esta se dejó escuchar un delicado "adelante". Mi sonrisa aumentó al ver tan hermosa escena.

Mi Yoshino sujetaba en brazos a la bebé, quien la miraba con curiosidad.

-Yoshino, tienes visitas. –La nombrada levantó su mirada.

-Visitas que tienen demasiados regalos para la bebé. –Comentó Soramaru.

Me adentré a la habitación, acercándome hacia la cama en donde se encontraban mis dos grandes tesoros. Las demás entraron, llenando de presentes, abrazos y felicitaciones a Yoshino.

Un pequeño jalón hizo que me sentara a lado de Yoshino, miré a esta en confusión.

-¿Quisieras cargarla? –Preguntó.

-¿Y si se me cae de los brazos? -Pregunté devuelta, temerosa.

-Confío en ti.

Yoshino me dijo como sostener a la bebé correctamente. Al sentir su respiración chocar contra mi pecho, solté un par de lágrimas.

-Gracias por todo, Yoshino. –Giré hacia ella y miré que en sus preciosos ojos había lágrimas de igual manera.

-Bien, es hora de retirarnos y dejar que las nuevas mamás tengan su espacio. –Ucchi susurró.

Una a una se fue despidiendo de nosotras dos, prometiendo que vendrían a visitarnos al día siguiente.

-Olvidé agradecerle a Yaginuma-san… -Susurré, dejando a Yoshimo en la cuna que nos fue brindada.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo hice cuando me visitó. –Regresé a mi posición de antes. –Se tuvo que ir, tenia cosas pendientes que hacer.

-Entiendo… -Yoshino se acurrucó en mis brazos. –Nuestros padres llamaron, avisando que conocerían a su nieta mañana. –Avisé.

-Nuestra hija será muy consentida. –Rió suavemente.

-La más consentida de todas las niñas del mundo. –Besé su sien. -¿Cómo puedo agradecerte por toda la felicidad que me has dado?

-Me has hecho feliz de igual manera, eso es más que suficiente. –Alzó su mirada, conectándola con la mía propia.

-¿Lo es?

-Definitivamente. –Su linda sonrisa me contagió.

Al igual que su bostezo.

-¿A dormir?

-A dormir se ha dicho.

Ambas nos acomodamos en la cama, estando listas para dormir, rodee con mi brazo izquierdo su cuerpo, atrayéndola más al mío.

-Te amo Aina…

-Yo también te amo, Yoshino… -Besé sus labios.

La primera en cerrar sus ojos fue Yoshino, con una leve sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

-_Has hecho un gran trabajo, Yoshino-mamá… _-Mis parpados comenzaron a pesar.

Me rendí ante los brazos de morfeo.

Gracias por haberme dado una hermosa hija, mi amor…

**~CONTINUARÁ~ **


	25. Madres primerizas

**La actualizacion ha llegado más rapido de lo que pensaba, un logro debo admitir. En fin! disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi página de facebook (el link se encuentra en mi perfil) **

* * *

**Madres primerizas **

Era una hermosa mañana en la residencia Kusuda, los pajaritos cantaban recibiendo a la mañana alegremente, las pequeñas mascotas se estiraban en sus camas.

Una mañana tranquila y silenciosa eso era.

-¡Uwahh!

Hasta que el llanto de un bebé resonó por todo el departamento.

Kusuda chip, alterado corrió hacia la habitación de su dueña, sin importarle que chibi-chan saltara del susto por el jaleó del departamento.

Chip al llegar a la puerta de la mencionada habitación, comenzó a rasgar con sus patas esta.

-Chiiip… -Su dueña había abierto la puerta.

El nombrado solo se escondió debajo de la cama.

-Yoshimo-chan heredó tus pulmones, cariño. –Nanjo-san se sentó en la cama, mientras bostezaba.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que no soy yo la que grita por las noches? –Kusuda-san movió las cejas de una manera sugerente.

-Calla. –La mayor se sonrojó levemente.

-Sí, sí. –Kusuda-san rió de forma burlona. –Ahora regreso, iré por nuestra hija.

Kusuda-san no tardó en volver con la pequeña Yoshimo en brazos.

-Yoshimo-chan, buenos dias~ -Kusuda-san dejó a la bebé en los brazos de su otra madre.

-Yoshimo-chan no necesita un cambio de pañales, así que debe tener hambre. –De nueva cuenta, Kusuda-san se acostó en la cama, pero esta vez acariciando la espalda de su hija.

-Entonces hay que darle de comer~ -Nanjo-san desabrochó los botones de su camisa que cubrían sus pechos.

Ante eso, Kusuda-san miraba fijamente, hipnotizada por estos.

-Aina-mamá también tiene hambre, al parecer. –Nanjo-san mencionó en burla.

-¿Cuándo será mi turno, Yoshino-mamá?

-Cuando Yoshimo-chan termine. –Nanjo-san acarició con su pulgar los labios de su esposa. –Seré solo tuya, ¿Bien?

Kusuda-san asintió frenéticamente, antes de acomodarse mejor y pacientemente esperar su turno.

_-Tan linda… _

* * *

**Aina PDV**

-Yoshimo-chan, ¿Por qué? –Susurré a la bebé recién nacida.

Quien me miraba con sus ojitos llenos de curiosidad.

-Cariño, la comida pronto estará lista… -Mi amada esposa entró a la habitación de Yoshimo. - ¿Qué haces con todo eso puesto?

-Eh… -En mis manos sostenía unas cuantas toallitas húmedas.

-¿No crees que es un poco exagerado el cubre bocas, los guantes y esa bata de laboratorio? Que por cierto no sé de donde la sacaste. –Yoshino frunció el ceño.

-No es exageración, es protección.

-No puede ser tan malo. –Se acercó a mí.

Y reí abiertamente al ver su mueca.

-Puede que sea un poquito malo para ti.

-Te lo dije. –Dibujé una sonrisa burlona, la cual por supuesto no se podía ver.

-Vamos, dame eso, te ayudaré. –Extendió su mano, yo solamente le di las toallitas húmedas.

Ella sin decir nada, comenzó a limpiar a nuestra hija, con toda la paciencia del mundo. Ante esa linda escena, no pude evitar contenerme y terminé por besar sus rosados labios.

-Aina, Yoshimo-chan…nos está mirando. –Decía entre besos.

-No parece molestarla. –Dije juguetonamente.

Paramos nuestros besos al sentir unas gotas salpicar nuestras ropas.

-Yoshimo-chan nos ha mojado con pipi, ¿Cierto? –Pregunté resignada.

-Efectivamente.

Ambas suspiramos, antes de volver a nuestra tarea de antes.

**Yoshino PDV**

-De cierta manera, tiene un aura de pasividad. –Fue lo que dijo mi mejor amiga, cuando por primera vez cargó en brazos a su sobrina.

-Shikaco, deja de decir eso de mi hija. –Exclamé molesta.

-Solo estoy haciendo notar lo evidente. –Sonrió.

-Por cosas como esas Pile-chan se está ganando puntos para que sea su madrina. –Aina mencionó con maldad.

-Ahora que lo veo, el aura de su hija ha cambiado a activa.

-_Eso es arreglar rápido lo que dijo, pero con descaro. _–Juro que sentí una gota de sudor deslizarse por mi mejilla. –Por cierto Shikaco, no agites demasiado a Yoshimo-chan ella acaba de…

El sonido de un eructo y el gritito de mi mejor amiga me hicieron soltar un suspiro.

-Comer, pero veo que ya lo has descubierto. –Me burlé.

-Combina con tus pantalones, Shika-chan. –Esta vez fue Mimo-chan.

-Cállate, Mimorin… -Gruñó Shikaco.

-Ignorando el nuevo color en Shika-chan, conseguí algo que fue nuestro en el pasado, senpai. –Soramaru abrió la caja de cartón que había traído consigo.

-¿Podrías prestarme tu baño y una camisa, Yoshinon? –Shikaco devolvió a los brazos de Aina a Yoshimo-chan.

-Sí, ya sabes dónde está mi ropa. –Le extendí una toallita húmeda a mi esposa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Yurika-chan? –Preguntó Rippi.

-Lo agradecería demasiado.

-¡No hagan nada raro! –Fue lo que gritó Aina cuando nuestras amigas subieron a nuestra habitación.

-¡No prometo nada! –Fue la respuesta de mi mejor amiga.

-Ugh, Shikaco… -Me quejé en un murmuro. -¿Qué conseguiste Soramaru?

-¡Esto!

De la caja sacó un robot amarillo.

Y no era cualquier robot, si no el robot que se nos fue prestado en el anime robotics notes.

-¿C…Como lo conseguiste? –Tomé entre mis manos el robot.

-Dinero. –Respondió.

-Era de esperarse. –Miraba atentamente el robot, estoy segura que estaba babeando por él.

-Al parecer a Yoshimo-chan también le gustó. –Ucchi mencionó.

-Esta babeando por el robot. –Esta vez fue Emitsun.

-¿Eh? –Giré hacia mi hija.

Quien estaba mirando fijamente el llamativo robot, mientras babeaba.

-Por supuesto, algo tenía que sacar de Yoshino. –Rió mi Aina.

-Descuida Yoshimo-chan, tengo uno del tamaño perfecto para ti. –Soramaru esta vez sacó de la caja un pequeño robot.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste realmente para conseguirlos? –Preguntó Mimo-chan.

-E…Eh, deja el tema Suzuko. –Soramaru desvió su mirada.

-¿Por qué siento que no fue nada bueno? –Murmuró Pile-chan.

-Puede que me haya colado al antiguo set, tomado los robots y que los encargados me atraparan y puede que estos hayan llamado a nuestros antiguos jefes, Nanjo-san... –Susurró.

-Soramaru… -Todas negamos con nuestras cabezas.

-¿Algo más que agregar? –Ucchi miró fijamente.

-Pero con todo eso, me dejaron conservar los robots.

-Que amables de su parte. –Murmuré. –Solo me queda agradecerte, Soramaru. Así que gracias.

-No es nada.

-Será mejor que hagamos el almuerzo, Aina. –Mi esposa asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Podrían cuidar a Yoshimo-chan?

Pile-chan y Ucchi comenzaron a pelearse por Yoshimo-chan, a lo cual yo suspiré y mejor decidí dejársela a Mimo-chan.

Noté algo en la mirada de Mimo-chan, lo identifiqué como…

-_Anhelo… _-Sonreí comprensiva. –Muy pronto tendrás esta experiencia, solo tienes que dar el siguiente paso… -Susurré para que las demás no escucharan.

-Nanjolno-san… -Ella me correspondió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-¿Yoshino? –Llamó Aina.

-Voy.

No queriendo dejar esperándola, me adentré con ella a la cocina.

**Aina PDV**

-Bien, este es el gran reto para finalizar el día. –Arremangué mi camisa hasta los codos.

-¿Lista?

-Totalmente.

Llené la pequeña tina con agua caliente, mientras que mi esposa se encargaba de desvestir a nuestra hija.

-Yoshimo-chan está preparada para el baño. –Yoshino traía consigo a Yoshimo-chan envuelta en una toalla celeste.

-Parece un rollo de primavera. –Sonreí ante tal ternura.

-Dan ganas de comérsela ¿cierto? –Yoshino besó las mejillas de nuestra hija, antes de apartar la toalla de ella.

-No solo a Yoshimo-chan. –Moví mis cejas de manera sugerente.

-Aina, después. –Golpeó levemente mi cabeza. –Hay que bañar a Yoshimo-chan, no quiero que el agua se enfrié.

-Después de ti, Yoshino. –Señalé la tina de bebé.

Mi amada esposa depositó delicadamente a nuestra hija en la tina.

Y como era de esperarse, comenzó a llorar.

-Shh, todo está bien cariño. –Yoshino suavemente comenzó a enjabonar el cuerpo de nuestra hija.

Con la misma agua de la tina, me encargaba de quitarle el exceso de jabón de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Ya casi terminamos.

Yoshimo-chan había parado de llorar, pero los sollozos aun estaban ahí.

-Listo, hemos terminado.

Saqué a Yoshimo-chan de la tina, sin importarme que empapara mi ropa. La sostuve en brazos hasta que Yoshino acercó la toalla celeste. No demoré mucho en secarla.

-Vamos a cambiarlas, ambas lo necesitan.

-Tienes razón, no puedo permitir que Yoshimo-chan ande al desnudo por ahí. –Empujé suavemente a Yoshino por la espalda, para así salir del baño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-No debí confiar en Shikaco. –Murmuró molesta mi esposa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –La miré desde el sofá.

-Solo mira el pijama de nuestra hija.

Así lo hice.

El pijama era de cuerpo entero y totalmente blanco, bueno a excepción de unas cuantas manchas de color rojo en el.

-Esas manchas… -Parpadee confundida.

-Así es el pijama, pero eso no es nada, mira el bordado que tiene en el pecho.

-Mm… -Hice lo indicado. –"Yanderes on you, Jolno", déjame adivinar… ¿Hizo una referencia al joker? –Yoshino asintió.

-En verdad que no tiene remedio. –Suspiró. –Dejando eso de lado, ya es tarde. –Acomodó el gorro de Yoshimo-chan.

-Deberíamos dormir entonces, más bien… -Atraje a Yoshino hacia mi cuerpo. –Dormir a Yoshimo-chan y tal vez divertirnos un poco nosotras dos, cielo.

-Aina… -Intentó regañarme, pero la silencié con un beso.

-¿Por favor? –Puse mi mejor mirada de cachorro abandonado.

-Solo hay un problema… -Besé de nueva cuenta sus labios.

-¿Cuál es? –Pregunté curiosa.

-Creo que tengo la leve sospechosa de que tu hija sabe lo que tramas. –Sonrió de forma burlona.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Levanté una ceja, expectante.

-He intentado de todo para dormirla, pero no cede.

-Déjamelo a mí, yo la dormiré.

-Buena suerte con eso. –Me extendió a Yoshimo-chan.

-Veamos…

Hice de todo, desde arrullarla hasta contarle un cuento, pero todo intento fue inútil.

Ella permanecía más despierta que nunca.

-Y fue así como Aina-mamá alejó a todas esas personas… -Solté un bostezo. –De Yoshino-mamá…

-A este paso terminaremos dormidas nosotras, Aina… -El Bostezo fue contagioso.

-Nuestra única esperanza seria una canción de cuna.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna? –Yoshino recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Hm… Solo una pasa por mi mente. –Respondí.

-Dime que no es garasu no hanazono, no sería apropiado Aina.

-No, no es esa. Garasu no hanazono hay que dejarla para otra ocasión. –Reí suavemente. -¿Te apetece cantar ai shiteru banzai?

-Ai shiteru banzai será.

-Aquí vamos…

**Hurra para el amor  
Me alegro de estar aquí, Nuestro presente está justo aquí  
Hurra para el amor  
Sólo acaba de empezar, Voy a seguir contando contigo mañana, Aún tenemos que alcanzar nuestra meta.**

**Sonriendo mandas a volar todos los dolores  
Si ries el paisaje cambiará asomándose a través de un clima despejado  
Incluso cuando no estás seguro de que camino conduce a la felicidad  
Viene a la vista bajo el cielo azul.**

**La lluvia cae de vez en cuando pero es duro estar sin agua**  
**No te marchites, Cultiva el árbol de los sueños.**

**Ahora  
Hurra porque te amo  
Con el valor para nunca darse por vencido, vamos a disfrutar el presente  
Hurra porque te amo  
Podemos hacer todo lo posible, así que despídete del ayer y mira hacia adelante.**

Nuestra hija, finalmente cerró sus hermosos ojos…

**Yoshino PDV**

-Hoy fue un día pesado. –Dije en el momento que nuestras espaldas chocaron contra el colchón de nuestra cama.

-Sí que lo fue.

Un cómodo silencio fue instalado entre nosotras dos.

-Pero también emocionante. –Aina se acomodó de lado. –Es una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, me muero por sentir cada emoción que nos traerá nuestra hija en el futuro.

-_¿A caso se pueda enamorar más de esta mujer? _–Sonreí simplemente sonreí. –Muchos días nos esperan por delante, Aina. Así que hay que disfrutarlos como si fueran los últimos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Acaricie sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes? –Suavemente me posicioné encima de ella.

-¿Qué es?~ -Aina rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello.

-Yoshimo-chan en un futuro querrá un hermano o una hermana. –Reí internamente al mirar que mi esposa tragó saliva.

-U…Uhn… ¿Q…Qué pasa con eso?

-_Lindo, ha tartamudeado. _–Introduje mi mano por debajo de su camisa. –Me preguntaba si… ¿Quisieras practicar para ello?

Aina asintió rápidamente.

-Buena chica…

Sus suaves manos comenzaron a trabajar, trazando figuras imaginarias en mi ahora descubierta espalda.

Solo faltaban un par de prendas para que nuestras pieles se acariciaran completamente.

Estaba a punto de sacar aquellos shorts de Aina, pero el llanto de nuestra hija nos detuvo abruptamente.

-Creo que la práctica será otro día. –Susurré apenada.

-Tal parece. –Ella sonrió. –Anda, ve por nuestra hija.

-Tomaré prestada tu camisa, espero que no te moleste. –Agarré dicha prenda que estaba en el suelo.

-Para nada, sabes que me encanta verte con mi ropa. –Esta vez sonrió picara.

-Me alegro saberlo. –Le devolví la misma sonrisa. –No tardo~ -Salí de nuestra habitación.

-Yoshimo-chan, deberías compartir a Yoshino-mamá con Aina-mamá.

-_La he escuchado… _-Tararee una canción durante la trayectoria a la habitación de Yoshimo-chan.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bien, ha parado de llorar.

Nuestra pequeña solo sollozaba, mientras sujetaba fuertemente con su manita el dedo índice de Aina.

-Eso es bueno~

Aina y Yoshimo-chan, ambas bostezaron al mismo tiempo, hecho que me provocó gracia.

-Es hora de dormir… -Susurré.

-Nos dormiremos solo si accedes a cantarnos algo. –Aina mostró una mirada de suplica.

-Aina, ya lo hice.

-Mentira, me ayudaste con los coros únicamente. –Hizo un puchero.

-Ahh… -Suspiré. –Bien, lo haré.

Canté lo primero que se me vino a la mente, estaba tan concentrada en mi canto que no noté que mis dos amores habían cerrado sus ojos.

-Las palabras que quiero decirte aumentan, mis sentimientos superan hasta la distancia y un día irán a tu lado…

Esperaba algún comentario por parte de mi esposa, pero lo único que recibí fue un suave ronquido.

-Bien, era de esperarse. –Sonreí enternecida.

Como pude acomodé a Yoshimo-chan y a Aina, dejando por supuesto a nuestra hija en medio.

-¿Uh? –Por un par de segundos admiré a mi pequeña familia.

Mi sonrisa se hizo aun más grande al darme cuenta de algo.

-Ambas están babeando. –Cubrí mi boca con mi mano para esconder la risa ocasionada por esa escena.

Gracias dios por darme esta grandiosa vida, por darme la dicha de ser madre y por haberme permitido conocer al amor de mi vida

En verdad soy muy afortunada…

_**~CONTINUARÁ~ **_


	26. Feliz cumpleaños mamá

**Como era de esperarse de mi, he escrito un capitulo dedicado al cumpleaños de Nan-chan, bueno es bastante obvio. Sin más disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (el link se encuentra en mi perfil) **

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños mamá**

-Bien Yoshimo-chan hoy es un día especial, ¿Sabes por qué? –Kusuda-san le preguntaba a su hija, mientras la vestía. – ¿No lo sabes? –La pequeña solo balbuceo. –Hoy es el cumpleaños de Yoshino-mamá y debemos buscarle el regalo perfecto. –Kusuda-san abrochó los botones del mameluco color celeste. –Aprovecharemos que ella tiene un evento.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos? –De la nada, Nanjo-san apareció.

-De que extrañaremos mucho a la cumpleañera. –Hizo un puchero Kusuda-san.

-Yo también las extrañaré, créeme no es bonito estar apartada de tu familia en tu cumpleaños. –Nanjo-san abrazó por la cintura a su esposa. –Prometo llegar lo más temprano que pueda.

-¿Lo prometes Yoshino-mamá? –Kusuda-san levantó en brazos a su pequeña, acercándola hacia su otra madre.

-Lo prometo, Yoshimo-chan. –Con suma delicadeza, Nanjo-san entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de su hija. –Terminando el evento vendré a casa de inmediato, ¿De acuerdo? –Kusuda-san asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cuidado en el camino.

Un beso fue la despedida de ambas mujeres.

-Perfecto, hora de irnos Yoshimo-chan. –Kusuda-san preparó el canguro para transportar a su hija, más la pañalera. –El tiempo corre.

Sin más Kusuda-san y su hija, dieron inicio a su misión del día de hoy.

* * *

**Aina PDV**

-Veamos, ¿Qué le he regalado hasta ahora a mi esposa? –Murmuré.

-Aretes, collares, perfumes, anillos, eh… -Mi mejor amiga miraba la lista que le di. -¿Ropa interior?

-Más especifico, un baby doll –Mimorin miró por sobre el hombro de su novia.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo regalarle? –Pregunté frustrada.

-Mm… -Soramaru por alguna extraña razón miraba a mi hija fijamente. –Podrías vestir a su hija de ese león que siempre dibuja.

-O de Panpaka. –Esta vez comentó Emitsun.

-Es una buena idea… -Susurré. –Pero… ¿Dónde conseguiré el disfraz?

-Puedo hacerlo. –Ucchi de inmediato habló.

-¿E…En serio? –Pregunté incrédula.

-¡Por supuesto! –Dibujó una gran sonrisa. –Además, tenía planeado en hacer varios disfraces para Yoshimo-chan.

-Gracias Ucchi. –Sonreí agradecida. -¿Qué otra cosa debería darle?

-Deberías irte por lo romántico. –Se notaba la emoción de Rippi.

-Y lo sexual. –No hace falta decir quien dijo aquello.

-Shika-chan, eres una pervertida… -Fruncí el ceño.

-Kussun, Kussun, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta sobre tu frustración sexual? –Sonrió con superioridad.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás en abstinencia? –Preguntó burlona.

-Cinco…meses…

-¿Cómo es que sigues viva? –Mimorin rió.

-Fuerza de voluntad Mimorin, fuerza de voluntad. –Traté de excusarme.

-Yoshimo-chan no les ha dado la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¿Cierto? –Soramaru se unió a la burla.

-Uh… -Desvié mi mirada. –Tal parece que a Yoshimo-chan no le gusta compartir a Yoshino…

-Entonces aprovecha esta noche y haz algo con esa frustración. –Pile-chan rió suavemente.

-Si esa es la idea, debo comprar ropa interior nueva y un par de cosas más. –Le di a Yoshimo-chan el peluche que había tirado.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-Lo sabrán dentro de muy poco tiempo, así que por ahora hay que mirar las tiendas y ver si encuentro algo que me llame la atención.

**Yoshino PDV **

-En muy poco tiempo empezará el evento, Nanjo-san. –Una chica del staff avisó apurada.

-Gracias. –Sonreí.

Ya estando preparada, me encaminé hacia el escenario, pero me detuve por un momento al ver las flores que habían en cierta área.

-Aina… -Susurré. – ¿Cuándo hiciste esto? –Me acerqué a las flores amarillas.

-¿Nanjo-san? –Algunas chicas del staff me miraban desde la distancia.

-¡Lo siento! –Sin más seguí caminando.

Saludé cortésmente a todas las personas que me topaba y agradecí sus felicitaciones con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

Desde el escenario podía escuchar claramente al público gritar mi nombre, aun con la sonrisa en mi rostro, salí de mi escondite, dando inicio al evento con "believe in myself".

**Aina PDV**

-Por fin, he encontrado lo que necesitaba. –Dentro de una vitrina se encontraba mi objeto de interés.

-Ya era hora. –Soramaru bufó con cansancio. –Hemos recorrido todas las tiendas del centro comercial.

-Terminamos justo a tiempo. –Miré mi reloj de muñeca. –Solo tengo que preparar la cena y decorar el departamento.

-Esta noche solo felicitaremos a Yoshinon por mensajes de textos, mañana le daremos nuestros regalos. –Asentí a las palabras de Shika-chan. –No nos defraudes Kussun, hoy es tu noche y debes aprovecharla.

-No lo haré. –Levanté mi puño. –Ahora a comprar aquello.

.

.

.

.

.

-Perfecto, todo está en orden. –Sonreí orgullosa.

Unas cuantas velas aromáticas estaban esparcidas estratégicamente por todo el departamento, coloqué pétalos de rosas tanto en la habitación como en el baño.

Arreglaba los últimos detalles en la mesa, balaceándome al ritmo de la música de fondo en el proceso.

-Listo, he terminado. –Sequé el sudor inexistente de mi frente. – ¿Qué te parece la decoración Yoshimo-chan?

Mi pequeña se encontraba en su silla de bebé, siendo custodiada por nuestras mascotas.

-¿Crees que a Yoshino-mamá le guste? –En respuesta ella balbuceó. –Eso espero… -Esta vez la cargué en brazos. –Yoshimo-chan… -La cargué de tal manera que ella mirara mi rostro. -¿Podrías compartir a Yoshino-mamá hoy con Aina-mamá?, mamá se ha sentido un poco solitaria sin Yoshino-mamá… -Hice un puchero.

Nuevamente balbuceó, como si tratara de comunicarse conmigo.

-¿Lo harías? –Estiró sus pequeñas manos hacia mis mejillas. -¿Eso es un sí? –Apretó mis mejillas. –Lo tomaré como un sí.

Un sonido en la entrada se dejó escuchar por el departamento, aun con Yoshimo-chan en brazos, me dirigí hacia aquel lugar, adivinando de quien se trataba.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a mi esposa.

-Estoy en casa. –Su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca.

-Bienvenida cumpleañera. –Me acerqué a ella para recibirla adecuadamente.

Besé suavemente sus labios, acariciando su antebrazo en el proceso.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu tarde? –Pregunté una vez que nos separamos.

-Maravillosa. –Yoshino besó la frente de nuestra hija.

-Me alegro escuchar eso. Ahora ven, tengo una sorpresa para ti. –Tomé su mano y la guíe hasta la sala.

Sonreí victoriosa en cuanto escuché un jadeo de sorpresa venir de ella.

-¿Te ha gustado? –Pregunté, solo para asegurarme.

-Me ha encantado. –Sus hermosos brillaban. –Gracias Aina.

-Espera, aun no terminan las sorpresas. –La lleve a la cocina. –Yoshino, ¿Serias tan amable de acompañarnos en esta velada?

-¿Cómo negarme a tales hermosas acompañantes? –Negué con mi cabeza, divertida por la situación.

Dejé a Yoshimo-chan en su silla especial. En un gesto de caballerosidad aparté la silla para que Yoshino pudiera sentarse.

-Gracias, cariño. –Solo imité su sonrisa.

Entre conversaciones y risas pasamos el resto de la velada con tranquilidad, compartiendo miradas furtivas, caricias indiscretas…

Tal parece que ambas estamos pensando en lo mismo.

-Yoshino… -Susurré deseosa.

-Voy a ir a dormir a Yoshimo-chan, ¿Podrías preparar el baño? –Asentí bobamente ante su petición. –No tardo, ¿Si? –Antes de irse, me guiñó el ojo.

-_¡Esta es mi oportunidad! _–Alcé un puño.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tragué saliva nerviosa, me sentía como si esta fuera nuestra primera vez y a mi vista no era la única que se sentía de ese modo.

Yoshino mordisqueaba su labio inferior, dudando si debería dar el primer paso o no.

La confianza regresó a mí al ver tal escena delante de mí.

Atraje el rostro de Yoshino hacia el mío y la besé como si no hubiera un mañana. Mis manos buscaron piel descubierta que acariciar.

-Aina… -Sus manos se encargaron de arañar mi espalda.

Nuestros besos, nuestros jadeos y nuestras respiraciones, eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Palabras de amor fueron susurradas con fervor, deliciosos escalofríos recorrían nuestros cuerpos, besos largos que te roban el aliento…

Eso era muy poco a como realmente se sentía todo.

Un grito de placer fue lo que culminó aquella bella muestra de amor…

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ten. –Extendí una pequeña caja hacia su dirección.

-¿A…Ah?

Reí para mis adentros al saber que aun se encontraba jadeando.

-El regalo verdadero de Yoshino-mamá. –Respondi a su silenciosa pregunta. –Vamos ábrelo.

-S…Si. –Hizo lo indicado.

Una pulsera bañado en oro blanco se encontraba dentro de la cajita.

-¿Te ha gustado? –Pregunté un poco insegura.

-Es hermosa, Aina… -Sonrió.

-Los dijes que ves aquí representa a cada una de nuestra pequeña familia. La pelotita de soccer es mío, el biberón es de Yoshimo-chan y el tuyo es el control de una consola. –Expliqué. –Te he regalado esto porque así sentirás que tu familia está contigo aun cuando estemos alejadas.

-Aina…

-Te amo Yoshino, y siempre te amaré. –Solté con seguridad.

-Yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto… -Rodeó con sus brazos mi cuerpo. –Gracias, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido. –Susurró.

-Los demás cumpleaños no se compararán a este. –Mi sonrisa se agrandó al escuchar su risa.

-Entonces esperaré tus futuras sorpresas, cariño.

-Oh créeme no sabes lo que te espera.

Otro cumpleaños más que fue celebrado correctamente y como se debe. Prometo que cada cumpleaños será mejor que el anterior.

Mientras pueda ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, haré de todo para que permanezca siempre en tu rostro Yoshino.

Haré hasta lo imposible para protegerla.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Yoshino…

_**~CONTINUARÁ~ **_


	27. El llanto de dos bebés

**Por fin! después de tres meses actualizo este fanfic, no tengo otra excusa más que la falta de inspiración, así que perdón por eso. En fin, disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi página de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil) **

* * *

**El llanto de dos bebés**

Tres meses han pasado desde que Nanjo Yoshino tuvo alguna actividad referente a su carrera, ella podía asegurar con certeza que su querida esposa ha tenido mucho más trabajo que ella.

Entrevistas, programas de radio, doblaje de anime, lives, firmas de discos, abundaban en la lista de trabajo de Kusuda-san y la pobre no ha tenido un respiro de todo aquello que arruina su tiempo con su familia.

Pero este día sería diferente.

-¿Por qué cuando al fin tengo vacaciones te llaman a tales horas? –Gruñó Kusuda-san.

-Lo siento, olvidé apagar mi celular. –Nanjo-san alcanzó el objeto mencionado, alzó una ceja en cuanto miró el número en este. -¿Manager-san?

-_'N…Nanjo-san me alegro poder contactarla, lamento llamar tan temprano'_

-Descuide, ¿Ha pasado algo? –Bostezó.

-_'He conseguido por fin a un director capacitado para dirigir el nuevo MV de fripSide' _

-¿A dónde iremos esta vez?

Nanjo-san sintió movimiento en la cama, miró y notó que su esposa había decidido acomodarse encima de ella.

-_'Netherlands fue el lugar elegido, estaremos tres semanas ahí' _

-Oh…

...

-¡¿Tres semanas?! –Ambas gritaron en sorpresa.

-_'Lo siento demasiado…' _

El llanto de la pequeña Kusuda fue acompañado por el llanto que soltó la misma Kusuda Aina en ese momento.

* * *

**Aina PDV**

-¿Por qué tres semanas? –Me quejé, sin dejar de abrazar por la espalda a mi amada esposa.

-Ni yo misma lo sé. –Dobló una blusa y la metió en su valija. –El guion está listo, el vestuario de igual manera, ¿Por qué estar demasiado tiempo en Netherlands? –Bufó. –Lo peor de todo es que no puedo llevarlas conmigo.

-Mm… -Hundí mi rostro en su hombro. –Es injusto…

-Lo sé cariño. –Ella dejó de alistar sus cosas y se giró para corresponder mi abrazo. –Te prometo que regresaré a casa pronto, en cuanto termine vendré lo más rápido posible, no soporto estar separada de ustedes dos por mucho tiempo. –Besó mi frente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comencé a entrar en pánico en cuanto las grandes letras del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio nos dio la bienvenida. Tragué saliva antes de estacionar el auto en el lugar indicado. Yoshino salió de este y se apresuró a abrir la puerta del conductor, le sonreí agradecida ante esa acción tan caballerosa, para después extenderle las llaves del auto.

-No olvides tu equipaje cariño. –Agité las llaves enfrente de su linda carita. –Recuerda aquel incidente.

-Solo sucedió una vez. –Susurró avergonzada.

-¿Y porque fue? –Sonreí con cierta inocencia.

-Por que me quede embobada mirándote. –Confesó. –No es mi culpa que estuvieras actuando tan tímidamente conmigo. –Tomó las llaves extendidas.

-Ese día me besaste por primera vez, te confesaste primero y me pediste ser tu novia. Era muy obvio que actuaria tímidamente. –Toqué con las puntas de mis dedos, sus labios.

-Ahora míranos, casadas y con una hermosa hija. –Miramos a nuestra pequeña desde la ventana de la puerta trasera.

Esta mordía su juguete.

-Iré a sacarla, tú ocúpate del equipaje ¿De acuerdo? –Yoshino asintió.

En cuanto la saqué de su asiento para bebes, me acerqué de nueva cuenta a mi esposa.

-Ayudaré un poco con las cosas de los demás, vuelvo en un momento ¿Si?

-Tomate tu tiempo. –Ella en respuesta sonrió.

Mi hermosa esposa se acercó a los integrantes restantes del grupo que acababan de llegar.

-Yoshimo-chan, ¿Qué haremos? –Pregunté preocupada.

Ella me miró y solo pegó su juguete a mi boca, como si tratara de animarme.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba. –Mordí levemente el juguete, algo que la hizo reír.

-En verdad que soy muy afortunada de tenerlas. –Unos delgados brazos rodearon mi cadera.

-Yoshino… -Me quejé un poco avergonzada.

-Solo digo la verdad. –Rió. –Las voy a extrañar mucho. –Como pudo nos abrazó a ambas.

-Nosotras también, Yoshino-mamá. –Susurré.

-¿Un beso, por favor? –Con su dedo índice señaló sus labios.

-No tienes porque pedirlo, cariño.

Obedecí a su tierna petición.

-Casi es hora de que me vaya… -Susurró. –Sabes dónde se encuentra cada cosa, ¿Cierto?

-Por supuesto. –Asentí. –No importa la hora que sea, llámame cuando llegues a Netherlands.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes. –Sonrió. –Yoshimo-chan sé buena niña. –Besó su frente.

-¡Nan-chan! –Desde esta posición escuchamos el grito de Yaginuma-san. -¡Hora de irnos!

-¡Voy en seguida! –Gritó en respuesta. –Nos vemos dentro de tres semanas, mis amores.

Si seguía diciendo cosas lindas, terminaríamos por llorar.

-Ten un buen viaje, cariño. –Besé sus temblorosos labios.

-Haré de todo para hablar con ustedes por medio de skype. –Se alejó un poco. –Las amo.

-Nosotras también Yoshino-mamá.

Un par de besos más como despedida y con pesadez se alejó de nosotras.

-Espero que las semanas pasen rápido… -Suspiré.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ya no lo soporto más! –Grité de la nada. -¡Quiero a mi esposa! –Sollocé.

-Kussun, apenas han pasado tres días. –Mi mejor amiga rodó sus ojos.

-No lo entiendes Pile-chan. –Fruncí el ceño. –Desde que nos casamos y tuvimos a Yoshimo-chan, nunca nos hemos separado tanto tiempo.

-Tranquila. –Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? –Lloré. -¿Qué harías tu en mi lugar si Mimorin se fuera a otro continente?

-Eh… -Pile-chan desvió la mirada. –Okay, entiendo tu punto.

-Gracias.

Unos pasos acercarse a la cocina interrumpieron nuestra conversación.

-Tal parece que Yoshimo-chan sacó el carácter de Kussun. –Mimorin entró a dicho lugar con Yoshimo-chan en brazos.

-¿Por qué lo dices, cielo? –Preguntó Pile-chan.

-Me lanzó un cubo de plástico cuando traté de ver una foto de Nanjolno-san que estaba en un mueble. –Eso explica su frente roja.

-Te lo merecías por metiche. –Mi hija me extendió sus bracitos.

-Lo que sea. –Mimorin se sentó a lado de mi mejor amiga.

-Entonces… -Sonreí con picares. -¿Cuándo piensan tener bebés?

-B…Bueno… -Pile-chan desvió la mirada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo antes de tener bebes. –Asentí ante las palabras de Mimorin. –Así que Nanjolno-san está en Netherlands. ¿No te ha dicho el porqué debe estar tres semanas en ese lugar?

-Hace poco llamó, me dijo que fripSide tendría una presentación en un evento. –Respondí.

-Ahora que lo mencionas. –Pile-chan bebió de su taza de té. –Nan-chan es la única mujer del grupo.

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? –Entrecerré mis ojos en advertencia.

-¿Y si comparten habitación? –Preguntó con una inocencia que no tenía.

-Eriko-chan, ¿En verdad deseas que nos prohíba la entrada a su departamento, eh?

-Solo estoy dando suposiciones, Suzu-chan.

-Debería decirle la buena noticia a Shika-chan. –Dije.

-¿Cuál? –Pile-chan me miró como si yo estuviera loca.

-De que será la madrina de Yoshimo-chan. –Solté sin ningún cuidado.

-¡No! ¡No, espera Kussun! ¡No quise decir eso! –Sin importarme sus gritos, me encaminé a la sala. -¡Kussun!

-Pile-chan, idiota. –Murmuré molesta.

**Yoshino PDV **

-Aina, no estamos compartiendo habitación. –Bebí de mi botella de agua. –Los chicos tienen su propia habitación y yo la mía.

-_'Confío en ti~' _–Inconscientemente sonreí. –_'¿Cómo va el video?' _

-¿Qué decirte? –Hice una pequeña mueca. –Raro, como todos los videos que hemos hecho.

-_'Pero everlasting es la excepción' _–Frunció el ceño.

-Si, everlasting es la excepción. –Mi sonrisa se agrandó al ver a nuestra hija a través de la laptop. -¿Cómo han estado?

-_'He tenido un par de problemas' _–Eso me preocupó. –_'No es nada grave Yoshino, borra esa expresión' _–Regañó suavemente. –_'A lo que me refiero es que Yoshimo-chan ha llorado junto a mí en varias ocasiones'_

-¿Por qué has llorado, cariño? –Pregunté ahora más preocupada.

-'_No me gusta despertar sin ti en la cama' _–Si estuviera a su lado, besaría ese pequeño puchero que estaba haciendo.

-Tal parece que nuestra pequeña comparte el mismo sentimiento. –Juro que algún día moriré de diabetes a causa de la dulzura de mis dos bebés. –Pronto estaremos juntas, falta muy poco para que el video esté terminado.

-_'¿Qué es poco?' _

¿Es mi imaginación? O ¿El puchero se hizo más notorio?

-Avanzamos demasiado, tanto que siempre llegamos a media noche al hotel. –Suspiré. –Aunque, ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir tarde.

-_'Debería confiscarte tu consola' _–Dije en tono de burla.

-Aina, dejé de desvelarme jugando. –Me quejé. –No es necesario que me lo confisques.

-_'Tendrás que convencerme de lo contrario' _

¿Por qué me sonríe de esa manera tan seductora?

-Haré de todo para convencerte. –Le devolví la misma sonrisa. –Espera por mí.

-_'Siempre lo haré' _

.

.

.

.

-Y corten. –El director ordenó. –Hemos terminado, ¡Buen trabajo equipo! –La sala se llenó de aplausos.

-Gracias por el buen trabajo. –Sat-kun y yo hicimos una reverencia a todas las personas que ayudaron a realizar el video musical.

-Hemos terminado más rápido de lo programado. –Comentó mi compañero de banda.

-Tres días antes de que se cumpliera la tercera semana. –Desabroché la gabardina que vestía. –Además tenemos tiempo de sobra de disfrutar un poco más de este lugar.

-Tienes razón. –Asintió a mis palabras. -¿Te parece bien si salimos a dar la vuelta? –Preguntó.

-Claro, aun tengo que comprar recuerdos. –Saqué mi celular. –Solo mira los mensajes que he recibido de las chicas. –Le mostré mi celular.

-Vaya, hasta te especificaron lo que quieren. –Miré una gota de sudor deslizarse por su frente.

-Les cobraré el doble de lo que costarán los artículos. –Bloquee mi celular.

-¿No le dirás a tu esposa que terminamos el video? –Preguntó curioso.

-Quiero que sea sorpresa y ver su linda reacción. –Suspiré de forma soñadora.

-Ten. –Sat-kun me extendió un pañuelo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me lo das? –Lo tomé, sin saber la razón.

-Estás babeando. –Sonrió divertido. -¿No querrás que alguien se resbale con tu baba, cierto?

-¡Sat-kun!

**Aina PDV**

-Que alguien nos ayude, por favor… -Alcancé a escuchar el susurró de Shika-chan.

-¡¿Ninguna tiene un peluche de Nan-chan?! –Gritó desesperada Pile-chan.

-Dios, esas dos sí que tienen unos buenos pulmones. –Soramaru se quejó, pero no le presté atención alguna.

-¡¿Por qué lloran?! –Mimorin, quien estaba escondida entre las almohadas del sofá preguntó igual de desesperada que Pile-chan.

-N…Nan-chan llamó a media noche, diciendo que su vuelo se atrasó y que regresaría dentro de tres semanas más. –Explicó nerviosa Rippi. – Así que Kussun y Yoshimo-chan no lo soportaron más.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Ucchi de vez en cuando acercaba un paquete de pañuelos hacia nosotras.

-Estoy pensando en una solución. –Aun cuando mi vista estuviese nublada por las lágrimas, pude apreciar que Emitsun jalaba su cabello.

-Déjenme noquearla. –Shika-chan se ofreció.

-¿Te recuerdo que Kussun podría matarte? –Mimorin la miró incrédula.

-Pero valdrá la pena.

-Yurika-chan, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia. –Por supuesto, Shika-chan obedeció a su angelito.

-Quiero a Yoshino… -Sollocé.

-Pronto llegará. –Comentó Pile-chan en consuelo.

-¡Ella me dijo que pronto estaríamos juntas!

Y como era de esperarse, todas agacharon su cabeza en disculpa.

-Debemos buscar una manera de dormirlas. –Sugirió Emitsun.

-¿Cómo? –Todas buscaban alguna manera de conseguirlo.

Escuché desde "hay que darles pastillas" hasta "hay que encerrarlas en su habitación".

-¡Lo tengo! –Exclamó Mimorin.

-¡Por fin!

-Llorar, eso debemos hacer. –Suspiraron en derrota ante la respuesta de Mimorin.

-¿Segura que no puedo noquearlas? Solo será un pequeño golpe. –Insistió Shika-chan.

-No, Yurika-chan.

-Por favor tontas, ¿En qué somos buenas? –Soramaru miró a cada una.

-¿En hacer caras raras?

-¿En hacer el ridículo?

-¿En soportar el alcohol?

-¿En comprar toda una tienda departamental?

-¿En ser la única normal del grupo?

-¿En las vencidas?

Muchas respuestas y Soramaru no parecía muy contenta.

-¡En cantar, pedazos de idiotas!

Las chicas por un momento se ofendieron ante el insulto de Soramaru, pero lo dejaron de lado al darse cuenta de lo obvio.

-¿Y qué tiene eso? –Shika-chan soltó perdida.

-Por dios… -Se llevó la palma de su mano a la frente. –Es tan fácil como sumar dos más dos.

-Suzu-chan, ¿Qué haces contando con tus dedos? –La nombrada ocultó sus dedos.

-Comprobando el resultado, ¿Alguien tiene una calculadora?

-A lo que quiero llegar es que les cantemos una canción de cuna. –Ignoraron el pequeño desliz de Mimorin.

-Oh…

-¿Cuál canción? –Rippi alzó su mano. –Obviamente tiene que ser una canción de Nan-chan.

-Difícil decisión… -Murmuró Ucchi.

-¿Qué tal el single más reciente? –Cuestionó Emitsun.

-Zero Ichi kiseki.

-Zero ichi kiseki será.

-Bien, a la cuenta de tress. Uno, dos, tres…

-Mi aventura contigo siempre me muestra nuevos paisajes, en este lugar el tener contacto con la tierra que pisas y el viento soplando no se hará realidad…

**Yoshino PDV**

-Fueron once horas en el avión, me sorprende que no estés cansada. –Comentó Sat-kun en el trayecto a mi departamento.

-Dormí en el avión y tomé un café cargado. –Sonreí despreocupada. –El sueño se me ha ido.

-Olvidaste la emoción de ver a tu familia.

-Eso todos los días lo vivo, Sat-kun. –Miré la hora en mi celular. –Es la una en punto de la tarde, tal vez estén almorzando ahora.

-Tal vez.

Una vez que llegamos a mi departamento, no tarde en bajarme, hecho que le causó mucha risa a mi compañero.

-Desesperada. –Se burló, a lo que yo solo le saqué la lengua.

-Gracias por el aventón Sat-kun. –Él dejó mis maletas en la puerta de mi hogar.

-No es nada, Nan-chan. –Acomodé la bolsa que estaba repleto de recuerdos en mi hombro. –Nos vemos después, ¿De acuerdo?

-Nos vemos después, ten cuidado en el camino a casa.

-Lo tendré. –Como despedida, él desordenó mis cabellos. –Salúdame a las demás.

-Lo haré~

En cuanto lo perdí de vista, me adentré a mi departamento.

-Estoy en casa~ -Dije.

Sin embargo los únicos que me recibieron, fueron nuestras adorables mascotas y por supuesto, saqué de la bolsa un par de juguetes que compré para ellos.

Cuando estos se alejaron, seguí en quitarme el calzado.

Al estar libre de ellos, caminé hacia la sala.

Lo que estaba en esta, sí que me tomó en sorpresa.

Aina dormía en el sofá con Yoshimo-chan en su pecho, Soramaru dormía en el otro sofá a pierna suelta y las demás se encontraban igualmente dormidas en la alfombra, abrazando melosamente a su pareja.

Como soy buena amiga, esposa y madre, fui a mi cuarto por algunas sabanas para estas descuidadas.

Al regresar nuevamente a la sala, procedí a cubrirlas con las sabanas que traje.

Estuve a punto de dirigirme a darme un baño, pero un pequeño quejido me detuvo. Cuando miré de quien se trataba, no dudé en acercarme y cargarla en brazos.

-Buenas tardes, mi hermosa princesa. –Besé su frente. -¿Extrañaste a Yoshino-mamá? –Yoshimo-chan recargó su cabecita en mi hombro, a lo que solté un suspiro enternecido. –Yo también te extrañé, a ti y a Aina-mamá. –Besé nuevamente su frente. –Dejemos descansar a Aina-mamá y vamos a darnos un baño.

Sin más me dirigí hacia el cuarto de baño.

**Aina PDV**

Las risas de Yoshimo-chan y el olor a ramen que provenía de la cocina, ocasionaron que despertara abruptamente.

-_Seguramente alguna de las chicas se despertó a hacer el desayuno y esté jugando con Yoshimo-chan. _–Miré a mí alrededor, tratando de descifrar quien de las chicas se había levantado.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al saber que todas aun dormían.

-Entonces… -Comencé a asustarme, tanto que obligué a las demás a despertar.

-Kussun, ¿Qué quieres? –Bostezó Pile-chan.

-A…Alguien está con Yoshimo-chan… -Exclamé.

-¿No será alguna de las chicas? –Parpadeó confundida.

-Todas están aquí… -Ante lo dicho, Pile-chan me ayudó a despertar a nuestras amigas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Gruñeron en respuesta.

-Yoshimo-chan está con alguien y no es con ninguna de nosotras.

-¿Quién…?

-No puede ser ninguno de nuestros padres, ellos avisarían. –Grité en un susurro.

-¿Un ladrón? –Eso me asustó aún más.

-No lo sabremos, sino hacemos algo. –Mencionó Shika-chan.

-Yo iré a ver. –Se ofreció Emitsun.

-Pero…

-Soy la más fuerte del grupo, estaré bien. –Sonrió.

-Ten cuidado Emi-chan… -Advirtió Ucchi.

-No te preocupes. –Se acercó a la cocina.

No se escuchaba nada dentro de la cocina y eso me estaba matando. Los segundos se me hacían eternos…

-Kussun, creo que esto te alegrará.

-¿Uh? –Miré a las demás, antes de acercarme a lugar, siendo seguida por las demás.

Mi corazón se aceleró al ver de quien se trataba.

Mi hermosa esposa estaba ahí, cargando en brazos a nuestra adorada hija. Yoshino me miraba, mostrando su más grande sonrisa.

-Estás aquí… -La misma sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en mi rostro.

-Estoy aquí. –Abrió su único brazo libre. –Ven, dame un abrazo. –Sin pensármelo mucho, corrí a abrazarla.

-D…Dijiste que regresarías dentro de tres semanas más… -Abracé fuertemente su torso.

-Quería sorprenderlas, ¿Funcionó? –Besó mi frente.

-Por supuesto. –Esta vez atrapé sus labios con los míos.

-Perdón por interrumpir. –Shika-chan llamó. –Pero Yoshinon. –Mi amada le dio una mirada. -¿En verdad te creíste lo de los recuerdos? –Señaló la bolsa que estaba en la mesa.

-¿Eh? ¿No los querían?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Solo estábamos bromeando! –Se rieron en la cara de mi esposa.

-¿Gasté mi dinero para nada…? –Murmuró furiosa.

-E…Eh… -Nuestras amigas callaron. -¡C…Claro que no! ¡Con gusto aceptaremos los obsequios!

No tardaron ni un segundo en revisar la bolsa, gritando emocionadas por esos obsequios.

-Esas chicas… -Soltó un suspiro resignado.

Restregué mi mejilla con la suya.

-Te extrañé demasiado.

-Y yo a ti, cariño… -Besó mis labios. –Jamás volveré a separarme de ustedes dos por tanto tiempo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

Me separé un poco de ella, recordando que no la había recibido correctamente.

-Yoshino. –Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

-¿Qué pasa? –Su tono era de preocupación.

-Bienvenida a casa.

Su sonrisa se agrandó más, si eso era posible.

-Sí, estoy en casa amor…

Siempre te esperaré y te daré la bienvenida a nuestro cálido hogar que construimos juntas, cariño.

_**~CONTINUARÁ~**_

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí: **

**¿Pudieron adivinar quien dijo cada respuesta ante la pregunta de Soramaru? xD**

**"¿En qué somos buenas?" **

**Bueno, bueno, dejen sus respuestas en los reviews, la acertada o la más cercana a la respuesta, tendrá el derecho de decidir que one-shot (De los que tengo pendiente en escribir) será el primero en publicarse. uwur**

**Gracias a todas las personas que han estado dejando reviews a este fanfic, ustedes son la razón por la que sigo escribiendo. **

**En verdad muchas gracias. owo**

**Y por último~**

**¡Sus plegarias han sido escuchadas! **

**En la siguiente actualización, verán a una Nan-chan completamente celosa, ¿El porque?, pronto lo sabrán. **

**Eso es todo~ **

**¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! òwó9 **


	28. Halloween

**Happy halloween! Una actualización especial para este día. Espero que les guste. En fin~ disfruten de la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil) Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. **

**Pd: En la siguiente actualización estará un poco más centrada en las parejas secundarias. **

* * *

**Halloween **

-¿Cómo vas con esa calabaza, cariño? –Kusuda-san preguntó a su amada esposa.

Quien estaba nerviosa por alguna razón.

-B…Bien, todo bien, jaja… -Nanjo-san respondió rápidamente, riendo al final con incomodidad.

-¿Estás siguiendo la guía que te di, cierto? –La menor detuvo lo que estaba haciendo por un momento.

-Eh, claro, claro…

Kusuda-san notó que en el suelo estaba la guía del dibujo que debía ser tallado en la calabaza.

-Yoshino, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Kusuda-san se fue acercando lentamente por la espalda de Nanjo-san.

-Estoy tallando en la calabaza, Aina. –Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Qué estás tallando? –Nanjo-san por inercia cubrió con su cuerpo la calabaza.

-¡La guía que me diste!

-¿Ah sí? –Alzó su ceja. –Entonces, ¿Qué es esto? –Mostró el papel.

-Oh…

-Muéstrame la calabaza. –Ordenó Kusuda-san.

-Solo no te burles… -A Nanjo-san no le quedó de otra que apartarse.

-Dime que no es alguno de tus personajes de final fantasy… -Fue lo único que soltó Kusuda-san, con tan solo darle una mirada a la calabaza.

-Creo que será mejor que no lo veas por completo. –Nuevamente Nanjo-san cubrió con su cuerpo su calabaza correspondiente.

¿Y la pequeña Yoshimo-chan?

Por alguna extraña razón, se emocionó.

Tal vez después de todo, su hija comparte los mismos gustos de ambas mujeres.

* * *

**Yoshino PDV**

Faltaba unos cuantos días para halloween y mi esposa no podía estar más entusiasmada por ello.

-¿De qué deberíamos disfrazarnos este año, ahora que tenemos a Yoshimo-chan? –Aina se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, con nuestra hija en brazos.

-El año pasado solo éramos nosotras dos –Pinché las mejillas de Yoshimo-chan. –Y nos disfrazamos de zombis.

-Mm… -Recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. –Hay demasiadas opciones.

-¿Qué tal si nos disfrazamos de…? –Antes de que pudiera sugerir algo, mi esposa me interrumpió.

-Nada de final fantasy. –Fue su cortante respuesta.

-Okay, nada de final fantasy… -Hice un puchero.

-¡Oh! –Su sonrisa no me dio buena espina. –Hace poco encontré un DVD~

-¿Eh? ¿Qué película era? –Pregunté lentamente.

-Tenía como título "Ray vol. 1 cold blood" –Sabia que aquella sonrisa no era nada bueno.

-¡¿No la viste, cierto?! –Exclamé en pánico.

-Gracias a esa película, me ha dado una idea. –Ignoró mi pregunta.

-Aina, ¿La viste?

-Este año hay que vestirnos de vampiros.

-¿Qué tanto miraste de la película? –Pregunté nuevamente.

-Por obviedad tú serás la vampiro, Yoshimo-chan un lindo murciélago y yo, la chica de la cual te alimentas. –Me lanzó una mirada coqueta.

-Entiendo, pero sobre la película… -Me interrumpió, de nuevo.

-Cariño, te ha llegado un mensaje al celular. –Señaló el aparato.

-Si… -Refunfuñé.

Tomé mi teléfono celular y con pereza leí el mensaje.

'_**Este año, hay que ir a pedir dulces, Yoshinon' **_

-Es Shikaco. –Dije.

'_**Shikaco, ¿Te das cuenta que nadie pide dulces ese día?, la mayoría va a fiestas y a otras cosas más' **_

Envié esa respuesta y a los pocos segundos llegó otro nuevo mensaje.

'_**Si que no sales de casa, antisocial. Habrá un festival en akihabara, ya he invitado a las demás y han aceptado, solo faltas tú.' **_

-Aina. –Mi esposa levantó la mirada de nuestra hija. -¿Te gustaría ir a un festival en akihabara?, las demás irán.

-¡Por supuesto! –Su emoción creció.

-Déjame dar una confirmación. –Le envié un rápido mensaje a mi mejor amiga. –Vayamos a buscar nuestros disfraces ahora.

-¡Sí!

.

.

.

.

-¡De ninguna manera permitiré que lleves puesto eso! –Señalé ese vestido indecente.

-¡¿Eh?! -Giró sobre su propio eje. -¿No me queda bien…?

Eso era lo malo, le quedaba perfectamente bien ese vestido blanco.

Sus hombros estaban al descubierto, el escote no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y como olvidar lo corto que era la prenda. Juro que casi soltaba un silbido de aprobación al ver ese conjunto y esas botas blancas.

-No, no es eso. –Mordí mi labio. –Te ves hermosa Aina.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces? –Preguntó a la defensiva.

-Está… -Miré fijamente. –Un "poco" descubierto. –Esta vez entrecerré mis ojos. –Muy diferente a mi disfraz.

-Yoshino, debes entenderlo de una vez por todas. –Acomodó las solapas de mi camisa de manga larga. –Tienes ese encanto de ikemen y no quería desaprovechar el verte una vez más con traje.

Mi disfraz consistía en una blusa blanca de manga larga holgada, arriba de esta había un chaleco rojo hecho con tela aterciopelada; pantalón negro de vestir, unas botas militares del mismo color y por último, pero no menos importante, la infaltable capa negra.

-Ya que estamos todas listas. –Aina dejó de lado la sangre falsa que estaba aplicando tanto en su cuello como en las comisuras de mi boca. –Hay que irnos ahora.

Aunque su vestido estuviera suelto, se notaba su hermosa figura femenina. Y no quiero que ojos ajenos estén sobre ella.

-Pero tu vestido… -Cargué a Yoshimo-chan.

Quien por cierto tocaba con curiosidad las orejas de su disfraz de murciélago.

-Me has dicho que me veo hermosa, así que es suficiente aprobación para mí. –Aina agarró la cangurera de Yoshimo-chan.

-¿No tienes frio? –Traté de persuadirla.

-Para nada. –Sonrió.

-¿Y si te da en el transcurso de la noche?

-Te tengo a ti para calentarme. –Ese comentario sé que lo hizo con doble intención.

-Y con gusto lo haré. –Sonreí tontamente. –Hey, espera… -Me di cuenta demasiado tarde lo que he hecho.

-Gracias, eres muy caballerosa. –Besó rápidamente mis labios. –Ahora, juguemos piedra, papel o tijeras, para ver quien cargará a Yoshimo-chan. –Agitó enfrente de mi cara la cangurera.

-Por supuesto…

¿Por qué me siento de alguna manera derrotada?

.

.

.

.

-_Vaya, Aina-san no es la única que está un "poco" descubierta. _–Miré con desaprobación las vestimentas que portaban las demás.

Mimo-chan vestía el típico traje que usaban los presos en las caricaturas (incluyendo el sombrero), en cambio Pile-chan, la usual camisa azul que los policías tienen como uniforme la convirtió en un vestido entallado a su cuerpo este además de ser corto, los primeros botones estaban desabrochados dejando ver el valle que había entre sus pechos, la gorra de policía estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el lado izquierdo, unos lentes oscuros de aviador ocultaban sus ojos achocolatados, el cinturón negro que abrazaba su cadera, se podía apreciar unas esposas y una porra. ¿Será capaz de soportar la noche con esos tacones?

-_Espero que no haya ningún accidente. _ –Discretamente ojee a las demás.

Mi hija adoptiva había decidido disfrazarse de ángel, uno muy indecente debo mencionar. El vestido era de tirantes y corto, su espalda estaba descubierta, pero las alas blancas que portaba cubría esa parte de su anatomía. Alcé mi vista y me encontré una diadema con una aureola encima de su cabeza.

-Pensé que tú serías la indecente… -Le susurré a mi mejor amiga.

-Yo también lo pensé…

Shikaco se disfrazó de lo contrario de un ángel, una blusa negra de mangas largas se podía notar por debajo del chaleco rojo que parecía ser hecho de la misma tela que el mío; unos shorts negros dejaban a la vista sus piernas. En sus hombros una capa roja resaltaba, tanto como los cuernos, la cola y el tridente le quedaban de maravilla.

Por otro lado, Emitsun y Ucchi decidieron disfrazarse de piratas, mi amiga de mi círculo de las "treintañeras", no sabía a dónde mirar. Ucchi estaba de lo más calmada revisando su disfraz, el cual para la desgracia de Emitsun, este dejaba al descubierto los blanquecinos hombros de su novia y qué decir del escote, su blusa blanca de manga larga era adornado por un corset de piel color café, la falda era corta de rayas blancas y negras, lo curioso es que estaba cortado de una forma como si hubiera sido rasgada. El disfraz de Emitsun era similar al de Ucchi, Pero en vez del corset, un fajín lo reemplazaba y a la falda, un pantalón negro de rayas rojas. Ambas, sobre su cabeza había una pañoleta roja.

-_Emitsun si que no sufrirá con sus botas, sin embargo Ucchi… -_Le lancé una mirada de pena ajena.

-Pss, Nanjo-san… -Soramaru jaló mi capa para llamar mi atención.

-¿Qué? –Fijé mi mirada en Soramaru.

Ella vestía un elegante traje de color negro, su blusa blanca de botones se dejaba ver gracias a que el saco estaba desabrochado, una corbata roja hacia juego con el pañuelo rojo que sobresalía del bolsillo en el área del pecho, su acostumbrado cabello suelto este día decidió en recogerlo en una coleta baja.

-Es muy sospechoso. –Acomodó tanto su sombrero como su bufanda blanca. -¿Crees que nuestras parejas hicieron un complot contra nosotras?

-Mm… -Apreté mis labios. –Si ese fuera el caso, el disfraz de Izumi-san seria igual de revelador que el de ellas.

-Mira una vez más a mi novia. –Eso hice.

El disfraz de Izumi-san consistía en una blusa ajustada de manga larga con botones color blanca, los primeros botones desabrochados por cierto; su falda negra de vestir llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla.

-No veo nada malo… -Dije en confusión.

-Hay una gran abertura en su falda que deja a la vista su muslo. –Murmuró entre dientes. –Y por supuesto, su escote.

-¿Bien?

Izumi-san le lanzaba miradas de vez en cuando a Soramaru, mientras fingía acomodar su propio sombrero.

-¿De qué están disfrazadas? –Aun cuando mirara sus disfraces, no podía averiguar cuál era su temática.

-Mafiosas, ¿No has visto mi arma? –De su cinturón sacó una magnum 44 de juguete.

-Sinceramente, no. –Negué con mi cabeza.

-Ah…

-¡Oigan ustedes! –Nos llamó la atención Shikaco. -¿Se van a quedar ahí? –Tal parece que mi mejor amiga no estaba de buen humor.

-¡Ya vamos!-Grité en respuesta.

¿Qué es este mal presentimiento?

.

.

.

.

.

Cada puesto que pasábamos, las miradas caían en nosotras, pero sobre todo en las chicas indecentes que hablaban entre sí detrás de nosotras.

Y por supuesto, ¿Cómo olvidar la excesiva atención que recibía nuestra hija?

Yoshimo-chan reía ante las muestras de cariño que unas cuantas chicas le daban, al igual que dulces especiales para bebes.

-Es tan linda~ -Una vez más, otra chica se atrevió a tocar las suaves mejillas de Yoshimo-chan.

-Si no quieres que te corte la mano, te pido amablemente que no toques a mi hija. –Sonreí lo más dulce que pude.

-B…Bien… -La chica salió corriendo.

-Me arrepiento de haberte heredado ese encanto ikemen, Yoshimo-chan. –Coloqué el chupón en su lugar correcto.

Escuché un par de risas a unos metros de distancia.

-_Error haber comprado ese chupón con colmillos incluidos. _–Cubrí mi rostro con una mano.

-Yoshino, ¿Estás bien? –Una sonriente Aina se acercó a mí. –Por alguna razón, te ves molesta.

-… -Ignoré su comentario por un tipo que la miraba lascivamente.

-¿Yoshino? –Sacudió mi hombro.

Sin apartar la mirada del tipo, tomé la mano izquierda de Aina y besé el dedo en donde se encontraba nuestro anillo de bodas.

-Y…Yoshino… -Sonreí ante tal hermoso sonido.

Y tan hermosa cara de disgusto de ese tipo.

-Te amo. –Besé sus labios, ignorando los estorbosos colmillos que había en mi boca.

-Yo también te amo. –Devolvió el beso.

-Sí, sí, muy bonito todo. –Mimo-chan interrumpió nuestra sesión de besos. –Dejen de compartir saliva y sigamos con el festival. –Se alejó.

-¿Qué mosco le picó? –Cuestionó mi esposa.

-Mimorin se ha puesto celosa. –Respondió Emitsun.

-Tiene sentido…

.

.

.

.

El resto de la noche varios sujetos se acercaron a las chicas que llamaban más la atención con sus disfraces. Unos cuantos les pidieron el número, otros una cita y los más atrevidos les pidieron matrimonio.

-Maldición, esto ya es demasiado. –Shikaco gruñó. –Soporté el segundo chico, pero el veintavo de esta noche… ¡Es el colmo!

-Y las miradas… -Mimo-chan bebió el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago. -¿Cómo se atreven a mirar a mi novia?

-Si tan solo esta arma fuera real. –Soramaru jugaba con su arma de juguete.

-Comprendo el sentimiento, Soramaru. –Emitsun mantenía su espada de plástico en su fajín.

-Hay que dejar de quejarnos y vayamos con las demás, antes de que ellas… -Las bebidas que llevaba en mis manos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Yoshinon? –Mi mejor amiga siguió la dirección de mi mirada. –Lo que faltaba.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? –Mimo-chan imitó nuestra acción. -¡Eso si que no! –Ella salió disparada al encuentro de su novia.

-Emitsun, como no son reales podemos usarlas para golpear. –Sugirió Soramaru.

-Buen plan.

Las dos corrieron hacia la misma dirección que Mimo-chan.

-¿Qué hacemos Yoshinon?

-La respuesta es muy obvia. –Sonreí dulcemente. –Enterrarlos vivos.

**Aina PDV**

-Sabía que era una mala idea…-Rippi se aferró a mi ropa.

-Vean el lado positivo. –Enfocamos nuestras miradas en Pile-chan. –Pudimos ver celosas a nuestras mujeres.

-¿A costo de ser acosadas? –Izumi-san y Ucchi se abrazaban.

-Policía arrésteme, he sido un chico malo~ -Pile-chan hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Hey preciosa, sé la Bonnie de mi Clyde. –La novia de Soramaru se abrazó más a Ucchi.

-Dios… Me arrepiento de este plan. –Susurré. –Nunca debí aceptar la propuesta de Pile-chan…

-Me gustaría ser un vampiro para morder ese cuello. –Fruncí el ceño en disgusto.

-Señorita pirata sé mi tesoro. –Ucchi tembló.

-¡Eres tan hermosa angelito! –Rippi ocultó su rostro en mi espalda.

-No te preocupes Rippi, saldremos de esta. –Acaricié su cabeza en conforte.

Busqué alguna salida, pero estábamos rodeadas por estos chicos.

-¿Qué buscas, linda? –Un chico sujetó mi muñeca.

-Suéltame en este mismo instante. –Murmuré entre dientes.

-¿O sino qué? –Sonrió de forma burlona.

-Tendrás un brazo fracturado.

Yoshino y las demás llegaron a nuestro rescate.

\- Ambas podemos fracturarlo, así que suelta a la dama. –Mi esposa no importa la situación, siempre se comporta de forma galante.

-Oblígame enana. –Retó.

-Este tipo está muerto. –Comentó Mimorin, mientras abotonaba la camisa de Pile-chan.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡¿Cómo no puedes compartir la hermosa vista?! –Otro chico gritó.

-Mire joven, si no quiere saber el porqué terminé en la prisión, le sugiero que cierre la maldita boca. –Esa dulce sonrisa contradecía sus palabras.

-S…Si…

-Ten Izumi-chan. –Soramaru le extendió a la nombrada su saco, algo que agradeció de inmediato. –Si alguien tiene un problema, no me importa. –Los chicos tragaron saliva.

-Los partiré en dos si siguen mirando a mi novia. –Emitsun abrazó posesivamente a Ucchi.

-E…Entendemos…

-Yoshimo-chan, sé buena niña con Aina-mamá. –Mi esposa me entregó a Yoshimo-chan y la cangurera. No sin antes golpear al tipo en el estomago para que me soltara.

-¿Q…Qué harás Yoshino? –Pregunté nerviosa.

-Secreto. –Llevó su dedo índice a sus labios. –Y te dejaré mi capa, porque tardaré demasiado con este asunto… -Dicho objeto fue colocado por sobre mis hombros.

-U…Uhn…

Yoshino hace cosas muchos peores que yo cuando está celosa. Es esa la razón del porque evito hacerla sentir celos.

-Juguemos a algo. –El grupo idiota alzó su mirada. –Finjamos que esos chicos son nuestras victimas mientras los perseguimos. –Ellas asintieron. –Mimo-chan será una asesina serial, Emitsun una pirata en busca de venganza hacia aquel que le robó su tesoro, Soramaru una mafiosa que quiere que le paguen su dinero y yo… -Miró fijamente al chico que agarró mi muñeca. –Una vampiro que necesita saciar la sed de sangre.

-U…Uh…

-La que haga sufrir más a su víctima gana un par de cupones para el SPA. –Yoshino sacó los mencionados cupones de su bolsillo.

-Perfecto.

-Que empiece el juego. –Comentó.

Los chicos huyeron despavoridos, siendo seguidos de inmediato por nuestras mujeres.

-Que romántico~ -Suspiré con una gran sonrisa boba.

-¿Cuál es tu definición de romántico, Kussun…?

.

.

.

.

-Han pasado dos horas y ninguna ha vuelto. –Pile-chan miró la hora en su celular.

-Y ninguna responde a su teléfono. –Bloquee mi celular.

-¿Qué hacemos? –La preocupación de Rippi era contagiosa.

-Esperen, Sora-chan está respondiendo. –Invadimos el espacio personal de Izumi-san. –Sora-chan… ¿Eh? ¿Quién habla?

Las demás nos miramos entre sí, confundidas.

-¡¿Comisaria?! –Gritó en sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! –Acompañamos en el grito a Izumi-chan.

Y gracias a eso, Yoshimo-chan comenzó a llorar.

-¿Q…Que habrán hecho esas idiotas…?

Creo que lo mejor será no saberlo.

**Yoshino PDV **

**Dos horas antes…**

-¿Enterrarlos? O ¿Amarrarlos en ese árbol de ahí? –Di opciones.

-Hay que amarrarlos, si los enterramos seria homicidio. –Emitsun comentó, arrastrando a un chico inconsciente en el proceso.

-Podríamos enterrar solamente el cuerpo y no la cabeza. –Sugirió mi mejor amiga.

-Es una buena idea. –Halagó Mimo-chan.

-¿Todas de acuerdo? –Soramaru alzó su mano.

-¡Sí!~~

No tardamos mucho en hacer lo anterior. Al terminar sacudimos nuestras ropas y celebramos por el buen trabajo en equipo. Todo estaba bien, bueno hasta que…

Una luz nos iluminó.

-¿Esas son las chicas locas que describió, señor? –Un policía nos apuntaba con su linterna.

-¡Son ellas! –El cuidador del cementerio señaló con su dedo.

-Bien chicas, sean buenas y quédense quietas.

El policía se acercó y colocó a cada una de nosotras un par de esposas

-Ahora síganme, las llevaré a la comisaria.

-_Estamos jodidas…_

.

.

.

.

-Esto no era lo que esperaba en halloween. –Dijo mi mejor amiga.

-Al menos nos dieron una celda para nosotras. –Mimo-chan golpeaba con una taza de metal los barrotes.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa taza? –En cambio Soramaru trataba de lijar los barrotes con una lima de metal.

-Del mismo lugar de donde sacaste eso. –Fue la corta respuesta de Mimo-chan.

-Eso es tan cliché. –Comentó Emitsun.

-Solo tenemos dos opciones, pagar la multa o quedarnos aquí por veinticuatro horas. –Dije.

-Nadie tiene su cartera consigo Yoshinon, recuerda que nos la quitaron porque estábamos gastando de manera excesiva. –Rodó sus ojos Shikaco. –Lo cual me parece injusto, ya que ellas son las que gastan más.

-Buen punto. –Susurré.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero no duró mucho ya que mi estomago gruñó por el hambre que sentía en ese momento.

-Tengo hambre… -Murmuré.

-Nosotras podemos ayudarte con eso. –Shikaco les lanzó miradas cómplices a las demás que ocupaban la celda.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo piensas…? –La pregunta que estuve a punto de articular, fue cortada al ver como esas idiotas dejaban al descubierto sus cuellos.

-Senpai, sé gentil… -Susurró Soramaru "Avergonzada".

-Qué vergüenza… -Soltó Mimo-chan.

-Seré mordida por una vampiro, que emoción~ -Esa fue Emitsun.

-Date prisa, Yoshinon…

-¡Dejen de jugar idiotas! –Grité furiosa. -¡Para empezar los vampiros se alimentan de la sangre de chicas vírgenes! ¡Y ninguna de ustedes lo es!

-Ugh… -Por alguna extraña razón, mi mejor amiga desvió la mirada.

-¿Eh? –Entrecerré mis ojos. – ¿A caso Shikaco es…?

-¿Virgen? –Las demás a completaron mi pregunta.

Después de eso, explotamos en risas.

-¡El punto es que los vampiros no son como antes, Yoshinon! ¡Estamos en el siglo veintiuno! ¡Y los vampiros brillan a la luz del sol! –Dijo desesperadamente, tratando de ocultar su avergonzado rostro.

-N…No hay por qué avergonzarse. –Entre risas, tomaba bocanadas de aire.

-Si lo dices así, no puedo tomar tus palabras con seriedad…

-L…Lo siento, eso me tomó por sorpresa. –Suspiré, dando por terminada las risas. -¿Por qué?

-Rippi es un ángel y no quiero quitarle su pureza. –Asintió con una seriedad que desconocía que tenía.

-Si supieras, Shikaco… -Susurré.

-¿Mm? ¿Dijiste algo, Yoshinon?

-Nada de nada.

-Deberías jugar a algo mientras esperamos a que se cumplan las veinticuatro horas. –Sugirió Emitsun.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

**Aina PDV**

-Por aquí señoritas. –El amable policía nos guió a la celda en donde se encontraba el grupo idiota.

-¿Qué tanto hicieron? –Pile-chan preguntó al policía.

-¿En verdad quieren saberlo? –Ante el tono que utilizó, negamos con nuestras cabezas de inmediato.

-_Vaya, ellas nos han ganado… _-Pensé.

-¡No es justo! –Se escuchó un grito desde la celda indicada. -¡Yo te toqué primero!

-¡Lastima, vive con eso Soramaru-chan!

Mientras más nos acercábamos, más claro se escuchaban sus gritos.

Cuando estuvimos en frente de dicha celda, lo que vimos era ridículo.

Mi esposa y las demás de su grupo idiota jugaban a atraparse.

-¿Son así siempre? –Cuestionó el policía.

-La mayoría del tiempo, cuando no tratan de matarse. –Respondió Ucchi.

-Ya veo. –Abrió la reja de la celda con las llaves. –Eh… -No tenía ni una idea del como interrumpir su juego.

-Nosotras nos encargamos desde aquí, gracias y perdone las molestias que les ocasionó estas idiotas. –Él asintió, antes de irse.

-Oigan, idiotas. –Pile-chan les llamó la atención. –Son libres, hemos pagado la multa.

-¡Eriko-chan! –Mimorin se lanzó a los brazos de mi mejor amiga. -¡Pensé que no te volvería a ver!

-Suzu, solo fueron cuatro horas. –Mi mejor amiga suspiró.

-¿Quién diría que terminarían en la comisaria? –Rippi abrazó a Shika-chan.

-Nos atraparon en pleno acto. –Confesó.

-Aina, vayamos a casa… -Yoshino acarició su estomago. –Tengo hambre.

-Mm~ -Sonreí con picares. -¿Necesitas beber de mi sangre?

-Eso lo haré estando a solas contigo. –Esa respuesta no me la esperaba. –Pero por el momento quiero ramen.

-Ramen tendrás para cenar. –Asentí.

.

.

.

.

-A todo esto, ¿Qué pasó con los acosadores? –Izumi-san soltó con inocencia.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-Solo diremos que están en un lugar mejor y lejos de aquí. –Comentó Yoshino.

-Y enterrados…

Nadie más volvió a preguntar sobre los acosadores, todas decidieron ignorar el suceso y seguir con sus vidas normales.

-Casi lo olvido, ¿Cuánto fue de la multa? –Mi esposa preguntó, jugando con nuestra hija en el proceso.

-No querrás saberlo.

Digamos que ahora entiendo el pesar de Yoshino, cuando se trata de pagar multas de esa tal cantidad.

-Prometo no volver a hacer algún daño.

-¿Eh?

_**~CONTINUARÁ~ **_


	29. Navidad

**¡Feliz navidad atrasado! (? Este es mi regalo para ustedes de parte de mí, en fin, disfruten de la lectura y dejen reviews por favor. Denle like a mi página de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil)**

**Hasta la próxima actualización n.n9 **

* * *

**Navidad**

Noche buena ha llegado a Japón y con ello las compras de última hora en el gran centro comercial de akihabara. Los habitantes rondaban por todo el distrito cargando diferentes tipos de bolsas, teniendo cuidado de no empujar por accidente a alguien.

Tal parece que hacer compras en dicha fecha no era una buena idea y nuestra querida Nanjo Yoshino-san se ha dado cuenta del problema en que la ha metido su amada esposa.

-Que frío hace… -Murmuró Nanjo-san, mientras acomodaba su bufanda.

En un juego injusto de piedra, papel o tijeras; determinó el castigo por la forma tan ridícula que perdió. Su amada usó su encanto para distraerla y así hacerla desconcentrarse a propósito.

-_Me vengaré… _-Soltó un pequeño quejido a causa de las bolsas que comenzaban a entumecerle sus brazos. _–Le pondré pimiento rojo y zanahorias a su platillo. _

La pobre chica no le quedó otra opción que resignarse y continuar su camino a casa.

A veces se lamentaba ser tan domada y pasiva con su esposa.

* * *

**Aina PDV **

Mi esposa desde que despertó ha estado actuando raro, está comportándose como una pequeña niña que ha reunido demasiada azúcar en su cuerpo. Con tan solo decir que fue la primera en despertar y adornar todo el departamento, es extraño para mí.

-Yoshimo-chan es tan linda. –Besó su mejilla. –No sabes lo agradecida que estoy por haber encontrado este disfraz de reno.

Nuestra bebé portaba el traje completo, quitándome la preocupación de que agarrara un resfriado en esta época.

-Solo falta algo. –Coloqué en su lugar el gorro con cuernos que se había desacomodado. –Perfecto.

-¿Por cierto, a qué hora vendrán nuestras familias? –Yoshino se metió a la cocina, a lo cual yo la seguí de inmediato.

-Ocho. –Respondí. –Así que aun tenemos tiempo de colocar los adornos faltantes. –Saqué las botellas de vino de la bolsa que Yoshino trajo a casa.

-Solo déjame sacar las galletas del horno y lo hacemos. –Me pasó a Yoshimo-chan al terminar mi tarea anterior.

-¿Colocar los adornos? O ¿Darnos amor? –Moví mis cejas de manera sugerente.

-Detente, Aina-san. –Sonrió juguetona.

-Eso no decías ayer. –Ella golpeó mi antebrazo. –Que violenta Yoshino-san.

-Calla. –Esta vez besó mis labios. –Ahora sé buena y espera en la sala, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si~ -Con nuestra hija en brazos, salí de la cocina.

Pero volví de nuevo, mirando fijamente a mi esposa a escondidas.

Su emoción por navidad ya ha llegado a niveles de exageración, todo lo contrario a años anteriores.

-_¿Qué está haciendo ahora? _–Alcé mi ceja extrañada.

No todos los días te encontrabas con Nanjo Yoshino bailando por toda la cocina, cargando una bandeja llena de galletas recién horneadas en el proceso.

-_Estoy empezando a preocuparme _–Antes de tan siquiera poder hablar seriamente con Yoshino, el timbre se dejó escuchar por todo el departamento.–_ ¿Tan tarde es? _–Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo el reloj que estaba en la pared.

Fruncí el ceño en desconcierto, el reloj marcaba las seis en punto y esa no era la hora acordada de la cena.

-_¿Entonces quien…? –_No me quedó de otra que averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta.

En cuanto abrí la puerta de la entrada, quise cerrarla de golpe, pero un pie lo impidió.

-Vaya manera de recibirnos. –Mimorin soltó molesta.

Detrás de Mimorin, las demás chicas sonreían con inocencia que ya no tenían desde hace tiempo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Acomodé a Yoshimo-chan en mis brazos. -¿No deberían estar pasando las festividades con la familia?

-Ya sabes la costumbre que tienen las personas en hacer todo al último momento, ¿Cierto? –Asentí ante las palabras de mi mejor amiga. –Bueno Shika-chan tuvo la grandiosa idea de pasar todas juntas este día. –Fijé mi mirada en la nombrada. –Y no avisamos a ninguna de ustedes dos que vendríamos, así que ¿Sorpresa?

-No tiene sentido, ¿Qué hay de sus familias? –Entrecerré mis ojos en sospecha.

-¿Les gustaría tener una gran fiesta? –Emitsun interfirió en nuestra conversación.

-¡Por supuesto! –Yoshino salió de la nada, vistiendo un mandil blanco con la frase "Kawai en las calles, senpai en las sabanas".

-¿Quién eres? –Soramaru señaló con descaro a mi amada. – ¿Y qué hiciste con Nanjo-san?

-Soy yo Soramaru. –Rió. –Aina que mala eres, deja pasar a nuestras invitadas. –Entré en shock.

-N…Normalmente Nanjo-san nos cerraría la puerta… -Ucchi se abrazó a su novia.

-Nan-chan, ¿Necesitas ir con un doctor? –Preguntó Rippi con preocupación.

-Vamos, no sean exageradas. –Me quitó suavemente de la puerta. –Pasen, pasen~ –Las demás se miraron entre si antes de entrar a nuestro departamento.

-_Algo le pasa a Yoshino y voy a descubrirlo cueste lo que cueste. _–Pensé en determinación.

**Yoshino PDV**

He estado esperando este día desde que Yoshimo-chan nació, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo me hacía ilusión de celebrar esta fecha sin tener que prepararme ramen instantáneo o irme a la cama a la hora que los niños duermen.

Cada vez que el mes de diciembre se asomaba en el calendario, una extraña melancolía invadía mi pecho y los recuerdos comenzaban a retumbar en mi cabeza.

'_Lo siento Yoshi-chan, no llegaremos a tiempo para navidad' _

'_Pero lo prometieron…' _

'_Lo siento.'_

-¿Algo más en que te pueda ayudar, cariño? –Una mano posarse en mi espalda me trajo a la realidad.

-E…Eh, por ahora no, gracias Aina. –Sonreí.

-Hace un momento radiabas de energía positiva, ¿Qué ha pasado? –Cuestionó.

-Nada. –Esa mirada no me agradó.

-Estás actuando extraña desde la mañana. –Colocó sus manos en mi cintura. –No es del todo normal verte animada.

-¿Qué estas insinuando? –Me crucé de brazos a la altura de mi pecho.

-¿Yo?

-Aina-san

-Bueno… -Desvió la mirada.

Comenzamos un juego de miradas entre nosotras, ignoran el bullicio que había en la sala, como si fuéramos las únicas en el departamento.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? –Una voz que no he escuchado en un tiempo resonó en la cocina.

-Mamá… -Sin soltar a mi esposa, miré por sobre su hombro a la mujer que me dio a luz.

La última vez que mi madre y yo nos vimos en persona fue cuando Yoshimo-chan nació y desde ese entonces no hemos podido quedar debido a mi dificultosa agenda.

-Pudiste venir. –Solté inconscientemente.

Mordí mi labio, no sintiéndome culpable del todo por el tono que utilicé contra ella.

-Por supuesto, no podría romper una promesa. –Sonrió.

La verdad es que mis padres y yo no tenemos una buena relación como todas las personas imaginan. No es como si nos gritáramos en cada momento o discutiéramos por lo más simple; nuestro problema era que el afecto no estaba ahí, no hemos tenido una charla que fuera más de una oración.

Aun con esa brecha entre nosotros, son una gran parte importante en mi vida.

-Claro. –Solté un suspiro. –Ahora te gusta cumplir promesas… -Susurré sarcásticamente por lo bajo.

-Yoshi-chan. –Regañó mi madre.

-Iré a ver a los demás. –Dejé la calidez que Aina me brindaba.

Salí deprisa de ahí, no quería ver el rostro de preocupación de mi amada, ni el de arrepentimiento de mi madre.

-_Yo y mi gran boca. _–Tomé una botella de la mesa de bebidas sin molestarme en revisar la etiqueta del tipo de alcohol que se trataba. –_Será una larga noche. _–Lleve la botella a mis labios y la empiné toda.

-Yoshinon, ¿Tan animada estás? –Mi mejor amiga se acercó a mí, con vaso en manos.

-¿Mm? –Sequé el alcohol que escurría por mi mentón con el dorso de mi mano. –Algo así. –Mentí a lo descarado.

-¿Algo así? –Fijó su mirada en mi rostro.

-O sea mi familia está aquí –Hice una mueca. –Debería estar animada…

-No lo parece.

-No quiero hablar de eso, mejor disfrutemos de la fiesta. –Guíe a mi mejor amiga hacia el grupo de personas que conversaban.

Nuestras amigas reían avergonzadas debido a las anécdotas que contaban sus padres sobre la infancia de estas, se mostraban afecto libremente; en cambio mis padres y yo solo estábamos sentados en el sofá guardando silencio, mirando el panorama que había en frente de nosotros.

Un tirón en mi cabello llamó mi atención, estuve a punto de gritar a la causante del dolor, sin embargo al ver un par de ojos cafés risueños, automáticamente una sonrisa llegó a mis labios.

-No es la forma correcta de llamar la atención Yoshimo-chan. –La alcé en brazos.

Mi hermosa hija reía gracias a los besos que fueron plantados en su rostro.

-_Cielo, haré hasta lo imposible para no hacerte sentir alguna vez que no eres amada. _–Abracé su pequeño cuerpo.

-Nanjo-san, ¿Cómo pasaban las festividades en años anteriores? –Mi cuerpo se tensó, la tan temible pregunta salió de los labios de mi suegro hacia mi propio padre.

-Es algo vergonzoso de decir. –Mi padre se rascó la nuca. –No lo recuerdo. –Rió incomodo.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo no puedes recordarlo? ¡Hice el postre favorito de Yoshi-chan! –Mi madre exclamó. –Recuerdo que su rostro se iluminó al probar ese pastel de durazno.

-Eso fue hace catorce años. –Solté en un susurro. –Y odio el durazno. –Era muy tarde para retractar mis palabras.

El silencio en la sala se hizo incomodo y me estaba ahogando de tan solo estar ahí.

Solté un suspiro antes de levantarme del sofá y pasar a Yoshimo-chan a los brazos de Aina, quien por supuesto me miraba con preocupación.

-Saldré un rato, necesito tomar aire, así que no te preocupes por mi ¿Si? –Sin esperar respuesta, salí de mi departamento, llevando conmigo mi saco y mi fiel bufanda.

**Aina PDV **

Ha pasado una hora desde que Yoshino salió, he estado tratando de llamarla, pero esta no responde el teléfono.

-¿Ninguna señal de ella? –Mi suegra preguntó sumamente preocupada.

-No, lo siento. –Susurré.

-En verdad que arruinamos la noche, ¿uh? –Se sentó desganada en el sofá.

-¿Qué dice? –Me senté a un lado de ella. –Usted no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, no es su culpa.

-Claro que lo es, Aina-chan.

-¿En qué sentido? –Cuestioné en simpatía.

-Nunca hemos estado para Yoshi-chan. –Suspiró. –Cada promesa que hacíamos con ella, siempre terminábamos por romperla, tal vez esa fue una de las razones del porque no confía del todo en nosotros.

-Nanjo-san…

Gracias a eso comprendí un poco más acerca del reciente comportamiento de mi esposa, pero necesitaba de ella para que pudiera aclarármelo de una buena vez.

Un mensaje a mi celular llegó en un momento oportuno.

'_**Sé que debes estar un poco molesta conmigo por no haber respondido a tus llamadas y lo entiendo. Pero en verdad necesitaba mi espacio para componerme y volver a la fiesta. -Yoshino'**_

-Yoshino… -Suspiré.

No tarde ni un segundo en responderle el mensaje de texto con un:

'**¿Dónde estás?' **

'**En la azotea del edificio. -Yoshino.'**

-Ahora vuelvo. –Levanté a Yoshimo-chan de su silla de bebé, la envolví en una frazada.

-¿Era Yoshi-chan? –Su rostro se iluminó por un instante.

-Sí, iré hablar con ella, usted no se preocupe más. –Le sonreí, antes de salir hacia el encuentro de mi esposa.

.

.

.

.

.

Solo una pequeña luz alumbraba la azotea, pero eso no impidió que ubicara de inmediato la figura de Yoshino. Esta miraba la noche estrellada, sin vergüenza alguna sentada en el suelo.

-Yoshino. –Me senté con ella, teniendo cuidado en sentar a Yoshimo-chan en mi regazo. –Lo que pasó ahí adentro… -Fui interrumpida por su suave voz.

-No estoy molesta con ellos. –Respondió. –Estoy molesta conmigo misma.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Por qué no me gusta recordar. –Recargó su cabeza en la reja de seguridad. –No me gusta recordar las fechas importantes en los que estuve completamente sola. Nadie con quien celebrar mi cumpleaños, nadie con quien compartir chocolates, nadie con quien disfrazarse en halloween, nadie con quien pasar un buen rato. –Soltó un suspiro. –Pensé que con tener a mis padres en cada momento me bastaría, pero el que estos sean obsesivos compulsivos al trabajo, que difícilmente recuerden tus cosas favoritas y que te obsequien un cachorro para que acabara tu soledad; no lo soporté.

Tomó un par de veces aire.

-Mis padres se han perdido mucho de mi vida, tanto que no tenían ni idea que profesión iba a ejercer. –Rió sin gracia alguna. –Aquello fue la última gota que derramó el vaso. –Nuevamente volvió a soltar un suspiro. –A mis 21 años decidí independizarme, preferiría vivir sola que vivir con la ilusión de que tus padres estarían en casa todos los días esperando por ti.

-Pero por lo que me has contado, apenas eras una recién graduada, ¿Qué había del dinero? –Pregunté.

-Mientras buscaba algún trabajo como seiyuu, trabajaba a tiempo completo en cualquier cosa. Mesera, cajera, ayudante en el supermercado… No importaba el tipo de trabajo, si ese era el precio a pagar para no volver a casa de mis padres, por supuesto que lo haría.

Yoshimo-chan extendió los brazos hacia Yoshino, quien gustosa cargó a nuestra hija.

-Cuando me empecé a dar a conocer gracias a fripSide, varias personas intentaban ser mis amigos, sin embargo siempre los ignoraba, debido a mi famosa manera de ser. –Yoshimo-chan atrapó uno de los dedos de Yoshino. –No sabía cómo tratar con las personas o con los sentimientos. No hasta el año 2010… -Me sonrió. –Una oportunidad se me estaba dando para participar en un anime llamado "Love Live School Idol Project", nunca llegué a imaginar que tanta magnitud causaría en mi solitaria vida.

-¿Puedes hablarme más de ello? –Entrelacé mi mano con la suya.

-Jamás me cansaré de hablar de mis dolores de cabeza. –Reí suavemente. – En el primer día del trabajo, me encontré con ocho chicas igual de incomodas que yo. Dentro de mi cabeza siempre estaba la frase "sé una profesional", no tenía planeado tener amigas en el área del trabajo, pero como verás esa regla se rompió cuando la idiota de Shikaco insistió en serlo. –Fruncí levemente mi ceño. –No, nada de eso. –Golpeó mi ceño levemente.

-Yo quería ser la primera en ser tu amiga. –Hice un puchero.

-Lo siento por eso. –Sonrió de lado. –Poco a poco, dando pasos de bebé –Tomó con su mano libre la pequeña de Yoshimo-chan. –Me di cuenta que Mimorin se ganó mi cariño por su estúpida alegría contagiosa, Pile se ganó mi cariño por su adorable torpeza, Soramaru se ganó mi cariño por su envidiable esfuerzo, Ucchi se ganó mi cariño por su dulce forma de ser, Emitsun se ganó mi cariño por ser una chica fuerte, Rippi se ganó mi cariño por su interminable amabilidad, Shikaco se ganó mi cariño por su forma graciosa de animarme, y tú… -Nuestras miradas se encontraron. –Te ganaste mi corazón porque acabaste con la soledad que alguna vez habitaba en este. Me brindaste tu amor sin dudar en las condiciones que me encontraba.

-Y…Yoshino…

-Gracias a ti y a Yoshimo-chan soy feliz. –Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban en sus hermosos ojos. –Gracias a ellas, soy una persona que no le importa tener un par de dolores de cabeza por sus tonterías. –Rió ahogadamente. –Gracias a ustedes sé que no estoy sola. Esa es la razón del porque estaba tan animada con la fiesta; porque te tengo a ti, a nuestra hija, a nuestros padres, a nuestras amigas… -Un sollozó escapó de su labios. –Perdón… -Varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. –Necesito… -Yoshimo-chan llevó sus pequeñas manos a las mejillas húmedas de Yoshino. –L…Llorar… -Se abrazó a nuestra hija.

No pude contenerme más.

Con mis propias lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, abracé fuertemente a mis dos tesoros.

-No digas nada de esto… a las chicas… no quiero que me llamen "suavecita"… -Dijo entre jadeos.

Una puerta azotando con la pared de ladrillo nos exaltó, ocasionando que nos pusiéramos de pie de inmediato.

Levanté mi borrosa mirada, encontrándome siete pares de ojos en el mismo estado que los de nosotras.

-¡Chicas! –Gritaron.

De un momento a otro fuimos rodeadas en un abrazo grupal mojado, un muy gran abrazo grupal mojado.

-Mou, me están mojando. –Sollozó Yoshino.

-No seas así y disfruta, suavecita-chan. –Rió entre lágrimas Shika-chan.

-Las odio, en serio…

-Es no es cierto suavecita-chan, nos amas. –Está vez se burló Mimorin, llorando de igual manera.

-¡Mentira!

-Suavecita-chan, suavecita-chan, suavecita-chan~~ -Corearon las demás

-¡Mou! ¡No esperen nada bonito de mí! –Gritó avergonzada.

Las demás rieron, apretando aun más el abrazo.

Yoshino, hace seis años estas 8 chicas temían acercarse a ti, tu intimidante figura pequeña le hacía creer que eras una persona difícil de tratar, una persona difícil de alcanzar. Pero ahora estamos aquí como una familia que ha compartido risas, lágrimas, miedos y logros, una familia que deja de lado los lazos sanguíneos. Una gran familia que tú, Yoshimo-chan y yo formamos parte y siempre lo haremos.

-Feliz navidad, Suavecita-chan.

-Feliz navidad, mis dolores de cabeza.

_**~CONTINUARÁ~ **_


	30. Año nuevo, ¿Inesperado?

**Actualización! despues de esta capítulo prometo que será comico xD, en fin disfruten de la lectura y dejen reviews con su opinión acerca de este capítulo. Denle like a mi páginca de facebook ( el link se encuentra en mi perfil) **

**Y por último! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! y que sus propositos se cumplan! (corazón) **

* * *

**Año nuevo ¿Inesperado?**

**31 de diciembre 2016 7:00 pm. Hospital Aiiku.**

Kusuda Yoshino-san nunca pensó que este día la pasaría encerrada dentro de una habitación de hospital, de nuevo. Tuvo bastante con el complicado año anterior y en este momento se encuentra en el mismo lugar por el mismo motivo.

Su rodilla, que ahora está cubierta por un vendaje compresivo elástico y el cual era de un color azul celeste.

¿La razón?

Se había lastimado durante el ensayo de una nueva coreografía para el concierto de fripSide. El dolor apareció cuando giró en un tiempo equivocado, humillantemente terminó en el suelo, llorando mientras sostenía su rodilla con ambas manos.

No recuerda muy bien quien llamó a la ambulancia o quien la cargó en brazos, simplemente se concentró más en el dolor que en el caos a su alrededor.

Y así fue como terminó en el hospital, con una bata cortesía de la casa, su pierna levantada gracias a unas almohadas y confinamiento por el resto de la noche entero en la habitación.

¿Qué más podría salir peor?

-Estoy aburrida… -Bufó molesta.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, una enfermera entró a la habitación con bandeja en manos.

-Con permiso Kusuda-san, le he traído la cena.

En dicha bandeja se podía ver a plena vista un par de naranjas, una lata de melón soda y un tazón de ¿Ramen?

-Nunca pensé que comería ramen en un hospital. –Comentó Nanjo-san.

-Considérese afortunada. –La enfermera le guiño el ojo coquetamente, hecho que incomodó a la mayor.

-Eh, gracias. –Es lo único que salió de sus labios. –_Si Aina hubiera visto eso, la enfermera estaría muerta… _

Nuestra amada seiyuu notó algo importante.

-_¡Aina! ¡Mi esposa no sabe donde estoy! _–Se llevó las manos al rostro. –Disculpe, sobre mi familia… -Fue interrumpida.

-No se preocupe, ya se le fue informada. –Respondió amablemente.

-Qué alivio~ -Nuevamente suspiró.

La enfermera solo se dedicó a depositar la bandeja sobre el regazo de Nanjo-san.

-Antes de retirarme, ¿Necesita de algo más? –Preguntó.

-Bueno, ¿No hay algo con lo que pueda distraerme?

-Dentro del cajón de la mesilla que está a su lado –Nanjo-san miró a dicha mesa. –Encontrará un par de revistas y el control de la televisión. –Esta vez miró hacia la televisión que estaba en el soporte clavado del techo.

-Gracias. –La enfermera hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Mientras Nanjo-san separaba los palillos, encendió la televisión.

¿Recuerdan el "qué más podría salir peor"?

La cadena televisiva japonesa se encontraba transmitiendo el evento al que no pudo asistir el año anterior. Si, el afamado "kohaku uta gassen" al que los cantantes más famosos del país asisten cada 31 de diciembre.

Con una gran molestia, apagó el aparato y mejor decidió leer las revistas que descansaban en el cajón. Abrió la revista en una página cualquiera, sus ojos chocolate se toparon con 8 rostros familiares.

Aquella frustración que había olvidado hace un año, volvió con más fuerza.

-Maldición… -Nanjo-san se acomodó en la camilla, revolviendo su cabello en desesperación.

Los recuerdos de ese año comenzaron a llegar de la peor manera, atacando su debilidad más grande…

La inseguridad.

* * *

**Yoshino PDV **

**31 de agosto 2015, 8:30 am. Departamento Nanjo-Kusuda. **

'_**Si bien no podré participar en algunos, si puedo participar en uno daré todo de mí, así que por favor ven a verme. Mi live en solitario y el tour de fS empezarán pronto y estoy ansiosa por ellos. En cualquier caso, mi voz está, sin dudas, en perfectas condiciones. Y bien, ese es todo el reporte de la situación.'**_

_**Veámonos de nuevo'**_

-Y publicar… -Presioné la tecla "intro" de mi laptop.

En mi lugar, estiré mis brazos hacía el techo, teniendo extra cuidado con no hacer demasiada presión en mi rodilla.

-Bien Nanjo, haz hecho lo que debías de hacer. –Bostecé.

Si Aina estuviera aquí, se burlaría de mi pobre intento de animarme a mí misma. Bueno, yo también lo haría, si mi humor fuera uno bueno.

-Estúpida rodilla… -Mascullé.

Gracias a la lesión, he estado ausente en varios eventos que tenía programados con las chicas, ya que estos requerían de números musicales y sería un suicidio participar en estas deplorables condiciones.

Miré el reloj clavado en la pared de la sala, notando que dentro de poco tendré que ir al centro de rehabilitación física, esta vez sola, sin la compañía de Aina.

-Bien, debo prepararme. –Con sumo cuidado me levanté del sofá.

Y me dirigí hacia mi habitación con la intención de vestirme para el martirio que se ha convertido mi vida.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegué al dichoso centro de rehabilitación, un sentimiento extraño comenzó a llenarse dentro de mi pecho y no tenía ni idea de que se trataba.

-Bienvenida Nanjo-san. –Mi fisiatra se acercó a mí, con una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias. –Ella me guió a nuestra usual área.

Como de costumbre, me senté en la camilla, esperando alguna indicación de la fisiatra.

-¿Ha sentido alguna molestia últimamente? –Preguntó, mientras ella extendía suavemente mi pierna.

-Ninguna. –Respondí. –Mi rodilla no me ha causado ningún dolor.

-Eso es bueno. –Ayudó a que flexionara un poco mi rodilla.

La hora pasó entre pequeñas actividades físicas que se me habían sido asignadas para ayudar a mejorar mi rodilla.

-Recuerde, no esfuerce demasiado la rodilla Nanjo-san.

-No lo haré y gracias por todo. –Hice una reverencia.

Dichas nuestras despedidas, me encaminé hacia la salida del centro, ignorando a los pacientes que eran envueltos en abrazos por unos cuantos familiares.

-_Creo que ahora entiendo este sentimiento… _-Apresuré el paso a la salida.

Solo espero que no me haga pasar un mal rato…

**Aina PDV**

**3 de septiembre 2015, 7:00 pm. Restaurante omoi. **

-Entonces, Emitsun no sabía si romper la cadena o la tela de la falda. –Mencionó Soramaru, dejando escapar un par de risas en el proceso.

-¡No fue gracioso! –Ante el grito avergonzado de Emitsun, reímos en conjunto.

A excepción de mi prometida, quien veía su tazón de ramen como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Yoshino? –Aproveché la distracción y me acerqué a su rostro afligido.

Noté por debajo de la mesa el cómo aprisionaba su rodilla derecha con su mano. Por inercia coloqué la mía propia sobre la suya, tratando de brindarle tranquilidad.

-¿Qué pasa? –La preocupación estaba creciendo conforme al silencio que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-Rodilla… -Dijo entre dientes.

-¿Tomaste tu analgésico antes de venir aquí? –Pregunté, a lo que ella negó con su cabeza. –Tonta Yoshino. –Besé su mejilla antes de buscar en mi bolso las tales pastillas. –Ten… -Le extendí las pastillas, junto a su vaso de refresco olvidado.

-Gracias, Aina. –Susurró.

-No es nada. –Nuevamente besé su mejilla.

Levanté mi mirada de Yoshino, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que las demás habían visto nuestra interacción. Estas portaban unas caras muy evidentes de preocupación hacia mi prometida. No sabían que decir, se lanzaban miradas entre ellas.

Hasta que una valiente se atrevió a articular lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-Yoshinon. –Ella alzó la mirada. –Mañana tienes un live, ¿Cierto? –Asintió como respuesta. – ¿Estás segura de darlo?

-Puedo hacerlo, no estoy inválida, Shikaco. –Frunció el ceño.

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero la lesión de tu rodilla es preocupante. –Shika-chan soltó con seriedad.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –Agachó su cabeza. –Si no arreglo **esto** –Señaló despectivamente su rodilla. –Me perderé de muchas cosas.

El tono que utilizó para referirse a su problema, no me gustó en absoluto.

-_¿Qué estoy pasando por alto? _–Pensé en frustración.

Sea lo que sea, tengo que averiguarlo, antes de que suceda algo muy grave.

.

.

.

.

.

**28 de diciembre de 2015, 12:00 pm. Departamento Nanjo-Kusuda. **

'_**Por esta ocasión nos permitimos informar hoy la cancelación sobre su aparición como miembro de **__**µ's, del anime "Love live!", en el 66th kohaku uta gassen de NHK a realizarse el 31 de diciembre' **_

-Yoshino… -Susurré al ver la noticia que había publicado la agencia de mi amada.

Aunque ella finja que está bien, sé muy bien que no lo está. En ocasiones la he visto perderse en sus pensamientos y en otras mirarse fijamente en el espejo.

-_¿Qué estará pasando dentro de su mente? _

He tratado múltiples veces de traer el tema, pero ella lo cambia en el momento justo.

Ella me oculta algo, lo sé por la apagada mirada que me da cuando hablo sobre los ensayos que las chicas y yo hemos tenido. Si no puedo hacer que ella a voluntad propia me diga lo que le pasa, no me quedará otra opción que obligarla a decírmelo.

-Estoy en casa… -El sonido de la puerta de entrada me asustó.

Con pasos apresurados me acerqué a mi amada que recién había llegado de la junta de su agencia.

La chica que miré enfrente de mí, no era la misma chica que siempre llegaba a casa con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Yoshino esta vez llegó juntando sus labios, así formando una fina línea con estos.

-Yoshino, ¿Estás…? –Ella se abrazó a mí antes de que terminará en formular la pregunta. – ¿Bien…? –Sin dudar, correspondí el abrazo, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos en el proceso.

-El live de fripSide fue reprogramado por mi culpa… -Susurró en mi cuello.

-No es tu culpa. –Dije con firmeza. –Nada de esto lo es.

-Claro que lo es, yo soy la del problema. –Apretó el abrazo. –Debí darme cuenta…

-Yoshino.

-Debí darme cuenta…

No tenía ni idea que decir acerca de su situación, no quería empeorar su estado de humor con unas cuantas pobres palabras de ánimo.

-_Buscaré alguna forma de hacerte sentir mejor, te lo prometo. _

Solo por hoy me concentraré en abrazarla fuertemente y brindarle mi ayuda en todo lo que ella necesite.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**31 de diciembre de 2015, 12:00 am. Kohaku uta gassen, salida del estudio. **

-¿Cómo está Nan-chan, Kussun? –Mi mejor amiga preguntó, mientras caminábamos por las frías calles de Japón.

-No muy bien. –Respondí con honestidad. –Ha estado deprimida estos meses.

-La razón es muy evidente. –Murmuró.

-Si… –Mordí mi labio inferior.

-¿Te está esperando en el departamento? –Shika-chan se metió en nuestra conversación.

-Ella salió a verificar con Yaginuma-san la fecha del live reprogramado, así que no sé si esté en el departamento.

-Deberíamos darle una visita. –Sugirió Soramaru.

-Mimorin, al menos pide permiso a Kussun. –Rippi le reprochó.

-¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó modales? –Mimorin miró de mala manera a Soramaru.

-Calla Suzuko.

-No creo que sea un buen tiempo chicas. –Dije, ignorando la pelea usual entre Mimorin y Soramaru. –Yoshino no está de humor para recibir visitas.

-Lo entendemos. –Tanto Emitsun como Ucchi asintieron a mis palabras.

-Bien, nos vemos y feliz año nuevo. –Me despedí de ellas en la avenida en donde siempre nos separamos.

-Feliz año nuevo y saluda a Nan-chan de nuestra parte~

Sin más procedí a dar marcha hacia mi cálido hogar, esperando que Yoshino esté ya en casa.

.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto entré, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, encendiendo las luces del pasillo oscuro en el proceso. Una vez teniendo todas las luces importantes encendidas del silencioso departamento, anuncié mi llegada a mi amada.

-¡Nan-chan! ¡Estoy en casa! –Grité, impaciente por sentir el tacto de mi linda novia sobre mí.

Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta a excepción de un par de ladridos y maullidos venir de nuestra habitación.

-_¿Estará jugando con nuestras mascotas? _–Con el ceño fruncido, decidó ir a resolver mi duda.

Cuando alcancé la puerta de dicha habitación y la abrí, fui recibida por mi cachorro chip y los gatos de Yoshino, los cuales se encontraban en la cama durmiendo plácidamente.

-Hey pequeño. –Me incliné un poco para poder acariciar las orejas de chip. - ¿Me extrañaste…? –Chip solo ladró como respuesta.

Nuestras queridas mascotas estaban en el departamento, pero ningún rastro de Yoshino.

-_Tal vez se alargó la reunión. _–Revisé mi celular, en busca de algún mensaje de ella –_No puede ser eso… _-La bandeja de entrada estaba como la última vez que lo revisé. – _Me habría avisado. _

Soltando un suspiro lastimero, decidí quitarme el exceso de maquillaje y vestirme con mi pijama favorito. Ya vería que hacer para mantener mi mente ocupada mientras esperaba la llegada de Yoshino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las manecillas del reloj marcaban las tres de la mañana y seguía sin alguna noticia de mi novia. Me mantuve paciente por la llegada de esta, sin embargo al pasar los minutos, la paciencia se estaba convirtiendo en preocupación.

-_¿Y si Yoshino tuvo un accidente? ¿Y si se perdió? ¿Y si sus fans la acorralaron por un autógrafo? ¿Y si la secuestraron? _–Todas aquellas preguntas fueron formuladas en mi paranoica mente. –_Yoshino…Por favor…vuelve pronto… _

Un gruñido, junto a una maldición murmurada y el forcejeo de la puerta, alertaron mis sentidos. Con el poco valor que tenía en ese momento, me levanté del sofá en busca de un arma. Al tenerla en mis manos, sigilosamente me acerqué a la puerta tratando de ser silenciosa y así poder atacar al ladrón justo a tiempo.

La puerta del departamento se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la figura de la persona que se encontraba detrás de esta.

-Que torpe he sido… jeje… -La voz del intruso se escuchaba un tanto ebria.

-¿Yoshino? –Solté un suspiro de alivio, al reconocer la bella voz de mi novia.

-Aina… ¿A caso estabas jugando…? –Entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de enfocar la mirada en aquel objeto. – ¿Con un mazo de plástico? –Sentí el sonrojo subir por mi rostro. –Lindo…

-Ese no es el asunto aquí. –Olvidé la vergüenza. – ¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegarías tarde a casa?

-Lo siento, mi celular no quería cooperar conmigo. Es como si de un momento a otro decidió rebelarse contra mí, jaja~ -Yoshino dijo, quitándose sus botas. –Loco, ¿Cierto? –Esa sonrisa tan característica en ella apareció en sus labios.

-¿Cuánto has bebido?

-¿Qué importa la cantidad de alcohol que ingerí? Lo importante es que tuve un buen momento, como ustedes lo tuvieron en…en… Kou… -Decir el nombre del evento era aún más difícil que decir los trabalenguas más difíciles del mundo, claro solo para ella en el estado que se encontraba.

-Kouhaku. –Respondí por ella.

-Oh, sí, ese evento al que muy pocos pueden estar. –Yoshino murmuró con pesar. –Me hubiera encantado estar ahí, pero mi rodilla defectuosa no me ayudó, jeje~ Es triste ¿No te parece?

-¿Qué dices…? –No creía lo que estaba escuchando por parte de mi novia.

-Ah, olvida lo que dije, ¿Quién quisiera escuchar las quejas de una patética mujer ebria? –Yoshino con dificultad se dirigió a nuestra habitación.

-_Yoshino… _

Gracias a sus palabras, por fin entendí lo ella sentía ante su situación.

**Yoshino PDV **

Estando vestida con mi cómoda pijama, me desplomé en la cama. Mis mascotas al sentir tal estruendo abandonaron la cama rápidamente.

-Me faltaba esto… -Murmuré a nadie en particular.

Traté de dormir, busqué una posición cómoda, pero el sueño no quería venir.

-No… -Hundí mi rostro en la almohada más cercana. –_Quiero dormir, no pensar… _

En la reunión a la que asistí, varias personas se acercaron a mí, alentándome a seguir con mi rehabilitación y tomarme el tiempo necesario para recuperarme del todo. Aun cuando sus palabras llegaran a mis oídos, mi inseguridad me jugó una mala pasada.

-_Solo causo problemas a los demás. _

De un momento a otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió, hecho que ignoré al igual que el cuerpo presionado en mi espalda.

-Lo que dijiste antes… -Susurró suavemente Aina.

-Fue mi honesto pensar –Fue la seca respuesta de Nan-chan.

-Yoshino…

-Teniendo este problema en mi rodilla, me siento como una carga para todos, Aina. Tener que pedir ayuda cuando no puedo más con el dolor, cancelar eventos importantes porque algunas veces no puedo levantarme de la cama con normalidad. Esta lesión me está costando demasiado, me estoy perdiendo de grandes momentos en mi vida… -Noté que estaba soltando todo lo que guardé por meses. –Y el regresar aquí, sentarme e imaginar todos los escenarios en los cuales he estado ausente, me hacen querer gritar de frustración. –Incluyendo el llanto que tanto negaba en liberar.

Aina no me interrumpió, solo me estrechó en sus cálidos brazos.

-Solo quiero estar en el escenario contigo y las demás, mirar a todos nuestros fans y decir: "por fin estoy en casa".

-Lo harás. –Aina dijo, firmemente. –Estarás frente a tus fans, con un hermoso vestuario, cantando con tu corazón. Me aseguraré que sea de esa manera…

-¿Cómo? –Pregunté en una pequeña voz.

Aina con toda su fuerza, obligó a girar mi cuerpo hacia ella, así quedando cara a cara, con una diminuta distancia entre nuestras bocas.

-Haré hasta lo imposible para volver a ver tu brillante sonrisa… -Con las yemas de sus dedos, desapareció todo rastro de lo que fueron lágrimas amargas. –Estaré ahí en cada paso que des, te ayudaré a levantarte en cada tropiezo, celebraré contigo cada obstáculo superado…

-Aina…

-Simplemente… Estaré a tu lado por siempre, Yoshino. –El abrazo tomó fuerza debido a que me sentí conmovida por sus dulces palabras.

-Gracias. –Besé una y otra vez los suaves labios de Aina.

-No es nada~ -Aina correspondió cada beso dado. –Ahora, ¿Te importaría explicarme el cómo terminaste ebria?

-¿No me dejarás en paz hasta que confiese, eh? –Solté un suspiro ante la respuesta negativa por parte de mi prometida. –Me sentía agobiada por toda esta situación, por lo que acepté la invitación de Sat-kun de irnos a un bar, y aquí me tienes medio ebria y medio consciente.

-Por esta vez ignoraré mis celos. –Besó de nueva cuenta mis labios.

-Eso es algo nuevo. –Reí levemente.

-¿Supongo? –Acarició mi mejilla. –El punto al que quiero llegar es que cuando te sientas de esa forma, habla conmigo, no te guardes nada. –Frunció el ceño.

-Entendido. –Aina deshizo el ceño fruncido, para después sonreír con malicia.

-Por recurrir al alcohol, mereces ser castigada.

-¡¿Eh?! –Fue lo que exclamé al ver como mi novia se colocaba a horcajadas sobre mí. –Pero Aina… mi doctor me prohibió hacer actividades rigurosas… -Internamente maldije una vez más mi lesión.

-Tendré cuidado de no lastimarte, no te preocupes…

-Pero… -El reclamó fue cortado cuando miré a Aina despojarse de su blusa.

-Déjame amarte esta noche, Nan-chan…

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, ambas hacíamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para hacer retroceder a la otra, sin embargo como era de esperarse fui la que perdió en ese juego. Tantos sentimientos mezclados dentro de esa mirada chocolate, le provocó un leve cosquilleo en mi vientre.

Era un sentimiento extraño, pero no poco conocido.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –Preguntó pacientemente, Aina.

¿Cómo decirle no a esos ojos llenos de pasión y amor incondicional?

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, le di el permiso a mi prometida para que comenzara con su demostración de amor.

Y como era de esperarse, Aina fue delicada hasta el último minuto de apreciación hacia mi persona.

.

.

.

.

.

**Actualmente… **

Mis amargas lágrimas fueron apartadas por unas suaves manos. Las cuales me he acostumbrado a sentir cuando mi ánimo no era el mejor de todos.

-Estoy aquí, cariño.

Solo un abrazo recibí y el dolor que guardaba mi corazón, desapareció por completo.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Aina…

-Siempre estaré para ti, Yoshino~

_**~CONTINUARÁ~ **_


	31. Feliz cumpleaños mami

**¡Capitulo atrasado por el cumpleaños de Kussun!, mi excusa nueva es la ajetreada universidad xD, en fin disfruten del capítulo y dejen reviews con su opinión. Denle like a mi página de facebook (el link se encuentra en mi perfil) **

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene leve ecchi y palabras fuertes(? **

**PD: gracias a todos por los reviews anteriores, me alegra demasiado de que les guste este fanfic c: **

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. n.n7 **

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños mami **

Un complejo de departamentos de Japón disfrutaba la tranquilidad que le brindaba su bello país; los vecinos se saludaban con una gran sonrisa mientras se preparaban para comenzar su jornada laboral y unos cuantos niños salían de casa alistados para dirigirse a su colegio. Si, otro día tranquilo como cualquier otro en la vecindad.

Sin embargo…

– ¡Vuelve a repetir eso Kusuda Yoshino!

El usual silencioso departamento de la familia Kusuda arruinó con toda aquella tranquilidad en tan solo cuestión de segundos. Los vecinos se extrañaron al escuchar a la extraña pareja discutir, por lo que optaron callar y escuchar la pelea de esas chicas.

Lo típico de todos los días en el complejo.

– ¡Odio el cómo tratas a Uika! ¡Pareciera que ella es tu esposa y no yo! –La mayor exclamó molesta, sin parar de levantar sus brazos al aire.

– ¡Estás siendo ridícula! –Negó con su cabeza. –Trato a Uika-chan como a una amiga más.

– ¡Es muy diferente al trato que le das a Emitsun y a las demás! –Señaló. – ¿Un video en donde tus labios y los de ella están separados por una naranja? ¿Fotos de ustedes siendo demasiado cariñosas con la otra? ¿Qué te dejes tocar indebidamente por ella? –Con sus dedos enumeró. – ¿En serio, Aina?, ¡Ella malinterpretará tus acciones!

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Kusuda-san preguntó exasperada.

–Uika está enamorada de ti. –Soltó simplemente la chica molesta.

–Eso sobrepasa tu nivel de ridiculez.

–Entonces, ¿Qué me dices de la extraña obsesión que tiene ella de tomarte una cantidad exagerada de fotos? ¿Qué ella esté constantemente visitando nuestro departamento? O ¿La mirada cínica que me lanza cada vez que nos encontramos? –La mayor frunció el ceño.

– ¡Eso no significa que Uika-chan esté enamorada de mi, Yoshino! –Gritó ya molesta.

–Bien, si no quieres creerme… –Ella se acercó a su hija. –Dejaré que lo hagas por tu propia cuenta. –Una vez estando cerca cargó en brazos a la bebé, recogiendo en el proceso la pañalera.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Cuestionó.

Nanjo-san se dirigió a la entrada de su departamento sin responder a la pregunta.

– ¡Yoshino!, ¡¿A dónde vas?! –La nombrada solo le miró por sobre su hombro.

–Por ahí. –Fue la corta respuesta de Nanjo-san, antes de salir al exterior.

–Yoshino… -Kusuda-san se llevó al rostro sus manos.

Un vano intento de silenciar el grito de frustración que quería salir desde el fondo de su garganta.

* * *

**Aina PDV **

El día de hoy se suponía que sería especial, que celebraríamos en familia mi cumpleaños número veintiocho y la pasaríamos genial, pero desgraciadamente el día comenzó de la peor manera con la discusión que se dio entre Yoshino y yo.

Toda la mañana estuve pegada al celular intentando contactar a mi esposa y lo que recibí a cambio fue la fastidiosa voz que me enviaba a buzón.

– ¿Dónde estás…? –Murmuré desesperada.

Esta es la primera pelea tan fuerte que tenemos desde que estamos casadas. Las otras ocasiones solo eran por culpa de mis celos incontrolables y debo recalcar que no duraban mucho, máximo un minuto aplicábamos la ley del hielo a la otra.

Pero llegar a esta situación y no saber nada de Yoshino y nuestra hija, me hizo sentir fatal; la emoción por mi cumpleaños desapareció, dando paso a la tristeza y frustración.

Y con esta deprimente aura tengo que asistir al evento de mi cumpleaños que está programado en mi agenda.

– ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser forzar una sonrisa? –Musité la pregunta al aire.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Hey Kussun, ¿Qué tal estás pasando tu día? –Yui-chan preguntó, a lo que yo mordí el interior de mi mejilla.

–Muy bien. –Sonreí levemente.

– ¿Segura?, no pareces convencida. –Entrecerró sus ojos a modo de sospecha.

– ¡Me la estoy pasando de maravilla! –Grité con toda la energía que me quedaba. –Tanto que no puedo dejar de sonreír. –Para enfatizar, ensanché mi sonrisa.

Y dolió, dolió mucho sonreír sin tener alguna razón para hacerlo.

–Si tú lo dices. –Ella dejó de lado el tema. –Ahora que lo noto, Uika-san no está pegada a ti como goma de mascar.

–Oh... –Asentí ausentemente.

–Lo siento, ¿Te he ofendido? –Una expresión de preocupación apareció en su rostro.

– ¿Por qué me ofendería? –Fruncí el ceño en confusión.

–Porque prácticamente llamé a tu novia pegajosa. –Respondió como si fuera obvio.

–Espera, espera, espera, ¿Novia? –Algo anda mal.

–Uh… Si, tu novia Uika-san. Me sorprendió bastante que dejaras a Nanjo-san por ella… –Susurró.

–No, aquí hay un malentendido. –Agité mis manos. –Uika-chan no es mi novia. ¡Y ni por nada del mundo dejaría a Yoshino! ¿Cómo podría renunciar a mi esposa y a mi hija?

–Oh, dios… –Yui-chan se llevó a la boca sus manos. – ¡Lo lamento Kussun! ¡Asumí las cosas que miré entre ustedes!

– ¿Qué cosas? –Solté en una voz aguda.

–Lo cariñosas que se comportaban y la mirada que te lanzaba Uika-san de cachorra enamorada. –Respondió. –No hay que olvidar las fotos…

Dejé de prestarle atención cuando mencionó lo anterior.

'_Uika está enamorada de ti._'

–_No puedo creer que necesité de alguien más para que notara lo que siempre estuvo enfrente de mí_. –Agaché mi cabeza.

Debí creer en la palabra de mi esposa, ella mostró esa faceta que solo yo tenía la oportunidad de presenciar y simplemente no le creí.

–Kus~sun~ –Me tensé en mi lugar al ver a Uika-chan acercarse hacia nosotras con celular en mano. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Rodeó con sus brazos mi pequeño cuerpo.

–G…Gracias Uika-chan. –Murmuré incomoda.

–Debo decir que te ves hermosa en ese vestido. –Decía, mientras que yo sutilmente deshacía el abrazo.

–Nuevamente gracias. –Marqué distancia. –Ahora si me disculpan, tengo un evento que atender. –Huí sin más.

No sintiéndome culpable del todo en ningún momento.

**Yurika PDV**

–Somos amigas de Kussun debieron darnos un descuento por los boletos. –Farfulló Soramaru. – ¡Estos fueron caros!

–No, lo que pasa es que eres una tacaña. –Atacó Mimorin sin piedad.

– ¿Por qué nunca me apoyas?

–Es el deber de las mejores amigas Soramaru-chan. –Fue la simple respuesta de Mimorin.

–Chicas guarden silencio, está a punto de comenzar. –Nuestra amiga Emitsun detuvo la pelea que se aproximaba entre esas dos.

–Y por favor sean buenas chicas y no se maten mientras no estemos mirando. –Comenté sin interés alguno.

–Bien~ –Ambas se sentaron correctamente en sus asientos designados.

– ¿Están enfermas? –Preguntó Emitsun con incredulidad. –Usualmente te llevarían la contraria, Shika-chan.

–Lo sé.

– ¡Shh! –Soramaru y Mimorin nos callaron.

–Que groseras… -Murmuró disgustada.

Las luces del lugar se atenuaron, dando a entender que muy pronto el evento comenzará.

– ¿Saben?, de cierta manera me siento mal el estar aquí en lugar de Nanjolno-san. –Comentó en un susurro Mimorin.

–No te preocupes por eso, al final se reconciliaran. –Aseguró Emitsun con positivismo.

–Sexo de reconciliación por supuesto. –Asintió nuestra amiga otaku.

– ¿Siempre piensas en sexo Soramaru-chan? ¿Tan urgida estás? –Sonrió Mimorin.

–Al menos tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, en cambio tu y Pile… –Levantó su barbilla de manera altanera. –Una vida sexual casi inexistente, siento un poco de lastima por ustedes.

–Eso quema. –Reí fuertemente. –En serio que te ha cerrado la boca.

–No tienes el derecho de burlarte Shika-chan, tu ni tienes vida sexual. –Mi risa paró, gracias al comentario de la chica de caras raras.

– ¡Ohhh! ¡Qué alguien traiga una cubeta de agua! –Se burló tanto Soramaru como Emitsun.

– ¡Oh, por favor! ¡¿Podrían callarse?! –El resto de las personas nos gritaron, ocasionando que de una buena vez por todas nos sentáramos.

–Pero en serio, sigo sintiéndome mal por esto… -Susurró.

–No es muy usual que ellas dos peleen. –Dijo Emitsun. –Sí, tienen sus malos momentos, ¿Pero quién no los tiene con su pareja?

–De hecho, esta no sería la primera pelea. –Lamí mis labios. –Bueno, si se le puede llamar pelea a lo que pasó ese día.

– ¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres? –Soramaru alzó su ceja.

–Verán…

**Flash back**

_Aun cuando Yoshinon fuera la mayor del grupo y la más experimentada, no comprendía del todo esos nuevos sentimientos que Kussun le hacía sentir. El amor era muy obvio que lo tenía muy presente, pero el enojo injustificable que aparecía cada vez que alguien se acercaba a Kussun, no lo entendía. _

–_Yoshinon, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Ese día estaba más callada de lo usual. _

–_Por supuesto. –Respondió seca. _

–_Entonces, ¿Por qué aprietas ese pobre plátano? –La dicha fruta se ha convertido en papilla. _

–_No me gustó. –Desvió su mirada a cierta parte de la habitación. _

–_Bien, me cansé de jugar. –Jalé su brazo, obligándola a seguirme a un lugar más apartado. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? _

–… _-Apretó sus labios. –Nada, no me pasa nada. _

–_Que obstinada. –Gruñí por lo bajo. _

_Ella de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a lo lejos, algo que llamó demasiado mi atención. Así que seguí la trayectoria de su mirada._

_Encontrándome con la sorpresa de que su novia estaba más entretenida hablando con Pile-chan. Por mi mente pasó el molestarla, pero cuando volví a mirarla, ella ya no se encontraba por ningún lado. _

–_En verdad… –Bufé. _

_Los días pasaron y Yoshinon aun evitaba hablar sobre lo que le pasaba, ocasionando un par de malentendidos con Kussun. La pobre pensaba que Yoshinon rompería con ella, ya que muy pocas veces esta le dirigía la palabra. _

–_Oye, es suficiente. –La detuve de nueva cuenta. – ¿No ves que tu actitud está lastimando a Kussun?_

_-Lo sé… –Bajó su mirada al suelo._

–_Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué lo haces? –Pregunté directa. _

–_No tengo ni idea. –Soltó un largo suspiro. –No sé porque me molesto cada vez que la veo con alguien más. Simplemente me molesto por la cercanía que esa persona tiene con Kussun. _

–_Yoshinon, ¿Conoces el termino de "celos"? –Ahogué la risa que amenazaba por salir de mis labios. _

– _¿Son celos lo que siento? –Ella parpadeó en confusión. _

–_Tu sorpresa, no la entiendo. –Por fin solté la carcajada. _

– _¡T…Tal vez porque Kussun es mi primera novia! –Ella empuñó sus pequeñas manos a los costados. – ¡No estoy muy familiarizada con el romance! _

–_En vez de discutir conmigo, deberías ir a disculparte con Kussun. –Señalé a la nombrada que estaba sentada en una esquina, suspirando lastimosamente. –La enana ha estado muy triste por tu culpa. _

–_Uh… sí, eso haré. –No necesité que se lo repitiera dos veces, simplemente ella se acercó a Kussun._

_Quien se lanzó a sus brazos, feliz de que su amada senpai le dirigiera más de dos palabras. _

_Poco tiempo después me enteré por parte de las chicas que Yoshinon no le dijo del todo la verdadera razón de su molestia a Kussun. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que mi mejor amiga escondía lo que realmente sentía para no ocasionar problemas innecesarios a los demás. _

**Fin del flash back**

–Y bueno, hoy explotó. –Me encogí de hombros. –Pero fue un mal día que decidió hacerlo.

–Pensé que ya lo había hecho cuando encontró a Eriko-chan y a Kussun en una comprometedora situación. –Frunció el ceño Mimorin.

–Si se molestó, pero sabe que Pile-chan no siente nada por Kussun y en cambio esa tal Uika-san está enamorada de Kussun. –Expliqué.

–Dejemos eso de lado por ahora y concentrémonos en el live. –Intervino Emitsun.

-Si~

.

.

.

.

.

.

–Definitivamente Kussun no la está pasando bien. –Soltó Soramaru mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el camerino de nuestra amiga.

–Obviamente. –Rodó los ojos Mimorin.

–Paren ya. –Emitsun fue la encargada de golpear la puerta.

Esta se abrió, dejando ver el rostro mojado de nuestra pequeña amiga.

–H…Hey, no las esperaba ver en el evento de hoy. –Secó sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano derecha.

–Aquí nos tienes. –Emitsun sonrió comprensiva. –Anda, tenemos un cumpleaños que celebrar. –Kussun sonrió levemente.

–Solo denme un minuto. –Ella se adentró de nueva cuenta al camerino.

Cuando Kussun salió vistiendo con su ropa casual, nos encaminamos hacia la salida del teatro.

Pero tal parece que el destino está en contra de nosotras.

– ¡Kussun!~ –Una chica a toda velocidad se acercaba a nuestra dirección. Asumí que se trataba de Uika-san.

–U…Uika-chan. –La nombrada sonrió encantada.

Y bueno, a nosotras nos ignoró por completo.

–Me preguntaba si me dejarías llevarte a un restaurante para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

–Pobre Kussun… –Hice una mueca.

–Yo… –Kussun desvió su mirada hacia nosotras. –Lo siento Uika-chan, tendré que declinar la oferta, ya tengo planes con mis amigas.

–E…Entonces, ¿Puedo acompañarlas? –De cierta manera sentí pena por Uika.

-Yo…quisiera pasar mi día solamente con ellas. En verdad lo siento Uika-chan. –Sin nada más que decir, seguimos con nuestro camino.

**Aina PDV**

Sé que fue grosero de mi parte rechazar de tal forma a Uika-chan, pero no puedo estar cerca de ella, no ahora. No cuando el problema era entorno a ella.

– ¿Hay algún lugar en especial a donde quisieras ir, Kussun? –Preguntó Mimorin.

–La verdad… –Apreté entre mis manos mi celular. –No me apetece celebrar…

– ¡Eh! ¡Pero Kussun hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¡Es necesario celebrarlo! –Exclamó Soramaru.

–Solo quiero ir a casa. –Dije de forma seca. –Y esperar el regreso de mi esposa y mi hija.

–Kussun… -Soramaru estuvo a punto de rebatirme, pero Shika-chan la silenció.

–Si ese es el deseo de la cumpleañera, debemos realizarlo. –Solté un suspiro de alivio ante las palabras de Shika-chan.

– ¿Ninguna de ustedes sabe de ella? –Se miraron, dudaron y negaron, extrañamente al mismo tiempo.

Eso es para sospechar de mis amigas.

–Bien, ¿Dónde están las demás? –Pregunté de nueva cuenta.

–Ocupadas.

¿Desde cuándo están sincronizadas?

–Pero ellas te desean un feliz cumpleaños. –Se atrevió a responder Emitsun.

–Mm… -Asentí. –Ya…

-S…Será mejor que vayamos a dejarte a tu departamento. –Sugirió Mimorin, un poco nerviosa.

–Nunca estuve más de acuerdo con Suzuko. –Soramaru le siguió la corriente.

–_Estas idiotas me ocultan algo…_ –Entrecerré mis ojos. –Está bien.

No me quedó de otra que dejarme arrastrar por el grupo de idiotas que tenia de amigas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa incertidumbre siguió creciendo en cuanto llegué a casa, las miradas nada discretas que ellas me lanzaban empezaron a incomodarme.

–Aquí nos despedimos, que pases un buen cumpleaños. –Las primeras en correr fueron Emitsun y Soramaru, nada sorpresivo.

–Cobardes. –Murmuró entre dientes Shika-chan.

Ignoré la escena y proseguí a preguntar lo que tanto quería saber.

–Mimorin, Shika-chan. –Las nombradas temblaron en su lugar. – ¿Dónde está Yoshino?

–No sabemos.

–Respondiste demasiado rápido, Mimorin. Eso levanta mis sospechas… –Apreté mis puños.

–Bueno si sabemos, pero no te vamos a decir. –Shika-chan tomó a Mimorin por el cuello de la camisa y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

–A veces me pregunto porque soy amiga de esas idiotas…–Susurré cabizbaja.

Procedí a abrir la puerta de mi departamento, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que detrás de esta había un sobre. Con curiosidad latente, despegué el sobre para abrirlo.

"_**Lo siento mucho**_"

Es lo que decía el mensaje, solo eso, ni un remitente fue escrito, nada.

– ¿Qué es esto…? –Sentí un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo.

De un momento a otro un par de manos cubrieron mi visión y como era de esperarse de mí, siendo una persona asustadiza…

Grité aterrorizada.

–Aina, soy yo… –Mi respiración se aceleró de tan solo escuchar su voz.

–Y…Yoshino… –Deseaba girarme y envolverla en un gran abrazo.

Pero ella me negó tal acción. Y eso me dolió…

–Lo siento por eso. –Dijo con suavidad. – Si tus bellos ojos están sobre mí, no seré capaz de articular palabra alguna…

–Yoshino…

–Lamento lo que pasó esta mañana. –Se disculpó. –No debí haber reaccionado de esa manera. –Recargó su frente en mi hombro.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas…? –Pregunté en una pequeña voz. –La que debería disculparse soy yo.

–No… –Ella negó con su cabeza. –Tú no hiciste nada malo, no es tu culpa ser demasiado hermosa, ni mucho menos que llames la atención de otras personas. –Suspiró. –Eso me da temor…

– ¿Eh?

–Yo… –Tomó aire. –Sigo teniendo miedo de perderte, sé que estamos casadas y tenemos una hija, pero es inevitable no sentirlo. Al principio me sentía con la fuerza de soportarlo, pensé que podía esconder esta inseguridad mía…

–Uhn…

–Todo comenzó a caer con la llegada de Uika, la calma que tanto me costó en conseguir, se evaporó. Quise lidiarlo a mi manera, quise fingir que todo andaba bien, muy típico de mí. –Rió sin gracia. –Al final no pude, terminé gritándote y lo peor fue que por un segundo dudé de ti. En verdad que no te merezco, Aina…

–Tu… –Aparté sus manos de mi rostro y la encaré. –Eres una idiota…

**Yoshino PDV**

Las suaves manos de Aina se encargaron de atraer mi rostro hacia el de ella. En cuestión de segundos, sentí unos tibios labios chocar contra los míos propios. Una sensación de gozo calentó mi pecho, esas mariposas en mi estomago revoletearon con más fuerza, esa calidez que tanto me acostumbré invadió mi ser.

–Tonterías… –Fue su corta respuesta, antes de atrapar una vez más mi boca. –La que no te merece soy yo. Eres perfecta, una diosa. En cambio yo, tengo muchos defectos.

–Defectos, cualidades, yo amo cada uno de ellos porque forman parte de ti. –Sonreí ante tan lindo rostro avergonzado. –Y ¿Perfecta? ¿Yo?, de ninguna manera.

–Eres perfecta para mí. –Se abrazó a mi torso.

–Aina… –Correspondí su abrazo.

-Te amo Yoshino, nada ni nadie lo cambiará. –Besé su frente.

–Yo también te amo. –Esta vez deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios rosados. –Entonces, ¿Estoy perdonada? –Pregunté para cerciorarme.

–Solo con la condición de que me perdones por ser tan densa. –Pidió.

–Hecho. Y por favor, no dejes que Uika invada tu espacio personal. –Hice un puchero.

–Te lo prometo. –Sonrió. –Ahora, ya que nos reconciliamos~ –Se apegó más a mi cuerpo. – ¿Puedo tener mi regalo de cumpleaños?

–Lo siento Aina, aunque me gustaría dártelo. –Mordí mi labio inferior. –Tendrás que esperar un poco más.

– ¿Por qué? –Tentó mi autocontrol jugando con los botones de mi camisa.

–Porque hay algo que quiero mostrarte. –Tomé su mano.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Ya lo verás, solo sígueme.

Sin queja alguna, salimos de nuestro departamento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–La azotea… –Susurró. – ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

–Paciencia. –Rodee con mi brazo su cintura. – ¿Estás lista?

–Uh… ¿S…Supongo?

–Confía en mí, no es nada malo. –Abrí la puerta de la azotea, empujando a mi amada esposa en el proceso.

– ¡Sorpresa! –Ensordecedores gritos fueron escuchados por toda la azotea.

Ocasionando que Aina gritara también.

– ¿Q…Qué es esto…?

El lugar fue decorado para este día tan especial. Pequeñas luces iluminaban la oscura azotea; globos y serpentinas llenaban el lugar de color. Un gran cartel en la reja de seguridad se podía leer claramente "feliz cumpleaños Kussun".

–Una fiesta sorpresa, duh. –Pile-chan soltó con obviedad.

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! –Gritó molesta.

–Hey, no hagan enfadar a mi cumpleañera. –Abracé de manera posesiva a mi esposa.

–Sí, sí, lo que digas. –Le restó importancia. – ¡Ahora vamos a celebrar!

– ¡Por fin, alcohol! –No hizo falta mencionar quien lo dijo.

–.Será una larga noche. –Soltó un gran suspiro.

–Pero divertida. –Reí. –Y más lo que te espera esta noche. –Le lancé un guiño.

– ¿No podemos echar a nuestras amigas y darme mi regalo ya?

–La paciencia es una virtud, amor. –Besé su mejilla. –Dale un buen uso.

–Mou, Yoshino…

.

.

.

.

.

La fiesta fue divertida, tanto que Aina olvidó por un momento el regalo que mencioné horas atrás. Bueno eso fue hasta que se terminó (gracias a que nuestras queridas amigas se embriagaron más de la cuenta) dicha celebración.

Y bueno, en este momento Aina está reclamando su regalo.

–D…Dame un respiro… –Gruñí al sentir un par de dientes morder mi hombro desnudo.

-No quiero… –Lamió la "herida". –No cuando Yoshino está de sumisa.

–Mm… –Enterré mi rostro en la almohada.

– ¿Debería tocar más "aquí"? –Enfatizó, mientras tocaba un lugar en especial.

– ¡A…Aina!

–Shh, despertarás a Yoshimo-chan. –Sus labios jugaron una vez más conmigo. –Recuerda que nos costó mucho dormirla…

– ¿Gracias a quien? –Murmuré entre dientes. –No parabas de jugar con ella.

Ahogué un grito, provocado por el dolor de una mordida dada en mi clavícula.

–Perdón, ¿Decías algo? –Preguntó en tono de burla.

–Eres mala.

–Pero si a ti te gusta que te muerda~ –Rió divertida de la situación. –Te gusta rudo~

Su boca embozó una gran sonrisa, y yo bobamente quede fascinada. No solo por esa sonrisa, sino también por sus hermosos ojos castaños, aquellos que me brindaban un amor incondicional.

–Estoy tan enamorada de ti… –Articulé. –Perdidamente enamorada de ti.

–Te amo… –Acaricié su mejilla. –No sabes cuánto…

–Yo también te amo. –Atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío.

El momento mágico que se había creado entre nosotras, fue roto por el respingo que di.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Aina preguntó asustada.

–Tu pulsera…

– ¿Está helada? –Asentí como respuesta. –B…Bueno… es un regalo que me diste, de ninguna manera me lo iba a quitar. –Hizo un tierno puchero.

–Me alegro que te gustara. –Besé sus labios.

– ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme?, solo míralo –Me mostró la dichosa pulsera. –Hace juego con el que te regalé.

–Por esa misma razón la compré. –Tomé entre mis manos su muñeca. –Solo tuve que colocar los dijes para que fuera perfecta.

–Tú eres perfecta…

–No… –Negué con mi cabeza. –Tu amor me hace perfecta, amor.

–Yoshino…

–Gracias por haber nacido Kusuda Aina. Gracias por haberme traído toda esta felicidad a mi vida, pero más que nada… –Tragué saliva antes de soltar lo que mi mente gritaba. –Gracias por permitirme ser la única que te ame por el resto de mi vida.

–Te amo tanto…

–Yo también te amo, como no te imaginas.

"**Sea lo que sea ocurra, si estoy contigo sentiré que podré vencerlo todo. Sé que podremos vivir así para siempre" **

–Feliz cumpleaños, Aina…

_**~CONTINUARÁ~ **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake**

**El regalo de Shika-chan**

– ¿Ya son todos los regalos?

A la menor del grupo se le fue asignada una importante tarea, si fallaba, su vida estaría en grave peligro. Así que con la calma que no poseía en ese momento, se acercó con caja en manos a la chica que cumplió veintiocho años de edad.

–F…Falta este… –Iida-san podía sentir la intensa mirada de las involucradas del plan malévolo en ella. –Um…toma Kussun… –La nombrada simplemente tomó el regalo.

– ¿Qué será?~ -Kusuda-san rasgó el papel envoltorio.

–Voy a morir joven. –La menor se escondió detrás de su novia.

–Pero valdrá la pena angelito~ –Consoló Kubo-san.

La caja fue abierta y el silencio se ha apropiado de la azotea.

– ¿Qué significa esto…? –La voz de Kusuda-san se escuchó muy suave.

Y eso es un mal presagio para el grupo.

– ¡Oh! ¡Veo que has abierto mi regalo! –Exclamó entusiasmada Kubo-san.

–Shikaco… –Suspiró resignada su mejor amiga. – ¡En verdad que no eres una idiota! ¡Regalar algo como "eso"!

–No ofendas mi regalo por favor. –Sonrió despreocupada. –Además, deberían de probar cosas nuevas en la cama.

–Shika-chan. –La nombrada sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda baja.

– ¿S…Si?

– ¡Nosotras no necesitamos un estúpido dildo! –Kusuda-san golpeó en el rostro a Kubo-san con dicho objeto. – ¡Mis manos son más que suficientes!

Kusuda-san comenzó a golpear repetitivamente a la desvergonzada chica.

– ¿Deberíamos detenerlas? –Cuestionó Iida-san, preocupada por su novia.

–Nah, es divertido mirar esto. –Comentó Mimori-san. –Por favor, díganme que alguien lo está grabando.

–Estoy en eso. –Aseguró Tokui-san.

–No dudes que en pocas horas estará en youtube. –Pile-san tomaba fotos a la escena delante de ella.

–O menos. –Tanto Emitsun y Ucchi asintieron.

– ¿Por qué a mí? –Nanjo-san dijo con sarcasmo.

La mayor lo único que pudo hacer fue sobrellevar la vergüenza que siempre le traía su grupo de amigas.

_**~CONTINUARÁ~ **_


End file.
